Entre Nunca y Jamás
by HauR
Summary: Un buen día nuestros ojos cruzaron miradas, nunca debió pasar pero lo peor es que creo que jamás volverá a ocurrir.
1. Chapter 1

**ENTRE NUNCA Y JAMÁS**

**(Neverland)  
><strong>

_**Capítulo 1.**_

- "_1, 2, 3, 4 y..."_

- "_¡Natsuki, ya está la cena!"_

- "_¡Oaaaaaa!"_

Cuando Mai me propuso un buen día compartir gastos, responsabilidades y espacio, no me lo pensé dos veces y acepté su oferta. ¿Motivos? Muchos, por ejemplo, ya me habían amenazado muchas veces para que mis carnes se salieran del nido familiar. Pero uno de mis principales problemas no era el de encontrar un lugar dónde vivir y pagar por él, no, el verdadero problema era el de mi alimentación. Soy una verdadera lacra como cocinera, una vergüenza como mujer va, que no sepa ni utilizar la plancha ya es el colmo, razón por la que nunca de los nuncas me haya pasado por la cabeza ir a trabajar con una blusa que necesite pasar sus pliegues, por tal artefacto.

- "_¿Qué te pasó?" - _ Preguntó la pelirroja al verme entrar con la mano en la espalda.

- "_Estaba desyerbando el patio"_

- "_¿Y?"_

- "_Tiré muy fuerte la mala hierba, creo que me torcí la espalda"_

- "_Deberías tener más cuidado"_

- "_Nada que una píldora no calme"_

- "_Si le pagaras al jardinero..."_

- "_¡Ya!" - _ Grité exasperada _- "No de nuevo"_

- "_Natsuki, yo no entiendo qué haces con tu dinero, no puede ser posible que siempre estés corta"_

- "_Gano poco"_

- "_Mikoto gana poco y no tengo que estar detrás de ella para que me pague con tiempo la renta, el agua, la luz, el teléfono, el cable..."_

- "_Tal vez si prescindiéramos de todos esos lujos tendría algo de dinero en mi bolsillo"_

- "_¿Lujos?" - _Manerismo dramático _- "¡Esas son necesidades básicas!"_

- "_No, esos son lujos"_

- "_Si por ti fuera, usaríamos un quinqué para iluminar los cuartos en la noche, nos bañaríamos con agua de pozo y muy seguramente, escribirías tus reportes con una máquina de escribir"_

- "_Tú sí me entiendes" - _Respondí mientras le guiñaba el ojo_ - "¿Puedo servirme?"_

- "_No" - _Me golpeó la mano para evitar que remojara mis dedos en la cacerola _- "Espera a Mikoto"_

- "_Vaya"_

- "_O págame el gas, se agotó en la mañana y tuve que pedir que nos surtan por la tarde"_

- "_¡Maldito consumismo!" - _ Exclamé cual melodrama barato.

- "_¿A dónde vas?"_

- "_Falta como media hora para que Mikoto regrese de la escuela, ¿no?" - _Respondí sin voltear a ver_ - "Voy a darle mantenimiento a la máquina"_

- "_Ahora sé qué es lo que te tiene sin dinero" - _Hay va a empezar _- "Es esa basura que tienes en el garaje, que nada más sirve para manchar el piso de aceite"_

- "_No te metas con mi motocicleta" - _ Mi amada Kawasaki.

- "_Es un adefesio"_

Un día de esos en donde agarré a mi padre de buen humor, me ofreció darme dinero para expiar sus culpas por más de quince años de ausencia paterna y comprarme un vehículo de segunda mano. Como toda buena hija, acepté la ofrenda de paz e incluso le di quizás, el único beso de toda mi vida. No he vuelto a hablar con él desde eso por cierto, tampoco es que papá haya insistido en buscarme. Pero decía que, fui al tianguis y en cuanto la vi me enamoré de ella como idiota, era un clásico, una KSR II de las que ya ni fabrican, su dueño, un viejo mañoso quien me la vendió como oro. Pero me valió, no acepté el sabio consejo de Mai de mejor comprar un automóvil en vez de la moto, esa fue una de las tantas malas inversiones que he hecho desde entonces.

- "_Hace calor, le daré servicio fuera de la casa" - _Avisé a la casera.

- "_Te acompaño, así podré ver cuándo llega Mikoto"_

- "_¿No será que otra vez estás espiando al vecino?"_

- "_¿Yo?" - _ Respondió con aquella voz de hipocresía que sólo la pelirroja posee _- "¿Me creerías capaz de hacer eso?"_ - De eso y mucho más, pero no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo.

Frente a nuestro hogar, vive Kanzaki Reito, un hombre que debe estar alrededor de los treinta y cinco años, soltero y maduro. A Mai le gusta espiarlo, sabe a qué hora sale a trabajar, sabe a qué hora regresa a comer, sabe a qué hora va al gimnasio, creo que hasta ha intimado con la señora de la limpieza con tal de conocer más de la vida de nuestro afable vecino. Porque el sujeto es un buen mozo, eso que ni qué, un hombre alto de cabello negro, ojos grises, tez blanca y parece salido de una agencia de modelaje. Es el sueño húmedo de Mai aunque lo niegue.

- "_Kanzaki-san está saliendo con una castaña"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Traté de sonar lo menos interesada posible pero eso a Mai no le importó mucho, ya que prosiguió con su reporte de las actividades de nuestro vecino.

- "_Hasta hace una semana estaba con una pelirroja" - _Y me imagino que pensabas que le gustaban las pelirrojas_ - "Antes era una rubia"_

- "_Se ve que al tipo le gusta la variedad" - _Comenté para hacerle gente, ¿acaso me importa su vida íntima?

- "_¿La has visto?"_

- "_No" - _Pero si me lo preguntan, he visto a un rubio oxigenado que duerme en la casa todos los días ya muy entrada la noche y antes de que el sol aparezca en el horizonte, el chico se va.

- "_Parece algo serio"_

- "_Hn"_

- "_Es una mujer muy hermosa, muy elegante, quizás la mejor que le conozco" _

En ese momento el Mini de mi vecino se estacionó en la acera, el hombre bajó por el asiento del conductor no sin antes saludarnos con la mano a ambas. Pareciera como si viniera de un partido de tenis, puesto que estaba vestido con una playera polo y de pantaloncillos cortos y blancos. Con un leve asentimiento de mi rostro, respondí al saludo de Kanzaki, pero la idiota de Mai se quedó ahí como boba viéndolo cruzar hacia la otra portezuela, donde la castaña se encontraba. El moreno le abrió la puerta cual caballero, mientras que la altiva dama desmontaba el Mini para dar paso triunfal hacia el castillo de su amado. La mujer igual iba de blanco, con una playera y una minifalda que hacía lucir muy bien sus torneadas piernas. Con el rostro erguido, la dama ni siquiera nos dirigió una sola mirada, tomó la mano de Kanzaki y así entraron a la casa, como la pareja que se suponía que eran.

- "_¿La viste?" - _Arremetió la pelirroja_ - "Ni siquiera nos dio las buenas tardes"_

- "_¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"_

- "_Por educación" - _ Pfff, yo tampoco te hubiese saludado, demonios, ni siquiera te miraría si te encuentro en la calle _- "¿Sabes a qué se dedica Kanzaki-san?"_ - No, tampoco me interesa - _"Su_ _papá tiene un negocio de transportes"_

- "_¿Es trailero?" - _Mai me miró con esos ojos violetas que cuando se encienden, queman.

- "_No, Natsuki no sé ni para qué te cuento las cosas" - _Ya somos dos.

- "_Hola Mai" - _Saludó Mikoto desde la distancia.

- "_¡Mikoto, llegas temprano!" - _Gracias al cielo, dos minutos más y hubiese sido ofrecida en sacrificio.

- "_Mai tengo hambre"_

- "_Al fin un diálogo inteligente" - _Me entrometí, pero Mai todavía me veía con odio.

- "_¿Qué hacían en la puerta?" - _Trató inútilmente Mikoto de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente.

- "_Nada Mikoto, acompañaba a Natsuki a reparar esa chatarra"_

- "_Hey" - _Protesté_ - "Las motos tienen sentimientos"_

- "_Ha de ser, porque tú careces de ellos" - _De nuevo la mirada infernal.

- "_Bueno ya, ¿perdóname no?" - _Alcé las manos en pose de rendición para que la pelirroja entendiera que no pretendía discutir por un asunto tan trivial como este.

- "_Esa mujer..." - _Comentó Mikoto de la nada_ - "¿Es la esposa del vecino?" - _Vaya, se le ha pegado el mal hábito a Mikoto de espiar al vecindario también.

- "_Saber" - _Respondió Mai _- "Que yo sepa Kanzaki-san enviudó hace cinco años y nunca se volvió a casar" _

- "_Es muy bonita"_

- "_Vamos a cenar" - _Acarició Mai la revuelta cabellera de la pequeña y se dirigió luego hacia mi dirección_ - "¿Vienes?"_

- "_Déjame engrasar la cadena y las alcanzo"_

- "_No te tardes, luego no quiero escuchar quejas de que si Mikoto comió más..."_

- "_Les alcanzo en un par de minutos, te lo aseguro"_

A toda prisa, decidí proceder a realizar la tarea que la pechugona pelirroja interrumpió con su incesante parloteo sobre la vida personal de nuestro vecino. Tampoco era mi intención irme a dormir sin cenar, que al fin y al cabo tenía ya bastante hambre también. Casi al final de mi labor, la puerta principal de mi vecino se abrió, dando paso a la pareja dorada quienes seguramente, después de darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, han decidido salir a cenar a algún restaurante más acorde a su nivel. Nuevamente, Kanzaki se despidió de mí, ahora sí, verbalmente y entró al vehículo. La castaña estaba del otro lado del auto, Kanzaki no le abrió la puerta esta vez, ignoro si por descuido o por algún otro motivo, pero eso dio tiempo suficiente para que pudiera verle el rostro con más detenimiento, así como ella pudo ver el mío. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en una clara y evidente señal de reconocimiento, aún así, la castaña fingió que nunca en su vida me había visto y se subió al auto, el cual una vez con la pareja en su interior, rugió cual bestia indicando su marcha.

- "_Buenas noches, ingeniera"_

()()()

Cuando finalicé la carrera tuve una oportunidad que no mucha gente tiene, mi salida de la escuela coincidió con la jubilación de mi adorado padre, quien para no perder su plaza me ofreció la suya en la dependencia de gobierno en donde laboró los últimos treinta años de su vida. Me dejó su lugar, mas no su sueldo, puesto que me incorporé al sistema con un mísero sueldo base del que hasta pena me da de contar. Aquí en la oficina hay una extraña costumbre de que, al hijo del compañero que se retiró se le suele llamar en diminutivo al del padre, en cuyo caso sería Kuga-chan, sin embargo no pasó mucho para que fuese mejor conocida como Kuga-kun. Es raro que alguien me llame por mi nombre, si es que alguien lo sabe realmente. Quizás la única que se sepa mi nombre completo en este lugar sea la pelirroja de ojos color lima, Yuuki Nao, mejor conocida como Nao-chan.

- "_¿Qué hay Kuga, ya terminaste con mi reporte?" - _Su padre fue jefe del mío y por azares del destino la idiota es mi superiora ahora, a pesar de que le llevo un par de años.

- "_En eso ando, no presiones"_

- "_¿Cuánto más tiempo te puede tomar el entregarme un simple reporte de los fenómenos hidrometereológicos en relación al Tokio III?"_

- "_¿Eh?" - _Me rasqué la cabeza en señal de confusión _- "¿No estabas esperando el reporte del clima en la zona del oeste?" _

- "_Idiota, si quisiera el clima prendo la tele"_

- "_¡No seas odiosa!" - _Protesté _- "Sabes que mi departamento también está relacionado con..."_

- "_Hoy estás más tonta que de costumbre" - _Gruñí ante esa verdad_ - "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sin dinero a principios de quincena de nuevo?"_

- "_Es que..."_

Pero no pude explicarle, en ese momento nuestro argumento matutino fue interrumpido por Takeda, mi compañero de proyecto, quien nos avisó que la jefa había arribado a las oficinas de la dependencia y quien por si fuera poco, había llegado al plantel con un vestido tan corto que le hacía ver todavía más hermosa de lo que ya era. Tanto Nao como Takeda, al igual que el resto del departamento, cesaron todo movimiento para verle entrar majestuosa por la puerta principal. Nuestra superiora, hizo su entrada triunfal exactamente a las diez de la mañana, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, como todos los días, todos nos ponemos de pie para saludarle, pero no es sólo por respeto sino para poderle admirarle como se merece. Fujino Shizuru, ingeniera agrónoma quien se encuentra al frente del departamento del Programa Hidroagrícola desde hace ocho años, papá siempre habló de ella en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Todas las cosas que decía de ella eran en realidad ciertas y hasta me atrevo a asegurar que se queda corto en algunas descripciones. La ingeniera no sólo es hermosa, es bellísima, tiene una sonrisa tan practicada que pareciera salida de un comercial de pasta dental, aparte sus dientes son tan blancos como parejos. Nunca le he visto repetir su misma ropa, siempre anda con tacones, huele deliciosamente bien y tiene un carácter tan feo como si de un ogro se tratase en vez de una bella princesa. Castaña, de ojos marrón, esa era mi jefa, esa era pues la novia de mi vecino.

- "_Buenos días a todos" - _Saludó con ese acento tan peculiar de los foráneos.

- "_Buenos días Fujino-buchou" _- Respondimos todos con respeto.

Sí, yo no soy diferente al resto del equipo que labora en esta oficina, me declaro su fan número uno y por qué no, también suelo fantasear con ella de vez en cuando. Pero la diferencia entre esa mujer y yo es abismal, de hecho, jamás desde que entré a este lugar he tratado directamente con ella. Es más, esa mujer una vez que se encierra en su privado nadie sabe de su vida sino hasta la salida o quizás cuando se retira a alguna reunión con los altos mandos. Normalmente nosotros tratamos con su subordinado directo, quien nos regentea de aquí para allá de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo. A veces salimos a hacer algunas pruebas de campo, pero por lo general, a raíz de un pequeño problemilla que por accidente realicé en una de las plantas, jamás me volvieron a insinuar que salga de las oficinas. ¿Dónde me iba a imaginar que un simple cero después del punto lo cambiaría todo?

- "_Hey Kuga, ya puedes cerrar la boca, la ingeniera ya se fue" - _Me sacó Nao de mi letargo emocional.

- "_No jodas" - _Fingí indignación, pero sí tenía la boca abierta.

- "_Creo que voy a pedir mi cambio a tu departamento"_

- "_¡Nao!" - _ Le di un golpe para que se le quite lo tarada.

- "_¿Temes un poco de competencia?" - _Me sonrió burlona.

- "_¿Cuál competencia?" - _ Respondí más atrabancada que cuerda _- "La mujer ni siquiera sabe que existo"_

- "_Qué bueno" - _La miré feo después de ese comentario_ - "Porque está muy vieja para ti"_

- "_Ese no es asunto tuyo"_

- "_¿No me digas que de veras te gusta esa mujer?"_

- "_¿Querías tu reporte?" - _ Cuestioné como diciéndole, lárgate y deja de molestar.

- "_Kuga, en mi oficina se encuentran al menos tres buenos prospectos para ti y además, mucho más acorde a tus posibilidades"_

- "_Felicidades" - _Mascullé sin prestarle más atención.

- "_Tú sí que eres bruta"_

- "_¿Qué quieres que yo haga?" - _Rezongué_ - "Me gusta"_

Y era la verdad, no ha habido un sólo día desde que puse un pie en esta oficina en que no busque la mirada de esta mujer aunque sea por tan solo un espacio de segundos. Recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro como si fuera ayer, no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba mi área de trabajo y estaba más perdida que una brújula sin norte. Entré a recursos humanos pero tampoco me hicieron gran caso, es más, cuando les di mi apellido querían que checara entrada como Kuga Masami, mi padre, en vez de Kuga Natsuki. Como siempre, recursos humanos es una oficina en donde todo se pierde y nadie sabe nada.

Afortunadamente ahí estaba ella, la protagonista de mis fantasías, la mujer que no sé si me reconoció como la hija de su anterior subordinado o quiero pensar que sólo fue suerte el que ella me notara de entre la muchedumbre. Con su característico acento de Kioto la mujer le explicó a la licenciada que Kuga Masami era mi padre, quien se retiró y había nombrado a su hija como responsable del puesto que antes ocupara. La licenciada entonces argumentó que primero debía pasar al sindicato para que ellos se encargaran del trámite, luego dijo un montón de cosas las cuales hasta la fecha nunca hice y que sigo sin comprender, pero después de ello me dio mi pase y ese fue mi primer día como adulta laborando en el complejo sistema gubernamental. También fue la última vez que crucé palabras con Fujino, estoy hablando de hace un año ya.

- "_Vamos al antro"_

- "_Nao, estamos a mitad de semana"_

- "_¿Y?" - _Se encogió de hombros_ - "Tengo ganas de bailar"_

- "_Sí claro, seguro estás necesitada"_

- "_Para el caso es lo mismo, acompáñame"_

- "_¿Por qué yo?" - _Protesté.

- "_Porque no conozco a otra lesbiana en toda la dependencia y de haberla, al menos tengo la seguridad de que no me vas a ligar"_

- "_Te recuerdo que hasta hace unos meses..."_

- "_Eso jamás pasó" _- Me interrumpió, pero no sin antes ruborizarse.

Poco después de mi encuentro con Fujino conocí a Nao, quien ya tenía un par de meses más que yo en la oficialía. Conectamos de inmediato y pronto comenzamos a salir juntas, pero no funcionó. Según Nao, yo era muy lenta para ella y para mí, Nao era demasiado avorazada para mi gusto. Lo dejamos en una linda y estrecha amistad, con ciertos derechos de vez en cuando, pero amistad al fin. ¿Alguien ha notado cómo estoy rodeada de pelirrojas?

- "_Kuga-han" - _Imposible_ - "¿Has visto a Sakomizu?"_

Fujino Shizuru en toda su magnificencia se paró frente a nosotras preguntando por el tarado de mi jefe directo. No sé que me pareció más terrorífico, el hecho de que ella estuviera frente a mí viéndome con esos ojos tan intensos que poseía, el que esperara que yo pudiese articular palabra o quizás ese escote tan sugerente y que tenía a escasos centímetros de mí. No, no me decido.

- "_S-salió con el resto del equipo para supervisar una obra" - _Tartamudeé horrible, por no decir que ni siquiera podía verle a la cara.

- "_¿Se fue con Yamada?" -_ Preguntó haciendo una mueca extraña.

- "_No, Yamada-san salió pero no dijo a dónde" - _Respondí casi en automático.

- "_Ya veo" - _Frunció el ceño y luego se dirigió a Nao_ - "Yuuki-han, ¿se le perdió algo en esta oficina o es que Planeación ya cambió de ubicación?" - _Fujino agarró de sorpresa a Nao, quien pegó un ligero brinco al verse sometida a una de las famosas miradas hipnóticas de la ingeniera, para mi sorpresa Nao nunca perdió su temple.

- "_Para nada Fujino-san, tengo pendientes con Natsuki que son importantes para la estadística de mi departamento" - _ Nótese que me llamó por mi nombre y no por mi apellido como siempre hace.

- "_En ese caso..." - _Fujino me miró a los ojos muy fijamente_ - "En cuanto termines con Yuuki-han, pasa a mi privado por favor"_

- "_Esto... sí"_

Fujino nunca esperó mi respuesta, sabía de antemano que no me quedaba de otra más que obedecer. Una vez que desapareció de nuestro campo visual y ambas estábamos seguras de que nuestra conversación no sería escuchada por la ingeniera, soltamos el aire que habíamos retenido en nuestros pulmones y nos miramos a los ojos con incredulidad.

- "_¿Oíste eso?" - _Empezó Nao_ - "Me sacó con vil y vulgar descaro"_

- "_Me di cuenta"_

- "_Kuga" - _ Me llamó mientras se sentaba en mi escritorio.

- "_¿Sí?"_

- "_¿Notaste el brillo asesino de sus ojos?"_

- "_No lo tomes personal, así es la ingeniera"_

- "_No, no, no; yo sé de lo que hablo" - _Insistió Nao_ - "Me vio con odio"_

- "_Tal vez te sorprendió desnudándola con la mirada"_

- "_Esa habrás sido tú, a mí esa mujer no me gusta tanto" - _ Luego se puso de pie y remató con lo siguiente _- "Te quiere en privado"_

- "_No inventes, dijo que pasara a su privado" - _Susurré, que el sólo imaginar la escena me erizaba todo el vello del cuerpo.

- "_Sí pero para qué"_

- "_Saber"_

Pero yo sí tenía una leve idea de lo que la ingeniera quería, es más, estaba casi segura de lo que quería hablarme. Pero para despistar a Nao le pedí que se marchara y que no regresara por el departamento pronto o me metería en problemas con la jefa. Nao aceptó pero no de muy buena gana, puesto que su departamento para nada dependía del de la ingeniera sino al revés, existe una extraña rivalidad entre la gente que trabaja en esta dependencia pero bueno. Afortunadamente para mí, Nao accedió y decidió irse a su oficina para dejarme a mí a solas con Fujino.

Kikukawa Yukino es la responsable de la oficina donde laboramos, es aparte de la secretaria personal de Fujino, la que está al pendiente de todas las necesidades materiales y administrativas de los trabajadores de esta ala de la institución. Por lo tanto, si con la ingeniera querías tratar, antes por Yukino tenías que pasar. Así fue como me presenté delante de la fiel secretaria, una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y corto, con el rostro pecoso y con unas gafas de fondo de botella. A primera instancia yo no le confiaría mi vida a un ser que da la apariencia de venir de otro planeta, pero les aseguro que mujer más eficiente, después de la ingeniera, no hay.

Por teléfono, Yukino le avisó a la ingeniera que yo quería hablar con ella, por un momento pensé que la jefa me haría lo que a todo mundo; me haría esperar mínimo media hora hasta que se dignara a recibirme. No me mal interpreten, no me quejo, yo sé bien que Fujino-buchou es una mujer muy ocupada y que probablemente tenga miles de cosas mucho más importantes qué atender antes que hablar conmigo. No por nada ella tiene un puesto de alta responsabilidad en la dependencia, no por nada fue traída desde Kioto para ello, no por nada se rumora que su marido es un hombre de mucho prestigio en la Cámara de la Dieta de Japón.

Para mi sorpresa Yukino me dio luz verde para pasar sin perder más tiempo en la puerta, creo que hasta a ella le extrañó. Es decir, ¿qué asunto querría tratar Fujino-buchou de la empleada con el nivel más bajo de la dependencia? Aparte, qué puede ser tan importante como para que no espere ni dos segundos en la puerta, a que no pasara más tiempo. Pero todo eso fue respondido en cuanto entré, apenas di un paso y la ingeniera me pidió que cerrara la puerta con llave. Saludé con educación y me acerqué a su escritorio, Fujino nunca me vio a la cara, simplemente escribía en su computadora sin prestarme atención, casi como si nunca hubiera entrado a su territorio.

- "_Kuga-han" - _ Tragué saliva, había algo en su tono de voz que me producía tremores en el cuerpo _- "Seré franca, supongo que me habrás visto ayer por la tarde entrar a casa de Reito, ¿cierto?"_

- "_Sí" - _Alcancé a decir, que no es que me sorprendiera el tópico de la charla.

- "_También sé que tienes una amistad muy cercana a Yuuki-han" - _¿Cercana? ¿Lo sabe o sólo me está tanteando?

- "_Somos buenas amigas ingeniera" - _Respondí aún sin lograr verle directo a los ojos.

- "_¿Le has dicho?" - _Alzó la voz, esperando que ahora sí le viera al rostro_ - "¿Le contaste a Yuuki-han lo de ayer?"_

- "_Fujino-buchou" - _Fruncí el ceño y por vez primera desde que le conocí encaré su mirada con decisión_ - "A mí los chismes de oficina poco me importan"_

- "_Eso no fue lo que te pregunté" - _ Respondió con tono severo, quizás no tomó mi seriedad por algo bueno_ - "Te pregunté si le has dicho a Yuuki o a cualquier otra persona que me has visto con Reito"_

- "_No me interesa la vida privada de los demás" - _La ingeniera iba a protestar pero la interrumpí _- "No, no lo hice y no lo pensaba hacer"_

Nos quedamos en silencio por lo que me pareció una eternidad, ella me miraba con escudriño y yo buscaba entre mis pies algún punto dónde clavar la mirada. Estaba nerviosa, me sudaban las manos, sentía que mi respiración no era suficiente para mantener el gasto cardiaco que mi pobre corazón demandaba. Justo cuando pensé que estaba al punto del infarto, la ingeniera dejó de verme, exhaló un prolongado suspiro y se acomodó en su sillón. Ninguna dijo nada después de eso, simplemente nos mantuvimos una frente a la otra en perfecto silencio, cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, disfrutando quizás la extraña calma que imperaba ahora, en el que fuera antes un tenso ambiente.

La ingeniera cerró los ojos un par de segundos, tiempo suficiente que aproveché para mirarle con descaro el rostro. Sentí envidia de Kanzaki al tener el privilegio de gozar de esa angelical faz para sí, sentí envidia de todo aquel que tuviera la fortuna de haber rozado sus labios en los de ella, pero sobre todo; envidié como nadie a quien pudiera ser visto por esos hermosos ojos con afección, con adoración. Como sólo los amantes se contemplan y pocos mortales tienen la dicha de compartir ese sentimiento, el verdadero amor.

Estaba tan perdida en mi universo que nunca noté que la ingeniera me estaba mirando a mí también, sólo desperté de mi letargo emocional cuando sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa misteriosa. Le miré a los ojos y ella enarcó una ceja, Fujino-buchou me pescó observándole con deseo en su oficina, estaba más que perdida. Mi reacción inmediata fue la de ruborizarme cual colegiala de instituto, acto que no pareció inmutar a la ingeniera quien con un simple ademán, me exhortó a retirarme.

Salí prácticamente huyendo de su oficina, estaba nerviosa, asustada, aterrada, mi corazón no paraba de latir y a punto estuve de morirme de la vergüenza. Cielos, hoy sí que me había lucido, no pude controlarme delante de la ingeniera y se dio cuenta, ¡claro que se dio cuenta! Si antes tenía al menos una sola oportunidad para convertirme en su confidente o lo que sea, la perdí cuando ella descubrió mis verdaderas intenciones. No necesito decir que el resto del día me la pasé con un humor de perros, me sentía tan mal, pero tan mal, que me tuve que reportar enferma para irme temprano a casa. No podía soportar estar ahí ni un minuto más, sentía que me asfixiaba con cada segundo que corría del reloj, cada momento era uno desperdiciado y de desperdicios estaba llena mi alma.

Una vez fuera de la dependencia, me senté en la banca del parque más cercano, donde traté de calmarme viendo los carros transitar en la avenida. El sonido del motor de los vehículos, el ir y venir de la gente, el olor de los comercios cercanos de comida, todo eso en conjunto distraía mis sentidos para no seguir pensando en lo ocurrido el día de hoy. Pasada una hora me fastidié de todo ello y decidí emprender el camino a casa, lugar donde me guarecería hasta que descansara y olvidara todo lo ocurrido en la oficina. Iba a cruzar la calle para buscar mi motocicleta, pero el rechinido de unos neumáticos distrajo mi acción, iba a ser arrollada por un Mini pero su conductor logró evitar muy a tiempo el accidente.

- "_¿Estás bien?" - _Kanzaki, de todos los Minis que hay en Tokio has tenido que ser tú quien casi lograra atropellarme -_ "Es que, te apareciste de la nada y yo..."_

- "_Relájate vecino, estoy con vida, estoy bien" - _ Vociferé de mala gana.

- "_Oh" - _ Se rascó la cabeza en la portezuela del auto que aún permanecía abierta, al mismo tiempo los demás conductores pitorroteaban estrepitosamente para que Kanzaki moviera su vehículo de la mitad de la calle_ - "¿Qué te parece si te invito una soda?" - _¿Qué te parece si te mando al diablo?_ - "Por favor, déjame compensarte"_

- "_Vamos Kanzaki, que la gente comienza a agruparse para lincharte"_

Kanzaki estacionó el auto no muy lejos de donde estábamos, caminamos a la tienda más cercana y ahí él me invitó una bebida de cola para subirme el azúcar, aunque es probable que él la necesitara más que yo. Se ha acabado el embotellado de un sólo trago y pidió otro, me pregunto cómo conserva su cuerpo tan bien formado si puro refresco bebe este animal. En cuanto se acabó la segunda Coca-Cola, pagó la cuenta y nos encaminamos hacia el auto. Ante el repentino silencio de mi acompañante, decidí ser yo quien iniciara un diálogo tratando de cambiar un poco el ambiente.

- "_¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos, Kanzaki-san?" - _El hombre se paró en seco y me miró con cierta incredulidad.

- "_Tengo una cita, sólo estaba haciendo tiempo en estos lares" - _Una cita dijo, seguro es con la ingeniera_ - "¿Trabajas por aquí?"_

- "_¿Ves el edificio de enfrente?" - _ Kanzaki miró hacia donde le indiqué, fijándose por vez primera en mi uniforme _- "Trabajo ahí"_

- "_Oh" - _Alcanzó a responder con algo de incomodidad _- "¿En qué departamento?"_

- "_En el del Programa Hidroagrícola" - _ Como me lo esperaba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca cayó hasta el piso_ - "Sí, con la ingeniera" _- Respondí la pregunta no formulada.

- "_Entonces ustedes dos..."_

- "_Es mi jefa"_

- "_Ya veo"_

Un incómodo silencio inundó el ambiente, Kanzaki sabía que al ser subordinada de su novia, también estaba enterada de que la relación que ellos tenían era una clandestina, pues hasta donde todos sabemos, la ingeniera está casada. Quizás él pensó que le haría algún comentario respecto a esto, pero dije más nada, supongo que mi conversación en privado con la ingeniera mató toda pasión mía por indagar sobre el tema. Aparte, saber que él era el hombre que disfrutaba de las afecciones de quien protagonizara mis delirios ocultos, no me estaba ayudando de mucho.

Resoplé el aire fuertemente y luego le miré a los ojos, no podía odiarlo, era en realidad un buen hombre. Kanzaki estuvo casado con una mujer que enfermó de cáncer y murió después de una larga convalecencia, ya lo sabía, me enteré por casualidad. También sé que él vio por ella y no la abandonó un sólo día, si eso no era amor entonces qué otra cosa pudo ser. Por eso mi opinión de él no puede ser mala, que no es lo mismo que apruebe su relación con el objeto de mis deseos. Una vez aceptado el hecho de que este no era otro más de mis desvaríos mentales, me despedí de Kanzaki y me di la media vuelta en búsqueda de mi Kawasaki. Así fue como nos encontramos.

- "_Ara" - _ La ingeniera_ - "¿Acaso Kuga-han se está escapando del trabajo?" - _No pude evitar la tonta sonrisa que a mi rostro se le escapó, sobre todo al tener el privilegio de haber visto esos hermosos ojos por más de una vez al día.

- "_Disculpe inge, pedí permiso para ausentarme"_

- "_Y me pregunto para qué" - _Aquí vio de reojo a Kanzaki, quien se veía más que incómodo por la situación que se acababa de dar.

- "_Shizuru" - _Shizuru, dichoso él que puede llamarte por tu nombre.

- "_Kanzaki-han, ¿se le ha perdido algo en este lugar?" - _Kanzaki quedó blanco del susto, pero luego comprendió, luego comprendimos mejor dicho.

- "_Madre, ¿podríamos ir al banco? Es que necesito..." - _Oh _- "¿Quienes son estas personas?"_

- "_Kuga Natsuki, trabaja conmigo en la oficina y él es Kanzaki Reito" - _Nos presentó la ingeniera a la joven chica que acababa de llegar.

- "_Gusto en conocerles, mi nombre es Fujino Viola" - _Nos saludó con propiedad una joven con un cabello del mismo tono del de Shizuru pero con unos rasgos muy diferentes.

- "_Me gustaría quedarme a platicar con ustedes pero tenemos una reunión con el padre de Viola, espero puedan dispensarme" - _¿Fue mi idea o recalcó a drede lo de padre?

- "_Adelante Fujino-san, nosotros ya nos íbamos" - _ Respondió un ya recompuesto Kanzaki.

- "_En ese caso, Kanzaki-han, Kuga-han" - _ La jefa se abrió paso entre nosotros indicando que una vez acabadas con las presentaciones, ya no había más tela de dónde cortar, pero no contó con el factor sorpresa del día.

- "_¿Kuga-han?"_ - Se dirigió a mí la joven castaña.

- "_¿Sí?" - _Respondí pero no sabiendo a qué iba la cosa, no debí.

- "_¿Es Kanzaki-han tu novio?" - _Ni lo mande dios.

- "_No, somos vecinos" - _ Contesté su pregunta mientras la ingeniera nos veía con incredulidad.

- "_En ese caso, ten" - _ Me dio una tarjeta_ - "Llámame"_ - Me guiñó el ojo y se fue, así como así.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Va de nuevo, esto ya lo había escrito pero no se guardó, quizás y no es mi día. Creo no estar muy equivocada y alguien me pidió que escribiera una historia menos compleja de las que vengo ya haciendo, pero ustedes bien saben que este es mi estilo, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que enredar las historias hasta el borde de la desesperación. Esta no será la excepción. No se inquieten, si puse que esto es un Shiz-Nat es porque así será, pero también es bien sabido que no suelo iniciar de lleno la relación romántica entre las protagonistas, así que pido paciencia sólo eso. Hasta entonces, Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTRE NUNCA Y JAMÁS**

**(Neverland)**

_**Capítulo 2.**_

- "_Natsuki tienes visita"_

- "_Mmm" _

- "_Es Nao-chan" - _¿Qué demonios quiere en mi casa esta mujer? ¿No le basta con verme todos los días en la oficina?

- "_Dile a la araña que por favor regrese otro día, es más, si no la vuelvo a ver tanto mejor..."_

- "_Dramática" - _Pero ya era muy tarde, la muy zorra estaba en mi habitación_ - "¿Qué te pasa, estás otra vez en tu periodo?"_

- "_Deja de joder" - _Hundí más mi rostro en la almohada, no quería saber nada de la vida.

- "_Ya casi anochece, cámbiate"_

- "_Para qué"_

- "_¿Cómo que para qué?" - _Cuestionó mientras proyectaba todo el peso de su humanidad sobre mi colchón _- "Vamos a salir de juerga"_

- "_No inventes, no tengo ganas"_

- "_¿Qué te pasa?"_

¿Y qué era lo que me pasaba en realidad? Muchas cosas, primero el enterarme de que mi vecino y el objeto de mis afectos, se encontraban en una relación clandestina, segundo el hecho de que la mujer prácticamente me sometiera en su oficina para evitar habladurías sobre ello y tercero... No sé, probablemente me encuentro muy confundida entre si amarla, dejarla ir o simplemente pegarme una mega borrachera con Nao. Cierto, ¿por qué me caliento la cabeza con estas cosas? ¿Acaso es mi problema? ¿Es a mí a quien deben importarle este tipo de asuntos? ¿Soy yo quien debería tener la consciencia intranquila por todo el embrollo? Me recosté sobre el brazo para aceptar la propuesta realizada por la pelirroja pero para cuando me di cuenta, ella estaba husmeando entre mis pertenencias en el buró junto a la cama.

- "_Fujino Viola" - _O-oh_ - "¿Quién es?" - _Preguntó Nao con una sonrisa tan simpática, que no sabía si reír con ella o pegarle un madrazo por chismosa.

- "_¡Nadie!" - _Le arrebaté la tarjeta de la mano a gran velocidad.

- "_Uy" - _Volvió a sonreír, lo que me recuerda qué fue lo que vi en ella cuando nos conocimos_ - "Calma Kuga, vamos a salir"_

- "_Hecho"_

Así fue como después de un regaderazo rápido, una muda cualquiera de ropa y algo de dinero en el bolsillo, me dispuse a seguir el sabio consejo de mi mentora. Nao no era partidaria de las motocicletas, así que prefirió que salgamos en su ridículo Smart, vehículo que su padre le comprara en cuanto terminó contaduría. Eso fue para cuando acabó la carrera, porque antes tenía un viejo Sentra. No tenía idea de a dónde me llevaría mi compinche, pero tampoco me importaba en realidad, lo único que quería era salir y despejar mi mente de pensamientos que no involucraran a la ingeniera, cosa que por cierto acabo de hacer, dios soy todo un fracaso en esto de distraerme.

- "_Llegamos"_

- "_¿Qué lugar es este?" _

- "_Un nuevo bar, me han dicho que está coqueto" - _Coqueto, palabra muy utilizada en el extraño mundo de Nao _- "Vamos Kuga, quita esa cara que no estamos en un entierro..." - _Sonrió con picardía y prosiguió _- "Todavía"_

- "_Cerda"_

Para mi sorpresa este era un bar hétero lo cual me indicaba que a pesar de que Nao me había confesado que quería bailar con alguna chica, en realidad no quería presionarme a hacer algo con lo que yo no estuviera de acuerdo. Eso es ser una buena amiga, me pregunto por qué lo nuestro no funcionó.

Nos acercamos a la barra y pidió un par de cervezas, mientras esperábamos comenzó a bailar conmigo ignorando mis protestas iniciales. Luego de acabarnos la primera ronda un mesero se aproximó hacia donde estábamos y al mismo tiempo que le entregaba a la pelirroja otro par de frías, le dijo algo al oído a Nao. La araña alzó la vista hacia donde un par de mujeres se encontraban y sonrió con malicia, por supuesto, al no tener mis lentes conmigo yo no vi ni de quién se trataba ni comprendí qué era lo que pasaba.

- "_Vamos Kuga" - _Me habló Nao_ - "Parece que siempre sí vamos a tener el privilegio de gozar de compañía femenina esta noche"_

- "_¿Cómo?" - _Me jaló del brazo y me llevó hacia una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca de la pista de baile, donde ahí inició su movimiento.

- "_Buenas noches, gracias por el gesto" - _Esta hasta ronronea cuando quiere.

- "_Siéntense por favor, no se queden ahí" - _La anfitriona se dirigió a Nao pero me veía a mí, la reconocí como la hija de Fujino, la chica que me diera su número por la tarde.

- "_Perfecto" - _Respondió Nao, quien dándose cuenta de que la invitación no iba hacia ella sino hacia mí, me dejó el lugar que estaba junto a Viola mientras que ella prefirió abordar a su compañía _- "Soy Yuuki Nao y ella es..." _

-"_Kuga-han" - _La interrumpió Viola, cuyos ojos negros brillaban como los de los gatos en la oscuridad.

- "_Hola Fujino-san" - _Saludé con cortesía a la castaña quien me sonreía con alegría.

- "_Hola" - _Oh dios, esa mirada ya me la sé_ - "Dime Viola" - _Ahora me agarró la rodilla bajo la mesa mientras que le presentaba a su amiga a Nao_ - "Ella es Alyssa, viene de visita desde Inglaterra"_

- "_Gusto en conocerles" - _Respondió la rubia ojiazul con un acento gaijin.

- "_Puedes llamarme Nao" - _Puedes llamarme mamá, ¿qué coños estoy haciendo con estas tipas?

- "_¿Y yo?" - _Me miró intensamente la castaña_ - "¿Puedo decirte Natsuki?" _

Abrí la boca pero Nao no me dejó responder, puesto que la araña le dijo que me llamara como le diera la gana, que a mí los protocolos no se me daban. ¿Amiga yo? Así fue como intimamos con nuestras respectivas compañías, Viola, quien decía que regresaba de un intercambio estudiantil que la universidad de Japón realizó con una prestigiada universidad de Inglaterra. Ahí conoció a Alyssa y en cuanto tuvieron su primer periodo vacacional, decidió invitarla a su tierra para que conozca la cultura oriental.

Viola era una joven menor que yo, de hecho creo que era menor que Nao, exactamente su edad no me dijo pero si todavía estudia la carrera y le falta para acabarla, quiere decir que ha de rondar los veinte con un poco de suerte. Me hubiese encantado que hablara mejor de su madre pero casi no se refirió a ella para nada en toda la plática, se dedicó a tener una conversación superficial con Alyssa y Nao sobre la vida de occidente, sobre sus viajes, sobre moda, sobre la farándula, sobre todas aquellas cosas que me entusiasmaban tanto o más que un día de campo en casa de los abuelos. Pero soy cruel, los abuelos al menos tienen anécdotas más interesantes de qué hablar, además Fuuka es único a pesar de ser un pueblo.

Nao no perdió más tiempo y decidió sacar a bailar a Alyssa a la pista, Viola buscó mi mirada pero supe esconderla bien entre mis cabellos. Odiaría tener que rechazarla si es que a ella se le ocurriera la loca idea de que les siguiéramos a esas dos. Pero mi actitud escabullida no mermó el ímpetu de la joven castaña en ningún momento, es más, una vez a solas acercó su silla todavía más y comenzó a hablarme.

- "_Esperé tu llamada toda la tarde" - _¿Ah?_ - "De verdad" - _Me sonrió pero había algo de tristeza en sus ojos, me sentí culpable de ello así que caí en su juego.

- "_Yo no te conozco" - _ Y era cierto, no suelo ser sociable y menos con gente que acabo de tratar, sin mencionar que ella era la hija de mi jefa.

- "_Pero me puedes conocer" - _Anda, tú _- "Natsuki de veras que me gustas mucho, creerás que estoy loca por haberte dado mi teléfono así de la nada, pero no" - _Ahora la joven posó su mano sobre la mía para hacer el efecto más dramático_ - "Dame una oportunidad" - _Busqué desesperadamente la cara de Nao, pero ésta estaba más que entretenida con la gaijin_ - "Por favor"_ - Cuando iba a responderle, Viola me besó.

()()()

- "_¡Baja la velocidad por el amor de dios!"_

- "_Tranquilo jefe, ni siquiera he llegado a cien kilómetros por hora"_

- "_¡Para, para!"_

Me orillé en la carretera con rapidez, tan sólo para observar el cómo Sakomizu vomitaba hasta sus intestinos por la ventanilla de la camioneta. Revisé en la guantera y encontré un rollo de papel en ella, en cuanto Sakomizu concluyó con su gástrica acción, le ofrecí el papel higiénico para que se aseara y no diera un aspecto más terrible del que ya poseía. Chequen nomás, cabellera afro, aspecto de marihuano, anteojos redondos y pequeños, vestidura gabacha y aparte, borracho. No, Sakomizu parecía todo menos un agrónomo, siempre creí que él era más del lado de los biólogos.

Sakomizu tiró el asiento del copiloto hacia atrás en un vano intento por recuperar el aliento, le ofrecí un poco de mi agua embotellada y la aceptó... Para vomitarla por la ventana a los dos minutos. No pude menos que reírme, el cuadro era en realidad muy jocoso, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de salir de la oficina y muchas menos, con el equipo de trabajo alcoholizado. Razón por la que ellos decidieron entregarme las llaves del vehículo en caso de atravesar algún retén policiaco y no tener algún problema con la justicia, al ser empleados del gobierno y andar borrachos.

- "_Kuga-kun eres el diablo" - _Comentó Sakomizu una vez que se recuperó de la última arcada_ - "Si Kuga-san te viera"_

- "_Seguro se reiría conmigo" - _Solté entusiasmada, todavía estaba animada después de lo de anoche.

-"_¿Por qué siento que hay algo diferente en ti esta mañana?" - _Me vio suspicaz.

-"_No sé, tal vez porque no se te ha bajado la borrachera" - _Arremetí hacia su estado alcohólico_ - "¿Por qué no nos quedamos en la oficina si te sentías tan mal?" - _Cuestioné _- "No es que la medición fuera de Tokio urgiera mucho"_

-"_Ah, sí" - _ Se vio en el espejo_ - "Pero si la ingeniera nos viera en este estado no tardaría mucho en sacar conclusiones" - _Yamada también está crudo, sólo que él sí se tuvo que quedar en la oficina_ - "Es una mujer muy astuta"_

- "_A quién se le ocurre beber a media semana" - _¿Sí verdad?

- "_Era un compromiso inevitable Kuga-kun" - _Sí claro, organizar la despedida de soltero de Takeda, hasta parecen viejas _- "Algún día lo entenderás" - _Ya empezó, debería pisarle al acelerador para que tenga la boca llena y deje de estar diciendo sandeces_ - "¿Cuándo piensas sentar cabeza niña?"_

- "_¿Eh?" - _Tiene que estar bromeando _- "Estoy joven inge"_

- "_Tanto mejor Kuga-kun, mientras más joven comiences más personas conocerás en el largo recorrer de esta peregrinación que es el vivir" _- Dios mío, está repedo este cabrón, lo bueno es que ya casi llegamos.

Estacioné la camioneta en la puerta de la planta, saqué los instrumentos de la caja que se encontraba en la cama de la camioneta y esperé pacientemente a que el equipo terminara de vomitar en la carretera. Claro, cuando ellos terminaron, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que yo hiciese el trabajo físico pues no querían contaminar el agua con sus fluidos gástricos, pero yo no entiendo qué tanto andan expulsando si se la han pasado las dos últimas horas vomitando. Sospecho que terminando aquí voy directito al hospital para que les den suero.

Pero no sólo hice el trabajo físico, también realicé las mediciones, los cálculos y revisé las hojas de los gráficos que la gente de la planta llenaba diariamente. Sakomizu no se metió para nada, sólo hizo la finta y habló con el supervisor de área aparentando que lo sabía todo, cuando en realidad no sabía ni en qué lugar andaba. No tardó mucho el otro en darse cuenta pero no quiso hacer más grande el asunto, así que le respondió lo que le pareció coherente y lo que no, simplemente lo evadió.

Takeda me acompañó a realizar mi trabajo, pero sólo agarraba la escalera, el cabrón no fue capaz de meterse para nada. Es más, le pedí que realizara una operación básica en la calculadora, una pinche suma, pero no, el hombre no atinaba qué dígito apesgar y terminé haciendo todas las operaciones a pesar de mi dislexia legendaria. Una vez acabado el trabajo le indiqué a Sakomizu que podíamos retirarnos, el ingeniero dio la orden y nos fuimos del lugar para el beneplácito de la gente pues ya no lo aguantaban. Si de por sí el gordito es una lacra sobrio, nomás imagínenselo borracho.

No había avanzado ni dos kilómetros cuando a alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de parar en el poblado más cercano y quitarse la cruda con un par de cervezas. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos yo, puesto que ni estaba cruda, ni se me antojaba mucho entrar a una cantina de mala muerte a ver meseras gordinflonas y oler orines. Pese a mis quejas, la decisión fue unánime, así que paré en una cantina de pueblo para que los borrachos le siguieran. Tampoco crean que escogí el lugar más corriente que vi, traté de que al menos tuviera buena pinta por fuera, ya saben, la tipa en la copa de logo en la pared y un piso de cemento en donde parar el vehículo.

Ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de nada, tan sólo apagué el motor y me jalaron al interior del recinto para comenzar con la celebración. ¿Cuál celebración? Probablemente, haber escapado de lo que sería una carajiza segura por parte de la ingeniera. En cuanto entré el gorila de la puerta me vio medio extraño y no lo culpo, dudó si era un hombre muy femenino o una mujer muy tosca. Para que me entiendan, todos estos viajes los realizo con un paliacate en el cabello, puesto que no me gusta que el polvo y el sol me lo arruinen; aparte, uso siempre camisas de algodón de manga larga y no es que mis atributos frontales sean muy generosos. Súmenle a mi indumentaria de trabajo unos pantalones de mezclilla, un par de botas industriales y cero maquillaje y tienen ustedes a Natsuki-kun. No es que mi cuerpo pasara por masculino, todas las mujeres tenemos caderas pero eso no le importó a una de las meseras quien no me dio vida desde que entré.

- "_¡Hey chica, siéntate en las piernas de Kuga-kun!" - _ Joder, están fastidiándome la vida por lo de mi broma de pisarle al acelerador en la carretera.

- "_Conque Kuga-kun" - _Me miró la mujer de reojo, le devolví la mirada con frialdad, que no es que no se haya dado cuenta de que era una mujer.

- "_Sí" - _Acompletó Sakomizu_ - "Kuga-kun es virgencito, nadie lo ha estrenado aún"_

-"_¡Sakomizu!" - _Grité abochornada.

- "_En ese caso, creo que está en edad de merecer" _- Susurró en mi oído con toda la intención de sentarse en mis piernas.

-"_¡No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima!" _- La empujé de golpe y todos los compañeros echaron a reír al unísono. Graciosos.

En cuanto los compañeros consideraron que era una hora prudente, pagaron la cuenta y nos regresamos a la ciudad. Sakomizu me pidió que los dejara en un paradero para que no tuvieran que llegar a la dependencia y que les vieran en tal estado o sea, borrachos todavía. Me pidió de favor que dejara el vehículo en el hangar y los documentos en su escritorio, mañana los revisaríamos con más calma y con resaca. Hice lo que me pidieron, regresé a la oficina para dejar los papeles y recoger mis cosas para ir a casa. Eran algo así como las ocho de la noche, sabía que a esa hora nadie estaría en la oficina más que el policía, así que con la seguridad de encontrarme sola anduve por el recinto como Juan por su casa. Dejé las llaves de la camioneta en mi cajón y me disponía a apagar las luces del departamento, pero una voz con un acento característico de Kioto me sacó de concentración.

- "_¿Kuga-han?"_

- "_Ingeniera Fujino, me asustó" - _Casi me mata del susto, de hecho.

- "_Creí que no quedaba nadie en la oficina"_

- "_Recién llego, vine a dejar unos papeles en el escritorio de Sakomizu y ya me iba"_

- "_¿Y por qué no los dejó él?" - _Diablos, no se le va nada a esta mujer.

- "_Tuvo una urgencia en su casa y me pidió de favor que yo me encargara de regresar la camioneta" - _La ingeniera torció la boca en señal de indignación, algo me dice que no me creyó del todo _- "¿Algo más ingeniera?" - _No quise sonar grosera pero el tiempo pasaba rápido y Mikoto seguro ya cenó.

- "_¿Tienes vehículo?" - _ ¿Me quiere llevar?

-"_Sí" - _Idiota, aquí se supone que debiste decir que no_ - "Una Kawasaki"_

-"_¿Una motocicleta?"_

-"_Sí" - _Mi orgullo nacional.

-"_Es muy tarde" - _Miró su reloj de pulsera_ - "Te llevo a tu casa"_

-"_No hace falta inge, de veras"_

-"_Dame cinco minutos, espérame en el auto"_

Dicho esto último se dio la media vuelta y se encerró en su oficina, me supongo que a esta mujer un no por respuesta, le resulta inválido. No muy convencida de lo que iba a suceder me dirigí entonces hacia el estacionamiento en búsqueda del vehículo de la jefa, la dependencia le tiene asignado una EcoSport del año para su uso personal. Me senté en la defensa trasera de la SUV y pacientemente esperé a que la mujer saliera de la oficina, les aseguro que cinco minutos no fue el tiempo que estuve parada. En cuanto vi que las luces se apagaron, supe que ella estaba viniendo hacia acá, no pude menos que ponerme muy nerviosa, nuevamente me sudaron las manos e inexplicablemente me temblaron las rodillas.

La ingeniera abrió los seguros eléctricos con su llave y me indicó que abordara el vehículo para iniciar el viaje a casa. Estando adentro de él le iba a dar la ubicación exacta de la casa pero luego recordé que eso no iba a ser necesario. Ella ya sabía a dónde ir.

-"_Yamada estaba crudo" - _O-oh_ - "Me imagino que tu jefe también" _

-"_No me fijé de eso" - _Mentí pésimo, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en algo plausible.

-"_¿De verdad?" - _Me miró con incredulidad y siguió manejando _- "Eres increíble" - _ Giró la cabeza en un gesto de negación y supe que la había decepcionado.

-"_Son mis compañeros" - _Mascullé.

-"_Soy tu superiora" _

- "_Le dije antes que los chismes de oficina no son lo mío"_ - Esto último pareció llegarle, porque dejó el tema de lado y mejor se dedicó a conducir.

Luego de eso no dijimos nada, prendió la radio del vehículo y nos mantuvimos en perfecto silencio. Traté de distraer mis ojos en otra cosa que no fuese ella, miraba hacia la calle, el cambio de las luces del semáforo, el juego de luz y sombras del panorama, el brillo de sus labios, su serena expresión cuando está concentrada, sus dedos largos y delgados sobre el volante, sus hermosos ojos escarlata. Nunca debí fijarme en esta mujer, jamás ella me verá de la misma manera.

En un momento de distracción, noté que la ingeniera había soltado su cabellera del peinado alto que tenía hasta apenas unos minutos. Quizá fue un movimiento involuntario, quizás sintió calor. El punto era que ahora, con ese hermoso cabello castaño suelto y con la ventanilla del vehículo abierta, la jefa tenía un aspecto tan salvaje como majestuoso. Tragué saliva tratando de evitar el tren de pensamientos que en mi calenturiento cerebro habían, para regresar mi vista al frente. Me conformé entonces con sentir el olor del interior del auto, el cual estaba minado en la fragancia de ella pero no conté conque mi momento de adoración sería interrumpido por el discorde sonido de mi móvil.

- "_¿Sí?" - _Contesté.

- "_¿Natsuki?" - _ ¡Viola! _- "Me da gusto escuchar tu voz"_

- "_A mí igual" - _¿Quién te dio mi número?

-"_Perdona que haya hecho esto pero es que la verdad si me siento a esperar a que me llames me podrían salir raíces" - _Te creo_ - "Nao-san me ha dado tu número" - _Claro, quien sino ella _- "Escucha lo de anoche..."_

- "_No te preocupes por eso" - _Corté el tema, no es que quisiera discutir mi vida amorosa delante de la ingeniera, que además de ser el objeto de mis afectos resultaba ser mi futura suegra.

- "_Entonces, ¿no te importó?" - _¿Que me hayas besado de la nada delante de más de cien desconocidos? No, para nada.

- "_Sólo no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso tan de repente"_

- "_Prometido" - _Casi me la imaginé sonriendo_ - "Escucha" - _Me va a invitar a salir _- "Mañana Alyssa y Nao saldrán de compras a Shibuya" - _De flojera_ - "Me preguntaba si podríamos ir todas juntas" - _Jamás.

-"_Lo lamento, pero trabajo hasta muy tarde" - _Dicho esto último Viola emitió un sonido gutural de decepción al otro lado de la línea.

- "_Es una lástima" - _No soporto ir de compras, me aburro _- "Oye" - _No se rinde la joven_ - "¿Te gusta el béisbol?" - _O-oh, mi talón de aquiles_ - "Tengo unos boletos para el juego de mañana en la noche..." - _¡Ah, estamos en post temporada! _- "Me preguntaba si tú..." - _Los Gigantes de Yomiuri contra los Tigres de Hanshin, el clásico de clásicos.

- "_Acepto"_

- "_¿En serio?"_

-"_Sí, dime a qué hora y dónde te veo"_

-"_No son en un lugar preferencial"_

- "_No importa, tú dices"_

El tono de su voz fue mucho más alegre a partir de que acepté su invitación para ir al juego de mañana. Viola estaba feliz y yo estaba que no me la creía, iba al clásico y sin pagar, ¡genial! Una vez quedado de acuerdo Viola me deseó buenas noches y cortamos la llamada y fue hasta este punto en que descubrí que Fujino me veía con aquella misma sonrisa misteriosa del día de ayer. Me encogí de hombros y ella comenzó a jorobarme debido a mi interacción con quien ella desconocía, fue su hija.

-"_Se la has puesto difícil"_

-"_Es una amiga, nada del otro mundo ingeniera"_

-"_Una amiga que te ha marcado y se ha tomado sus buenos quince minutos en conseguir una cita contigo"_

-"_No es una cita" - _Protesté _- "Vamos al béisbol" - _Idiota, no debiste decir a dónde ibas.

- "_¿Béisbol?" - _Enarcó una ceja y me vio con curiosidad _- "Qué coincidencia" - _O-oh_ - "Viola estuvo insistiendo mucho en que le consiguiera unos tickets para el juego de mañana en el Tokyo Dome" _

- "_¿Qué cosas, no?" - _ La mentira, el último recurso de los perdedores _- "Es el clásico" - _Traté de explicar.

-"_No sé, a mí no me gustan los deportes" - _Hizo una pausa_ - "Juraría que a mi hija tampoco"_

-"_Siempre hay una primera vez"_

-"_Supongo que sí"_

Desafortunadamente nuestro corto diálogo fue suspendido debido a que después de un viaje de cuarenta y cinco minutos, habíamos llegado a la casa. Me bajé del auto y le di las gracias a la ingeniera, poco me faltó para preguntarle si ella pararía enfrente o se iría a casa, preferí mejor no voltear y entrar al hogar que compartía con la pelirroja y con el monstruo come galletas. Cerré la puerta de la casa y estaba segura de que la EcoSport, seguía todavía por ahí. Sí, definitivamente, la ingeniera no volvería esta noche a dormir a su casa.

()()()

No pude dormir toda la noche, me sentía intranquila y no sabía por qué. Di tantas volteretas por el colchón cual gata en celo, no sé, quizás fue el calor. Desperté demasiado temprano, tenía cierta curiosidad, quería ver si la camioneta de Fujino-buchou seguía en la puerta, saldría de la casa con el pretexto de sacar la basura para no levantar sospechas. Así lo hice, con bolsa en mano y toda la cosa, me dirigí a la entrada aún con pijama, quería corroborar de una buena vez por todas que lo que había entre la ingeniera y mi vecino era real. Cual fuera mi sorpresa que al salir, no encontré ni la EcoSport ni el Mini, sino al rubio oxigenado.

- "_Buenos días vecina" - _ Me saludó con cortesía.

- "_Uh, buenas" - _Alcancé a responder, casi tiro la bolsa en el piso y no en el bote como se suponía que pasaría.

- "_Nos hemos visto antes, ¿cierto?"_

- "_En algunas ocasiones" - _Al chico lo he visto cuando me he quedado hasta tarde en el garaje a reparar la motocicleta, no pensé que él me hubiera pillado.

- "_Tate Yuuichi" - _Me ofreció la mano al saludarme.

- "_Kuga Natsuki" - _La estreché.

-"_Lo sé" - _Me sonrió _- "He escuchado tu nombre cuando la bella pelirroja te llama desde la cocina" -_ ¡Qué vergüenza! _- "¿Son primas...?" - _Se atrevió a adivinar.

- "_Compartimos la renta" - _Expliqué secamente, que darle información de ese tipo a un desconocido no es nada recomendable.

- "_Ya" - _Sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y me preguntó si quería.

- "_No gracias, lo he dejado"_

-"_Oh" - _Lo encendió _- "¿Se enoja tu novio?"_ - Sonrió con casualidad.

- "_Es un vicio muy caro" - _Ante mi respuesta el chico emitió una carcajada.

- "_A mi tío le molesta el olor a cigarro, por eso fumo fuera de la casa" - _¿Su tío?_ - "Reito es mi tío" - _¿No es su novio? Eso arruina totalmente mi teoría del solterón maduro_ - "Estuvo casado con la hermana de mi mamá, cuando mi tía se murió mi madre quedó destrozada, creo que todos..."_

De la nada y por nada, Tate comenzó a relatarme su historia familiar, aquella que nunca pensé que me enteraría, sobre todo tratándose de una persona tan misteriosa como lo era Kanzaki. Tate me confesó que tenía muchos problemas de conducta en Osaka, por eso su madre le envió una temporada a Tokio a terminar la universidad pero siendo vigilado celosamente por Kanzaki, su tío. En la mañana asiste a sus clases del colegio, en las tardes trabaja en una tienda de autoservicio para pagarse sus gastos. Aunque Kanzaki se ofreció a ayudarle con sus estudios, él no ha aceptado tal ayuda, dice que con el tan sólo hecho de que le de un techo y un plato de comida al día, ha hecho más que suficiente.

Pues vaya con Reito, que cada día que pasa me convenzo de que es un buen partido y que no dudo el por qué la ingeniera esté enamorada de él. Porque me imagino que lo está, ¿no? Ha de ser, ha de estar locamente enamorada de un hombre de su categoría, un hombre que te da la mano en cuanto la necesitas, quien ve por ti hasta el último de tus días, que guarda silencio, que sabe darte tu lugar. Caramba, yo no tengo nada qué hacer compitiendo contra él, no tengo ni la más remota oportunidad para ello.

- "_¿Qué hay de ti?" - _Indagó mientras encendía su segundo tabaco _- "¿Cuál es tu historia?"_

- "_Trabajo para el gobierno, soy ingeniera agrónoma"_

- "_¿Titulada?" - _Asentí con la cabeza _- "Qué suerte" - _No idiota, no es suerte, fue trabajo duro y constante _- "Yo estoy estudiando para maestro"_

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_En cuanto termine volveré a Osaka e ingresaré a algún colegio para impartir cátedra, ¿qué te parece?"_

- "_¿Cuánto te falta?"_

- "_Un par de años"_

- "_Entonces supongo que nos estaremos viendo por acá"_

- "_Así parece" - _Movió su mirada hacia la ventana, cuando le seguí vi a la pelirroja quien nos espiaba desde ahí _- "¿Cómo se llama?"_

- "_Tokiha Mai" _

- "_Mai..." - _ Probó en sus labios con una sonrisa muy estúpida por cierto _- "¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con ella?"_

- "_Tendrás que preguntárselo"_

- "_Ya" - _Le hizo la mano desde donde estábamos, Mai por supuesto fingió demencia _- "Bueno Kuga, me dio gusto saludarte, nos veremos un día de estos"_

- "_Buen día vecino"_

Ese día llegué tarde al trabajo, mi adorada Kawasaki se había quedado en la dependencia acto que mi memoria borró por completo y razón por la que no consideré el tiempo para salir a buscar el autobús y evitar el retardo. En cuanto llegué, Nao hizo mucho alboroto por ello, pero todavía más cuando le dije que no saldría a su cita doble con la gaijin. Para Nao eso era un desaire, para mí era sentido común, pero siempre hemos sido de opiniones encontradas. Se calmó cuando le dije que saldría con Viola en la noche al béisbol, argumentó que no era romántico pero que tratándose de mí, era mucho.

No vi a la ingeniera en todo el día, dijeron que había salido a una comisión y que no volvería sino hasta pasados dos días. Aunque mi tristeza fue grande, algo en el fondo me hacía sentir alivio, puesto que no sabría cómo tratarla después de lo de anoche. Es decir, ella sabe que yo sé, pero eso no significa que yo lo apruebe y no podría disimular más mi molestia, ya no podría. Lo que es peor, voy a salir con su hija y no con ella como me gustaría. Dios Natsuki, tú sí que sabes enredarlo todo, ¿cómo se te ocurrió meterte con la hija del objeto de tus deseos? ¿En qué estabas pensando? Pero yo sé, estabas pensando en el clásico y en nada más.

Con jeans, un jersey del equipo y mi gorra de campeones, me despedí de Mai y Mikoto para irme al famoso Tokyo Dome, el estadio de los Gigantes. Quedé en verme con Viola en una de las entradas del estadio, fui en bus porque ella propuso que iríamos a cenar después del juego. Llegué antes, como quince minutos para ser más exactos, papá siempre me dijo que nunca se le debe dejar esperando a una dama, he seguido cabalmente su consejo. Al menos de mi parte, ninguna de mis novias puede quejarse de mí en ese aspecto, en otros tal vez, pero en eso jamás.

Viola llegó media hora después de mí, lucía espectacular. También se veía guapa en el antro la otra noche, pero de noche todos los gatos son pardos, en cambio ahora a la tenue luz del crepúsculo, se veía muy atractiva. Casi se me olvida que a la que amaba era a su madre, casi. Llegó con una blusa corta y sisada, su busto era casi tan prominente como el de la ingeniera sin embargo el escote de Viola enseñaba una vista todavía más generosa. Tenía un pantalón de cadera y un piercing en el ombligo que brillaba a la distancia, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que al saludarme, tenía otro en la lengua.

- "_Perdón se me hizo tarde" - _Se disculpó al verme.

- "_No importa, el partido aún no comienza"_

- "_Entonces entremos que supongo que no querrás perdértelo por nada del mundo" - _Así es_ - "Andando Natsuki" - _Me jaló del brazo y entramos al estadio así, ella agarrada de mí_ - "¿Quieres tomar algo?" - _Preguntó una vez que nos sentamos, había abierto su bolso en búsqueda de dinero pero se lo impedí.

- "_Estoy bien de veras, espero hasta que acabe el juego"_

- "_¿Cuánto tarda un partido de béisbol?" - _Casi me río de eso _- "¿Algo similar al del futbol?"_

- "_No" - _Meneé la cabeza _- "A veces puede tardar muchas horas"_

- "_Oh" - _Bajó el rostro y entendí que su intención nunca fue la de pasar más de un par de horas en el estadio.

- "_Si gustas, nos vamos antes de la séptima entrada" - _Enarcó una ceja casi como lo hace Fujino _- "Tal vez sean dos horas, tal vez menos"_

- "_¿No te molesta perderte el juego?"_

- "_Ya has hecho mucho sacrificio al venir a él, no sería justo para ti aguantar algo que ni te gusta" - _Viola se sonrojó, no entendí por qué pero me dio las gracias, iba a preguntar pero fuimos interrumpidas.

- "_¡Yo Kuga!" - _ Tú otra vez -_ "Hey tío mira, Kuga tiene novia"_

- "_Tate" - _Pronuncié con desdén, que ver al tío y al sobrino me producía muchas náuseas _- "Respeta a la señorita Fujino por favor" - _Exigí.

- "_Buenas tardes vecina" - _Saludó con propiedad Kanzaki_ - "Disculpa al maleducado de mi sobrino, quiere ser maestro, ¿puedes creerlo?" - _Ambos nos echamos a reír, mientras el rubio oxigenado hacía muecas_ - "Oh" - _Abrió más los ojos Kanzaki al notar mi compañía_ - "Fujino-san, un placer" - _ Le ofreció una reverencia con educación y obligó al rubio a que bajara la cabeza también.

- "_Kanzaki-han, ahora recuerdo" - _Saludó Viola_ - "Te vi ayer con Natsuki cuando visité a mamá en el trabajo" - _Viola no pudo evitar pasarme el brazo en el hombro cuando dijo esto, Reito sólo sonrió ante ese gesto.

- "_Parece que Natsuki-kun y yo nos encontramos muy a menudo" - _Él me sonrió y yo le correspondí, ahora ambos teníamos un secreto compartido, un pacto silencioso donde ninguno le revelaría ni a la madre ni a la hija, que éramos el objeto de sus afectos.

- "_¿Quieren cerveza?" - _ Preguntó Tate _- "Iba a comprar para mi tío y para mí pero estoy seguro que_ _a él no le importará el gasto extra"_ - Le guiñó el ojo a Kanzaki quien no parecía aprobar el comentario del sobrino pródigo.

- "_Gracias Tate pero no, iremos a cenar después de esto" - _Decliné con educación el ofrecimiento.

- "_Qué pena" - _Torció la boca muy infantil _- "Por la cantidad de latas de cerveza que tiraste esta mañana, supuse que no te negarías" - _Casi lo mato, de veras, afortunadamente para él Kanzaki intervino.

- "_Yuuichi, ¿no ves que Natsuki-kun está acompañada?" - _Le dio un zape_ - "¿Cómo se te ocurre que bebería contigo estando con una señorita tan educada?"_

- "_Yo nomás decía" - _Repitió el puchero_ - "Oye Kuga" - _Me habló antes de irse por sus bebidas_ - "Me debes una invitación y si puedes traer a esa bella pelirroja contigo estaremos a mano"_

- "_Vete al diablo Tate"_

No me quedé hasta la séptima, de hecho Viola sólo aguantó hasta la tercera entrada o quizás debería decir que la que no aguantaba era yo. Su ignorancia en cuanto a las reglas del juego y sus incesantes preguntas aminoraron mis deseos de seguir en el estadio. Así que salimos a cenar después de quitarnos de ahí, como ella había visto por los boletos del partido le dije que la comida correría por mi cuenta. Pero recordemos que soy una empleada de gobierno, mi sueldo es de lo más bajo que haya en esta vida, así que a un restaurante lujoso no fuimos, sino a una fonda de comida no muy lejos de ahí. Pensé que me botaría en ese momento pero al parece le causó gracias mi elección, fue divertido estar ahí con ella en ese momento.

Viola hizo muchas preguntas, sobre todo referente a Mai, preguntó con habilidad sobre la relación que mantenía con la pelirroja, desde cuándo nos conocemos, si compartíamos algo más que la casa. Cosas de ese tipo, pero al parecer mis respuestas fueron satisfactorias o eso pensé, porque ella pidió conocer a Mai en cuanto pudiera. Terminamos de comer y le pedí de favor que termináramos la cita hasta ese punto, mañana había trabajo y no quería otro retardo. Viola se ofreció a llevarme pero no accedí, sin embargo si algo le había heredado a la ingeniera era que ella tampoco aceptaba un no por respuesta.

- "_¿De verdad pensaste que te dejaría ir sola?" - _Preguntó a medio camino, cuando notó mi incómodo silencio.

- "_Puedo cuidarme sola"_

- "_Yo te invité a salir, sería una falta de educación si te dejara sola en esto"_

- "_He estado sola mucho tiempo, lo he hecho bien sin ti, ¿sabes?"_

- "_Pero ya no más" - _Paró el auto y me temí lo peor, porque este rumbo no era nada parecido al de mi casa _- "Porque ahora estoy contigo" - _Me tomó la mano y la besó _- "¿Entiendes?"_

- "_Viola..."_

- "_Déjame terminar" - _Suspiró_ - "No te quiero presionar, sólo te pido que lo pienses, ¿vale?" - _Viola me sonrió, con aquellos hermosos ojos que eran diferentes a los de su mamá, pero no por eso eran menos intensos.

- "_¿Sabe la ingeniera que tienes perforaciones en el cuerpo?" - _Lo sé, cambié el tema drásticamente pero era lo mejor que pude hacer.

- "_No" - _Me sonrió con picardía _- "Pero ese será un secreto entre tú y yo"_

- "_Está bien" - _Respondí con ligereza_ - "Sé guardar secretos" - _ De hecho, estoy guardando muchos.

- "_¿Quieres saber otro secreto?" - _Asentí con la cabeza, sin dejar pasar el hecho de que sus ojos estaban demasiado redondos y curiosos_ - "Creo que me he enamorado de una mujer"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Pregunté con escepticismo.

- "_No le digas a mamá, ¿vale?" _- Nunca haría eso, menos a ella.

Iba a gastarle una broma, fastidiaría a Viola para que se le quiten las ganas de hacerme guardar secretos pero en cuanto me animé a hacerlo, ella ya estaba cerca de mí. Tragué saliva, no podía moverme, con sus ojos clavados en los míos me veía inmovilizada cual ratón ante una serpiente, me tenía arrinconada y ella lo sabía. Sabía que era inevitable que dejara que me besara, el ambiente era propicio, sólo faltaba que nuestros labios se unieran y que ella utilizara en mí ese sexy piercing que tenía en la lengua. Poco faltó para que sus intenciones se llevaran a cabo pero muy oportunamente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- "_Diantres" _- Masculló - _"¿Sí?"_ - Se echó en su lugar con frustración, mientras jugaba con un mechón de sus cabellos entre sus dedos - _ "¿Qué pasa mamá?"_ - Aunque no entendía lo que la ingeniera le decía, sí pude escuchar su voz desde mi lugar - _"No, no estoy en la casa"_ - Comenzó a golpear el volante en señal de fastidio - _"Con una amiga, te dije que iría al juego de pelota"_ - Béisbol, béisbol - _"Ya te dije que no mamá" _- ¿No qué? - _"Mira, te hablo luego ¿sí? Estoy conduciendo y sabes cómo se ponen los polis cuando te ven con el móvil"_ - Viola se despidió de la ingeniera y quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego arrancó el motor del auto y empezó a sollozar.

- "_Te he causado problemas" - _Hablé después de un largo silencio.

- "_No Natsuki, ¿por qué piensas eso?"_

- "_Mira, si esto te ocasiona problemas con tu mamá podemos dejarlo y ya" - _Me crucé de brazos y ella volvió a detener el auto.

- "_Natsuki" - _ La miré, luego me besó rápido _- "No"_


	3. Chapter 3

**ENTRE NUNCA Y JAMÁS**

**(Neverland)**

_**Capítulo 3.**_

Era uno de esos días laborales de aquellos de media semana, donde no es ni el principio donde todo te da más flojera, ni es el final y por lo tanto, tampoco estás esperando la hora de salida como idiota para salir corriendo del trabajo. Bueno, pero decía, recibí una llamada de mi jefe en la oficina, quien se supone debería estar aquí desde hace hora y media.

- "_Kuga-san tienes una llamada"_

- "_Gracias Yukino-san" - _¿Y ahora?_ - "Kuga al habla"_

- "_¿Kuga-kun?" - _Oh, Sakomizu, ¿dónde andará?

- "_Jefe, le están esperando aquí desde hace ya rato"_

- "_¿Quienes?"_

- "_La gente de Ota"_

- "_Se me pasó, pídele de favor a Yamada-san que se encargue de ese asunto"_

- "_Yamada no está"_

- "_Entonces pídele a Takeda-san..."_

- "_Tampoco"_

- "_Bueno, bueno, qué tal..."_

- "_Inge no hay nadie en la oficina"_

- "_¿Nadie?"_

- "_Nadie"_

- "_En ese caso... ¿Ah?"_ - Oh no - _ "Cielos Kuga-kun, la recepción es pésima, te marco luego"_

- "_¡Espera Sakomizu!"_

Y con un pésimo y fingido sonido de interferencia, una disculpa patética con una todavía más falsa promesa de una llamada posterior que jamás llegó, Sakomizu, mi lindo y hermoso jefe, me tiró un problema enorme a la cara. Por supuesto, al verme ensartada en tan tremendo lío, no me quedó de otra más que moverme. Como pude me dispensé con la gente de la planta de Ota, quienes estaban más que indignados por una situación de la cual no tenía ni idea; como sus peticiones no podían ser atendidas por quienes ellos asumían era el responsable directo, la armaron en grande. Sí, es correcto, se fueron con la máxima autoridad por no decir, la única que se encontraba disponible en la oficina. Fujino Shizuru.

Sabía que Troya ardería, aún así esperé pacientemente en mi lugar a que la fiel secretaria de la ingeniera, me mandara llamar. Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de lenta y prolongada tortura, llegó la orden, Fujino-buchou quería que pasara al privado. Dirigí mis pasos no muy convencida de que fuera lo más inteligente que pudiera hacer, pero me resigné a ser pisoteada por el mal genio de la jefa. No pasó desapercibido el hecho de que vi a los trabajadores de Ota esperando fuera de la oficina, lo que suponía mi tortura todavía peor, puesto que estaría a solas con la ingeniera. Yukino me indicó que entrara, una vez en el privado de la ingeniera, Yukino se salió y así quedamos solas la ingeniera y yo.

- "_Siéntate Kuga" - _Uy.

- "_Dígame ingeniera Fujino"_

- "_¿Estabas enterada sobre la problemática de la planta de Ota?"_

- "_Vagamente ingeniera"_

- "_¿A quién tenemos ahí?" - _Empezó a revolver entre sus papeles en búsqueda probablemente, de algún directorio telefónico _- "¿Quién puede decirme sobre esto?" - _ Masculló mortificada, me sentía avergonzada por no poder ayudar de mucho _- "¿Dónde está Yamada cuando se le necesita?"_

Entonces se me prendió el foco, recuerdo que cuando hacía mis prácticas profesionales conocí a una chica de Ota, ella finalmente consiguió trabajo ahí y hasta donde yo sé seguía en ese lugar. Por lo tanto, en lo que la ingeniera aún revolvía sus papeles decidí sacar mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón y marcarle a Nina, quien afortunadamente me contestó. Le expliqué a Nina la situación y ella amablemente me contó, a grandes rasgos, lo que había ocurrido. Favorablemente, Nina tenía a la mano los números telefónicos de la gente que estaba involucrada en la situación y me los dictó para que se los entregara a la ingeniera. Le di las gracias y corté la llamada, ahora sí para atender a la jefa.

Fujino-buchou cogió los números, con un ademán me invitó a salirme de su oficina y de esa manera dio finalizada nuestra corta reunión de trabajo. No me dio las gracias, ni siquiera se despidió, pero así era ella, por eso supongo que era la jefa. Así que al menos parcialmente satisfecha de no haberla regado tanto con esa mujer, decidí celebrar en mi escritorio mi pequeña victoria con una partida de solitario spider. Hablando de arañas, no había terminado la segunda mano cuando Nao se apareció en mi lugar.

- "_Hey Kuga, ¿alguien se murió?"_

- "_¿Por?"_

- "_Es que aquí en tu departamento nunca hay nadie" - _Comentó la araña mientras se sentaba sobre mi escritorio.

- "_Será porque aquí sí se trabaja"_

- "_Seguro" - _Me miró suspicaz, luego cerré la ventana del solitario.

- "_¿Se te perdió algo?" - _ La miré de reojo.

- "_¿Eres novia de la hija de la ingeniera?" - _Aquí me le quedé viendo casi con odio_ - "¿Qué?" - _Preguntó mirándome con su rostro más inocente.

- "_No" - _Gruñí _- "¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?"_

- "_Responde Kuga" - _Enarqué una ceja_ - "¿Es o no es Viola, la hija de la ingeniera?"_

- "_Sí lo es" - _Admití tímidamente.

- "_Así que ya que la madre no te pela..."_

- "_¡Nao!"_

- "_¿Qué?" - _Repitió esa extraña y melosa mirada.

- "_No va por ahí la cosa, además Viola no es mi novia ya te lo dije"_

- "_Pero sales con ella"_

- "_Ajá"_

- "_Y Alyssa me contó que se han besado" - _Carajo, no se puede hacer nada hoy en día sin que alguien no se entere.

- "_También me he besado con strippers"_

- "_Tampoco te enojes, te estoy preguntando en buen plan"_

- "_De acuerdo" - _Resoplé el aire con brusquedad_ - "Me ha besado pero yo he sido honesta con mis sentimientos"_

- "_Kuga, como tu amiga déjame darte un buen consejo"_ - Con qué me va a salir.

- "_Adelante" - _No quiero oír esto.

- "_Le estás buscando tres pies al gato"_

- "_No es verdad"_

- "_Oh sí"_

- "_¿Por qué...?" - _ Pero no pudimos terminar nuestro argumento, puesto que la jefa se plantó frente a nosotras con tanto sigilo, que al verla Nao pegó un brinco olímpico.

- "_¡Fujino-san!" - _Exclamó Nao.

- "_Yuuki-han, si no interrumpo algo importante me gustaría que me prestaras a Kuga-han un momento"_

- "_Ya me iba Fujino-san" - _Hizo una extraña y nerviosa reverencia _- "Hablamos luego Kuga"_

Nao se fue y quedé completamente a solas con la ingeniera, se apareció tan de repente que nunca supe si escuchó lo que estaba hablando con la araña. ¿Lo sabrá? ¿Sabrá la jefa que estoy saliendo con su hija? ¿Le importará? No, claro que no Natsuki. Seguro vino a buscarte porque necesita alguna información más y todavía no llega el equipo completo.

- "_¿En qué puedo servirle ingeniera?" - _Pregunté sin poder verle al rostro, estaba avergonzada.

- "_Nos vamos a Ota" - _¿Huh?_ - "Tú manejas"_ - Me asentó las llaves en el escritorio y se dio la media vuelta.

No sé cómo sucedió, ni siquiera me di cuenta, pero en este momento no podía importarme más nada, salvo el hecho de que estaba en la carretera manejando el vehículo de la ingeniera con rumbo a Ota, lugar que se encuentra cerca de la bahía de Tokio y que tardaríamos al menos un par de horas en alcanzar. La jefa venía hablando por teléfono, muy probablemente con alguna de las personas que Nina me recomendó para tratar el asunto de la planta. Por otra parte mi sonrisa no podía estar más grande, estaba más que feliz de estar así con ella, aún si la mujer no me prestaba el más mínimo de atención, para mí era más que suficiente.

Llegamos a la planta, pensé que me trataría como a su chofer y me diría que esperara afuera pero no, Fujino-buchou me pidió que la acompañara en lo que la diligencia se llevaba. Sólo cuando entró al despacho del Gerente me pidió que me quedara afuera, ignoro qué asuntos trataron allá adentro, estuve sentada a la puerta otro par de horas. Llegó un momento en donde me fastidié de esperar y decidí estirar las piernas en la entrada del lugar, me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que cuando vi hacia el cielo éste ya se encontraba oscuro. Le hablé a Mai para decirle que llegaría muy tarde a la casa, no tanto porque tuviera que avisarle sino más bien porque la pelirroja suele ser algo aprehensiva conmigo. Terminada esa llamada entró la de Viola, quien parecía algo irritada por escuchar que hoy no iríamos a ningún lado, aunque supo disimular su malestar.

Regresé al lugar que ocupara antes de que comenzara a realizar mis llamadas telefónicas, después de todo, creo que no encontraría a Nina por aquí, al parecer su turno terminó mucho antes de que llegara a Ota. La puerta del despacho se abrió, dando paso al objeto de mis afectos, junto con un grupo de cuatro caballeros quienes le enseñaban sus respetos. La sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de la ingeniera me hacía pensar que el problema había sido resuelto y esto indicaba el final de nuestra travesía juntas. Le seguí hasta la puerta del vehículo, le abrí para que se sentara y luego me senté en el asiento del conductor con toda la intención de regresar a nuestro punto de partida. Claro, hasta que ella decidió romper el hielo.

- "_¿Kuga-han?" - _Me preguntó mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad_ - "¿No tienes hambre?"_

- "_Un poco, sí" - _En realidad me están gruñendo las tripas desde hace más de una hora.

- "_Vamos a un restaurante, te indico cómo llegar, no es bueno que estés manejando con el estómago vacío"_

- "_Está bien"_

No era una sugerencia, sino una orden. A pesar del tono amable de su voz, se notaba a leguas que la ingeniera se encontraba más que estresada, quizás era ella quien necesitaba más el alimento que yo. Así que en un sitio que se encontraba algo retirado de la planta, puesto que para llegar a la planta hemos tenido que atravesar un trecho bastante largo de la ciudad, llegamos a la zona comercial del barrio. No muy lejos de Haneda, el aeropuerto internacional, la ingeniera me pidió que estacionara el auto para que comiésemos con prontitud.

Era un lugar muy elegante, lamentablemente, mi escaso conocimiento sobre comidas que no fueran chatarras me hizo ordenar algo que conocía, sí, hablo de una hamburguesa común y corriente. Ante mi elección la ingeniera no pudo menos que esbozar una leve sonrisa, mientras que para ella decidió ordenar una ensalada y una botella de vino. Estuvimos así, en completo silencio, casi exactamente igual que aquella vez en su oficina, cuando me preguntara si le había comentado a alguien sobre su relación con mi vecino. Por alguna extraña razón, eso me quitó el apetito, así que no pude acabar con mi hamburguesa ante la sorpresa de mi anfitriona.

- "_Pensé que comerías con más avidez"_

- "_Estoy satisfecha ingeniera, gracias por la comida"_

- "_Ah" - _Enarcó una ceja.

- "_Tal vez no deberíamos retrasarnos más inge" - _Apenas y susurré esto último, temía su reacción pero era necesario que le comentara mis inquietudes _- "Está oscureciendo y temo que mis reflejos no sean tan buenos en la noche al manejar a Tokio"_

- "_Ya veo" - _Acarició el borde de su copa sin tomarse la molestia de verme a la cara _- "En ese caso, pasaremos la noche en un hotel y partiremos mañana muy temprano"_

- "_¿Cómo?"_

- "_Tengo una junta muy importante a las diez de la mañana, será mejor que salgamos en cuanto la luz del sol ilumine el camino" - _¿Oí bien?

- "_Pero ingeniera..." - _Esto no podía estar bien, eran demasiadas molestias para ella.

- "_La cuenta por favor" - _Volvió a ignorarme, esa era su manera de decirme, cállate y obedece_ - "Andando Natsuki, conozco un hotel por aquí que da un servicio económico y bueno" - _Me llamó por mi nombre_ - "Perdón, ni siquiera te pregunté si querías algún postre" - _Me dijo Natsuki_ - "¿Pasa algo?"_

- "_Ah" - _Dios, me he sonrojado_ - "No, nada ingeniera, estoy bien así"_

- "_En ese caso vamos"_

No sé cómo pude llegar al lugar sin estrellarme, estaba feliz, la ingeniera me había llamado por mi nombre, mi corazón no cabía en la caja torácica de tanta felicidad. Estaba tan distraída que nunca noté que la ingeniera había pedido una habitación doble para las dos, sólo lo noté cuando entramos al cuarto y vi dos camas en él. Este era un día histórico, no sólo el objeto de mis afectos me había brindado un día glorioso, no sólo me había llamado por mi nombre, sino también, me daría la oportunidad de verle dormir, de dormir a su lado. Debo haber hecho algo bien porque no creo que exista otro ser en la tierra que haya tenido tanta fortuna en esta vida, tanta suerte como yo. No. Esto era algo irrepetible, una de esas ocasiones raras en donde das gracias a la vida de estar en el ahí y en el ahora. Dormiría con Shizuru, con mi amada Shizuru.

- "_¿Te molesta si me baño primero?"_

- "_No, adelante ingeniera"_

- "_No tardo"_

Pero por mí se podía tardar lo que quisiera, por mí podría estar esperándole toda la vida ahí en la puerta hasta que el mundo se acabe. Nadie me creería cuando lo cuente... Oh, pero supongo que la ingeniera no querrá que esto se sepa, me imagino que me hará guardar el secreto tal y como me coaccionara a guardarle el de su desliz con Reito. Me senté a la orilla de la cama para cavilar esto último, resoplé el aire que había mantenido en mis pulmones por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y me dejé caer en la colcha. Viendo hacia el techo me dejé llevar por un sopor, un extraño cansancio me abatió y no supe más de mí, estaba tan tranquila, tan extrañamente relajada pese a que ella estaba a escasos metros de mí con el cuerpo totalmente desnudo... No, no podía estar pensando en estas cosas ahora, debería estar más que agradecida por el simple hecho de que esta pobre criatura terrenal haya sido la elegida por una diosa como la ingeniera para pasar la noche juntas. No. Nada importa más que eso.

En mi estado de contemplación sentí claramente cómo una mano recorría mis cabellos y acariciaba mis labios, juraría que incluso tuve el placer de sentir algo húmedo en ellos y escuchar una voz angelical a lo lejos que me daba las buenas noches. Hermoso sueño tuve esa noche, hermosa noche me regalara mi ángel de ojos carmesí.

- "_Creo que deberías bañarte antes de irnos" - _Una mano en mi hombro me sacudía levemente.

- "_¿Cómo?" - _Pregunté aturdida, no tenía idea de dónde andaba.

- "_Ya amaneció" - A_brí los ojos y ahí estaba ella, cubierta con una bata blanca que probablemente le proporcionara el hotel, no fue un sueño, esto fue real_ - "Anda, toma una ducha que luego comeremos algo rápido en el camino"_

- "_Sí ingeniera" _- Me levanté como una exhalación y corrí rumbo al baño, tenía un hilo de saliva en la comisura de la boca y seguro ella lo había visto, qué vergüenza.

Nuevamente, no cruzamos palabra alguna durante todo el recorrido a casa, no es que estuviera interesada en ello. Para mí el haber tenido el privilegio de pasar la noche juntas era algo que no esperaba jamás, por lo tanto, estaba más que satisfecha con lo que tenía. Es más, prefiero que la ingeniera no diga nada, así podría estar más concentrada en el camino y en regresarla a la ciudad sana y salva, sin ningún contratiempo, sin ningún problema. Además, el sólo imaginar las caras de los demás cuando me vean llegar a la dependencia manejando la EcoSport era suficiente para mí, sólo que no sabía que la jefa tenía otros planes.

- "_En cuanto entremos a la ciudad, te dejaré en tu casa"_

- "_¿Cómo?"_

- "_Tómate el día, yo tengo que regresar a mi piso para cambiarme la ropa y atender unos asuntos en la oficina"_

- "_No es necesario que me de el día inge"_

- "_No insistas Kuga-han" - _Kuga, ya no Natsuki, pues no comprendo.

- "_Como quiera"_

Algo en mi tono de voz le hizo notar mi cambio de humor a la ingeniera, la obedecería pero no estaba de acuerdo. Tal vez ella pensó que me enojó el hecho de que no me dejara seguir a su lado como su chofer, pero no, lo que me irritaba sobre manera era que ayer me hubiese llamado por mi nombre y hoy lo negara con descaro. Aún así no dije nada, en cuanto entramos a Tokio le entregué el auto y le dejé llevarme a mi hogar, nos despedimos y no la vi en todo el día. No le obedecí, ese día sí fui a la oficina, pero ella no se presentó a la dependencia como había dicho que haría.

()()()

Esa tarde no salí con Viola, me la dediqué a reparar la Kawasaki a quien tenía bastante descuidada. Dejé abierta la puerta del garaje para observar desde mi lugar la entrada de Reito, su auto no estaba y tuve mi momento Mai, puesto que su hora de retorno había pasado hace bastante tiempo ya. Luego tuve mi momento Natsuki, sufrí un episodio psicópata donde deseaba arrancarle los dedos de las manos con el alicate que tenía en la mano. ¿Por qué los dedos de las manos? Para que se le quiten las ganas de ponerle un dedo encima a Shizuru, sólo por eso. ¿Estoy loca? ¡Seguro que sí!

Frustrada de que mi objetivo no se llevara a cabo, abandoné la tarea de reparar la motocicleta y comencé a secarme el sudor de la frente con una franela sucia que tenía a un lado. Quería agua pero se me había gastado hace quince minutos, lo sé, llevo esperando a Reito las últimas tres horas en esta bodega. Sucia, cansada, frustrada e irremediablemente celosa, me encogí de hombros y decidí irme a la casa a darme un regaderazo. Mai y Mikoto habían salido al cine, estaba sola, debí aceptar su invitación pero la ansiedad que me provocaba el imaginarme a Shizuru a lado de mi vecino no me lo permitió. Tal vez debería hablarle a Viola, tal vez si le ruego me perdone y salgamos a algún lado, al que sea, lo que sea está bien en momentos como éste. Sólo quiero olvidar...

- "_Yo Kuga" - _Tate_ - "Se ve que andas acalorada, ten" - _Me ofreció una lata bien fría de cerveza.

- "_Gracias" - _La abrí sin chistar y me la tomé de un trago _- "¿Estás saliendo de la tienda?"_

- "_Wow, qué garganta la tuya" - _Me ofreció otra_ - "Sí, pensaba invitarles a tomar unas chevas conmigo pero veo con tristeza que tu amiga la pelirroja no se encuentra en casa"_

- "_¿Cómo sabes?" - _Se rascó la cabeza y respondió.

- "_Siempre que estoy contigo se aparece de la nada, además las luces de la casa están apagadas"_

- "_Pues vaya que la tienes en la mira" - _Sonreí y procedí a beber más lentamente el contenido de la lata.

- "_Bueno" - _Contestó sonrojado_ - "Se supone que cuando alguien te gusta estás pendiente de todo lo que ella hace, todo lo que a ella le gusta"_

- "_Ya" - _Contemplé hacia la nada, él estaba en lo correcto.

- "_¿Y tu novia?" - _ Escupí el trago de cerveza que acababa de sorber _- "No la he visto últimamente" - _¿No se supone que deberías estar observando a Mai y no a mí?

- "_¡No es mi novia!" - _Contesté con demasiada exaltación_ - "Somos amigas"_

- "_Pero a ti sí se te dan las chicas, ¿verdad?" - _En este punto me hubiese gustado ver mi cara, Tate lo preguntó como si nada y así le respondí.

- "_¿Algún problema?"_

- "_No" - _Con la indiferencia que le caracteriza prosiguió_ - "Es bueno tener con quién platicar estos temas y que además se vea sexy con pantalones" - _Imbécil.

- "_Oye Tate, ¿quieres salir conmigo?"_

No era lo que deseaba, tampoco lo que hubiese hecho en una situación normal, pero en ese momento salir con Tate me pareció la idea más acertada que podía ocurrírseme. Tampoco estuvo tan mal, nos fuimos de farra toda la noche y bebimos hasta que nos sacaron del antro. Cualquiera que nos viera juntos pensaría que éramos dos buenos amigos buscando ligues para pasar la noche. Ninguno obtuvo lo que buscaba, él no se acostó con Mai y yo tampoco con Shizuru, pero la pasamos de maravilla ese día... Hasta que amaneció y la luz del sol en mi cara fue desastrosa para mi resaca.

- "_¡Vete a trabajar!" - _Escuché a la pelirroja como si estuviera a diez metros de distancia o sea, a lo lejos.

- "_Me siento mal" - _Me tapé con la colcha_ - "Me reportaré enferma"_

- "_Nunca, anda, date un baño que te preparo un café bien cargado"_

- "_Pero Mai" - _Rezongué mientras ella me destapaba.

- "_Pero nada" - _ Se puso fuerte_ - "Párate"_

- "_Estoy mareada" - _Fue lo primero que noté en cuanto me incorporé, todo me daba vueltas.

- "_¡Por dios!" - _Se tapó la nariz _- "¡Cómo apestas a cigarro!"_

- "_Creo que fumé un poco"_

- "_¿Un poco?" - _Me tapé los oídos, su voz ya se escuchaba fuerte y comenzaba a taladrarme los tímpanos_ - "¿Qué demonios es eso?" - _Preguntó mientras me jalaba de la camiseta_ - "¡Oh increíble!"_

- "_¿Qué?" - _ Intenté mirarle a los ojos pero no podía enfocar la vista.

- "_Tienes un chupete en el cuello, Kuga..." _- Lanzó un gemido exasperado y salió del cuarto.

Mai se encargó de hacer mi mañana todavía más miserable, no sólo me había levantado con una súper resaca de antología, no sólo había resultado que perdí mi celular quién sabe en dónde y lo que es peor, quién sabe con quién. Tampoco el hecho de que hubiese tenido que ser Tate el que me llevara a rastras hasta la casa, quien según Mai, tampoco se veía muy bien que digamos. Todo eso aunado al moretón que tenía en la garganta, ¿cómo iba a ocultar esa cosa en el trabajo en pleno verano? Hoy sería el objeto de las burlas de todos los compañeros, seguro. Pero aparte de ello, Mai habló y habló hasta que el reloj de pared indicó que si no salía de la casa, llegaría tarde al café de Midori para empezar su turno.

Feliz de no tener que seguir soportando una letanía que ni siquiera mi propia madre me hubiese dado, cogí mis llaves, mi billetera y monté la moto. Como era de esperarse, llegué tarde a trabajar y también como era de suponerse, todos en la dependencia notaron que había tenido acción anoche. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, estaba bailando con una tipa y después de eso ya no sé más. Tal vez sí bebí mucho, pero es que no podía ser de otra manera. Tenía que quitarme a Shizuru de la cabeza y esa fue la mejor idea que se me pasó por la mente. Si hubiese llamado a Viola era muy probable que en algún momento la hubiese confundido con la madre, eso, hubiese sido nefasto.

- "_Esto era algo que tenía que ver por mí misma" - _Nao, la que faltaba.

- "_De verdad Nao, ahora no" - _Dejé caer mi frente con rudeza al escritorio_ - "Ahora no" - _Lloriqueé.

- "_¿Dónde anduviste anoche?" - _Me reclamó_ - "Si querías irte de juerga me hubieses llamado"_

- "_Estuve con Tate" - _Aquí me jaló del pelo para verme a la cara.

- "_¿Y en qué momento decidiste abandonarnos y pasarte al equipo contrario?"_

- "_No, Nao" - _Le quité las manos de mi pelo de un manotazo _- "Salimos juntos pero cada quién con su chica"_

- "_¿Estuviste con Viola?" -_ Me miró incrédula _- "Porque esas marcas no pensé que las hiciera una niña bien como esa._

- "_No" - _Me llevé ambas manos al rostro_ - "Ni idea de quién era"_

- "_Oh"_

- "_¿Qué?" - _Pregunté con irritación al pasar más de diez segundos y no escuchar sus burlas.

- "_Nada" - _Me vio extraño _- "Es que nunca pensé que fueras de ese tipo de persona" _- Aquí me encabroné.

- "_¡Qué!" - _Me paré de golpe y sentí que el estómago se me revolvió horrible _- "Tú lo haces todo el tiempo y no te juzgo" - _Espeté indignada.

- "_Kuga" - _Me tomó por los hombros para calmarme_ - "Jamás lo he hecho estando pasada de copas, no es sano" - _Nao me miró fijamente para saber si le estaba poniendo atención _- "¿Entiendes?"_

- "_Está bien" - _Respondí como niña regañada.

- "_¿Ahora, le contarás a mamá Nao qué es lo que te ocurre?" _

Abrí la boca y la cerré, no podía contarle a Nao que era la ingeniera la que me tenía en ese estado, que dormí con ella, que me llamó por mi nombre y luego me ignoró. Que estaba enloquecida por esa mujer, que la veía en mis sueños, en mis ensoñaciones, protagonizaba mis más locas fantasías e inclusive, aquellas no tan locas. ¿Qué podía yo hacer? Nada. Eso simplemente. La amaba y no podría tenerla nunca, ese era el problema. Pero ahora que dormí con ella la cosa parece haber empeorado, yo empeoré.

Negué con la cabeza y le pedí a Nao que me dejara trabajar, la pelirroja frunció el ceño y se fue algo mortificada. No la culpo. Se suponía que éramos las mejores amigas, se suponía que nos contaríamos todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Pero hoy no podía decirle, era un secreto, prometí que no lo revelaría y así lo mantendré. Aún si sé que hay secretos que matan, que existen secretos que deben decirse, éstos no, los secretos de Shizuru siempre serán eso. Secretos. Me convertiría en su secreto si ella me lo pidiera. Horror. Sigo borracha.

- "_Oh, Kuga-kun" - _Yamada.

- "_Dígame licenciado" - _Licenciado pervertido.

- "_Escuché que resolviste una situación ayer para la ingeniera" - _Oh dios, ya se supo _- "Te felicito"_

- "_¿Eh?"_

- "_Sí" - _Se rascó la barbilla mientras decía esto_ - "No había nadie en la oficina y supiste solucionar el problema" - _Enarqué la ceja de manera involuntaria, ¿me está felicitando?

- "_Hice lo que pude" - _Regresé mi vista al monitor como diciendo, vete ya tarado.

- "_La ingeniera no piensa eso" - _¿Shizuru habló de esto? _- "Está muy complacida con tu trabajo" - _Me palmeó la espalda y se dio la vuelta_ - "Sigue así"_

La ingeniera habló de mí con Yamada, la ingeniera está contenta con mi trabajo. ¡Increíble! No podía estar más feliz, mi sonrisa fue tan ancha que por un momento, olvidé que tenía resaca y que mi rostro debía verse terrible. Me levanté de mi asiento, comencé una ridícula danza e inclusive le tiré unos papeles de su escritorio a Sakomizu, quien me veía como a una loca. Takeda luego me preguntó si había consumido drogas, pero me valió, a él también le tocó aguantar mi repentino cambio de humor.

Realicé mi trabajo con más gusto que antes, la cereza en el pastel del día hubiese sido que la jefa se apareciera por aquí y me acariciara la cabeza o que no hiciera nada, que sólo se presentara por aquí, sólo quería verla. Es una pena que a veces, mientras más ensimismado en tus fantasías estás, la vida te hace ver que es una mierda, porque es una mierda. No vi a Shizuru esa tarde, sino a Viola.

- "_Hola Natsuki" - _La escuché a mis espaldas, puesto que estaba estrangulando a Takeda con los brazos para que no pudiera escribir en su computadora.

- "_¡Viola!" - _Volteé casi saltando de mi sitio _- "Qué... Sorpresa" - _Sí, qué demonios haces aquí.

- "_¿Podemos hablar?" - _O-oh.

- "_Seguro" - _Caminamos fuera de la oficina hacia las áreas verdes de la dependencia, ahí nos sentamos en un arriate _- "¿Veniste a ver tu mamá?" _

- "_¿Por qué no me hablaste anoche?" - _¿Desde cuándo estamos en ese nivel de relación? _- "Pensé que..." - _Me vio fijo y luego suspiró _- "Olvídalo"_

- "_Perdí mi teléfono, no he comprado otro"_

- "_Sí, puedo imaginarme cómo lo extraviaste" - _Ah, ya lo viste _- "Creo que fue un error venir, me dio gusto saludarte" - _Dios, ésta sí que sabe cómo hacerme sentir mal.

- "_Ara, Viola, Kuga-han"_ - Válgame, ahora sí se complicó la cosa.

- "_¡Ingeniera!" - _Salté del arriate con la dirección más lejana posible de Viola, quien frunció todavía más el ceño ante mi reacción.

- "_Hola madre" - _He tenido conversaciones más cálidas con mis sábanas que ese saludo.

- "_¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?" - _Miró la jefa su reloj_ - "Tengo una junta importante y..."_

- "_Porque no venía a verte a ti" - _Se lo dijo y se lo dijo feo_ - "Pero no importa, ya me iba"_

- "_Viola" - _La llamé pero ella no volteó, le dio un beso a su madre y siguió su camino.

- "_Deberías seguirla" - _Escuché por detrás mío mientras contemplaba taciturna, la silueta de Viola quien se alejaba poco a poco.

Quedé inmóvil, la ingeniera me estaba sugiriendo que fuera por su hija, no fue una orden, sino más bien un consejo. Un consejo que no pedí y que no esperaba del objeto de mis afectos, es decir, ¿me está dando luz verde para que vaya por su hija? Pero esta mujer está insanamente mal de la cabeza, ¿cómo demonios se le ocurre decirme eso? Tenía un rostro tan incrédulo en ese momento pero ella no podía verlo, Shizuru estaba a mis espaldas, así que me giré para explicarle que no iba a hacer algo como eso, que de ninguna manera me movería de mi sitio para ir por Viola. El problema fue que cuando vi los ojos de la ingeniera, sentí miedo.

Shizuru me veía de una manera extraña, una mezcla de odio con otro tanto que no supe identificar, estaba enojada, claro. No todos los días te enteras que tu hija aparte de ser bollera, está saliendo con tu subordinada, demonios ahora sí que lo compliqué todo. Si antes tenía una milésima oportunidad para acercarme a Shizuru la perdí en este momento, la perdí por Viola. Nao tenía razón, esto no estaba bien, maldita araña, odio darle la razón.

- "_Así que eras tú" _- Sólo la oí, no podía verle a la cara, me sentía fatal - _"Aléjate de Viola"_

Dicho esto Shizuru se marchó, me quedó fijo en la mente el sonido de sus tacones aporreándose en el piso, la fragancia de su perfume que circulaba sutilmente en el ambiente y por último, el tono áspero en su voz que normalmente suele ser meloso, suave, bello. No. La ingeniera me detestaba y ahora no habría acción alguna que borrara lo que acababa de pasar, sólo me quedaba esperar su veredicto. Estaba tan aturdida que si hubiese puesto atención en sus palabras, hubiese notado que primero me sugirió que fuera a por ella y luego me amenazó para que no lo haga. Por eso la vida es una mierda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Ahora empieza lo bueno, les aseguro que sí. ¿A dónde va a parar esto? Ni idea, pero espero que no esté siendo aburrido, estoy tratando de meterle uno que otro elemento alterno para que no sea tan pesada la historia, como Tate. Creo que es la primera vez que este personaje me gusta, al menos el Tate que yo describo. Buen inicio de semana, esperemos que la inspiración me regrese pero esta semana lo dudo mucho, hasta entonces, ja ne!_


	4. Chapter 4

**ENTRE NUNCA Y JAMÁS**

**(Neverland)**

_**Capítulo 4.**_

No volví a ver a Viola en todo el resto de la semana, no supe más de ella; ni de ella ni de la ingeniera, ambas desaparecieron temporalmente. Una, la joven, al parecer salió de viaje y nadie supo darme razón de su paradero, que no es que haya insistido mucho en saberlo. La otra, la mayor, parece como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, puesto que hubo un congreso fuera de Tokio y desde eso que no pone un pie en la oficina.

En el largo transcurrir del tiempo, al parecer todo sigue su curso, de una u otra manera me siento más aliviada al no sentir esa extraña opresión en el pecho que tenía hasta antes de que ellas se fueran. La marca en mi cuello ya casi no es visible, de igual forma mi fechoría casi es olvidada por completo, supongo que es como se dice, las aguas siempre buscan su nivel.

- "_Sube el volumen, por favor" - _Le decía una compañera a la otra.

- "_¿Qué hacen?" - _Pregunté en cuanto checaba entrada en recursos humanos, un día cualquiera.

- "_Es la hora del programa de Temis-sama" - _¿Soy yo o me suena a algo porno?

- "_Hola Kuga, ¿temprano?" - _Me saludó la araña en cuanto llegó a checar entrada.

- "_Tengo una diligencia con Sakomizu" - _Expliqué, pero la araña tampoco me hizo mucho caso al estar escuchando el programa radiofónico_ - "¿Qué hacen?" - _Pregunté ya exasperada.

- "_Shhh, está diciendo mi signo" - _Me calló la araña.

- "_No puedo creer que tú de todas las personas..." - _Vociferé, pero Nao me tapó la boca_ - "Mmm"_

Todas callaron de momento, porque la locutora de radio, quien por cierto, estoy entendiendo que es la que da los horóscopos, leía la suerte para aquellos nacidos en el signo solar de géminis. Por supuesto, siendo la araña una nativa del signo y fiel creyente de esa basura esotérica, se mantuvo inusualmente en silencio para escuchar a la charlatana leyéndole el futuro, al menos el del día. Hubo una pausa comercial, momento que aproveché para despotricar sobre la ignorancia de mis compañeras de trabajo al perder su tiempo escuchando tonterías.

- "_¿Qué demonios están haciendo?" - _Pregunté.

- "_Escuchando nuestro horóscopo" - _Respondió una.

- "_Nao, te creí mejor que esto"_

- "_¡Oh por favor!" - _Rezongó_ - "No estamos hablando de cualquier cosa, esta mujer es famosa a nivel nacional"_

- "_Es una charlatana"_

- "_Pues le acierta a la mayoría de las cosas que dice" - _ La defendió a capa y espada, cuando se es bruto se es bruto.

- "_Araña, una mujer con un nombre tan ridículo como ese no puede ser confiable en ningún sentido" - Traté de razonar, fue inútil._

- "_Temis-sama es la mejor, deberías escucharla" - _No se puede razonar con Nao cuando está en ese plan _- "Además no sólo se trata de adivinar el futuro"_

- "_Sí" - _ Intervino otra idiota_ - "También da consejos sobre el amor"_ - Si su público lo conforma gente como ustedes ha de ser una mujer muy rica, puesto que las idiotas abundan en el mundo.

- "_¡Ya regresó!"_ - Exclamó otra voz, cuando miré a mi alrededor ya habían cerca de 6 compañeras a mi alrededor, todas con la misma expresión por cierto.

Ninguna me prestó atención por más que lo intenté, ya que la mujer al otro lado del micrófono, las cautivó con ese tono de voz melodioso, un acento tokiota bastante pulido y con una bien practicada dicción de oradora; la mujer sabía cómo hablar y en qué momento elevar y bajar su tono de voz. Una auténtica manipuladora de las masas, muy buena en realidad, quizás de tener un intelecto más bajo, yo también caería en su juego.

La mujer exhortaba al público a realizar llamadas para transmitirlas en vivo y en cadena nacional. Mis compañeras comenzaron a sacar sus teléfonos para hablar y fue en ese momento cuando dije, ¡basta de tonterías! Me di la media vuelta y encaminé mi humanidad hacia mi oficina, un café haría que se me olvidase el asunto. Pero algo llamó mi atención, la mujer se dirigió al público de nuevo y lo que dijo sonó una alarma en mi cabeza.

- "_**Antes de contestar las llamadas del público, quisiera hacer un atento llamado a una chica especial que conocí en un bar la otra noche"** - _Me detuve, pero sin saber muy bien por qué _- **"Una hermosa joven de ojos verdes quien descuidadamente dejó su celular asentado en la barra del bar donde nos conocimos" **- _ Casualidad_ - **"Sé que han pasado muchos días de eso pero me ha sido difícil contactarla y aunque ella me confesó que no sabía quién yo era, espero que me esté escuchando ahora"** - _Coincidencia.

- "_Lleva varios días tratando de contactar a esa joven" - _Le dijo una compañera a otra.

- "_Sí, pero no da con ella, Temis-sama es tan gentil"_

- "_**Hermosa ojiverde, si me estás escuchando, ven por favor al estudio de NHK World" **- _Cuántas molestias se toma esta mujer_ - **"Si no, por favor a mi querido público, díganle si conocen a esta despistada chica, que tengo en mi poder su Motorola VE440"**_

- "_¿No es como el que se le perdió a Kuga?" - _Demonios Nao, cierra la boca.

- "_**Anda ven por él, que sé que cuando te miras al espejo te acuerdas de mí tú también"**_- ¡WTF!

¿Alguna vez han pensado que el mundo conspira en tu contra? Bueno, yo lo hago todo el tiempo, ¿pero acaso no es así? Digo, ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de que, después de salirte de un problema gigantesco pases a otro? En mi caso, son altas por lo que veo. Me pregunto, ¿cuánta gente tiene la suerte de pegarse una borrachera en un bar cualquiera, en un día cualquiera, fajar con una mujer cualquiera para luego resultar, que la mujer no era tan cualquiera como se pensaba originalmente? Resulta entonces que encontré mi teléfono, el cual se encuentra sano y salvo en las manos de una adivina quien predice el futuro o al menos eso dice ser.

Pero la mujer no sólo hizo público mi error fatal, también le divulgó al país entero que tuvimos un encuentro más allá de lo normal esa noche, puesto que prácticamente con lo del espejo, ha confirmado las sospechas de los más astutos. Gente como Nao por cierto...

- "_Hoy sí me dejaste perpleja" - _Pinche araña _- "Has realizado la fantasía de al menos la mitad de la nación" -_ Por favor - _"Te tiraste a la pitonisa de Japón"_

- "_¡No me tiré a nadie!" - _Grité, no debí, ahora todas las compañeras voltearon a vernos.

- "_Bueno ella a ti" - _No la dejé terminar, la arrastré lo más lejos posible del gentío y ahí la amenacé como se merecía.

- "_Mira, no sé con quién estuve esa noche pero seguro que esto es una coincidencia"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Me miró con una enorme sonrisa _- "¿Ojiverde con marcas en el cuello con un Motorola extraviado?" _

- "_¡Nao!" - _Protesté _- "Antes parecías molesta por esa situación"_

- "_Antes no sabía que te tiraste a Temis-sama"_

- "_¡Que no me tiré a nadie!"_

- "_Okey, vamos a suponer que no lo hiciste, que sólo fue un encuentro casual y que en medio de tu borrachera dejaste el celular en la barra"_

- "_Bien"_

- "_¿No vas a recuperarlo?"_

- "_Ya te dije que es coincidencia"_

- "_¿Y si no?" - _Enarqué la ceja_ - "¿No sientes ni un poquitín de curiosidad de saber?"_

- "_Saber qué" - _Gruñí.

- "_Si la mujer de los horóscopos hablaba de ti" _

- "_¡Nunca!"_

No sé cómo pasó, ya no recuerdo cómo fui convencida, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en Shibuya con Nao. En la puerta del edificio NHK World, ahí donde la famosa Temis-sama laboraba, dos empleadas gubernamentales utilizaron su hora de comida para perder el tiempo con una mujer quien clamaba tener en su poder un objeto mío. Una vez que nos identificamos en la puerta, el oficial nos entregó unos gafetes y pidió que esperáramos a que le avisara a la mujer. Pasó media hora pero Nao no quería irse de ahí sin haber visto a Temis-sama, de quien por cierto, había posters en lugares estratégicos del edificio.

Temis-sama era una mujer de cabello hasta los hombros, de facciones alargadas y de ojos color azul. En los carteles, se veía la imagen de una mujer de alrededor de unos treinta y tantos años, mentiría si tratara de calcular su edad, ya saben, el mágico photoshop. Sin importar la espera, Nao me puso al día de la carrera de esa mujer en el mundo de lo místico, me dijo que tenía un programa también en la televisora NHK donde en las tardes, presentaba a los nuevos talentos televisivos. En las noches tenía un pequeño segmento radiofónico en donde la finalidad del programa era buscar tu pareja ideal.

La mujer tenía su ángel, no lo niego, pero me pregunto si será ella quien me hizo el chupete. Es decir, una persona de esa categoría, seduciendo jóvenes borrachas en un bar y además, cometiendo el ridículo acto de buscarla por todas partes sólo podría ser por dos razones. La primera, publicidad, la segunda es una asalta cunas en potencia. Como sea, no pensé que la famosa adivina nos recibiera en su camerino mientras una maquillista le retocaba su rostro para el programa de la tarde.

- "_Buenas tardes, Temis-sama" - _Se presentó Nao quien al no escuchar eco de mi parte, me pegó un codazo para que hablara.

- "_Buenas" - _Atiné a mascullar, que no estaba del todo convencida en esto.

- "_Maya-chan, ¿nos permites un momento a solas?" - _Se dirigió la pitonisa de Japón a su maquillista, quien hizo una reverencia y nos dejó a solas.

- "_Buenas tardes chicas" - _Sonrió grandemente en cuanto me vio, no me gustó por cierto _- "Pero pueden llamarme por mi nombre, Sagisawa Yohko"_

- "_Sagisawa-san" - _Saludó Nao_ - "Yo soy Yuuki Nao" - _El burro por delante_ - "Y esta bruta es Kuga Natsuki, saluda Kuga" - _Volvió a golpearme, uno más y la mato.

- "_Qué tal Sagisawa-san" - _Saludé no de muy buena gana.

- "_Te recuerdo" - _Me miró como a una golosina _- "Eres la hermosa ojiverde" - _Esa mirada ya no me gustó del todo, fue sucia.

- "_Lamento decirle que yo no" - _Respondí algo incómoda _- "Pero escuché que tiene mi teléfono en su_ _poder"_

- "_Es verdad" - _Se volteó y de su cajón sacó mi Motorola _- "Ten, lo apagué porque recibía muchas llamadas de un contacto denominado Zilla" - _No pude evitar echarme a reír, Nao me miró como a una loca_ - "¿Sucede algo?"_

- "_Es mi madre" - _Cogí el teléfono_ - "No suelo poner el nombre verdadero de mis contactos, sino apodos"_

- "_Oh" - _Rostro de decepción, debe pensar que soy una loca_ - "Hice bien entonces en no contestar, creo"_

- "_Sagisawa-san..." - _Comencé, pero me interrumpió.

- "_Dime Yohko, creo que hemos pasado la barrera de los nombres desde hace mucho" - _Me tocó el cuello, pegué un brinco hacia atrás y Nao sintió deseos de estrangularme pero se contuvo.

- "_Disculpe las molestias Sagisawa-san" - _Se disculpó Nao con la mujer_ - "Es que Kuga es idiota de nacimiento, pero la verdad está muy contenta de haber recuperado su armatoste y estoy segura..." - _Me pellizcó para llamar mi atención _- "...Que le recompensará por su gesto"_

- "_Sí..." - _Respondí no muy convencida.

- "_Pero no es necesario, al contrario" - _Se puso de pie_ - "Me gustaría compensar a Kuga-san si ella me lo permitiera claro está, por los inconvenientes que le he causado" - _Órale.

- "_Sagisawa-san"_

-"_Yohko" - _Corrigió.

-"_Yohko-san" - _Sonrió plenamente _- "Estoy en deuda con usted y no al revés"_

- "_Perfecto" - _O-oh_ - "Tengo que salir al aire en una media hora, en la noche está mi programa radiofónico, pero me encantaría verte después de él"_

- "_Esto... yo tengo trabajo mañana temprano y..."_

- "_Reconozco tu uniforme" - _Rozó sus dedos sobre el logotipo de la dependencia_ - "Te propongo algo mejor" _

- "_Uh, diga"_

-"_Mañana en cuanto termine con mi programa matutino, pasaré por ti a tu trabajo y te llevaré a desayunar, ¿qué dices?" - _Digo que estás bien loca mujer.

-"_Pero estoy..."_

- "_Yo te cubro" - _Se ofreció Nao _- "La de personal no lo sabrá y tus jefes no estarán mañana, es perfecto" - _Nao idiota.

- "_Entonces es un hecho" - _ Aplaudió Yohko quien sonreía con mucho gusto.

- "_Pero cómo sabré..." - _ Ya sé, estaba tratando de poner pretextos tontos para no verla, pero la mujer sabía lo que hacía.

- "_Guardé mi número en tu teléfono, lo notarás en cuanto te marque mañana" - _Miré mi teléfono y me cuestioné qué más habrá hecho con él esta loca_ - "Ahora si me disculpan, ya no puedo seguirlas atendiendo"_

- "_Nos vamos" - _Dijo Nao -_ "No se preocupe, comprendemos perfectamente Temis-sama" - _Le guiñó el ojo, se están poniendo de acuerdo para joderme la vida _- "Un placer"_

- "_Mucho gusto Yohko-san, gracias por todo" - _Bajé la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y cuando la levanté, volví a ver ese brillo maligno en sus ojos azules.

- "_Nada de eso" - _Susurró_ - "Gracias a ti" _- Acarició mis cabellos y abrió la puerta de su camerino, indicando de esa manera que nuestra visita había concluido.

Salimos en silencio, Nao no dijo nada en todo el trayecto hacia las afueras del edificio NHK, ni yo atiné a esbozar alguna oración. Estaba tratando de entender lo que ocurría aquí, resulta que aquella mujer con la que pasara una noche de copas y con la que aparentemente tuve un pequeño desliz, era Temis-sama. Como siempre, todo el mundo sabía de quien se trataba excepto yo. Luego, ella no sólo me entregó mi teléfono, sino también me pidió una cita mañana, pero para qué me pregunto. Supongo que lo que pasó esa vez quedó en el olvido o quizás ella tema que divulgue su secreto por todos lados y de eso quiere hablar conmigo, sí, eso ha de ser.

- "_¿Qué te pasa Nao, por qué estás tan callada?"_

- "_No es justo"_

- "_Qué cosa"_

- "_Eres una perfecta idiota y aún así tienes un encanto animal con las mujeres" - _ Imbécil_ - "Es decir, siempre te quedas con las mejores"_

- "_Nao cierra la boca"_

Pero en algo tiene razón Nao, atraigo mucho a las mujeres y a los rabo verdes, tal vez deba aumentar en mi lista a las asaltacunas también. Pues listo, así quedó, tengo una cita con una exitosa mujer del mundo de la farándula que tal vez no sea una modelo, tal vez no sea una actriz, pero de que tiene su fama la tiene. Locutora, adivinadora, presentadora; su versatilidad es única, no lo niego. Nao se la pasó todo el camino hablando de ella y de sus inicios, hasta que llegamos al punto que me interesaba saber, ¿cuántos años tiene Yohko-san? Nao me dijo que debe rondar los treinta y ocho, pero en realidad no estaba segura de esto.

No voy a negarlo, estuve inquieta todo el resto del día, es decir tenía una cita. No había tenido citas desde Viola, quien ya a últimas fechas se había convertido más en mi amiga que en otra cosa, por lo tanto el nerviosismo inicial que tuve con ella ya no existía. A decir verdad la extraño un poco, hablaba de puras cosas superficiales pero luego cambió, me mostró ese lado humano que poseía y que hacía nuestras salidas mucho más placenteras. A veces me llamaba, sólo para saludar decía ella, pero era grato saber que alguien que no fuera de tu entorno te tomaba en cuenta. Me pregunto, si le llamo ahora, ¿me contestará?

Pero lo que pasó, pasó y nada puedo hacer para remediarlo, tampoco tiene caso lamentarse. Simplemente dejé la oportunidad ir, me acosté temprano y le di vuelta a la página, para comenzar al día siguiente mi mañana la cual no sería igual a las demás. Instalada en la dependencia, sentada frente a la computadora, haciendo lo de costumbre, o sea nada, mi celular timbró, el nombre del contacto decía Temis.

- "_Buenos días Kuga-san" - _Me saludó la mujer en la puerta de la dependencia, puesto que no quiso entrar para no llamar la atención _ - "Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante" - _Para nada.

- "_Buenos días Yohko-san" - _Saludé _- "No hay nada que hacer hoy" - _Expliqué con franqueza.

- "_En ese caso salgamos a desayunar" - _Me hizo una seña de que le siguiera a un BMW que estaba aparcado en la acera.

- "_No puedo tardar mucho"_

- "_Comprendo" - _Quitó los seguros y abordamos el vehículo_ - "No iremos muy lejos de aquí y no te quitaré más tu tiempo, recuerda que también tengo que regresar al estudio"_

- "_Se toma muchas molestias Yohko-san" - _ Fruncí el ceño _- "No debería"_

- "_Tal vez"_

Arrancó el auto sin mirarme y manejó hasta llegar a un restaurante no muy lejano de donde estábamos. Era un lugar sencillo, por un momento pensé que iríamos a alguno de los lujosos lugares a donde acostumbraba llevarme Viola cuando quería impresionarme. Nada de eso, a pesar de tener una posición mucho más privilegiada que Viola, Yohko tenía una personalidad sencilla. Ordenamos algo ligero para comer e inició una plática bastante amena, la mujer tenía mucha labia y su conversación me resultaba interesante, quizás porque era mayor o quizás porque en realidad así era ella.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, su teléfono sonaba insistentemente pero ella simplemente decidió que ignorarlo era lo más sano. En más de una ocasión le sugerí que contestara, que incluso si tenía algo urgente que atender que por mí ni se preocupara. Yohko se negó, fue hasta este momento en donde inició su movimiento.

- "_Verás Natsuki yo quería hablar seriamente conmigo" - _Natsuki, sí, me preguntó si podría llamarme por mi nombre_ - "No quiero que pienses que soy una loca que anda por ahí en los bares y seduciendo a quien se encuentre en él"_

- "_Ya somos dos" - _ Suspiré _- "Normalmente no hago esas cosas" - _Confesé.

- "_Entonces me da gusto saber que tenemos mucho en común" - _Me agarró la mano _- "Mi contrato con NHK me prohíbe exponer mi imagen en público" - _Acarició mi mano con suavidad_ - "A veces eso me satura un poco"_

- "_Ya, te diste una escapada esa noche"_

- "_Correcto" - _ Me miró muy fijo a los ojos _- "Una escapada con una linda chica de ojos verdes" - _Me sonrojé, no pude evitarlo.

- "_Pero ella no..."_

- "_Sé que no te acuerdas, no es de extrañarse, bebiste mucho esa noche" - _Me soltó la mano.

- "_De veras que lo siento mucho"_

- "_Pues yo no" - _Volvió a sonreír _- "Hace mucho que no me divertía como esa noche" - _Oh.

- "_No voy a decirle a nadie lo que pasó, pierde cuidado con tu imagen Yohko-san" - _Ahora era ella quien frunció el ceño.

- "_¿No quieres contar que tuviste una escapada pasional con la famosa Temis-sama?" - _Exclamó ofendida, ignoro si fue en serio o no _- "Puedes hacerlo o puedes no hacerlo, es cosa tuya" - _Mi confusión debió haber sido muy notoria puesto que volvió a coger mi mano _- "Sólo te pido una cosa"_

- "_De qué se trata" - _ Esquivé su mirada, era ya muy intensa y comenzaba a intimidarme.

- "_Promete que cuando sientas deseos de beber otra vez me buscarás" - _¡Ah! _- "A la hora que sea, el día que sea, búscame"_ - ¡WTF!

Miró su reloj de pulsera, pidió la cuenta y nos levantamos de la mesa, Yohko me dijo que ya tenía que volver al estudio. Regresamos en perfecto silencio, ella no dijo nada después de aquello y yo no sabía si debía responder a su propuesta. Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue guardar silencio, no quería rechazarla pero tampoco quería que tuviera una idea equivocada de mí. Encendió la radio para aliviar un poco el ambiente, funcionó, hasta que llegamos a la dependencia y me bajé de su auto. Iba a despedirme de ella desde la ventanilla pero para cuando me di cuenta, la adivina ya estaba a mi lado.

- "_Supongo que esta es nuestra despedida" - _Comenzó.

- "_Sí"_

- "_¿Lo pensarás?"_

-"_¿Cómo?" - _ La miré impactada, ¿no quita el dedo del renglón?

- "_Natsuki" - _ Levantó mi barbilla con su dedo índice _- "No me hagas hablar de ti en el programa" - _Horror_ - "Llámame, si gustas" - _ Me besó ambas mejillas y luego se paró en seco_ - "Hola Shizuru" _- ¡Shizuru!

- "_Qué tal Yohko" - _¡La ingeniera! _- "Tiempo sin vernos"_

- "_Cierto" - _Yohko mantuvo sus manos sobre mis hombros para evitar que saliera corriendo_ - "La última vez que nos vimos fue en el funeral de Himeno"_

-"_Es verdad" - _Respondió meditabunda_ - "¿Qué haces aquí y con mi subordinada?" - _Yohko me miró a los ojos, se sonrió ante mi temor, pero no me soltó.

- "_¿Qué hago con Natsuki?" - _Se regodeó de usar mi nombre ante la ingeniera, me hubiese gustado ver su expresión_ - "Te la presté un momento pero te la devuelvo sana y salva" - _ Me volteó para que viera el rostro de Shizuru mientras apoyaba su barbilla juguetonamente en mi hombro_ - "¿Verdad?"_

- "_Sólo salí un momento" - _ Me disculpé _- "No volverá a suceder"_

- "_Entra Kuga-han, ya hablaremos de eso luego"_

- "_De acuerdo" - _ Me dirigí a Yohko _- "Gracias por la comida"_

- "_Gracias a ti Natsuki, la pasé muy bien"_

Shizuru nos miraba con desconcierto, sus ojos expresaban lo que su rostro era incapaz, una clara y evidente señal de asombro. La mujer quería matar a Yohko, luego a mí pero principalmente a Yohko, quien no parecía importarle mucho la reacción de la ingeniera. Debo reconocer que tuve que huir de ahí, me despedí de Yohko y prácticamente corrí a mi oficina. Nao me vio a la mitad del camino pero le hice la seña de que ni siquiera preguntara, que ni siquiera fuera a verme, pues me temía lo peor y lo tuve. En cuanto Shizuru entró a la oficina me mandó llamar, tal y como me lo imaginé. ¿Es que acaso sólo sé meterme en problemas?

- "_Dígame ingeniera" - _Pese a todo, el verla siempre me causará la misma agradable sensación, aún si ella está molesta.

- "_Cierra la puerta Kuga y siéntate" - _Lo hice y esperé a que comenzara a hablar, pero la mujer sólo me miraba penetrantemente sin decir nada _- "Natsuki" - _¿Cómo?_ - "¿Es que hay algo entre tú y Yohko?"_

- "_No" - _ Respondí confundida, que esto no me lo esperaba.

- "_No me malinterpretes, quiero decir, si lo hay no es asunto mío..."_

- "_Ingeniera" - _La interrumpí, se veía tan insegura que me molestaba_ - "Yohko-san me devolvió mi teléfono el cual estaba extraviado, es todo"_

- "_Pudieron haberse visto en tu horario de comida"_

- "_Sus compromisos no se lo permitieron, además dijo sólo devolvérmelo si salía con ella" - _Parcialmente cierto.

- "_Eso tiene sentido" - _Torció la boca_ - "Es más su estilo"_

- "_No volverá a suceder"_

- "_No es asunto mío" - _Fingió indiferencia, pero no paró ahí _- "Hablé con Viola" - _O-oh_ - "No sabía que estuvieran saliendo"_

- "_Estábamos" - _Bajé la cabeza.

- "_Sí, me contó" - _Se lanzó hacia atrás del sillón_ - "No tenía idea de que fueses tú" - _Sentía su mirada pero no me atreví a alzar el rostro_ - "¿La vas a buscar?" _

- "_¿A quién?" - _A cuál de las dos se refiere, porque la pregunta fue demasiado al aire.

- "_A Viola" - _Insistió _- "¿La vas a buscar?" - _De nuevo esa extraña mirada, ¿por qué?

- "_No lo sé" - _Fui honesta _- "Viola se enojó y creo que estaba en lo correcto" - _Y creo que me lo prohibiste en algún punto.

- "_Se fue a Londres" - _Comentó más para sí que para mí _- "Quiere regresar a Tokio" - _La miré con incredulidad_ - "Me imagino que es por ti, porque conmigo no quiere vivir"_

- "_¿Cuándo?" - _Si en vez de estar papaloteando, hubiese prestado atención a sus palabras, hubiese entendido lo que trató Shizuru de decirme pero no lo hice.

- "_Pronto Kuga-han" - _¿Kuga-han?_ - "Pronto"_

- "_Ingeniera" - _Me miró pero aún cargaba esa mirada melancólica_ - "¿Puedo retirarme?"_

Pero Shizuru no respondió, simplemente se quedó ahí mirando a la nada hasta que después de un largo y prolongado suspiro, se levantó de su lugar. Para mi sorpresa, se paró junto a mí y asentó su mano sobre mi hombro, traté de no parecer confundida ante su gesto, pero era inevitable, Shizuru estaba demasiado extraña como para pasar por alto su conducta.

- "_Eres muy linda" - _Aquí tuve que verle a los ojos, no me la creía, me dijo linda_ - "No es de extrañarse el por qué les gustas tanto"_

Me quedé muda, no podía ni quería siquiera mover los labios, Shizuru me estaba mirando con esa misma expresión de tonta que en ocasiones, muchas, uso cuando la veo. Por un momento creí que me besaría, pero recuperé el control de la situación, quizás lo estaba imaginando todo, quizás Shizuru sólo estaba preguntándose el por qué su hija se fijaría en mí. Quién sabe, a lo mejor y trataba de buscarle una explicación lógica a su fallo en cuanto a la crianza de Viola. ¿Pero por qué decir, les gustas? ¿Por qué no, le gustas? ¿Por qué agarrarme el hombro? ¿Por qué mirarme de esa manera? ¿Por qué no haces algo Shizuru? Tú eres la mayor, se supone que tú debes saber qué hacer en momentos como éste. ¿Por qué dudas?

- "_Ve a tu lugar Kuga-han" - _Carajo_ - "Por favor, en lo sucesivo, trata de mantener tus asuntos privados muy lejos del trabajo"_

- "_Entiendo"_

- "_Eso incluye a mi hija" - _Frunció el ceño_ - "No puedo evitar que ella te busque, pero no quiero verlas juntas aquí" - _Sus ojos se tornaron más rojos que antes cuando dijo esto último_ - "¿Estamos?"_

- "_Estamos" - _Contesté atravesada_ - "¿Algo más ingeniera Fujino?" - _ Estaba furiosa, realmente mortificada.

- "_Retírate"_

Mi humor no fue nada afable el resto del día, fue bueno que ninguno de los compañeros estuviera en la oficina ese día porque no iban a poder aguantarme. Nao no pudo sacarme de mi estado de encabronamiento, lo intentó pero cuando vio que la cosa podría ponerse peligrosa para ella, decidió mejor dejarme sola. Fue una sabia decisión, me aislé del mundo en lo que se me pasaba el coraje, el coraje de haber sido rechazada por Shizuru al mismo tiempo que me hizo sentir deseada. Extraño, pero así fue.

Cuando tienes un mal día lo tienes por completo, ese día me caí de la moto, si bien no tuve ninguna herida seria la moto no pudo decir lo mismo. Le abollé el guardabarros, se desvió la dirección y no tengo dinero ahora para estar gastando en reparaciones a un vejestorio como lo era la Kawasaki. Lo que significa que andaré en autobús hasta que pueda solucionar mis problemas económicos actuales. En cuanto entré al garaje y tiré la moto en un rincón, no pude evitar el lanzar el casco lo más lejos posible, pateé mi caja de herramientas y emití un grito histérico cual niña berrinchuda. Tiré de mis cabellos en un vano intento por recuperar la cordura, no lo logré, pero en eso estaba cuando una voz me sacó de mi momento infantil.

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_¿Viola?" - _Qué demonios hace aquí -_ "Creí que estabas en Londres" - _ Y no aquí, de pie a la entrada de mi garaje.

- "_Lo estuve" - _Bajó el rostro, su cabello se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo, permitiéndome ver sus hermosos ojos de conejo asustado.

- "_Creí que no querías verme"_

- "_Así fue" - _Se mordió el labio_ - "Pero te extrañé"_

- "_Oh" - _ No sabía qué decir a esto, cómo reaccionar. ¿Debería pedirle que se marche o que pasara a tomar un refresco a la casa?

- "_¿Me extrañaste?"_

¡Oh dios! Esa fue una pregunta capciosa, de esas en donde dependiera de lo que respondas sería tu fortuna. Tenía que pensar y tenía que pensar rápido, tardar mucho con esta mujer es peligroso, pero responder precipitadamente sería tanto peor o al menos, sería malo para mí. Así que decidí hacer lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió en ese momento, avancé hacia donde ella se encontraba, la agarré por los hombros y la abracé. No tardó mucho en corresponderme, me apretó tan fuerte que nunca pensé que una chica tan menuda como Viola poseyera tanta fuerza tras ese aspecto tan delicado. Se separó poco después, para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, notando los raspones que en él había.

- "_Rayos" - _ Susurró_ - "¿Cómo pudiste hacerte esto?"_

- "_Fue un pequeño accidente" - _Contesté sonriente, tratando de mitigar su consternación_ - "Estoy bien, no me pasó nada"_

- "_Prométeme que te cuidarás más"_

- "_Claro" - _Bromeé _- "Ya no tengo vehículo, así que puedes estar tranquila"_

- "_No hablo de tu moto"_

- "_¿Entonces?" - _Buscó aquella marca en mi cuello, debajo de la chaqueta de cuero que portaba.

- "_Prométeme" - _Se aseguró de que nuestros ojos se encontraran mientras decía esto _- "Que no harás más tonterías"_

- "_Lo prometo" - _Hasta yo me sorprendí de mi respuesta _ - "No pasará otra vez"_

- "_Bien" - _Sonrió misteriosa _- "Porque de ahora en adelante" - _Me besó en el cuello _- "Natsuki será sólo mía"_

- "_Viola..."_

- "_No me rendiré"_

A pesar de tener sus ratos de diva, a Viola no le importó mucho el que yo estuviese sucia, que no estuviéramos en un lugar muy limpio y que mis ropas no fueran fashionistas, como ella siempre me reclamaba. Pese a todo creo que ella estaba feliz, comenzó a canturrear en mi pecho y por un momento, por un sólo instante pensé que esto era lo que yo quería para mí. El día fue malo, todo él, pero es bueno saber que al llegar a casa las cosas mejoran, que alguien te espera y te dice, no te preocupes, verás como todo tiene solución.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Cierto, cada día los capítulos son más cortos y al paso que vamos esto va para rato. Normalmente trato de que sean capítulos de a diez hojas más o menos, sin embargo cuando considero que llegué a lo que quería, le paro y finalizo, dando como resultado que cada vez sean menos palabras (me baso del contador de la página) Pero volvemos a lo mismo, creo que es mejor de este largo para que no me pase lo de costumbre y les deje colgadas como dos semanas y créanme, yo sé lo que es llegar a trabajar en lunes y no tener nada de ganas para ello. _

_Muchas gracias a todas, tal vez me dedique a hacerlo de manera personal esta vez porque esta historia es especial para mí, en su momento sabrán por qué. Es extraño tener visitas desde lugares como Japón, ¿quién se fue hasta allá? Teniendo una cultura tan amplia y lugares tan bellos por explorar, mejor aún, habiendo mejores historias que revisar que ésta, me alegra mucho que se tomen el tiempo en leer mis desvaríos mentales. Hasta pronto._


	5. Chapter 5

**ENTRE NUNCA Y JAMÁS**

**(Neverland)**

_**Capítulo 5.**_

Tú puedes Natsuki, adelante, sólo tienes que eliminarlo todo de tu cuerpo y verás como más tarde te sentirás mejor. Dios, qué asco, qué patético, lo has hecho fenómeno Kuga; abrazada al retrete del baño mientras devuelves todo el alcohol que has ingerido. Sabías que sucedería, bebiste demasiado, otra vez, aún así continuaste con tu actividad etílica y estas son las consecuencias. Ah... ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? Ahora lo recuerdo, todo comenzó desde aquella mañana cuando llegué temprano al trabajo y el día estaba tan normal como siempre.

- "_Buen día Kuga-kun"_

- "_Sakomizu" - _ Saludé un poco sorprendida al gordito_ - "¿Qué milagro te trajo por acá tan temprano?"_

- "_¿Olvidaste acaso la comisión del día?" -_ Totalmente.

- "_Obvio que no, pero pensé que saldríamos un poco más tarde"_

- "_El resto nos alcanzará después, tú y yo saldremos primero"_

- "_Bueno"_

Pero desde que Sakomizu probó las mieles de viajar en camioneta sin tener que manejar, le ha cogido el gusto de usarme como su chofer. Así que ya encarrilados, recibí la noticia de que sería un viaje largo y prolongado, donde haríamos visitas de cortesía a la gente sólo para evitarle más problemas como el de la planta de Ota, a nuestra amada jefa. Visitamos dos y finalizamos el día laboral, que no es lo mismo que acabáramos el día pues en un restaurante de mariscos, continuamos nuestra travesía para descubrir que misteriosamente habían aparecido todos los demás compinches del equipo.

Bebimos hasta saciarnos, para finalmente decidir que el trabajo pendiente se pasaría para la otra semana, Sakomizu me pidió que le dejara en su casa y me prohibió regresar a la oficina, pues mi aliento alcohólico sería percibido por media delegación, incluida la ingeniera. Fue así como me quedé con la camioneta del trabajo, donde al regresar al hogar que compartiera con el monstruo y la pelirroja, encontré a un Kanzaki dando vueltas como desesperado en la puerta de su casa. Apagué el motor del vehículo y le vi encaminarse hacia mí con una expresión de idiota, que no es que tuviera otra por cierto.

- "_Oh, Natsuki-kun buenas noches"_

- "_Buenas noches"_

- "_Oye, disculpa es que" - _ Carajo, tengo sueño, escúpelo ya_ - "¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor?"_

- "_Claro, de qué se trata"_

- "_Mira, es que me he quedado sin batería y necesito algo de carga" - _ Se rascó la cabeza avergonzado _- "¿Podrías pegar tu camioneta cerca del Mini para pasarme corriente?"_

- "_Ya, descuida"_

Si Kanzaki notó que estaba algo borracha no hizo comentario alguno, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Le estaba haciendo un gran favor al sacarlo del apuro, pues por lo que noté, no había ningún vecino cerca al qué recurrir en ese momento y el hombre se veía algo urgido. En otro momento, sobria, habría notado el por qué de su desesperación desde el inicio, pero al encontrarme en estado inconveniente pasé por alto su apuro.

En lo que él conectaba nuestras baterías para pasar corriente, estuvimos teniendo una plática amena. Creo que nunca había tenido el placer de intercambiar palabras con él, pese a que llevo rato viviendo por estos lares. Reito no sólo era amable, era agradable, se dirigía hacia ti con sencillez y con respeto, te trataba como si de un familiar se tratase y no como de un extraño. Me preguntó sobre mi día, mi trabajo, el auto, todo en el rápido proceso que es pasar corriente. No tuve ni que arrancar el motor de la camioneta, simplemente al conectar nuestras baterías su Mini encendió, pues mi vehículo era un monstruo, por un momento me temí que el Mini explotara o hiciera corto por la diferencia de voltajes. Para la fortuna de Kanzaki eso nunca pasó.

Su auto encendió y así lo dejó para continuar con nuestra plática, de momento ya no éramos unos extraños, éramos amigos. Eso acabó en cuanto divisé en la ventana de su hogar una silueta familiar, Shizuru. Debí suponerlo, ella era la razón de sus prisas, de su apuro y lo comprendo perfectamente, yo en su lugar estaría igual o más desesperada. Shizuru debía volver a casa, debía aparentar normalidad y no contaba con ese contratiempo, no contaba con que el auto de Reito no arrancara.

Kanzaki siguió parloteando conmigo, él nunca notó que yo había visto la intranquila figura de Shizuru en su ventana. Pasados cinco minutos su celular timbró y contestó con monosílabos, se disculpó de mí y entró a su casa. En este momento supe que era tiempo de irme, pues Shizuru no querría que la viera salir de la casa de su amante, a pesar de que ella sabe que jamás revelaría su secreto, pero así era ella. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de mover mi vehículo de regreso a la puerta de mi hogar, lo dejé enfrente y entré a saludar a la familia. Cual fuera mi sorpresa que adentro no sólo encontré a Mai y a Mikoto, sino a Viola y a Tate.

- "_¡Yo, Kuga!" - _ Saludó el rubio.

- "_Hola Natsuki" - _Viola se levantó y me abrazó delante de los presentes_ - "Te esperaba"_

- "_Creí que hoy no nos veríamos" - _Me separé de sus brazos, pues Mai me estaba viendo con esos ojos malignos que decían, voy por mi cámara.

- "_Terminé temprano y pasé a saludar, Mai me dijo que vendrías tarde y me invitó a cenar"_

- "_Por cierto Natsuki, espero que hayas comido en tu paseo pues ya no queda para ti" - _Comentó Mai tan tranquila mientras se quitaba el delantal.

- "_¿Qué?" - _ Entré en pánico_ - "¿Ni un poco?"_

- "_¿No has comido Natsuki?" - _ Se preocupó Viola_ - "Perdón, no fue mi intención dejarte sin cenar"_

- "_No te preocupes Viola-chan" - _ Interrumpió con maldad pura la pelirroja_ - "Seguro que con lo que ha bebido ni siquiera sabe si siente hambre o no" - _ La miré con odio.

- "_¿Tomaste?" - _ Fue una pregunta con tono de regaño.

- "_Un poquito" - _ Respondí avergonzada.

- "_¿No le ves la cara?" - _ Volví a mirar feo a Mai _- "Está roja de tanto alcohol y esa sonrisa no creas que es natural" - _ Cizañosa_ - "Anda, que seguro sólo has comido chatarra en el camino"_

- "_Piqué algo de comida pero no he cenado" - _Contesté irritada.

- "_Vamos" - _Tomó mi mano la castaña _- "Te haré algo de cenar"_

- "_¿Sabes cocinar?" - _Pregunté con incredulidad.

- "_No, pero supongo que un emparedado será mejor que nada"_ - Buen punto.

- "_Si gustan puedo ayudarles" - _Se ofreció Tate, pero Mai intervino.

- "_Creo que debes retirarte Tate, ya es tarde y todas tenemos que descansar" - _Tate hizo un puchero pero finalmente accedió.

- "_De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces"_

Mai acompañó a Tate a la salida para asegurarse de que se fuera, luego se despidió de nosotras y se retiró al segundo piso de la casa donde compartía habitaciones con Mikoto. Una vez a solas, Viola abrió el refrigerador y me preparó el emparedado prometido, el cual después de haber pasado por una generosa cantidad de mayonesa, aplasté entre mis manos y engullí con grosería. Mientras me lo comía, Viola hacía otro y me platicaba de su día en la universidad de Todai con entusiasmo. Pudimos haber estado así toda la noche hasta que caí en la cuenta de que no vi su auto en la puerta y de que ya era tarde, así que en cuanto me sentí más sobria me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa.

- "_¿Quieres que me vaya?" - _Esta mujer_ - "¿Ya no quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo?"_

- "_Son las once de la noche, tienes que volver a tu casa para descansar"_

- "_Podría dormir contigo" - _Me va a dar un ataque_ - "No ronco"_

- "_Ese no es el punto"_

- "_¿No quieres dormir conmigo?" - _ ¿Ah? _- "Mai dijo que no había problema" - _Esa metiche pelirroja me las va a pagar.

- "_Te meterás en problemas con la ingeniera" - _ Por no decir que me meterás a mí también.

- "_Mamá no lo sabrá" - _Enarqué la ceja con escepticismo _- "No vivimos juntas"_

- "_¿Por qué?" - _Ante mi pregunta, Viola cambió su expresión drásticamente.

- "_Hace mucho que dejamos la charada de la familia Fujino" - _Iba a preguntar más pero ella se me adelantó _- "¿Entonces puedo?"_

- "_¿Dónde vives ahora?" - _Frunció el ceño pero respondió a mi pregunta.

- "_Rento un departamento en Bunkyo, cerca de la universidad"_

- "_¿A qué hora es tu primera clase?" _

- "_Ara" - _Me está mirando muy feo esta niña_ - "¿Eso significa que puedo pasar la noche aquí?"_

- "_Con la condición de que nos levantemos a primera hora para llevarte a tu departamento a que te cambies y luego a la escuela" - _ Suspiré largamente _- "Sí" - _Viola se levantó de su asiento y me abrazó de golpe, luego brincó de un lado a otro hasta que la jalé de la blusa para que se calmara_ - "Ya, estás haciendo mucho ruido"_

- "_Natsuki quiere dormir conmigo" - _Me besó en la mejilla_ - "Vamos a pasar la noche juntas" - Sí pero no te hagas ilusiones, nada va a pasar._

- "_Dormir" - _ Aclaré_ - "Vamos a dormir"_

- "_Por eso" - _Me abrazó _- "Dormiremos en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama"_

- "_De hecho pensaba poner un futon al piso para dormir" - _Se separó y me miró como una fiera.

- "_Eso no te lo voy a perdonar"_

- "_Pero..." - _Quise protestar, pero sentí algo de miedo y mejor me quedé callada.

- "_Nada de peros"_

- "_Vamos ya" - _Respondí no muy convencida _- "Buscaremos algo cómodo para que uses mientras me doy un baño"_

- "_Podría bañarme contigo" - _ Aquí yo le dirigí una mirada de llamada de atención_ - "Vale, pero pudo funcionar"_

Afortunadamente las medidas de Viola no son tan diferentes de las mías, salvo un par de detalles como serían sus medidas de busto y caderas, pero nada que una de mis camisas no pudiera solucionar. Una vez que le presté ropa me di un duchazo rápido para entrar a descansar, pero Viola no tenía ni la menor intención de hacer aquello, es más, en cuanto me vio alzó la colcha y me invitó a entrar a ella de una manera nada inocente. Estaba tan cansada que no presté atención a su movimiento, así que sin objetarle me recosté a su lado, apagué la luz, le di las buenas noches y me dispuse a dormir a pierna suelta. Pero ésta era una mujer persistente, así que si creen que iba a darse por vencida ante mi indiferencia conyugal, es que nunca han tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien como ella. No.

La joven Fujino no contenta con haberse embarrado en mi espalda, porque no me abrazó, se untó totalmente en mi sensible cuerpo; deslizó sus manos hacia mi cintura para finalmente descansar sus fríos dedos en la sensitiva piel de mi estómago. Fue terrible, pero no pasó de ahí. Ella durmió plácidamente detrás mío, balbuceando palabras inteligibles de quizás algún sueño placentero. En cambio yo no pegué el ojo en casi toda la noche, digo casi porque para cuando me desperté descubrí que Viola ya no estaba en mi espalda, sino yo en su pecho.

- "_¿Por qué estás enojada?" - _Preguntó una sonriente Viola.

- "_No estoy enojada" - _Me aferré al volante mientras mascullaba improperios.

- "_A mí me parece que sí" - _Siguió fastidiando_ - "Fue lindo"_

- "_¡Basta!" - _Se echó a reír pero no insistió en el tema, no en ese al menos.

- "_¿Qué somos Natsuki?" - _Casi me estrello cuando oí esto, entré en pánico_ - "Dormimos juntas, me llevas a casa y luego a la universidad..."_

- "_No presiones"_

- "_Está bien" - _Se cruzó de brazos en el asiento y me dio risa, luego ella me siguió_ - "¿Podemos repetirlo mañana también?" - _ Le miré con frialdad _- "Me refiero a lo de dejarme en la uni"_

- "_No a menos que quieras viajar en motocicleta todos los días, esta camioneta es del trabajo"_

- "_Sería genial viajar todos los días contigo abrazada a tu espalda"_

- "_Claro" - _ Le seguí al juego_ - "Con uno de esos vestidos que usas para tus clases ha de ser una vista espectacular para los ojos curiosos" - _Pero Viola era alguien que no se dejaba intimidar con mi sarcasmo.

- "_Mientras los únicos ojos que me coman sean los tuyos..."_

- "_¡No!"_ - Le interrumpí, luego rompió en carcajadas y supe que esta niña era de cuidado - _"Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?"_

- "_¿Cuántos tienes tú?"_

- "_Hn" _- Buena respuesta.

Por primera vez desde que entré a la dependencia de gobierno, llegué temprano, ni siquiera la máquina para checar entrada estaba encendida. Es más, con decirles que la gente de limpieza todavía ni agarraba las escobas para limpiar antes de que los demás llegaran, con eso les digo todo. En el largo caminar del ala de recursos humanos a mi edificio, noté que había una EcoSport en el estacionamiento, eso no era raro. La ingeniera a veces salía de viaje y su vehículo se quedaba en la delegación, pero este no era el caso. Shizuru llegó temprano, Shizuru estaba en la oficina y nadie más que yo estaría ahí con ella en los próximos quince minutos.

De saber que ella había llegado no hubiese hecho ruido al entrar al edificio, esa pinche puerta de la entrada se arrastra y chilla avisándole a medio mundo que alguien entraba a la oficina. Supongo que al haber un silencio total, Shizuru pudo escuchar con claridad que alguien había entrado al edificio. Pese a todo, una vez adentro traté de no hacer ruido para que no se enterara de quién era la persona que había llegado temprano a trabajar.

- "_Ara, Kuga-han" - _Saludó con una taza en la mano_ - "No tenía idea de que fueras tú" -_ Sí, ya sé, mis retardos son legendarios.

- "_Buen día ingeniera"_

- "_¿Tienes algún pendiente?"_

- "_Tuve una diligencia temprano" - _Sacar a tu hija de mi cama. Jo. Cínica.

- "_¿Quieres?" - _Me enseñó su taza_ - "Yukino todavía no llega así que decidí prepararme un poco de té"_

- "_Gracias pero no" - _Me encogí de hombros _- "Prefiero el café"_

- "_Ya veo"_

- "_Es como es"_

- "_Ya" - _No insistió pero tampoco me dejaba ir a mi lugar, me le quedé viendo hasta que se decidió a preguntar lo que quería_ - "Te quedaste con el vehículo otra vez"_

- "_Sí" - _Respondí, luego entonces sí me vio anoche desde la ventana.

- "_¿Mucha actividad de campo?" - _Me miró suspicaz, que ella sabe cuándo me quedo con el vehículo.

- "_Un poco"_

- "_Me imagino que Sakomizu tuvo algo que hacer de nuevo, para encargarte el vehículo"_

- "_Sí"_

- "_¿Por qué te lo quedaste?" - _ Pues, para pasarle carga a tu novio para empezar.

- "_Llegamos muy tarde" - _Mentí descaradamente, que ella sabía perfectamente a qué hora volví, pues me vio anoche _- "¿Estuvo mal ingeniera?"_

- "_No" - _ Frunció el ceño_ - "Ustedes sabrán lo que hacen" -_ Vociferó mientras sorbía su té con una expresión enfadada.

- "_¿Algo más ingeniera?" _

- "_Sí" - _Me miró fijamente_ - "¿Has visto a mi hija?" - _¿Mande?_ - "Anoche traté de comunicarme con ella y resultó que tenía su celular apagado"_

- "_Quizás se durmió temprano" - _Otra gran mentira_ - "Yo llegué a casa anoche y me acosté a dormir casi enseguida" - _Esta fue una verdad disfrazada de mentira.

- "_Cierto" - _Meditó sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo _- "Lo extraño es que me habló hace unos diez minutos" - _O-oh, tiene esa expresión de no te creo nada.

- "_¿En serio?" - _Pero ya me voy acostumbrando a lidiar con dos Fujino.

- "_Oh sí" - _Enarcó la ceja en una manera casi idéntica a la de Viola, de no ser por el color de sus ojos, juraría que estoy viendo a la hija y no a la madre_ - "¿Vas a verla luego?" - _¿Qué estás preguntando mujer? ¿Qué carajos te importa?

- "_No hemos quedado en nada ingeniera" - _ Respondí incómoda.

- "_No es asunto mío" - _Masculló para sí_ - "Yo no sé, tú no sabes"_

En ese momento entró Yukino, gracias a dios, porque esto ya se estaba calentando mucho y créanme cuando les digo que tener a la suegra como jefa, es lo peor que alguien pueda hacer en esta vida. Shizuru no me creyó ni jota, eso se nota a leguas. Mas no puede probarlo, de hacerlo, se quemaría al tener que explicar primero en dónde estuvo ella anoche. Digamos que por esta vez estoy a salvo, pero si Viola insiste en seguir yendo a casa para luego quedarse seré pillada en cualquier momento.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando Mai cuando le permitió quedarse a Viola? Para empezar, qué hacía Viola en mi casa y sin su auto. Plan con maña, ni más ni menos. Pese a todo, fue una experiencia grata, despertar con alguien, pasar un breve pero provechoso tiempo en la mañana con esa persona. ¿Pero qué se supone que eso significa? Tal vez Viola esté en lo correcto al preguntar o quizás yo estoy pensando demasiado las cosas. Da igual, estoy aquí temprano, eso significa que puedo revisar mis páginas favoritas de internet sin tener que preocuparme de que me estén fregando en el trabajo, pues no hay nadie.

En realidad llegué muy temprano, qué fastidio, estar aquí ociosa y sin nada que hacer. Pude ver con claridad a qué hora iban llegando uno a uno los demás compañeros, estaba tan fastidiada que preferí salirme de la oficina y sentarme al arriate de enfrente de mi edificio, tan sólo para verlos pasar a checar entrada. Sí, así de divertida me encontraba. Nao pidió vacaciones, creo que se fue con unos parientes de Yokohama por unos días, lo cual hizo mi día más lento todavía. Como último recurso, decidí irme a la camioneta y prender la radio, por supuesto, la estación que sonaba en ese momento no era otra sino la de la famosísima Temis-sama. Ni siquiera me voy a tomar la molestia en discutir sobre el tema de su programa de hoy, aparte de la lectura de los astros, pues hoy habló de mujeres que salen con jóvenes menores que ellas. ¿Necesito mencionar que me nombró disfrazadamente? Horror.

Me chuté todo el programa y fue así como chocamos a medio camino, Shizuru se dirigía hacia al lado opuesto al que yo iba, pensé que pasaría de largo pero se detuvo exactamente frente a mí. Se suponía que debía hacer algo, pero no pude siquiera articular palabra, Shizuru me veía de una manera tan intensa que palidecí presa del terror ante sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos escarlata que hacían mi día aún si jamás se fijaran en mí, aún si nunca pudiera algún día perderme en su profundidad. Estúpidas en nuestro encuentro, ninguna notó que Viola se acercaba a donde estábamos, para abrazarme frente a una irritable suegra, quien no se limitó para mirarme con rencor.

- "_Viola a qué debo el honor de tu visita" - _Se dirigió la mayor a la joven, para llamar su atención y no tener que seguir presenciando nuestro arrumaco.

- "_Quería hablar contigo si se puede madre"_

- "_Pudiste haberme hablado por teléfono"_

- "_No sabía que tenía que concertar una cita, para hablar con la poderosa Fujino-sama"_

- "_No seas malcriada" - _Le reprendió_ - "Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti" - _Suavizó el tono_ - "Eres tú quien se aleja"_

- "_De eso he venido a hablarte" - _Aquí me sentí fuera de lugar.

- "_Debo regresar a la oficina, con permiso"_

- "_Espera Natsuki" - _Me jaló del brazo Viola_ - "Ten" - _Tomó mi mano y me entrego una llave en la palma.

- "_¿Qué es esto?"_

- "_Por si la necesitas un día" - _Me guiñó el ojo, Viola me entregó una copia de la llave de su departamento tan tranquila como siempre y delante de Shizuru_ - "Te marco cuando salgas para ver si damos un paseo por ahí o algo"_

- "_Kuga-han no irá a ningún sitio hoy" - _ Aquí tanto Viola como yo miramos incrédulas a Shizuru, quien estoy segura se sorprendió también de su espontáneo arrebato _- "Tenemos una comisión el día de hoy" - _ ¿En serio? _- "Kuga-han será quien me lleve al lugar, puesto que nadie más podrá hacerlo"_

- "_Oh" _- Miró suspicaz la menor de las Fujino a la madre naturaleza, madre mentirosa - _"En ese caso cuando llegues, date una vuelta por la casa" _- Todos los colores se me subieron al rostro, ¿soy yo o se están peleando por mí este par?

- "_Mejor te marco cuando regrese" - _Dije ya más recompuesta, cosa que no agradó mucho a Viola pero sí calmó el fuero interno de Shizuru.

- "_Bueno" -_ Se mordió el labio, me dio un beso en la mejilla y caminé como robot hasta mi oficina, no supe de qué hablaron por cierto.

¿Es necesario que les platique sobre el extraño estado de excitación que atravesé después de ese momento? Estaba que no me la creía, en momentos como ese extrañé a Nao, le hubiese contado todo, le hubiese relatado el cómo madre e hija se disputaron por mi atención y cómo lo disfruté grandemente. Sí, estaba que no me la creía hasta que recordé las palabras de Shizuru. Tenemos una comisión. ¿Cuál comisión? ¿De qué estaba hablando esta mujer? Si no teníamos nada, de tenerla, me lo hubiese dicho a primera hora y no cuando vio a Viola entrar a la dependencia.

Además, Yamada está aquí, no comprendo a qué demonios se refiere Shizuru con eso de que no hay nadie, si es bien sabido que Yamada es su patiño, su escudero, el que resuelve eficaz los problemas que ella no quiere atender. Pero ahora resulta que seré su chofer, la llevaré a quién sabe dónde y quién sabe a qué. Quizás y estoy esperando demasiado, igual y lo dijo para alejarme de Viola y luego encerrarme en su privado a regañarme por haber osado hablarle a su retoño en el trabajo, a pesar de que estaba prohibido. Pero como quien no quiere la cosa, no tardó mucho Shizuru en aparecer frente a mí con una expresión de demonio sadista que busca víctimas. Dicho en otras palabras, buscándome a mí.

- "_Vamos Kuga" - _Me lanzó las llaves de su vehículo en el escritorio y salió de la oficina.

- "_Voy" _- Alcancé a decir, que ella ya estaba algo lejos cuando reaccioné.

Quité los seguros eléctricos del coche y le abrí la puerta, una vez ella adentro me posicioné en mi lugar para preguntarle hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Sin ningún dejo de emoción me respondió que a su casa, no entendiendo muy bien la cosa le volví a preguntar y ella me repitió nuevamente que la llevara al hogar Fujino para que realizara un cambio de ropa, pues había un compromiso que cumplir y necesitaba verse lo más presentable posible. Para mí ella se veía como nunca, pero según la ingeniera la actividad requería de más solemnidad, como si ella no lo fuese de por sí.

Después de que ella me explicara cómo llegar ahí, conseguí llevarla sana y salva, estacioné el auto en la puerta de la residencia, que por cierto, tenía un kilómetro de la entrada a la casa y no estoy exagerando; para finalmente abrirle la portezuela indicando así el final de nuestra travesía. Para mi sorpresa, Shizuru me invitó a pasar al territorio prohibido, al nicho conyugal, la mansión Fujino. Entrando al lugar notabas enseguida la diferencia de castas, yo era una vulgar sirvienta delante de una reina, así de simple.

- "_Oh Shizuru, estás aquí" - _Carajo quién es este hombre.

- "_Necesito unos papeles que dejé en el despacho, aprovechando el viaje necesito realizar una muda de ropa" - _Explicó secamente al sujeto la ingeniera.

- "_Ya veo" - _Respondió el hombre pero viéndome a los ojos.

- "_Kuga-han hizo el favor de traerme a la casa, me acompañará a realizar mis diligencias" - _No me presentó, el hombre tampoco me prestó gran importancia.

- "_¿Podemos hablar?"_

- "_Llevo prisa, ¿de qué se trata?"_

- "_Sobre Viola" _

No muy convencida Shizuru siguió al sujeto hacia lo que parecía una habitación cercana a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la mansión. El hombre, quien me imagino era su marido, era una persona todavía mayor que la ingeniera, si los rumores son ciertos y Shizuru ronda los treinta y ocho, el esposo debe ser un cincuentón. Sin embargo, pese a ser un hombre ya maduro, su atractivo se nota inclusive detrás de esa cabellera canosa, de esas arrugas que adornan su tez cobriza. Sus ojos son idénticos a los de Viola, ojos redondos y negros, sus rasgos son menos finos que los de Shizuru, pero líneas fuertes componen sus facciones, notabas enseguida que un hombre de carácter fuerte se encontraba frente a ti. Su complexión no es robusta, sino más bien fornida, de una estatura mayor a la de Shizuru, de voz áspera y ademanes toscos, ese era pues el padre de Viola, el hombre de Shizuru o al menos, legalmente lo es.

Esperé largo rato en el recibidor, en más de una ocasión pasó delante mío una doncella simulando que llevaba toallas hacia los cuartos de la planta baja. Ja. Yo sabía bien que sólo estaba vigilando que no me robara algún artículo del hogar de sus patrones, pensando quizás, en que ellos creerían que ella cometiera el hurto. Me senté entonces en la sala, pasando la vista una vez más en lo que era para mí, una mentada de casa. La escalera de mármol, el candelabro en el techo, cristalería fina por todos lados y alfombras; lo más curioso, todo olía a lavanda.

En mi exploración visual del lugar, mis traidores ojos me llevaron hacia lo único que podría realmente llamar mi atención de la habitación, el mini bar. Me levanté y di una inspección rápida sobre la selección de vinos y bebidas alcohólicas que imperaban en el mueble, la mayoría eran de lugares que ni siquiera me atrevería a pronunciar, para que mi ignorancia no quedase en evidencia. Curiosamente, unas fotos estaban en el mueble, fotos familiares por cierto. En finos y delicados marcos, encontrabas al árbol genealógico de la familia Fujino, al menos los de los últimos cuarenta años. Inclusive entre ellas había una fotografía de Shizuru cuando se encontraba en la escuela media superior, con su diploma en la mano y abrazada a una bella chica castaña muy parecida a ella, aunque se veía un tanto mayor. Entre las otras fotografías se encontraba una recién nacida Viola, en brazos de Shizuru, la bebé se notaba sana y rozagante sin embargo la expresión de Shizuru era...

- "_Podemos irnos Kuga-han"_

- "_¡Ingeniera!" - _Vaya susto que me pegó, ni siquiera la escuché entrar.

- "_Tenemos una diligencia qué atender"_

- "_De acuerdo"_

Shizuru me indicó el camino a seguir, iríamos a un hotel del centro de la ciudad, ahí un evento de suma importancia se llevaría a cabo y ella debería asistir en representación de la dependencia. Aparentemente, un político gordo estaba en la ciudad rindiendo un informe, estaría la prensa, estaría la crema y nata de la política de Japón y aparentemente, estaría la ingeniera entre esa gente. Todo era claro, salvo un pequeño detalle. ¿Qué coños tengo yo que ver en ese asunto? ¿Acaso la ingeniera no podía manejar su propio auto y venir sola a este evento? O en su defecto, ¿no para eso está Yamada?

La jefa nunca me dijo que yo estaría con ella, ni siquiera lo insinuó, así que como su chofer, la dejé en la puerta del lugar para luego aparcar en el estacionamiento del hotel. Tomé mi ticket y crucé al café de enfrente, donde esperaría pacientemente cual perro, aguardando en la puerta a la espera de su amo, a que Shizuru terminara con su labor social para regresarla a su casa o a la oficina, ella sabrá. Sorbiendo mi amargo pero dulce café, comencé a elucubrar ideas medio raras, ya saben, cuando te sobra el tiempo y comienzas a descomponer al mundo. Pensé en el papá de Viola, la extraña relación que tenía con Shizuru, se trataron como familiares pero no como lo que se suponía que eran. Hasta donde yo sé son marido y mujer. Aunque sé bien que ella es amante de Reito.

Luego las palabras de Viola repicaron en mi cabeza, acerca de la charada de la familia Fujino, para recordar las de su padre, acerca de hablar de Viola. Después de dos horas de espera ya me dolía la cabeza, no entendía nada y me quería ir a dormir a casa; imposible. Tenía que esperar a la ingeniera. Afortunadamente no tardó mucho ésta en salir de su reunión social puesto que al poco rato me timbró al teléfono indicando así, que era hora de partir o al menos eso pensé. En cuanto le vi a la puerta del hotel, la instrucción fue llevarla a la casa de un político pesado para seguir con el evento, al parecer lo que sea que haya sucedido en el salón fue tal acontecimiento que debía celebrarse aparte. Así lo dispuso mi jefa, así le obedecí.

En una mansión todavía más grande que la de los Fujino, lujosos vehículos con gente de gran alcurnia llegaban a la celebración. Tan importante era el evento que hasta valet parking había en la mansión, joder, lo que es tener dinero e influencias. El problema era que Shizuru estaba arreglada para la ocasión, un hermoso vestido que me hacía cuestionarme el cómo le hacía para sostener tanta carne, ha de ser magia supongo; yo estaba como para pedir limosna. Ese día de todos, se me ocurrió usar aquella mezclilla cuyo sexy agujero enseñaba media nalga, una camisa de manga larga de las de uniforme, podías contar sus arrugas porque no la planché, no tenía más ropa. ¿En mis pies? Converse, claro.

- "_Ingeniera, uh..." - _Balbuceé, no sabía cómo decirle que estaba hecha una piltrafa y que mejor me retiraba a casa ya, para no avergonzarla.

- "_Ara" - _Hasta ese momento Shizuru pudo apreciar mi falta de gusto al vestir _- "Parece que tenemos un ligero problema de vestuario"_

- "_Yo no sabía que..."_

- "_Tranquila Kuga-han, no tardaremos mucho" - _ ¡Qué! _- "Sólo saludaré al secretario de agricultura, a la gente de mi confianza y estamos fuera"_

- "_Pero inge"_

- "_Vamos" - _ Me tomó del brazo_ - "Te aseguro que a mi lado nadie notará tu pantalón rasgado"_

Dicho esto me miró extraño, aquella mirada que sólo ella poseía y que hasta ahora desconocía su significado. Me sonrió y con la misma, entramos a la mansión donde no pasamos para nada desapercibidas, es más, me atrevería a jurar que era tanto mi desentono que el salón entero volteó hacia donde nosotras. Algunos hombres se acercaron a saludarle, Shizuru les sonreía a todos pero nunca soltó mi brazo, yo estaba más que avergonzada por ello. Hubo uno que de plano me miró tan feo, que a punto estuve de salir corriendo del lugar. Lo hubiese hecho, pero ella no me lo permitió, simplemente se paseó por todos lados mientras hombres y mujeres pululaban a su alrededor, todo esto conmigo a su lado. Lo que llamó mi atención fue que nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre ello, nadie le preguntó quien yo era y a cada minuto me iba acostumbrando a la falta de interés de los invitados.

¿De quién era la fiesta a todo esto? ¿Era un evento político o era el evento de Shizuru? Ella acaparó toda la atención del lugar, no sólo porque todos la conocían, no sólo porque en medio de su excentricidad se veía gloriosa, no sólo por ese hermoso escote que me enseñaba su respiración y por qué no, ese prominente pecho que rozaba constantemente en mi brazo. No. Shizuru brillaba tanto que aún con alguien como yo a su lado nadie dejaría nunca de mirarle, esa era la lección a aprender del día. Como ella prometió, hicimos a lo sumo una hora y salimos con la misma, en la puerta me entregaron el vehículo y en él partimos, para esto ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde.

- "_¿Tienes hambre?" - _Preguntó después de un largo periodo de silencio.

- "_Comí algo en el café, también piqué algunos bocadillos en la fiesta"_

- "_No siento deseos de regresar a la oficina y todavía es muy temprano como para llegar a casa" -_ No respondí, simplemente mantuve mi vista frente al panorámico ya que no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo _- "Conozco un lugar donde podemos estar a gusto para comer"_

- "_Pero yo estoy satisfecha" - _Protesté.

- "_Pero yo tengo hambre" - _ Su tono cambió drásticamente, lo cual significa que no me estaba preguntando en realidad, sino que me estaba dando una orden.

- "_¿Dónde?" _

En un lugar muy retirado de la ciudad, había un restaurante que no era precisamente el lugar donde las ropas de Shizuru entonaban, sino más bien las mías. Un izakaya, donde el anfitrión reconoció a la ingeniera y ella a su vez me lo presentó, en caso de que algún día volviera y no con ella precisamente. Nos sentamos a la mesa y Shizuru ordenó sake, a pesar de saber que estaba conduciendo su vehículo, luego pidió algo para comer y yo me preguntaba a dónde iba a parar esto. ¿Por qué? Nos gastamos el sake y pidió otro, con el rostro colorado por el efecto del alcohol, Shizuru se relajaba tanto que hasta me sonreía casi, como si me coqueteara. Luego empezó lo interesante, cuando empezó a criticar a toda la gente con la que estuvo, estoy segura que para mañana ya se habrá arrepentido de lo que dijo pero ahora, me divierto.

- "_Kuga-han"_

- "_Dígame inge" - _ La contemplé sin temor a ser descubierta.

- "_¿Amas a Viola?" - _ ¿Mande? ¿Significa que vamos a tener una plática suegra-nuera ahora?_ - "Porque si ya han pasado a la etapa de dormir juntas es que la cosa va en serio..."_

- "_¡No!" - _ Me vio feo, corregí _- "No estamos durmiendo juntas" - _Beep, mentira.

- "_No me mientas, te entregó una copia de la llave de su departamento"_

- "_Sí pero no vivo con ella" - _Expliqué_ - "Yo rento casa con unas compañeras"_

- "_¿Estás diciendo la verdad?"_

- "_Sí ingeniera, yo no vivo con Viola" - _Shizuru bajó la cabeza y fue entonces cuando se me prendió el foco_ - "¿Por qué la pregunta?"_

- "_Viola habló con su padre esta mañana" _- Asentí la cabeza para incitarla a continuar con su relato - _ "Le dijo que viviría con su novia" - _O-oh _- "¿Tienes idea de lo que su decisión nos ha hecho?" - _No tenía idea de que Viola estuviera pensando de esa manera, un momento, que yo recuerde no soy su novia.

- "_¿Por eso me ha traído de un lado a otro todo el día?" - _Le pregunté_ - "¿Para hablar conmigo sobre esto?"_

- "_Viola siempre ha tenido lo que ha querido, su padre la tiene muy consentida" - _No me contestó, simplemente frunció el ceño y trató de enfocar la vista a mi rostro sin ningún éxito.

- "_Inge" - _Miré hacia su cara en busca de una respuesta, mas no pude ver nada, sus cabellos le cubrían los ojos _- "Es tarde, debemos regresar" - _ Señalé resignada _- "Creo que es suficiente por hoy ingeniera" - _ Me acerqué hacia ella _- "Vamos, le llevo a su casa" _

La tomé del brazo y ella se colgó de mi hombro, quise levantarla pero no me lo permitió, me mantuvo en mi sitio con mucha fuerza. Atónita, busqué una vez más su rostro, quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, de qué me estaba perdiendo porque no entendía yo nada. Luego lo vi. Vi finalmente aquello que tanto anhelaba ver en los ojos de Shizuru, por vez primera me dejó entender lo que sus ojos me ocultaban pero que ahí estaba, escondido, oculto, crudo. La mirada que ella dirigió hacia mí era de puro deseo.

Pronunció mi nombre, no mi apellido, no mi apodo, ella dijo Natsuki. Pero en su voz se escuchaba una entonación única, mi nombre salido de sus labios era especial, yo me sentía especial por tener el privilegio de escucharlo así, así como ella lo decía. Me perdí en sus ojos, me derretí en sus labios pero lo que es peor, por un sólo instante, por el tiempo que estuvimos ahí en el tatami del izakaya, en el privado del comercio, no pensé en nadie más que ella. Temis-sama era una locutora de radio cuyo programa me era indiferente, Viola era tan sólo una niña que conocí por casualidad, pero tú Shizuru, tú siempre serás para mí lo más perfecto de este planeta, aún si esto resulta ser una fantasía mía. Grácil y soberbia, Shizuru...

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: ** Espero que este capítulo compense la demora, pero es que estoy teniendo una serie de problemas para hacer todo aquello que esté relacionado con Shizuru, ¿notan que ésta es un poco diferente a la que siempre describo? Pues ha de ser eso, esta mujer es más complicada y por lo mismo, atreverme a realizar un POV implicaría que actualice después de 30 días sino más. Por de pronto sigamos el curso de las cosas y veamos a dónde me lleva la historia. ¿No lo sabían? No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo, hasta entonces, Ja ne!_


	6. Chapter 6

**ENTRE NUNCA Y JAMÁS**

**(Neverland)**

_**Capítulo 6.**_

¿Qué hace una mujer cuando tiene un problema y no lo quiere enfrentar? Obvio huye, como yo ahora quien me he reportado enferma al trabajo y he preferido mejor quedarme en casa a reposar mi supuesta borrachera. En otro momento, Mai me hubiese reprendido, habría tirado un par de píldoras a la mesa y con la misma, se iría al café de Midori a trabajar. Por alguna extraña razón este no era el caso, simplemente realizó una llamada a su jefa y le avisó que hoy no podría ir a trabajar, que tenía una emergencia casera y que le disculpara por ello. Midori no hizo gran alboroto sobre el asunto, es una idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero al menos con Mai siempre ha sido consecuente.

- "_¿Cómo estás?"_

- "_Es una resaca" - _Gruñí en la almohada_ - "Normal"_

- "_Parece más bien una infección estomacal" - _Y ahora resulta que eres médico_ - "Deberíamos llevarte al doctor"_

- "_Te digo que estoy bien, no tomé tanto"_

- "_Por eso me preocupo, sé distinguir una borrachera de otra cosa" - _¿Otra cosa?_ - "Natsuki" - _O-oh_ - "¿Estás embarazada?"_

- "_Vete al carajo Mai" - _Mai echó a reír y luego se puso seria.

- "_Viola-chan habló anoche" - _Tengo náuseas _- "Se escuchaba molesta"_

- "_Quedé en hablarle anoche" - _Me llevé la mano a la boca -_ "No pude"_

- "_Porque estabas con su mamá" - _¿Fui yo o sonó a reproche?_ - "¿Hay algo que deba saber?" - _Dios, esto es algo que no me esperaba, no ahora.

- "_Sí"_

- "_Escucho Natsuki"_

Mai me vio con aquellos hermosos ojos violeta que poseía, su mirada maternal que incitaba a más de uno a aventarse a ese amplio busto para buscar calor materno, que te abrazara y te mimara para que luego te dijera con esa voz dulce y chillona que la mujer poseía, que todo estaría bien. Le devolví la mirada, la pelirroja pudo ver con claridad en mis ojos la tristeza y el terror del que era presa, pero sobre todo, lo que en ese momento vio fue el líquido amarillento que de mis fauces emergió, ahora todo en su ropa. Nunca me lo perdonó por cierto.

No acudí al doctor, en vez de eso Mai le habló a su hermano menor Takumi, quien estudiaba medicina y realizó una indebida pero necesaria, consulta telefónica. Para cuando eso ocurrió yo ya veía hasta las estrellas, estaba mareada, no tenía nada en el estómago y me sentía fatal. Botada a la cama, ni siquiera sentí quién me había picado el trasero ni mucho menos supe qué me puso, lo que sí puedo decir es que para cuando desperté me sentía mejor. En ese estado en donde no estás dormida, pero tampoco estás despierta, pude distinguir una silueta al borde de mi cama, por el largo de sus cabellos y esa voz inconfundible supe que se trataba de Mai, quien intercambiaba palabras con otra persona.

- "_¿Estás despierta?" - _Preguntó la pelirroja, quien notó que ya no estaba dormida.

- "_Mai..." - _Balbuceé, traté de incorporarme pero me dolía la espalda de tanto vomitar.

- "_No te muevas, será mejor que descanses" - _Pero no escuché, quería ver quién estaba ahí aparte de ella, hasta que una mano en mi hombro detuvo mi movimiento.

- "_Quédate ahí Kuga-han" - _¿Shizuru? _- "Será mejor que te quedes en la cama por el resto del día"_

- "_¿Ingeniera?" - _Estaba que no me la creía, tenía que preguntar _- "¿Qué hace aquí?"_

- "_¡Qué grosera Natsuki!" - _Me reprendió Mai _- "Fujino-san vino en cuanto supo que estabas enferma"_

- "_Tuve una junta, por eso no había venido antes" - _No entiendo nada _- "¿Cómo te sientes?"_

- "_Mareada" - _Alcancé a responder, pues no comprendo por qué ella está aquí.

- "_Le avisé a Viola_ _sobre tu percance" _- Me miró - _"En cuanto acaben sus clases, seguro la tendrás por aquí"_

- "_Inge..."_

- "_Debo irme" - _Se levantó _- "Sólo salí por un momento pero debo regresar"_

- "_Le acompaño a la puerta Fujino-san"_

Ambas mujeres salieron de mi habitación la cual hasta ahora noto que estaba desordenada, para dejarme en una incógnita letal. Shizuru vino a verme en cuanto se enteró de mi estado de salud, no podía creerlo, de verdad que no lo imaginé ni en mis fantasías más locas. No sólo vino, sino también me atendió, me aplicó el medicamento para que me curara y estuvo conmigo hasta que recuperé el sentido. ¿Por qué? No tenía razón de ser, no tenía por qué venir a hacer eso, me pregunto si lo hará con todos o sólo conmigo. ¿Se sentirá culpable?

Luego recordé lo de anoche, en el izakaya, cuando estando ebria tuvo su momento vulnerable y me besó, ella lo hizo, yo no lo busqué ni mucho menos lo propicié. Shizuru me permitió sentir sus labios y luego de eso me tumbó en el tatami, ahí hizo conmigo hasta donde quiso, yo simplemente me dejé hacer. Luego todo fue confuso, todo fue terrible, me sentía mal y hasta cierto punto, me sentí usada. Cuando Shizuru acabó me trató con tanta frialdad que no pude menos que odiarla, arranqué a correr después de ello. No sé cómo llegué a la casa, pero lo que sí sé es que a partir de ese momento comencé a sentirme muy mal, para finalmente devolver todo el contenido estomacal en la taza del inodoro.

¿Por qué viniste Shizuru? ¿Acaso no era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban? Contigo no hay problema, aún si yo hablara sobre lo de anoche nadie me lo creería, se reirían de mí. ¿Entonces? ¿Remordimiento de conciencia? Tal vez sea eso, ella lo dijo claramente, Viola está en camino. Quizás y eso sea lo que necesito ahora, una presencia fresca, una persona menos complicada, la compañía de una mujer tan temeraria como ella. Diablos, a veces daría lo que sea porque Viola fuese Shizuru, que fuese la soberbia mujer de ojos escarlata quien hiciera todo en cuanto esté a su alcance para ganarme, quien me diera las llaves de su casa en vez de las de su vehículo.

Inmersa en ese lindo pero amargo pensamiento, ni siquiera noté que lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de mis ojos, instintivamente me llevé uno de mis dedos al rostro, constatando que efectivamente había comenzado a llorar. Traté de evitarlo, fue inútil, el impulso de estallar en llanto fue más fuerte que yo. Lloré amargamente. Lloré sola y triste entre mis sábanas. Pensé que esto no volvería a ocurrirme, no a mí, no ahora. Abracé mis piernas y traté de ahogar mis penas entre mi piel, luego sentí unos deseos horribles de gritar, de alzar la voz y hablar con la verdad. Alguien, quien sea, por favor...

- "_Kuga" - _Tate_ - "Uh, Mai me dijo que estabas malita" - _Lo miré con incredulidad, me había visto llorar mas mentir ahora sería inútil _- "Pensé que sería buena idea subir a saludarte" - _Bajó el rostro por la vergüenza _- "Perdón"_

- "_No" - _Alcancé a susurrar_ - "No es culpa tuya" - _Me enjugué las lágrimas pero fue inútil, reventé en llanto.

- "_Kuga"_

Tate me abrazó y lloré con todas mis fuerzas en su hombro, grité desesperada un aullido de dolor puro en su pecho, uno que salió del alma pero que con su cuerpo bloqueó el sonido. Clavé ambas manos en su espalda, si le lastimé él no pareció inmutarse, se dedicó a aguantar estoicamente el castigo mientras me acariciaba los cabellos tratando de calmarme. Era inútil. Mi dolor sólo se sosegaría en los brazos de Shizuru y sólo sus palabras me harían recuperar el aliento, sólo ella. Ella quien era la causante de mi agonía, ella quien se había llevado parte de mi alma, ella quien no pretendía regresármela nunca. Mi amada Shizuru.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, la habitación se encontraba en completo silencio y el único sonido que escuchabas era el motor de los autos que pasaban cerca de mi ventana, mi respiración agitada y el rápido latir del corazón de mi vecino. Un poco después se aventuró a separarme de sus brazos, sacó su pañuelo y me lo prestó para que me secara el rostro, una vez más recompuesta le di las gracias.

- "_Ahora dime, qué es lo que ocurre"_

- "_Nada Tate, sólo quería desahogarme, es todo"_

- "_Pero Kuga" - _Sonrió con amargura _- "¿Cómo pretendes desahogarte, si no me dices qué te ocurre?" - _Oh.

- "_Cosas mías Tate" - _ Suspiré_ - "Cosas sin importancia" - _Tate torció la boca y arremetió.

- "_Cosas que tienen que ver con Shizuru-san me supongo" - _Lo miré con incredulidad _- "Eso pensé"_

- "_¿Cómo sabes...?" - _ Me puso el dedo sobre los labios para callarme.

- "_Alguien vino, creo que Viola llegó" - _Se levantó de la cama _- "No creo que sea prudente que nos encuentre juntos" - _Se encogió de hombros _- "Yo mataría a mi novia si la viera con otro"_

- "_¿Qué cosas dices?" - _ Gruñí, que Viola no era mi novia.

- "_Ya" - _ Sonrió_ - "Hablaremos de esto en otro momento, cuando se dé la oportunidad"_

- "_¡Tate!" - _Entró de golpe Mai _- "¿Acaso no te dije que no subieras a la habitación de Natsuki?"_

- "_Me preocupé" - _ Respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad, para luego saludar a Viola quien se encontraba a espaldas de la pelirroja _- "Hola"_

- "_Hola" - _Respondió Viola con frialdad, si vio la escena nunca lo supe, sin embargo pienso que lo que le molestó fue el encontrar a Tate en mi recámara, a solas conmigo.

- "_Vamos Tate, estamos de más en este lugar" - _Lo empujó hacia la puerta para dejarnos a solas.

- "_Yo Kuga" - _Se paró a medio camino el rubio_ - "No olvides que cualquier cosa sabes que cuentan con mi apoyo"_

- "_Gracias Tate"_

Ambos salieron del cuarto después de esto, Viola y yo quedamos a solas y ninguna supo qué decirle a la otra por un espacio de tiempo que me pareció una eternidad. La brisa refrescante proveniente de la ventana me hizo reaccionar para mirar hacia afuera, la noche había caído y con ella, mi dolor se había sosegado. Sentí el cómo mi colchón se hundía no muy lejos de mí, al igual que un par de abrazos me rodeaban el cuello, un cálido cuerpo me cobijó la espalda y unos labios dulces se posaron en mis mejillas.

- "_Idiota" - _Escuché al oído_ - "Una verdadera idiota"_

Nunca supe si Viola se refería a mí o simplemente estaba hablando de sí misma, lo que sí puedo decir es que poco después ella tiró suavemente mi cuerpo de regreso a la cama y de ahí no se movió hasta que el sol apareció nuevamente por mi ventana. Estaba segura de que no me repondría del revés sufrido por Shizuru, estaba segura de que ni en mi llanto, encontraría la solución al problema del enorme vacío que mi corazón llevaba. Sin embargo nunca imaginé que con un simple gesto, con un sencillo abrazo, las suaves palabras al oído que ella murmuró durante la noche, todo en conjunto hizo la magia. No en balde dicen que el cuerpo de una mujer lo cura todo pero, ¿acaso no fue también el cuerpo de una mujer el que me causó el daño?

Irónico es pues que, dos mujeres que comparten los mismos genes y gustos, sean capaces de provocar en mí reacciones totalmente opuestas las unas de las otras. Shizuru sólo me ha causado dolor, mientras que Viola se la ha pasado todo este tiempo tratando de decirme que ella está dispuesta a esperar a que le corresponda, a amarme con todas sus fuerzas sin claudicar en su objetivo. Viola es indiscutiblemente una mujer admirable.

- "_¿Mejor?" - _Escuché a mis espaldas, pude sentir el cómo su cuerpo se estiraba y por alguna extraña razón me estremecí.

- "_Mejor" - _Volteé mi cabeza para verle a los ojos y enfocarme en algo que no sea su pecho en mi espalda.

- "_Estuviste muy inquieta toda la noche" - _ Me sonrió _- "Aún así te quedaste en tu sitio como un buena niña" - _Su comentario logró la reacción esperada, me sonrojé como nunca, Viola simplemente me besó ambas mejillas y se incorporó muy a mi pesar_ - "Iré a buscarte algo de comer" - _ Iba a protestar, yo no quería que se fuera de la cama _- "Tienes trabajo"_

- "_Cierto" - _ Es verdad, no puedo seguir escapando de la realidad.

- "_Pero puedes quedarte un día o dos, mamá dijo que no había problema"_

- "_Está bien, no estoy tan mal" - _ Su sonrisa desapareció para ser reemplazada por una mueca siniestra.

- "_Quédate" - _ La miré desconcertada_ - "No vayas" - _Sus ojos ahora me demostraban temor y entonces me pregunto por qué.

- "_Tengo que ir" _

- "_Te traeré algo de comer entonces"_

- "_Viola" - _ Le llamé antes de que despareciera del marco de mi puerta _- "Gracias por todo"_

- "_No tardo, alístate en lo que regreso"_

Me miró una última vez y luego se marchó, en sus ojos se notaba una extraña mezcolanza entre alegría y tristeza, mas no puedo decir el por qué de su sentir. He de ser yo, sin duda alguna, pero qué de mí le está causando dolor. Tal vez mi indecisión, mi desinterés a sus sentimientos, de mi apatía a sus afectos; no lo sé. Sólo sé que le quiero, pero no le amo.

Entonces me levanté e hice lo que me pidió, me di un baño rápido y para cuando ella entró al cuarto yo ya casi estaba lista. Se sentó en la orilla de mi cama con una bandeja de comida, se mantuvo en silencio y me observaba con detenimiento, como si me estudiara, como si estuviera pensando en su próximo movimiento. Exactamente lo mismo que un juego de ajedrez, un juego de estrategia. Me veía sin verme, incluso dejé que pillara mis bragas en algún punto de mi actividad, Viola no reaccionó, simplemente se mantuvo estoica en su sitio y es aquí cuando llegué a la conclusión de que era probable de que Viola se hubiera dado por vencida.

Me comí el alimento ofrecido mientras que ella miraba hacia la ventana, después de un rato volvió su atención hacia mí, para finalmente levantar la charola y regresar a la cocina. La alcancé poco después, ella se encontraba taciturna mientras echaba los platos a la tarja, le llamé una vez y Viola me sugirió que dejara que fuese ella quien me llevara al trabajo, así lo hizo. Fue una viaje largo y tortuoso, pues la chica que nunca paraba de hablar, quien siempre tenía algún tema alegre o frívolo a colación, había decidido regalarme la frialdad de su silencio. Viola perdió el habla y al igual que Shizuru, encendió la radio para no enloquecer con el terrible silencio que imperaba en el ambiente. No cabe duda que eran madre e hija.

- "_Llegamos" - _No apagó el motor, eso suponía mi despedida y quizás definitiva.

- "_Gracias por el aventón" - _Se suponía que yo debía decir algo, se suponía que debía preguntarle si le vería o quizás prometerle que le hablaría, pero no, no hice nada de eso.

- "_De nada" - _Sus ojos eran como dos abismos los cuales parecían no tener fondo alguno.

- "_Anoche..."_

- "_Ya Natsuki" - _Su voz tembló pero su rostro no mostró emoción alguna_ - "Ya" _

Sorprendida de su reacción me bajé del auto, aún así intenté hablar con ella desde la ventana pero Viola no me prestó atención, simplemente puso en marcha el vehículo y se fue. Me encaminé con desgano a la oficina, pues Viola no entró a la dependencia, pese a que los policías no le hubieran restringido la entrada. Después de todo, ella era la hija de la ingeniera Fujino, la mandamás. Arrastré mis pasos hacia mi lugar de trabajo, pensando y pensando en todo lo ocurrido, para terminar enojada. Estaba molesta, estaba indignada, luego entonces tus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes, luego entonces aquello que decías de no darte por vencida eran solo palabras y las palabras Viola, se las lleva el viento.

Detuve mis pasos de manera abrupta, de momento no sentía ganas de entrar al trabajo, cual niña de instituto, decidí irme de pinta y desaparecer hasta que el coraje se me pasara o hasta que el infierno se congelara, me daba lo mismo. Caminé sin rumbo fijo y maldije todas y cada una de sus palabras. Shizuru tenía razón, Viola es una niña caprichosa. ¿Pero acaso la madre no era muy diferente entonces? Shizuru manipuló la situación de manera experta para tenerme, me retuvo a su lado y me emborrachó para poder así hacer de las suyas a sus anchas. ¿Quién es más cruel aquí? ¿Lo es Shizuru? ¿Lo es Viola o lo soy yo?

Estoy en una situación complicada de la cual ni siquiera a mi mejor amiga puedo enterar, primero porque al revelarlo estaría poniendo en juego el buen nombre de Shizuru y segundo, realmente creo que al contar esto no quedo nada bien. De una u otra manera, me vi envuelta en un triángulo amoroso que no pedí, del cual no sé ni cómo reaccionar, jamás había pasado esto en la vida, no sé cómo solucionarlo tampoco. Aunque Viola ha dado el primer paso, ¿no? Viola simplemente se fue, me regresó mi libertad, si es que alguna vez no la tuve por cierto, pues hasta donde yo sé ella no me ha pedido una relación formal para no hacerme sentirme presionada. Pero tampoco eso significa que no la deseara pues la llave de su departamento, la llave que ella no sabe que yo secretamente llevo conmigo todos los días en mi cartera, es prueba irrefutable de su intención conmigo. Me quiere.

¿Y qué he hecho yo? Dormir con su madre, eso hice y lo que es peor, creo que ella lo sabe. Eso lo explicaría todo, ¿qué más pudo ser? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho que esa mujer claudicara en su inquebrantable decisión de no rendirse en cuanto a mí? La pregunta es cómo se enteró. No. Ni al caso de eso. A Viola nunca le interesaron los detalles, aquí lo importante es su reacción ante la noticia. Se dio por vencida ante su madre, se vio perdida y no entiendo por qué. Si estaba tan segura, tan renuente a renunciar y ahora, ahora nada. Luego lo comprendí, después de hora y media de vueltas y más vueltas lo entendí. Viola no se rendía por su madre, sino porque ella pensó que yo ya había hecho mi elección. Eso debe haber sido, sólo eso lo explicaría.

Fruncí el ceño, estaba estupefacta, mascullé improperios al aire y un policía que andaba cerca amenazó con llevarme a los separos si seguía importunando a los demás. Lo mandé al diablo y eché a correr, corrí hasta que mis zapatos se gastaron, corrí hasta que el corazón me explotó en el pecho, corrí hacia donde mi espíritu me guiaba. Corrí, porque necesitaba una respuesta. Una idea loca. Así trabajaba mi mente. Lo siento Viola, así soy.

Me aventuré entonces a la loca expedición de ir al campus de Todai a localizar a una mujer de la que ni siquiera sé qué carrera estudia, no tengo la menor idea de su horario escolar ni mucho menos tengo mi teléfono a la mano para siquiera hablarle y pedirle que por favor nos viéramos en algún sitio de la universidad. ¿Estoy idiota? Cierto, pero no por las razones que creen. ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de haber pasado la noche con Viola en más de una ocasión, no tenga la decencia de preguntarle nada sobre ella? Mucho tiene que ver su extraña forma de responder a mis preguntas, pero igual no es excusa, debí insistir.

Pero la suerte es cabrona, ya que usando mis conocimientos en la materia, decidí entonces acudir a los sitios por excelencia donde puedes localizar a un estudiante universitario. Cafetería, biblioteca y baños. Esos lugares nunca fallan y no me equivoqué, pues la encontré en el comedor con un grupo de amigas en una mesa que estaba casi a la entrada del lugar. Estaba tan segura de mí que por un momento pensé que mi presencia lo solucionaría todo, no contaba con mis dos segundos de pánico escénico, ni que las tipas con las que estaba me miraran cual delincuente y que Viola me mirara con esos ojos negros y opacos, negros y furiosos. A pesar de que tenía una sonrisa afable, sus ojos eran otro boleto, me odiaba. Pese a todo me aventuré.

- "_Buenos días señoritas" - _Saludé a la mesa.

- "_¿Se te perdió algo Kuga?" - _Uh, la niña sabe dónde me duele.

- "_Quería saber si tienes un minuto" - _Disfracé como pude mi irritación, no vine a pelear.

- "_Estoy ocupada, ¿no ves?" - _Volvió sus ojos al libro que tenía en las manos y decidió ignorarme.

- "_Es importante" - _Insistí, no funcionó.

- "_¿No se supone deberías estar en el trabajo?" - _Pasó la hoja, en este punto sus compañeras empezaron a incomodarse por lo que estaban presenciando.

- "_Hay algo que quiero decirte"_

- "_Habla" - _Enarqué la ceja y fue entonces cuando me miró _- "Si es importante dímelo ahora"_

- "_¿Aquí?" - _Vacilé, cosa que pareció enojarle todavía más.

- "_¿No puedes?" - _Me retó _- "Entonces olvídalo"_

- "_Olvidar qué" - _ Cerró el libro de golpe.

- "_Tú sabrás" - _Se levantó, sus compañeras la imitaron_ - "Tú eras la que vino a hablar y si no tienes nada que decir entonces me voy"_

Mi furia me ganó, ¿a quién no? No tenía por qué portarse así, es decir, anoche no hizo esto, hoy en la mañana tampoco pero, ¿ahora? Se estaba comportando como una auténtica niña caprichosa, como una harpía. Por un momento consideré la idea de darme la vuelta y mandar todo esto al diablo, hacer lo que ella, quien por cierto ya había salido del comedor. Luego recordé a qué había venido, recordé que era lo que tenía que decirle, pues bien, si eso quería se lo daba. Salí entonces echa una fiera y la intercepté a medio camino, la jalé a la fuerza y ante la mirada atónita de sus compinches, me la llevé lejos. Viola protestó, pero no me tomé la molestia en escucharla, jamás lo hago, no cuando tengo una idea en la cabeza.

- "_¡Qué demonios pasa contigo Kuga!" - _Alzó la voz, estábamos en un rincón alejado del campus así que podía perder los estribos con facilidad.

- "_Te dije que quería hablar contigo" - _ Se arrebató de mi mano.

- "_¡Se suponía que tú estarías en tu trabajo!" - _Espetó _- "Ahí, donde quieres estar" - _Ah.

- "_No" - _Bajé la mirada.

- "_No qué" - _Presionó_ - "Kuga no tengo tiempo para estos juegos" - _Iba a irse pero no la dejé.

- "_Estoy enamorada de la ingeniera" - _ Se paró en seco _- "Pero eso ya lo sabes"_

- "_Siempre supe que había alguien en tu vida" - _Se encogió de hombros_ - "Sólo que no me importaba de quién se tratara" - _ Sonrió con amargura_ - "Normalmente no importa"_

- "_¿Cómo...?" - _ No sabía cómo preguntarle, aunque se veía bastante entera eso no significaba que no le importara el asunto.

- "_Ayer" - _ Me miró_ - "Cuando mamá habló explicándome lo tuyo lo confirmé" _- Sus ojos cargaron una expresión nueva para mí en este punto - _"No puedo competir con ella" - _Amargura_ - "No puedo Natsuki"_

- "_Ella no siente igual" - _Me acerqué pero Viola dio un paso atrás.

- "_Ay Natsuki" - _Fruncí el ceño, no entendía nada _- "Eso poco me importa"_

- "_No comprendo" _

- "_Tú nunca comprendes nada" - _ Ahora su mirada cambió a una de ira _- "No sabes nada"_

- "_No es verdad" - _Me defendí _- "Hay algo que sí sé"_

- "_¿De veras?" - _Volvió a sonreír, mas esta sonrisa era falsa.

- "_Vine por ti" - _Cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- "_No puedes tenernos a las dos" _

- "_La ingeniera no me ama"_

- "_Pero la 'ingeniera' de tu corazón sí" - _¿Cómo? _- "Mientras ella viva ahí nada puedo hacer" - _Suspiró_ - "No contra ella"_

- "_Pero Viola..."_

- "_Se acabó" - _Me interrumpió tajante_ - "Vete"_

¿Saben qué se me antoja en este momento? Aparte claro está de caerle a golpes al primer idiota que se cruce en mi camino. Siento deseos de ir a recursos humanos, pedir mi año sabático, irme a África, a Europa o a donde se me diera la gana, pero lejos, lejos de tanta porquería. Es que no me la puedo creer, esto no me puede estar pasando. Dos Fujino me mandaron al diablo, eso pasó, la que de plano ni le interesaba y la que supuestamente dijo no rendirse ante nada. Madre e hija unidas en la misión de hacerme la vida de cuadritos. Carajo Nao, dónde estás cuando más se te necesita.

- "_¡Oh, pero qué coincidencia!" - _Lo que me faltaba, la pitonisa de Japón aquí en el campus.

- "_¿También estudias en tus ratos libres?" - _ Lo sé, estaba desquitándome con quien no debía pero en este momento poco me importó.

- "_He venido a dar una conferencia magistral sobre sexología en el auditorio principal" - _ Se sentó a la banca conmigo_ - "Deberías tomar nota" - _Me guiñó el ojo y se rió.

- "_No gracias" - _Mascullé_ - "¿Eres sexóloga?"_

- "_Uno de mis tantos talentos ocultos, con gusto te los enseñaría todos"_

- "_Gracias pero no" - _Me paré _- "Creo que ya tuve mi dosis de aprendizaje para la vida en esta semana"_

- "_¿Mala noche?" - _Me miró como si lo supiera todo, pero no sabía nada_ - "Te he dicho que cuando quieras estoy para ti"_

- "_No quiero acostarme contigo" - _ Yohko se rió, reacción contraria a la que esperaba.

- "_No todo es sexo en la vida"_

- "_Curioso consejo" - _ La miré suspicaz _- "Sobre todo viniendo de una sexóloga"_

- "_Deberías asistir, tal vez cambie tu perspectiva de lo que es la materia"_

- "_Soy una idiota en las artes amatorias, estoy bien así, gracias" - _Me encaminé a la salida ya más recompuesta.

- "_Si te sigues guardando las cosas te vas a enfermar" - _Algo tarde para eso _- "Te reitero mi invitación a salir un día de estos" - _Me detuve, lo consideré.

- "_¿Qué tal esta noche?"_

- "_¿Qué tal ahora?"_

- "_Creí que tenías una conferencia magistral" _- La miré de reojo.

- "_Entra a la plática y luego nos vamos a comer"_

- "_Mejor te espero y salimos a comer"_

- "_¿Eres tímida con esos temas?" - _Sonrió maliciosamente_ - "Realmente no me das el tipo" - _Gruñí, ¿qué está implicando esta tipa?

- "_Me voy"_

- "_Estaba jugando Natsuki, te veo entonces aquí mismo a la una de la tarde"_

- "_Hecho"_

Pero la sexoastrolocutora, no llegó a la una es más, ni siquiera se apareció a la una con quince, sino a las dos de la tarde. ¿Por qué la esperé? Tenía hambre y quería comida gratis, además escuché por ahí que su conferencia tuvo tal éxito que el respetable público, no la dejaba ir tan fácil. Cuando llegó a donde yo estaba no se encontraba sola, tenía un séquito de admiradores quienes le pedían consejos y autógrafos, la mujer era toda una personalidad eso que ni qué. Lo malo es que entre la muchedumbre, se encontraba también Viola, quien si me vio hizo como si ni me conociera y por lo tanto decidí actuar como la imbécil que era, al tomar del brazo a Yohko y alejarla del gentío.

- "_Natsuki está muy impaciente" - _ Bromeó la adivina.

- "_Me hiciste esperar tres malditas horas al sol" - _Protesté mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento del campus.

- "_Por gusto propio" - _Arremetió_ - "Pudiste haber disfrutado del aire acondicionado del auditorio y de una plática que no leerás en ningún libro, ni encontrarás en ningún foro de internet"_

- "_Tonterías"_

- "_Los jóvenes universitarios siempre tienen tantas preguntas" - _Me ignoró en lo que buscaba sus llaves en el bolso _- "Tan ávidos de conocimiento puro"_

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_Las chicas Natsuki, es que no sabes cuántas dudas tienen" - _La miré con escepticismo_ - "Esta linda niña que me habló sobre sus inseguridades con su pareja" - _No quiero oír esto, carajo, sólo quiero comer _- "¿Sabías que tiene dudas sobre cómo actuar con su amada cuando estén a solas?"_

- "_¿Su amada?" - _ La miré con curiosidad.

- "_Sí, me dijo que estaba enamorada de una chica"_

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_Serio" - _Encontró sus llaves y quitó los seguros_ - "Una hermosa ojiverde" - _No puede ser _- "Pero la ojiverde ama a una mujer con más experiencia que ella y siente que no está a la altura de sus necesidades" - _Nos subimos al auto.

- "_No me digas" - _Finge demencia Natsuki, que si ésta loca se entera no te dará vida nunca _- "¿Y qué le respondiste?" _

- "_Lo normal" - _Cuestioné con la mirada lo cual hizo que Yohko sonriera con maldad _- "Que no se limitara por esa persona y que si necesitaba experiencia en la materia tenía mi número"_

- "_¡Eres una pervertida asquerosa, es tan sólo una niña!" - _Ok, no sólo perdí los estribos sino que puse en evidencia lo que ya era de por sí, evidente. ¿Sonó mal? ¡Al carajo!

- "_¿Viola-chan?" - _Me miró con auténtica malicia _- "¿Te metiste con la hija de Shizuru?"_

- "_¡Carajo no me he acostado con ella!"_

- "_¿Y con Shizuru?" - _Por más que quise, no pude controlar mi expresión facial, simplemente me traicionó_ - "Parece que tendremos una plática muy larga" _

Yohko arrancó el motor, puso en marcha el auto y me condujo a un restaurante donde vendían cortes de carne de res. Todo el camino hacia aquel lugar tuve el mismo pensamiento una y otra vez en la mente. Mi vida es un asco y las mujeres siempre me traen jodida. Esa era la lección del día o de la vida, qué carajo sé yo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: ** ¿Sexoastrolocutora? Ni le busquen, hoy me inspiré a poner tonterías en una sola sentada y esa es la única explicación del por qué está tan disparatado todo este asunto. Y bien es corto, pero de no ser así hubiesen tenido que esperar un par de días más lo que implica retrasar el que le sigue y así sucesivamente. Hubiese sido interesante poner la plática de Natsuki con Yohko, pero me muero de sueño y tengo que trabajar. ¡Ja Ne!_


	7. Chapter 7

**ENTRE NUNCA Y JAMÁS**

**(Neverland)**

_**Capítulo 7.**_

Sagisawa Yohko, mujer del mundo del espectáculo cuya vida estable la convierte en un auténtico trofeo para cualquier caza fortunas. Ronda los cuarenta y sin embargo su rostro es casi perfecto, su cuerpo está muy bien conservado y si no fuera porque de verdad yo no tengo complejo de Edipo, le tiraría los perros, ¿por qué no? A ella no parece molestarle la atención que recibe de mi parte, no es una mujer complicada sino madura, no carga con los prejuicios del mundo y tiene una seguridad casi tan grande como su ego. Sí. Yohko es una auténtica loba.

- "_¿Qué va a ordenar mi cachorra?" - _Ok, ya empezó a encabronarme con eso.

- "_No me llames así" - _Mascullé ruborizada.

- "_¿Por qué no?" - _Sonrió mientras tomaba su copa de vino y lo llevaba a sus labios rojos_ - "¿Acaso no eres mi pequeña Natsuki?"_

- "_Mira Yohko" - _Asenté de golpe el menú a la mesa, cosa que en vez de enfadarla le causó gracia_ - "Este no es uno de tus estúpidos ejercicios de tu programa de radio"_

- "_¿Ejercicios?"_

- "_Tú no eres una cougar alfa ni yo tu cachorro, ¿estamos?"_

- "_Ah" - _Sonrió como quien mira a su mascota_ - "Entonces Natsuki sí escucha mi programa"_

- "_Ese no es el punto"_

- "_Sé que eres una mamacita"_

- "_¡Una qué!" - _En este punto creo que todo el restaurante me escuchó, un mesero incluso me pidió amablemente que cerrara la boca, ¡pero es que ellos no comprenden! ¡Estoy con una loca!

- "_Si mis cálculos no fallan, debes tener unos veinticinco años" - _Bruja_ - "Eres joven aún pero estoy casi completamente segura, de que siempre has llamado la atención de tus kouhai" - _Me miró seria, cosa que hizo que se me enchinara la piel _- "¿Estoy mal, Natsuki?"_

- "_¡No puedes llamarme de esa manera!" - _ Protesté_ - "Ni siquiera tengo hijos"_

- "_Los tiempos cambian" -_ Se encogió de hombros _- "Ahora los jóvenes despiertan su libido mucho más temprano, lo que hace que lindas chicas como tú se conviertan en mujeres para comer antes de ser unas auténticas felinas como tu servidora"_

- "_Ahórrate la clase para tus conferencias, a mí no me convences"_

- "_No, supongo que yo no" - _Me llevé mi lata de soda a la boca _- "Para eso está Viola-chan, quien creo que a duras penas llega a la mayoría de edad" - _Aquí escupí el contenido de mi vaso al piso y la miré con odio puro_ - "Pero tú no eres igual a mí" - _Idiota.

- "_¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?"_

- "_Excelente" - _O-oh _- "Hablemos de una auténtica hembra alfa" - _Carajo _- "Shizuru"_

- "_Qué hay con la ingeniera"_

- "_Anda, cuéntale a tu sempai cómo te comiste a Shizuru"_

- "_¡No me comí a nadie!" - _Giró los ojos melodramáticamente y presionó.

- "_Eso ya lo sé" - _ Sorbió su copa _- "Si a leguas se nota que eres pasiva"_

- "_¡Me lleva el carajo Yohko!" _

El mesero volvió a la mesa y nos dijo que si continuábamos importunando a los clientes nos sacaría, pero en cuanto Yohko usó sus encantos en él, nos llevó a una sala VIP para que estemos más a gusto. Nos instalamos en un cómodo asiento con forro de piel, la luz era tenue y sólo faltó la chica bailando sobre la mesa puesto que el ambiente era extraño. Yohko sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso y lo encendió, me ofreció pero me negué.

- "_¿No fumas?"_

- "_A Viola no le gusta" - _ Enarcó la ceja y me miró con incredulidad.

- "_¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Natsuki?" - _No sé ni para qué le presté atención, de veras -_ "Eres demasiado pasiva para ser real"_

- "_Vete al diablo"_

- "_Voy a ayudarte, pero antes" - _ Resopló el humo en mi cara y continuó _- "Me contarás todo lo que has estado haciendo con Shizuru y con su hija"_

- "_No es asunto tuyo"_

- "_Se ve que no la estás pasando muy bien" - _Fruncí el ceño_ - "Mira, te ofrezco mi ayuda desinteresada, eso no lo hago siempre"_

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_Eres linda hasta cuando eres sarcástica pero ahora enfoca" - _Asentó su mano sobre la mía _- "¿Quieres seguir pasándola como hasta ahora o quieres convertirte en una mujer nueva y renovada?" - _Joder, me está vendiendo el producto y me lo estoy comprando, la vieja es buena.

- "_¿Habrán trajes de cuero?" - _Bromeé.

- "_Lo usual" _- Rió tan macabro que casi me oriné del susto.

Una vez que Yohko pasó de la modalidad de vieja zorra astuta a consejera desinteresada, la cosa fue un poco más relajada. Es probable que todo lo anterior lo haya utilizado como un preámbulo para romper el hielo y es hasta ahora que realmente me está dejando ver el por qué se ha ganado a medio país con ese carisma tan propio que posee. Para mí fue fantástico, no sólo podía contarle todo lo que he estado viviendo en los últimos meses sino que también me sentía relajada, hablar con alguien que te escuche sin juzgarte es una cosa maravillosa. Yohko estuvo ahí, escuchando, fumando, bebiendo y de vez en cuando me lanzaba una pregunta ahí y otra por allá, pero ninguna que no fuese fácil de contestar o mejor dicho, que me incomodara responder. Si es un don o un arte muy estudiado no lo sé, lo que sí sé es que ella es una auténtica guía espiritual. Sin broma.

- "_¿Qué debo hacer?" - _Le pregunté después de un buen rato de silencio.

- "_¿Qué quieres hacer?" - _Carajo, te estoy preguntando_ - "Natsuki" - _Le presté atención, no debí, estaba en modo esotérico_ - "Tienes que tener muy en claro lo que le pides al universo para que éste te responda con toda su sabiduría cósmica" - _ Me lleva el carajo, se fumó un porro y en mi cara.

- "_Ok, basta de pendejadas me voy" - _ Me estaba levantando pero Yohko me jaló del brazo.

- "_Huyendo no haces nada pero quedándote tampoco" - _ Muy fumada.

- "_Mira, soy un ser humano normal que no entiende de analogías" - _Me sobé las sienes_ - "¿Te molestaría hablarme en castellano? A mí los aspectos filosóficos de la vida no se me dan"_

- "_¡Qué poco romántica!" _

- "_No mujer, soy bruta nada más" - _Me senté con desgano_ - "De qué va todo eso de quedarse, irse y la fumada esa del universo"_

- "_Mesero otra botella por favor" - _Me miró decepcionada _- "Esto me va a tomar toda la tarde"_

Si en algún punto de la salida pensé que Temis-sama iluminaría mi senda espiritual para llevarme por el camino del zen, del cosmos, del carajo o qué fregados sé yo; fue nomás un sueño guajiro mío porque eso no pasó nunca. Lo que es peor, pasadas tres horas Yohko me pidió las nalgas y la mandé al diablo, fin de la cita. Sabía que estas tonterías astrológicas y demás chorradas, no tenían la solución a los problemas. La verdad no está allá afuera, no. La verdad se encuentra en el fondo de una botella de tequila, cuatro limones, cien gramos de sal y si a eso le agregas compañía femenina sin compromiso, todo lo demás sale sobrando.

Pero si no me equivoco, fue así como conocí a Yohko quien no parece tener la menor intención de desaparecer de mi vida. Bueno, quizás un día de estos se le haga, total, Viola me mandó al diablo, Shizuru ni me pela y hasta donde yo sé, no tengo compromiso alguno qué cumplir con nadie. Lo malo es que Yohko está totalmente trastornada y mucho me temo que con toda esa ideología marihuana que tiene en la cabeza, un buen día se le ocurra utilizar bolas chinas conmigo. Horror. No, prefiero la vida en solitario, lo más peligroso que puede ocurrirme es que un día entre Mai en mi cuarto y me encuentre autocomplaciéndome con una foto suya.

Pedí un taxi para Yohko quien no estaba en condiciones de manejar su auto y ni de loca iba yo a llevarla a su casa, que esa era muy capaz de pasarle el cerrojo a su puerta y enseñarme la práctica de lo que una mujer cougar le hace a su cachorra. Dicho en otras palabras, me tiraría hasta el cansancio. No gracias, ya comí de eso con Shizuru y se me hace que Yohko no ha de ser muy diferente a la ingeniera.

Caminé hacia el paradero de autobús más cercano que encontré, donde me senté un buen rato simplemente para observar el cómo la noche enfriaba los ánimos de la población tokiota. Pese a todo fue un gran día, hice algo diferente, aparte reí mucho. En la mañana me sentía muy mal porque Viola me dejó, pero ahora creo que puedo soportarlo, creo que puedo llevarlo bastante bien. Regresaré a casa, me daré un baño, me acostaré a dormir y mañana me presentaré a trabajar como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Ya. Que todo quede atrás, aquí no pasó nada señores.

- "_¡Yo Kuga!" - _Me lleva el carajo_ - "Para tío, vamos a darle un aventón" - _Un Mini se estacionó cerca de mí y en su interior distinguí la molesta presencia de dos seres abominables, Tate y su tío Reito.

- "_Buenas noches Natsuki-kun"_

- "_Buenas noches vecino"_

- "_¿Vas a tu casa?" - _No, estoy fichando, claro que voy a mi casa pelmazo de...

- "_Sí, pero no debe tardar el autobús"_

- "_Anda Natsuki-kun sube al auto, estoy yendo a la casa y nada me cuesta acercarte si vivimos enfrente" - _A ti no pero a mí sí.

- "_Sube Kuga" - _Me abrió la puerta mientras me silbaba, Tate es un pendejo.

- "_Eres un imbécil" - _Le rompí la cabeza en cuanto subí, Reito se rió y nos dirigimos rumbo a nuestra residencia de fraccionamiento. Jo. Tenía que decirlo.

- "_Yuuichi me dijo que estuviste enferma" - _Yuuichi es muy comunicativo_ - "Espero que no haya sido grave" - Continuó parloteando Reito mientras yo veía con odio puro al rubio oxigenado._

- "_Un mal estomacal leve" - _ Contesté _- "Nada del otro mundo"_

- "_Shizuru-san la inyectó por cierto" - _Este cizañoso del carajo_ - "¿No lo sabías tío?"_

- "_¿Shizuru?" - _Se rascó la barbilla mientras hacía su alto _- "Ha estado algo ocupada en los últimos días, no le he visto mucho"_

- "_Pero es tu novia" - _¿Qué estoy presenciando?

- "_Oh no, ya te dije que sólo somos amigos"_

- "_Amigos con beneficios"_

- "_¡Yuuichi!" - _Se alteró el tío, que discutir tu vida privada delante de desconocidos no ha de ser muy agradable.

- "_Perdón" _

Tate bajó la cabeza y no volvió a preguntar nada, es más, ni siquiera volvió a abrir la boca. Cuando Reito paró el motor Tate ya se había bajado y se encerró en la casa hecho una furia, Reito se rascó la cabeza y se disculpó conmigo en cuanto me vio bajar del Mini.

- "_Siento que hayas tenido qué presenciar eso Natsuki-kun, creo que mi sobrino está algo sensible"_

- "_No pasa nada vecino, yo comprendo" - _ En realidad no, pero qué iba a decir.

- "_Himeno era la joya de la familia, ¿sabes?" - _ ¿Himeno?_ - "Siempre tan bella, tan delicada, era la hija menor" - _Oh, su ex-esposa_ - "Todos la amaban, incluso Shizuru" - _¿Mande?

- "_¿La ingeniera?"_

- "_Estudiaron juntas en el instituto" - _¿La difunta y Shizuru eran amigas?_ - "Para Shizuru, mi amada Himeno era como la hermana que perdió" - _¿La hermana que perdió?_ - "Eran tan unidas, Viola, Shizuru y Himeno, se conocían desde la niñez" - _ ¿Viola? _- "Perdóname Natsuki-kun, debo hablar con mi sobrino antes de que esto se haga más grande"_

- "_Sí, gracias por traerme"_

- "_Buenas noches"_

- "_Buenas noches"_

¡Carajo! ¿Por qué cuando al fin escucho algo interesante se tiene que terminar así tan de repente? Es que no me la creo, en mi mente atraviesan miles de ideas, miles de posibilidades y todas llegan a lo mismo, todas me responden cosas y me botan también más preguntas. ¿Quién demonios puede responderlas? ¿A quién le pregunto? ¿Cómo saber? Para entenderlo todo necesito una bola de cristal y quién más en este lado de la ciudad posee una, sino una pitonisa. Yohko, quien fuera también condiscípula de Shizuru, ella tiene las respuestas y ella me responderá lo que quiero saber.

()()()

- "_Vaya, hasta que te manifiestas araña"_

- "_Yo también te extrañé" - _Me lanzó un beso _- "Ten, un presente" - _Un pinche llavero de cinco centavos.

- "_Sabes dónde puedes meterte tu regalo"_

- "_Y yo que me la pasé pensando en ti"_

- "_Pues me hiciste falta aunque lo dudes"_

- "_Supe que te pegaste una mega borrachera y que no invitaste"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _ ¿Eso dicen? ¡Qué mala fama!

- "_Sí, que te ausentaste tres días" - _Cierto, tampoco vine ayer, ese día me lo tomé sólo por placer.

- "_Mal estomacal, puedes preguntarle a Mai"_

- "_¿De tres días?" - _Me miró suspicaz _- "Mejor confiesa a dónde te llevaste a la pequeña Fujino"_

- "_A ningún lado, me terminó"_

- "_¿Cómo?" - _Se azotó la mano en la frente _- "Pero tú sí que bates récords, ¿cuánto te aguantó, un mes?"_

- "_Y cinco días, ha sido mi relación amorosa más larga si tomamos en cuenta que nunca fuimos nada"_

- "_¡Qué barbaridad y ni te la comiste supongo!"_

-"_¡Nao!"_

- "_¿Qué?"_

- "_Es una niña"_

- "_¿Y? Ah claro, se me olvidaba que tú eres la mujer más puritana del planeta"_

- "_Y tú una pinche zorra"_

- "_Gracias" - _Sacó una lima de uñas del bolso_ - "Es bueno ser la mejor, mejor ser la más buena" - _¿Tu segundo nombre es humildad? _- "Me preocupas, salgamos hoy no vaya a ser que te deprimas"_

- "_No me deprime que Viola se haya ido"_

- "_¿No?" - _ Enarcó la ceja y me miró con esos ojos verdes como la lima_ - "La niña te dejó"_

- "_Así fue"_

- "_¿Acaso no te dolió?"_

- "_En lo absoluto" - _Se acercó hacia mí y topó nuestras frentes.

- "_¿Acaso la ingeniera...?" - _Se llevó ambas manos al rostro_ - "¡Naa!" - _ La miré seria_ - "¡Kuga dame tu mano, eres mi ídola!"_

- "_¿Qué demonios pasa por tu mente mujer?" - _Me estrechó la mano y luego la untó en su entrepierna, fue asqueroso.

- "_¡Te has tirado a Fujino!" - _Exclamó emocionada.

- "_No Nao, no me he tirado a nadie"_

- "_Entonces ella te ha tirado a ti, da igual"_

- "_Tampoco" - _ Mentira, pero ella no debe saberlo nunca _- "He recibido ayuda profesional para superarlo"_

- "_¿Ayuda profesional?" - _Se sentó sobre mi escritorio, indicándome que no pretendía irse hasta saciar su curiosidad _- "¿Sales con un loquero?"_

- "_Una sexóloga" - _ Sus ojos se abrieron, para luego cambiar a esa mirada felina que sólo Nao tenía.

- "_Detalles, todos, ya"_

- "_Estoy saliendo con Yohko" - _Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con lo que yo denomino, mirada del mal.

- "_Eres soberbia" - _Se paró y luego me hizo una reverencia_ - "Kuga-sama, permíteme convertirme en tu pupila"_

- "_No jodas" - _Le di un zape_ - "Sólo salimos a comer y a conversar, nada del otro mundo"_

- "_Dime que ya te la comiste o ella a ti, da igual" - _Preguntó emocionada la mujer.

- "_No Nao" - _Tono de sobriedad _- "Yohko es mi terapeuta no mi amante"_

- "_Pero qué bruta eres, la lengua de Temis-sama desperdiciada en una abstemia reprimida como tú"_

- "_Gracias amiga"_

- "_¿Pero cómo es que estas cosas pasan siempre cuando no estoy?" - _Se levantó de mi escritorio y caminó en círculos_ - "Eso es" - _Me miró fijamente_ - "Esto tengo que verlo" - _Acercó nuestros rostros y sentenció _- "Salgamos las tres juntas hoy"_

- "_De ninguna manera" - _Nao hizo un berrinche pero aún así no accedí a sus deseos_ - "Además dijo tener muchos compromisos hoy, no creo verla"_

- "_Eso es una pena" - _Suspiró _- "Quería su autógrafo"_

Pese a todo, quedé con Nao en salir a comer para ponernos al día en cuanto a las últimas novedades, lo que se traduce en salir con ella para que me cuente la versión extendida de todo lo que hizo y compró en sus vacaciones. A pesar de ser Nao tan irritante, era agradable para mí contar con su presencia pues me hacía falta, me hizo falta en estos días. Saber que tienes a un amigo en quién confiar ciertas cosas es hasta cierto punto gratificante, pero no me malinterpreten, no es que no confíe en Mai o la considere menos amiga que Nao. Lo que pasa es que habrán cosas, habrán temas que Mai no entenderá o no querrá hablar de ellos, pues a pesar de quererme mucho para Mai la sola idea de que una mujer prefiera la compañía de otra es más una idea ilusoria, que una realidad. Pero así es ella, así la quiero también.

Shizuru pasó en un par de ocasiones por mi área, nunca volteó para ver hacia donde yo estaba, no es que yo tampoco buscara su mirada. Para mí lo que ocurrió había quedado en el olvido, ese fue el consejo que Yohko me diera en su momento, dijo que era mejor así. Cuando le pregunté qué hacer con Viola, su consejo fue que lo mejor sería darle tiempo. Así lo he hecho. He ignorado a Shizuru tantas veces he podido, he luchado también con el loco impulso de llamar a Viola y preguntar qué era de su vida. Fue así como pasaron los días, mi teléfono sólo marcaba llamadas y enviaba mensajes a Yohko, quien en cuanto hablaba de algún tema que quería que escuchara, me mandaba mensajes en la madrugada para que estuviera pendiente. Una vez me llamó desde la cabina en su programa nocturno, me presentó como caperucita roja, fue ridículo, aunque reconozco que fue gracioso.

Cuando el cumpleaños de Mikoto se acercó, decidí salir a comprar algunas cosas que Mai me encargó para la comida especial que le haría al pequeño monstruo. Antes, decidí escaparme para comprarle un presente en aquella tienda donde vendían galletas de todos los sabores y colores del mundo. No sé, se me hizo que el monstruo apreciaría mi regalo más que cualquier otro. La tienda estaba en el distrito de Akihabara, algo alejado de nuestro hogar pero salí con tiempo para no retrasar más los preparativos de la comida de la pelirroja. Con el tiempo medido, entré y salí del sitio sin distraerme hasta que una vista llamó mi atención en una tienda departamental no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba. La imagen de Viola del brazo de otra mujer.

Me escondí tras un kiosco de revistas para no ser descubierta, pero sí, no me equivoqué, era Viola quien caminaba con intención de entrar a una tienda cercana a donde yo me encontraba. Estaba con una chica, quizás una compañera de clases, quizás una nueva conquista, saber. Se le veía muy contenta y reía a montones, reía como jamás hacía conmigo, supongo que estaba bien, se había olvidado por completo de mí. En cuanto consideré que no podría descubrirme me escabullí como pude y huí de Akihabara, llegué a casa dejé las compras en la meseta de la cocina y me encerré en mi cuarto. No salí en todo el día. Pero no pude evitar el compromiso de la cena, así que me alisté y bajé a saludar a los compañeros de Mikoto y al joven hermano de Mai, Takumi-kun.

- "_¡Natsuki, tiempo sin verte!" - _Saludó el castaño, quien había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi.

- "_Cielos, estás más alto" - _Se ruborizó_ - "Eres ya un hombre"_

- "_¡Qué dices!" - _Se rascó la mejilla _- "Sólo tengo veinte años" - _Los mismos que Viola por cierto.

- "_Te conozco desde los catorce, así que te aseguro que hablo con conocimiento de causa"_

- "_Ya déjalo Natsuki" - _Me reprendió la pelirroja_ - "Para mí siempre será mi pequeño hermanito" - _Le jaló los cachetes para dejarlo todavía más ruborizado.

- "_Oye, oye" - _Se quejó_ - "No hagas eso Mai"_

- "_¿Ya tienes novia?" - _ Pregunté, Mai quedó verde y él rojo.

- "_N-no" - _Tartamudeó_ - "No me queda mucho tiempo para ello" - _No sé por qué no le creí.

- "_No lo presiones Natsuki, está mejor así" - _ Intervino la celosa hermana.

- "_¿Qué hay de ti?" - _Me preguntó_ - "Supe que estuviste grave hace unos días"_

- "_Estrés laboral" - _Mentí descaradamente _- "Ya sabes, vida de adulto"_

- "_Oh" - _Me miró con suspicacia, por un momento pensé ver a la pelirroja en él_ - "Lo importante es que ya estás bien"_

- "_Así es" - _Respondí con orgullo, hasta que nuevos invitados llegaron a la celebración de Mikoto.

- "_¡Yo Kuga!" - _ Carajo, Mai invitó a Tate y al tío Reito.

- "_¡Tate, Kanzaki-san; bienvenidos!" - _Saludó la pelirroja.

- "_Mikoto-chan" - _Se acercó Reito a la cumpleañera _- "Felicidades por tu mayoría de edad"_ - Le entregó un regalo.

- "_Gracias Kanzaki-san" - _Lo recibió con júbilo y de alguna manera Mai se entrometió en el momento.

- "_¡Oh Kanzaki-san no se hubiera molestado!" - _Mírenla.

- "_Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo disfrutaremos de una comida casera como no hemos hecho en años" - _ Le sonrió afable _- "¿No es así Yuuichi?" - _Asintió el rubio con una enorme sonrisa y con un rugido estomacal también.

- "_Pasen, siéntense a la mesa, les traeré algo de comida" _

Los recién llegados se sintieron como en casa al sentarse a la mesa y robarse prontamente, la atención de los invitados y los anfitriones. Entre la serena apariencia y buenos modales de Reito y entre el excelente sentido del humor y carácter extrovertido de Tate, pronto tuvimos una fiesta muy entretenida. Mai tomó muchas fotografías de ello, después de todo ese era su principal pasatiempo. Todos se divertían y yo me preguntaba por qué demonios no podía ser como ellos, preferí mejor irme a un rincón lejano y contemplar hacia la calle en lo que ellos disfrutaban del momento.

Pensé en Nao, pero ella no asistiría debido a un compromiso con su nueva conquista, sí, la mujer tenía novia y estaba en esa etapa feliz en donde salían juntas a todas partes y se profesaban su amor incondicional a cada hora. ¿Estoy amargada? Sí y envidiosa también. Suspiré un lamento patético que ahogué en el fondo de mi vaso de cola, me tragué mi aburrimiento y el timbre de la puerta sonó justo en el momento exacto en el que consideraba salir a dar una caminata por la calle. Temis-sama hizo su entrada triunfal en escena y la situación no pudo ser peor.

- "_Buenas noches" - _Saludó la mujer en cuanto entró a la casa, la multitud enmudeció de contar con la presencia de una celebridad en la tertulia_ - "Espero no haber llegado muy tarde"_

- "_Adelante Sagisawa-san" - _Le saludó Mai, como si le conociera de toda la vida y me pregunto de dónde la conoce_ - "Llega a tiempo para comer el pastel que Midori horneó para Mikoto"_

- "_Gracias Mai" - _La miré desconcertada _- "Hola Natsuki"_

- "_Uh, hola" - _Saludé todavía en shock_ - "¿Se conocen?" _

- "_Sagisawa-san es cliente asidua del café" - _Explicó tranquilamente la pelirroja.

- "_Midori es una vieja amiga" - _Pasó de largo junto a mí _- "Reito, tiempo sin verte"_

- "_Yohko" - _Abrió los ojos Reito como si hubiese visto a un fantasma_ - "Han pasado muchos años"_

- "_Los necesarios" - _Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que Tate intervino.

- "_Tío, ¿conoces a Temis-sama y no lo habías dicho antes?" - _Reito sonrió nervioso y explicó.

- "_Estudiamos juntos la escuela media superior, junto con tu tía"_

- "_Ah"_

- "_Aunque he venido por invitación de Mai y por supuesto, a saludar a mi caperucita roja" - _Esta mujer _- "Natsuki no me ha hablado últimamente al programa"_

- "_No sé de qué me hablas" - _ Negué delante de los presentes, quienes nos rodeaban con toda la sucia intención de pedir autógrafos.

- "_¡A comer pastel todos, andando!" - _ Llamó la atención de los invitados la pelirroja y todos le siguieron, todos excepto Yohko quien se quedó a mi lado.

- "_¿Cómo has estado?" - _Preguntó la adivina, después de un rato de silencio.

- "_He estado mejor" - _Me encogí de hombros.

- "_Vamos"_

Yohko me tomó del brazo para llevarme hacia donde los demás se encontraban para que departiera con ellos, pero el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y me separé de ella para abrir a quien fuere que se encontrara afuera. Cual fuera mi sorpresa, que la persona que estaba ahí era la caprichosa de Viola, quien supongo tampoco esperaba que fuese yo quien abriera la puerta pues su expresión fue de total sorpresa. Nos quedamos viendo la una a la otra sin saber qué hacer, hasta que pude recuperar parte de mi control y la invité a pasar, toda nuestra interacción siendo diligentemente observada por cierta astróloga curiosa.

- "_Adelante" - _ Le invité _- "Están en la cocina" - _Supuse que Mai la había invitado y por eso le dije aquello, pero no.

- "_He venido a hablar contigo" _

- "_No es el momento" - _Respondí atrabancada, pero luego suavicé un poco mi actitud cuando Yohko fingió que tosía_ - "Es el cumpleaños de Mikoto, estamos de fiesta" - _Cuál fiesta, si tienes cara de funeral Natsuki.

- "_No sabía"_

- "_Hola de nuevo" - _Interrumpió Yohko, quien se acercó muy alegre hacia Viola.

- "_¡Temis-sama!" - _Exclamó sorprendida Viola _- "¿Qué hace aquí?" - _Luego tuvo un tic, quizás recordó aquel día en donde me vio jalar del brazo a Yohko_ - "Ya" _- Dijo mientras me miraba.

- "_Una vieja amiga me pidió que viniera en su representación" - _Explicó brevemente la pitonisa de Japón _- "Pero también estoy aquí por Natsuki" - _ Me guiñó el ojo y no sé por qué pero sentí dagas en todo el cuerpo.

- "_Se nota que a ti las mayores se te dan muy bien" - _Me reclamó sin importarle nada que Yohko la escuchara.

- "_Viola" - _Le llamé la atención_ - "No es el momento"_

- "_Tienes razón" - _ Torció la boca _- "Debo irme"_

- "_No, no, no" - _Intervino la idiota de Yohko_ - "La fiesta apenas comienza" - _Sentí escalofríos_ - "Ven pequeña Viola, mejor cuéntame cómo vas con aquello de tu amada"_

- "_Ya no hay amada Temis-sama, eso se acabó" - _Se lo dijo a ella pero me miró a mí, yo por mi parte la ignoré.

- "_Es una pena" - _Sonrió con malicia Yohko _- "A Natsuki también la dejó su amada"_

- "_¿En verdad era tu amada, Natsuki?" - _Preguntó con cinismo _- "Pues veo que encontraste consuelo rápidamente"_

- "_¿Acaso soy la única que encontró consuelo pronto?" - _No sé qué vio en mi mirada pero Viola dio un paso hacia atrás.

- "_Al menos yo salgo con gente de mi edad y no con abuelas" - _Se defendió y pude ver cómo la consejera espiritual fruncía el ceño aunque lo disimuló como pudo _- "Pero se nota que a tí eso se te da bien" - _Siguió atacando y sentí deseos de matarla, Yohko se dio cuenta y fue así como intervino de nuevo.

- "_Pero ustedes dos cómo gustan de hacerse daño la una a la otra" - _No le prestamos atención, ambas enfrascadas en nuestro duelo de miradas esperando el momento para atacar _- "¿Por qué mejor no aceptan que no pueden estar la una sin la otra, de una buena vez?"_

- "_¡No!" - _Gritamos al unísono, el timbre sonó de nuevo y mi peor pesadilla entró por la puerta.

- "_¡Ingeniera!" - _¿Pero no puedo tener un momento de esparcimiento sin que se me junten las mujeres en el mismo cuarto, el mismo día?

- "_Ando buscando a Reito" - _Pero nos encontraste a nosotras _- "Yohko" - _Miró de reojo a la pitonisa_ - "Viola" - _Luego a su hija quien le devolvía la mirada con frialdad.

- "_Madre, tu amante está en el comedor con los demás invitados" - _Shizuru se quedó helada ante esto_ - "Me voy, no tengo nada qué hacer en este lugar" - _Viola salió de prisa y el impulso de ir por ella me vino de repente, aún con Shizuru cerca.

- "_Anda" - _Me empujó Yohko _- "Ve por ella" - _Me guiñó el ojo_ - "No es bueno que esté sola en ese estado"_

- "_Yo iré" - _ Intervino Shizuru _- "Es mi responsabilidad"_

- "_Tú ya has hecho demasiado Shizuru" - _La detuvo la ojiazul_ - "Anda Natsuki, alcánzala que yo le explico a Mai tu ausencia"_

Asentí con la cabeza y salí corriendo de la casa, ni siquiera me preocupé en mirar hacia atrás para ver la cara de Shizuru. No me interesó. El problema fue que cuando salí Viola ya había arrancado el motor de su vehículo y se fue hecha una furia, no me lo pensé dos veces y corrí al garaje, monté mi maltrecha motocicleta y sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de buscar mi casco pegué una carrera loca con la Kawasaki tras Viola. Por supuesto, el motor del vehículo de Viola era mucho más grande que el de mi pequeño modo de transporte, pese a todo le di alcance en un semáforo. Toqué la ventana de su auto para que me abriera y noté la sorpresa en su expresión, pero sobre todo sus lágrimas.

- "_Para"_ - Le pedí, pero Viola me ignoró - _"Hablemos"_

El semáforo cambió su señal de rojo a verde y Viola pensó que se encontraba en un grand prix porque arrancó con fuerza el vehículo, aunque su nerviosismo le hizo olvidar sacar el pie del clutch. Las llantas rechinaron y salió con demasiado impulso y velocidad, me temí lo peor y continué dándole alcance. Estaba alterada, me asustó, pero afortunadamente después de cuatro cuadras bajó la velocidad y paró el motor antes de que siguiera cometiendo más imprudencias. Estacioné la moto tras su auto y volví a intentar hablar con ella.

- "_¿Qué quieres Kuga?" - _Me dijo tras la ventanilla del auto.

- "_Por principio de cuentas, madrearte" - _Le reprendí_ - "¿Has perdido la razón?"_

- "_Eso fue estúpido ya sé"_

- "_Loca" - _Fruncí el ceño _- "Pudiste ocasionar un accidente o peor aún, te pudo haber ocurrido una desgracia"_

- "_¡Qué más te da!" - _ Aporreó ambas manos en el volante mientras hacía su berrinche.

- "_¿Pero tú crees que si no me importaras no hubiese salido así sin casco, tras de tí?"_

- "_Te importo, ya" - _Me miró a los ojos_ - "Pero no más"_

- "_Déjate de tonterías y baja del auto, vamos a caminar un poco"_

- "_No quiero" - _Carajo esta mujer cuando quiere se comporta como una niña.

- "_¿No quieres?" - _Pero para infantil y malcriada yo_ - "Hazlo o te pincharé la llanta"_

- "_No te atreverías" - _ No le respondí, con el pie comencé a bajarle el aire a la llanta al presionar la válvula.

- "_¿No?" - _Le sonreí con maldad, Viola abrió los ojos como platos.

- "_¡Detente, está bien me bajo!" _- Buena niña.

La joven castaña se bajó del automóvil, por mi parte no podía evitar la enorme sonrisa arrogante de mi rostro. Me salí con la mía y ella no estaba muy a gusto, pese a todo accedió a acompañarme a dar una vuelta no sin antes ponerle los seguros eléctricos a su vehículo. Le aseguré que no tardaríamos y que en cuanto regresáramos, encontraríamos su auto sano y salvo. Se subió a la moto conmigo y la llevé al sitio más cercano que encontré donde vendieran helados.

- "_¿Quieres?" - _Le ofrecí.

- "_No soy una niña" - _La miré con curiosidad y procedí a engullirme el mío.

- "_Pues a mí me gustan estas niñerías" - _Me reí, si me entendió o no era cosa de ella.

- "_¿Qué quieres Kuga? Se hace tarde"_

- "_No seas impaciente, sólo quiero que te calmes"_

- "_Estoy calmada"_

- "_No lo estás" - _Mascullé _- "No hubieses hecho algo tan estúpido como lo de hace un rato si lo estuvieses"_

- "_No volverá a pasar, lo prometo" - _Me miró seria, sí, tiene razón.

- "_¿Por qué lo hiciste?" - _Me miró pensativa_ - "¿Por qué te fuiste tan enojada?"_

- "_¿No lo sabes?" - _Quedó roja del coraje_ - "¿No la viste?" - _Shizuru.

- "_La vi" - _Pero no comprendo qué fue lo que te molestó exactamente.

- "_Es tan descarada" - _Gesticuló sin elegancia, algo poco común en ella_ - "Entrar a tu casa preguntando por el amante y además..." - _Gritó, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y luego resopló el aire para tranquilizarse_ - "No sé cómo papá se lo pasa todo"_

Se quedó callada después de eso, su rostro había recuperado parte de su serenidad aunque su respiración agitada denotaba su intranquilidad. Por mi parte me mantuve a su lado apoyada en la barda de la nevería viendo hacia la calle. De reojo noté cómo una lágrima se le escapaba al irritado rostro de Viola, por lo que de mi bolsillo saqué un pañuelo y se lo di para que se limpie. Fingí que no la veía, dedicando la mayor atención posible a la tarea de gastarme mi delicioso helado napolitano, cuyo sabor dulzón por la fresa y la vainilla, combinado con lo amargo del chocolate, me reconfortaba levemente de la persecusión policiaca de hace unos momentos.

- "_T. Y." - _Dijo después de un rato_ - "Tú sí que no tienes vergüenza" - _Me reclamó mientras veía el pañuelo.

- "_Oh" - _El pañuelo de Tate, carajo _- "Pensaba devolvérselo en cuanto le viera" - _Cosa que se me olvidó y cometí la idiotez de prestártelo.

- "_Eres como ella" - _Me reclamó _- "Siempre usurpando lo ajeno" - _La miré desconcertada, pero Viola no dijo más.

- "_Es guapa" - _Llamé su atención _- "Tu amiga con la que estabas en Akihabara"_

- "_¿Estuviste en Akihabara?" - _ Me reclamó_ - "¿Por qué no me hablaste?"_

- "_Estabas ocupada"_

- "_Hikaru es mi mejor amiga ya te había hablado de ella antes" - _Explicó_ - "Pero claro, tú nunca escuchas lo que digo" - _Eso dolió.

- "_Le compraba galletas a Mikoto"_

- "_¿En el Meido Kissa?" - _Enarcó una ceja_ - "Tú nunca cambias"_

- "_No" - _Sonreí, pues Viola sabe bien de mi afición a los trajes de sirvienta.

- "_Ten" - _Me devolvió el pañuelo_ - "Asegúrate que la próxima vez sea el tuyo"_

- "_¿Habrá una próxima vez?" - _Me miró sorprendida.

- "_Cuando estés con ella, a eso me refería" - _Respondió con voz ronca y quebrada.

- "_¿Cuando esté con quién?" - _ Cuestioné enojada.

- "_Cuando estés con mi tía Shizuru" - _Callé _- "Tu amada ingeniera no es mi madre" - _¿Qué? _ - "Olvida ese cargo de conciencia que traes de 'con la madre y con la hija' porque no existe tal relación aquí"_

- "_Pero qué estás diciendo" - _Me llevé la mano al cabello para revolverlo, es un vicio que tengo cuando no comprendo lo que ocurre.

- "_Mi madre murió cuando yo nací" - _Contestó con frialdad _- "Mi tía se casó con mi padre y me crió como a su hija" - _Se acercó hacia mí con una media sonrisa en el rostro _- "¿No lo entiendes?"_

- "_No"_

- "_Significa que mi tía Shizuru puede tener a quien quiera, mientras al ojo público siga manteniendo la imagen de fiel y abnegada esposa" - _Su mirada era siniestra, sus ojos parecían dos hoyos negros _- "A quien ella quiera Kuga" - _Me tocó los labios _- "Lo que ella quiera" - _Frunció el ceño y retrocedió_ - "Todo lo que era de mi madre" - _Traté de acortar la distancia, pero Viola me dio un empujón_ - "Todo lo que se suponía era mío"_

- "_Viola" - _La llamé.

- "_Todo le pertenece"_

Las luces de la nevería se apagaron y sólo quedó entre nosotras la penumbra de la noche, a la tenue luz del farol de la calle, los ojos de Viola se confundían entre lo lóbrego del ambiente, entre el misticismo de su mirada, entre la tristeza y la amargura. Ni una sola lágrima derramaron sus ojos, nunca en toda mi vida había visto una mirada tan vacía como fría, pero ella la poseía. Así, de la nada, Viola me enseñó algo que quizás a nadie le haya mostrado nunca. En un instante, cambió su imagen de niña ingenua y caprichosa a la de una mujer madura y determinada.

Sentí miedo al estar a solas con esta mujer, pero dentro de ese miedo había ese algo que no sabría cómo explicar, pero que me atraía poderosamente. Al igual que una serpiente, sus ojos me paralizaban para permanecer inmóvil en mi sitio y así me quedé, contemplándola durante largo rato y de haberlo ella querido, durante las horas que faltasen para el amanecer, durante el resto de mis días de ser posible. Me perdería entonces en ese vacío, pero al menos sabría que anduve vez alguna en la nada de su mirada, en lo perfecto de su ser. Me pregunto, si algún día me perdiera en sus ojos negros, ¿realmente querría salir de ellos? o buscaría la salida en la lejana pero brillante estrella roja del firmamento, cuyo color carmesí, me quemaba aún la piel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Caray, me he enamorado de una peruana loca y sé que no debería estarlo contando pero es necesario, sólo así entenderán por qué a veces escribo de una manera y en otras, diferente. Aparte quería presumirla, está bien buena la cabrona. Pero a lo que nos compete, debo reconocer que esta vez sí pude cumplir con el mínimo de palabras y en tiempo. Pero fue fácil porque ya tenía idea de qué poner, en cambio ahora no sé que escribir, así que no se sorprendan mucho si vuelvo a retrasarme. Les deseo un buen inicio de semana y como siempre, agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer las tonterías que escribo. Hasta que la inspiración llegue... Ja ne!_

**Meido kissa:** Sin duda alguna, la fantasía hecha realidad de todo otaku pervertido, un café Cosplay. Me explayaré a detalle porque debo confesar que ésto es lo mío. Estos lugares ubicados en Akihabara, que aparte de ser uno de los lugares de electrónica y mangas más populares de Tokio, resulta ser uno de esos sitios en donde te encuentras lugares muy locos donde das rienda suelta a tu imaginación. Los japoneses son otro boleto, ellos no se tientan el corazón para venderte (¡ah, capitalismo!), la fantasía que tu bolsillo quiera pagar. En este caso si tu sueño erótico es ver a una de esas lindas lolitas en traje de sirvienta, ya sea de meseras, masajistas o simplemente tomarte una foto con ellas (y el que quiera azul celeste que le cueste), pues este es tu lugar. Pero si lo tuyo es ver a un afeminado mayordomo haciéndole de tu esclavo personal, entonces vete a los Butler Café y quizás debas replantearte si lo tuyo es el yuri si te interesa un lugar como ese. He dicho.


	8. Chapter 8

**ENTRE NUNCA Y JAMÁS**

**(Neverland)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Emperatriz de Arashiyama que te escondes entre los bosques de bambú,<em>

_Ven a mí que hay luna llena, ven a mí flor de la verdad._

_Abre tus pétalos, sosiega con tu néctar divino mi eterna soledad, _

_Abre tus ojos ¡Oh perfecta hija de Amaterasu! _

_Y calienta mis fríos inviernos, mi Crisantemo otoñal"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8.<strong>_

Cuando era una niña solía pasarme las horas en el regazo de la abuela mientras ella amenizaba nuestras tardes con sus cantos y con sus historias. La abuela era una mujer que siempre, siempre, tenía una anécdota que contar, siempre había un proverbio que aprender y siempre una enseñanza que transmitir. Esa era mi abuela, esa fue mi imagen de lo que una mujer debía ser.

Mamá murió al darme a luz, su corazón no resistió el alumbramiento, así debía ser. Mi amado padre no pudo soportar la pérdida de su amada, dicen las malas lenguas que con una bala curó su dolor, dicen las malas lenguas que fue por una deuda de juego y no por amor. Crecí entre montañas y jardines, entre templos y cerezos, en donde durante el equinoccio de otoño, la belleza de tonos rojizos de la montaña era tan majestuosa, cual rayo de sol.

En el templo zen de Tenryuji fue donde le conocí, con una piel tan pálida como la nieve, de ojos esmeralda, de cabello tan negro como la noche, una deidad nocturna hecha carne me saludó. Teníamos ocho años cuando ese maravilloso encuentro se dio, teníamos doce años cuando descubrimos lo que era el amor y teníamos quince, cuando probamos por vez primera, el sabor de la pasión. El nombre de mi amada llevo en el pecho por lo que será una eternidad, mas su rostro casi olvido puesto que en la Tierra ya no está más. Un nicho de encuentros fue Kioto para mí, un lugar de derrotas y de sinsabores me quedó de él.

En mis juegos infantiles mucha gente me rodeó, pero fueron un par de ojos almendra, un cabello castaño y bellos hoyuelos en el rostro; mis amigos de verdad. Mi hermana mayor vio por mí cuando mamá murió, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer ella a tan corta edad? Viola no era mucho más mayor que yo, sin embargo era mi oneesama, mi amiga, mi confidente, a quien le contara sobre mi primer y único amor, en cuyo regazo llorara la pérdida de nuestra amada abuela, por quien gritara su nombre en el tori de Tenryuji, cuando él se la llevó.

A la pérdida de la abuela, nuestro destino cambió, Viola tuvo que casarse para pagar las deudas que mi difunto padre dejara a su muerte. Ella sólo tenía dieciséis cuando esto ocurrió, para ese entonces yo cumplía los once. Odié a aquel hombre que arrebatara mi tesoro más preciado, que se llevara lo único que me unía a mi madre, pues Viola era igual a ella, inclusive tenían su mismo aroma o eso pensaba yo, pues jamás le conocí. Pero para mí Viola era la personificación de lo que una buena madre debería ser. Siempre serena, siempre educada, frágil pero fuerte, dócil pero brava. Sí. Viola sería una excelente madre algún día.

Los años pasaron en un suspiro, pronto dejé aquella imagen de niña que poseía para convertirme en una mujer, pero no fui la única que cambió. Mi amada, mi compañera, también floreció. En sus rasgos llevaba la noche, su figura lucía perfecta, con aquel hermoso cabello largo hasta la cintura que hacía que se me subieran los colores al rostro. Su sonrisa era la más linda que hayan visto mis ojos, pero los míos no fueron los únicos que se posaron en ella. Sus padres la habían comprometido con un joven prospecto de la localidad, el joven Kanzaki. Se rumoraba que los Kanzaki venían de una dinastía más antigua que la Muromachi, pero claro, eran habladurías de pueblerinos nada más. Reito no tenía más sangre azul que un vulgar carnicero.

Lo odié como a nadie, pero ella lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como yo amaba a Viola. No podía competir con ese sentimiento, no importaba tampoco, mientras ella sólo me deseara a mí. Aún así, sabía que más temprano que tarde, la perdería ante él. Llevamos la fiesta en paz por muchos años, éramos un trío por donde se nos viera, él, como un loco detrás de ella, pretendiéndola, cuidándola, amándola con todo de sí. Pero para ella no había más sol que yo, cual crisantemo, su cuerpo giraba a donde el mío fuera, eran mis rayos los que iluminaban su sonrisa y eran mis labios los que rozaban los suyos antes de dormir. Ella era mía.

Nuestra graduación de la escuela media supuso nuestra separación, pero aún así teníamos planes para el futuro. Estudiaríamos juntas la universidad, luego de eso me la llevaría conmigo al extranjero, ahí donde nadie podría separarnos, sólo la muerte, pero nadie más. No conté con el factor sorpresa, no conté con el destino, no conté con aquellas perversas circunstancias que han rondado mi existencia desde mis días más tiernos. La vida y la muerte han jugado un rol muy importante en mi caminar, pues mi hermana esperaba con ansias su primogénito mas nunca lo escuchó llorar. Su aliento de vida eclipsó el de mi amada Viola, su llanto fue un aria de silencio, su presencia un mal augurio y su necesidad de una madre, una prioridad.

A nadie le importó si yo tenía una vida por delante, a nadie le importó si yo amaba a alguien, a nadie le importó si era lo que quería para mi futuro. ¿Una madre quería la niña? Una madre se le otorgó. Yo. A la corta edad de dieciocho años en su madre me convertí, en la esposa de Fujino como mujer y como esclava de aquella pequeña tirana me volví. ¿Y mi amada? No tardó mucho en mudarse a Tokio con su prometido, donde una elegante boda festejó. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué podría yo ofrecerle? No podía hacerle más daño del que le hice, no podía darle un día a ella, uno a él y cinco a mi hija. Mi hija. Viola. Mi sobrina en la vida real, mi hija en la actualidad.

Recuerdo claramente aquella fatídica noche, pues en el ataúd de Viola no sólo se encontraba su cuerpo, sino con ella se encontraba mi alma. Yo no odiaba a mi hermana, ¿cómo podría? Si ella también había sacrificado su juventud por estar con ese viejo rabo verde de Fujino, todo para darme un futuro, todo para sacarnos adelante, todo para nada. Ella nunca se quejó, se mantuvo estoica y plantada ante su precaria situación, vivir al lado de un hombre que no amaba, pero que le ofreció un futuro para las dos. Pero a esa pequeña, esa criatura de ojos negros como la noche, negros como la muerte, ella jamás ganó mi simpatía. No es que tampoco se hubiese esmerado en hacerlo.

Viola creció como hija mía durante catorce años, hasta que un buen día la mentira se descubrió, mas sin embargo nuestra relación no se vio afectada, pues mala siempre había sido. Desde eso, Viola decidió vivir su vida muy aparte de la mía, cosa que le agradezco infinitamente. Pues el tenerla cerca me hacía irremediablemente el recordar todo aquello que me hacía tanto daño. Me llené de amargura, lo admito, pero una vez que Viola supo la verdad, sentí que me liberaban de un peso enorme que llevaba a cuestas, sentí que tenía nuevamente la oportunidad de vivir.

A la edad de treinta y dos años, volví a nacer. Pedí mi cambio a la ciudad de Tokio en la dependencia donde laboraba, con excusas sosas que poco me importaron, pero al ser la mujer de un hombre influyente nadie pareció protestar ante mi capricho. A Tokio entonces me mudé y no tardé mucho en encontrar a quien años atrás fuera mi mujer. Himeno. La vi en la calle y enseguida le reconocí, pero la emoción del momento me hizo obviar su fantasmal figura, su extrema delgadez y la opacidad de sus hermosos orbes. Grité, su nombre salió de mis labios y por un sólo momento, por un breve instante, sentí que era una vez más una adolescente. Cuando me miró, por un par de segundos, creí ver a aquella niña de la que me enamorara años atrás. Ella me sonrió.

Corrí a su lado, desesperada, emocionada, frenética; lo mejor fue que ella me recibió con sus brazos y sentí que el tiempo se detuvo en cuestión de segundos, mas sin embargo, la argolla en su mano enfrió mi calor. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y moría por besarla en ese momento, pero una voz masculina interrumpió nuestro reencuentro, Reito, su compañero apareció. Los años me hicieron cínica, estuve a punto de jalarla del brazo y llevármela a rastras a donde sea, a cualquier lugar, pero lejos de él. Pero Himeno no era aquella niña que conocí en Kioto, no era ni la sombra de la mujer de quien me enamorara, era tan sólo una marchita flor esperando el ocaso de su ser.

Al igual que la belleza del otoño de Arashiyama atraía a los turistas, el otoño de Himeno anunciaba su final. No sé cuántos años estuvimos así, éramos siempre nosotros tres, Himeno así lo quiso y yo no podía decirle que no. Si eso le hacía feliz no me importaba. Ella dijo que no podía abandonar a Reito pues le había cogido cariño, yo le dije que no había problema, mientras me amara a mí. Me sometí a sus caprichos pero la amaba, algo que nunca pude hacer con Viola, no pude amarla. Sus ojos negros como los de su padre me atormentaban en mis pesadillas más recurrentes. Aún teniendo a Himeno a mi lado, su llanto nocturno me despertaba por las noches y sus risas infantiles me calaban las mañanas.

Luego me enteré de que Viola había decidido vivir sola, aprovechaba la riqueza de la vasta fortuna Fujino y viajaba al extranjero constantemente. Al inicio se acompañaba de su progenitor, pero después de un tiempo, comenzó a vivir su vida por su cuenta, a ser la dueña de su destino, a obtener lo que deseaba. A Viola nada le faltó, todo se le dio muy fácil, por eso se le ha hecho una costumbre el entrometerse en el camino de los demás, a tomar lo que no le corresponde. Caprichosa es pues ella, hija de Fujino, hija de la noche, hija de nadie.

Quizás si algo tenemos en común es que ninguna conoció lo que era el calor materno, pues mi madre falleció cuando yo naciera, mientras que ella se llevó el aliento de mi amada oneesama. El orgullo y la soberbia, provienen sin duda de su sangre Fujino; pero su belleza y fortaleza, son herencia de mi querida hermana. Lo que nunca podré perdonarle a Viola, es que yo no haya podido conservar el amor por culpa suya, mientras que ella hace y deshace con sus amantes cuanto quiere, cuanto guste. Prefiero no saber de su vida tanto como ella no quiere nada conmigo, su presencia me enferma a pesar de los años, a pesar de que Himeno murió hace cuatro años.

Aún recuerdo sus últimas palabras, aquellas que sólo conmigo pronunciaba, aquellos hermosos versos que escribía para mí, todos míos; fueron también sólo míos, sus últimos segundos. Himeno murió, pero cuando lo hizo fue a mi lado y no al de Reito. Así lo dispuso, así le obedecimos. Con su delgada mano entre las mías, entre lágrimas y risas, entre la vida y la muerte; ella proclamó su amor infinito y prometió que cuando el día llegara, regresaría a buscarme. Yo sonreí con amargura, besé su frente y fue el último beso que pude darle, cerró los ojos para nunca más abrirlos para mí. Himeno murió una mañana de invierno y mi corazón, junto con el suyo, dejó de latir.

()()()

- "_Buchou, diculpe" - _Me interrumpió mi secretaria de mis actividades matutinas.

- "_¿Qué ocurre?"_

- "_Una mujer está pidiendo audiencia con usted"_

- "_Te dije que estoy muy ocupada..."_

- "_Buenos días Shizuru"_

- "_Yohko" _

- "_Me imagino que no dejarás a los amigos esperando en la puerta, ¿no es así?" - _Sonrió con ironía, que ella y yo no somos amigas.

- "_Déjanos solas por favor" - _Le pedí a mi asistente, quien cerró la puerta al retirarse _- "¿Se te ha perdido algo Yohko?"_

- "_Nada, aquí ya ves, visitando a los amigos"_

- "_Kuga-han no está"_

- "_Lo sé" - _Torció la boca_ - "Supe que la transferiste a otra oficina"_

- "_No fue decisión mía" - _Miré hacia mi agenda para revisar mis citas_ - "La directiva consideró que había demasiada gente en la oficina y que debía haber más personal en el campo"_

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_Al ser Kuga-han un miembro de casi recién ingreso, se le mandó a Ota"_

- "_¿Ota?" - _Bramó _- "¿Por qué mejor no la mandaste a Chugoku?"_

- "_Ya te dije que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso"_

- "_¿Lo haces por Viola o por ti?"_

- "_¿De qué demonios estás hablando Yohko?" _

- "_No comprendo si la alejas de tu hija o te evitas caer en la tentación mandándola a otro lugar" _

- "_Ten mucho cuidado con lo que estás insinuando Yohko, no te equivoques" - _ Amenacé_ - "A Viola no pareció importarle su transferencia y a mí me tiene sin cuidado lo que Kuga-han haga en sus ratos libres"_

- "_¿De verdad?"_

- "_Aquí la única que parece prestarle importancia al hecho eres tú" - _Me levanté de mi asiento_ - "Estoy ocupada, mi asistente tiene la dirección de Kuga si eso es lo que necesitas para ser feliz"_

- "_Tengo el número de Natsuki" - _Fruncí el ceño_ - "Puedo verla cuando quiera pero no he venido a eso"_

- "_¿Entonces?" - _Pues no me sigas quitando el tiempo.

- "_Ya estamos diciembre"_

- "_Ya"_

- "_¿Irás?"_

¿Cómo borrar de mi memoria aquellos hermosos días cuando éramos felices? ¿Cómo seguir adelante ahora que no estás tú? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Aún recuerdo aquel día, aquella fatídica noche de diciembre, recuerdo que bromeábamos, me decías que sería una tía muy consentidora. Mi sobrina nacería probablemente para Enero, su nacimiento indicaba la alegría de la familia, para mí la felicidad de mi oneesama era más que suficiente. Todo su embarazo fue de alto riesgo, pero después del sexto mes todo pareció agarrar su cause y no tuvimos más sobresaltos.

Yo no vivía con Viola, sino en la antigua casa de la abuela, a pesar de la insistencia de mi hermana nunca pude poner un pie en el mismo lugar donde él residía. Hitsugi. Su esposo, mi cuñado, el perpetrador de nuestra cruel y repentina separación, en muchas maneras. ¿Dónde la conoció? Mi hermana estudiaba la escuela media pero también impartía clases de danza en una casa reconocida de nuestra localidad. Con su trabajo, ayudaba con la renta a la pobre y cansada vieja abuela. Para mí, ver a Viola bailando era sólo equiparable al bello y grácil nado de un cisne, cuyo movimiento en los lagos apenas y resultaba notorio ante los ojos del vulgo. Para Hitsugi, aquel elegante porte no pasó desapercibido, así la cortejó, así la ganó.

Nunca supe si Viola lo amaba o simplemente seguía con él por llevar una vida cómoda. Un buen día le pregunté, ¿lo amas? Viola, me sonrió, sus hoyuelos se le marcaban tanto en aquel bello rostro de porcelana que hasta a veces, olvidaba respirar en cuanto me perdía en ellos. Ella con simpleza respondió, es un buen hombre. No contenta con su respuesta insistí, pues para mí el amor lo era todo, tenía a Himeno, sé que mi espíritu era libre como el viento e impetuoso como un huracán porque la tenía a ella, porque Himeno me amaba. Mas sin embargo el rostro de Viola al hablar de su cónyuge jamás fue uno de devoción total, sino uno de eterno agradecimiento, como si él le hubiera solucionado la vida y con eso, ella estuviera más que satisfecha.

Nunca pude entender la naturaleza de su relación, jamás lo quise comprender. Si Viola decía que era feliz yo le creía, si Viola decía que amaría a esta hija como a nadie, yo le creía; qué ilusa fui. Días antes de mi cumpleaños Viola visitó mi hogar, curiosamente Himeno no se encontraba en él, puesto que tenía una actividad familiar a la que no pudo faltar. Recuerdo bien ese día, con un hermoso vestido blanco cuyo corte ceñía una gran curva justamente en el área de su vientre, la melódica y practicada voz de mi hermana saludó cortés.

- "_Buen día Shizuru-chan"_

- "_Buen día, oneesama" - _Corrí hacia ella y me apreté a su cuerpo, sus brazos me rodearon y la invité a pasar_ - "Entra, hace frío"_

- "_Sí" - _Creí que el tremor en su voz era simplemente efecto de las bajas temperaturas que en el ambiente imperaban.

- "_Bienvenida a casa hermana"_

- "_Estoy en casa" _

Le invité a pasar y pronto preparé un té con un ritual improvisado, mi habilidad y la de ella no podían ser nunca comparables, pero eso no significaba que yo no fuese igual de buena que ella. Viola me dio las gracias y pronto me preguntó sobre mis actividades escolares, sobre mis planes hacia el futuro, la universidad a la que pensaba ingresar, todo y nada. Luego se calló y pensé que simplemente disfrutaba como yo el finalmente poder estar a solas como antes, en la vieja casa que compartimos hasta hace algunos años, antes de su matrimonio, antes de nada.

Una melodía se le escapó de la garganta, pareciera una canción de cuna, alguna vez se la oí a la abuela y ahora se la oía a ella. Entonces comprendí que sus pensamientos no la llevaban hacia el pasado, sino que la llevaban hacia su vientre. Viola estaba pensando en su progenie, pero su rostro no mostraba algarabía alguna, sino dolor.

- "_Está próximo tu cumpleaños" - _Comentó de la nada.

- "_Sí"_

- "_Le he dicho a Hitsugi-san sobre tus planes de ingresar a la universidad" - _Sólo asentí el rostro, ese nombre me provocaba muchas náuseas_ - "Ya no nos veremos más" - _Esbozó con amargura.

- "_¡No oneesama! ¡Verás que encontraré tiempo para que nos veamos, yo vendré a verte a ti y la niña!"_

- "_Sé que lo harás" - _Otra vez esa sonrisa, sentí escalofríos _- "Tú verás por ella"_

Pese a que sus palabras resonaron cual eco en los confines de mi mente, no me atreví a preguntar el por qué de su aseveración. Es como si un día ella se hubiese levantado, hubiese tenido una epifanía y después hubiese tomado una decisión, una que acabaría con mis sueños y me destrozaría la vida, una que sólo por ella aceptaría. El espanta ánimas sonaba en el dintel de la puerta, un viento traicionero revoloteó a nuestro alrededor, Viola sonrió y simplemente pronunció.

- "_Espero un día me perdones"_

No comprendí lo que me dijo, ella no quiso seguir hablando, se levantó del tatami de la habitación, inclinó su cuerpo sobre el mío y posó un suave beso sobre mis cabellos. Desconcertada le miré, buscando en sus hoyuelos la respuesta que antes era tan sencilla para mí de obtener, fue la primera vez que me percaté de que su mirada era vacía. Se despidió de mí, Viola vino a despedirse de mí y si yo lo hubiese sabido antes, si yo lo hubiera previsto, le habría dicho tantas cosas, tantas cosas le dijera, más no pude ninguna. Pues para un triste diecinueve de diciembre, su aliento vital ella cedió dando paso al de un ínfimo ser.

_()()()_

- "_¿Sabes algo de Viola?" - _Preguntó un día de tantos, mi amado esposo_ - "No la he visto por acá últimamente" - _Seguro está en Ota.

- "_¿Tienes su número, no?" - _Contesté atravesada_ - "Pues llámale"_

- "_Se acerca su cumpleaños" - _Enarqué una ceja_ - "¿No la vamos a festejar?"_

- "_La consientes demasiado"_

- "_Es mi hija" - _Respondió con amargura _- "Es todo lo que me queda de mi amada Viola"_

- "_Es todo lo que se llevó de Viola"_

- "_No seas injusta"_

- "_Ella lo sabe" - _Miré hacia la nada_ - "Viola sabe la verdad, no estoy obligada a seguir fingiendo"_

- "_No olvides que tenemos un acuerdo"_

- "_No lo olvido Fujino, no lo olvido"_

- "_¿Irás?" - _Me miró con desconcierto_ - "¿Te irás con él?"_

- "_Buenas noches, me voy a dormir"_

Entré a mi recámara y cerré la puerta con llave, a pesar de que los días donde Hitsugi ejercía sus derechos conyugales pasaron hace muchos ayeres, la costumbre de pasarle el cerrojo a mi puerta nunca se me quitó. Ni siquiera cuando duermo con Reito. Sí, sólo a una mujer he amado en la vida y sólo a ella dejé entrar a mi vida, los demás simplemente son nada. Hitsugi quien sintiéndose en su derecho de esposo, un buen día me forzó a acostarme con él, luego de ese vinieron muchos más. ¿Cómo no odiarlo? Quizás la única razón por la que aguanté el castigo, fue que me permitió estudiar una carrera universitaria y además, me colocó bien en la vida.

Abrí una botella de whiskey que tenía en el buró, me serví en mi vaso y sin pensarlo dos veces me lo tomé de un tirón. No quería pensar, quería embrutecerme hasta el borde de la locura y no saber del mundo hasta perder el sentido. ¿Qué mejor manera de acabar un día de porquería, sino esta? Ahogada en alcohol, rumiando mi coraje desde las entrañas, despotricando al destino por haberme despojado de las mujeres de mi vida. Mi abuela, mi madre, mi hermana y mi amante. Todas muertas en el mismo mes que curiosamente es el mismo de mi nacimiento y el mismo día del alumbramiento de Viola. ¿Acaso no lo dije antes? El destino de Viola está ligado al mío y al final ella acabará como yo.

Himeno, Himeno; ¿por qué tenías que morir? ¿Por qué no esperaste un poco más? ¿Por qué no tuve el valor para matarme, en cuanto tenía la oportunidad? A días después de su cremación, después de la ceremonia, regresé a Kioto. Volví a aquellos lares donde mis recuerdos infantiles solían evocar una ingenua sonrisa en mi rostro. Arashiyama, mi hogar. Ese bello caserón al estilo oriental que perteneciera a la familia, aquel donde viviéramos un idilio único e irrepetible, nuestro verdadero nido de amor. Pero todo terminó, tú te fuiste con Reito, yo me casé con Hitsugi y nada. La vida sigue, necia y perversa.

El polvo había cubierto las huellas de lo que fuera un hogar ejemplar, siempre limpio, siempre correcto. El dintel de la puerta ni lucía como en sus mejores tiempos, ni era adornado por ningún artefacto. Los árboles de Arashiyama emitían un sonido tal, que provocaba miedo a los habitantes de la localidad, entre sus ramas se mecía el viento y éste, anunciaba un luto que duraría por el resto de mis días. Me senté en la vieja silleta de papá, aquella donde pasara las horas fumando tabaco y limpiando sus pistolas. Él gustaba de coleccionar revólveres, actividad que secretamente compartimos. En mi bolso llevaba una vieja Colt, pero su edad no debería ser subestimada, pues en su interior contenía el fuego y la explosión que han sido la perdición de tanto grandes personalidades, como pequeñas. Todos compartiendo el mismo miserable destino, la muerte.

¿Cómo acabaría con mi vida? Fácil, el juego favorito de papá, la Ruleta Rusa. Giré entonces el tambor del arma para recordar aquel excitante sonido, el mismo con el que papá un día me preguntara, _¿Shizuru, escuchas eso? Ese es el sonido del destino y este otro, el gatillo, anuncia el final o la gloria. Dime pequeña Shizuru, ¿te sientes afortunada?_

No padre, me siento miserable, quiero morirme, no quiero la vida que Viola me ha deparado sin consultarme. Padre, ella se murió, se murió y sabía que moriría y me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de su retoño pero no puedo papá, no le puedo perdonar que no haya sido lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la vida. No puedo perdonarle que haya sido tan débil como tú, que se haya dejado abatir por el desasosiego, por el dolor. Pero todos somos débiles padre, yo también, no soy distinta a ustedes y por ello, he de morir.

Coloqué el cañón del arma en mi sien y apreté el gatillo, un sonido hueco llenó el ambiente y éste indicó que al menos, ese no era mi momento. Lo intenté de nuevo y nada, caramba, ¿cuántas probabilidades existen de que apretes tres veces el gatillo de una pistola y no aciertes al lugar de la cámara donde se encuentra la bala? Lo sabía, debí ponerle todas y dejarme de tonterías, pero más decidida que antes me llevé el cañón a la boca mas no pude apretar el gatillo, un escándalo me detuvo y no pude ser capaz de hacerlo. Escuché claramente el llanto de un recién nacido, mas sin embargo Viola no estaba conmigo.

Desperté en la madrugada con la botella en el piso y con una espantosa resaca. Me había quedado dormida y con las mismas ropas de todo el día. Me incorporé como pude y me dirigí al baño para tratar de arreglarme y estar al menos, presentable para dormir. Llené la bañera y me preguntaba, si me cortara las venas hoy, ¿quién lloraría mi partida? ¿Llorarías tú Viola? ¿Lloraría acaso Hitsugi o tal vez Reito? No, ninguno de ellos piensa en otro que no sea sí mismo, por lo tanto nadie me extrañaría si decidiera morirme hoy. Evocando mis recuerdos de un par de ojos esmeralda, la imagen de Natsuki vino a mi mente, al principio me sorprendí, pero luego de pensarle un rato tenía sentido.

La razón por la que hice aquello con Natsuki era porque la confundí con Himeno, tomé a Natsuki a la fuerza e hice con ella hasta donde me dejó. Kuga estaba asustada, pero yo estaba borracha, yo sólo pensé en mí y ella... Ella eligió a Viola. Aún ahora, estando tan lejos pienso en Kuga. Yohko tenía razón, he sido yo quien la mandó a ese lugar, ahí para que aún estando lejos me recuerde, que se lleve a la cabeza aquella imagen mía en el cuarto del hotel y que la fije en lo más profundo de su mente, que piense en mis ojos cuando vea los de Viola y que sienta mis caricias cuando toque su cuerpo. Kuga pagaría caro su desprecio, Viola sufriría al no tenerla cerca, parcialmente me encontraba satisfecha. Mi venganza estaba cumplida. Aún así, sentía que algo me faltaba, mas en ese momento no supe descifrar lo que era. Con agua tibia purifiqué mi cuerpo, para así empezar un nuevo día.

El día en la oficina no fue muy diferente a todos los demás, salvo quizás la presencia de Viola en la dependencia, cuyo arribo no me causó tanta impresión como debiera. Ya me esperaba que tarde o temprano viniera a hablar conmigo. La recibí a mi privado y pedí que no me pasaran llamadas ni visitas para nada, pues sabía que tendría una larga charla con ella.

- "_Quiero que devuelvas a Natsuki madre" - _Directa como siempre _- "Sé que tienes la autoridad para ello"_

- "_No la tengo, fue decisión de la junta y yo..."_

- "_¡A mí no me vengas con cuentos chinos Shizuru!" - _ Alzó la voz.

- "_¡Viola!" - _ Advertí_ - "Respeto"_

- "_Perdón" - _Resopló aire para tratar de calmarse _- "Ya, lo siento"_

- "_Te decía que hay jerarquías y hay órdenes, ésta es una de esas ocasiones donde no hay nada que hacer"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Preguntó sarcástica_ - "Porque a mí me parece que todo esto fue obra tuya"_

- "_Viola"_

- "_Sé que te acostaste con Natsuki" - _ A pesar de que disfracé muy bien mi sorpresa, Viola prosiguió con su acusación_ - "Sé que lo haces para molestarme"_

- "_Tú siempre tan egocéntrica, que piensas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor"_

- "_Tú siempre tan egoísta, que si no puedes tener algo prefieres quitarlo de tu camino, sin pensar en las consecuencias de ello madre"_

- "_Estás loca" - _Me puse de pie.

- "_Natsuki se está arruinando allá en Ota pagando una renta con su mísero sueldo, no tiene ni para comer mamá"_

- "_¡Ay por favor!" - _Le miré a los ojos_ - "Ni que la pasara tan mal"_ - Bramé - _"Además, supongo __que para eso están tú y la tarjeta de crédito de tu padre"_

- "_Natsuki es una cabeza dura" - _Frunció el ceño_ - "Apenas y me acepta una coca"_

- "_Natsuki es una adulta, sabrá superar las eventualidades"_

- "_Eventualidades que tú le causaste" - _Me miró con odio y me sentí amenazada por su mirada_ - "Yo no quiero verla así"_

- "_¿En serio? ¿Te preocupa Kuga-han?"_

- "_¡Claro!" - _Retándome con la mirada declaró _- "La amo"_

- "_Por favor" - _ Minimicé su declaración de amor con un ademán _- "¿Qué sabes tú del amor niña?"_

- "_Presta atención madre, tal vez podrías aprender algo de mí"_

- "_Niña idiota" - _Ahora era yo quien le enviaba la más mortífera de mis miradas_ - "Acuéstate con Kuga y deja de estarme quitando el tiempo"_

- "_¡Oh, claro que lo haré!" - _ Se paró_ - "Pero esto no se trata de sexo, sino de su bienestar"_

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un tiempo que pasó tan rápido como lento, pues ninguna le quitaba los ojos de encima a la otra. Viola sacó las uñas, sus ojos negros me veían tan fijo que sentía que me desnudaba el alma en cada respiración, su pecho agitado, sus hoyuelos tan parecidos a los de mi oneesama se marcaban en su bello rostro. Viola era la viva imagen de la osadía, de la bestialidad, de aquella fiereza que hubo en mi mirada alguna vez, sobre todo cuando de defender mi amor se trataba. Sí. Viola estaba peleando por su amada, me estaba encarando en mi territorio, arriesgándose por Natsuki, arriesgándose por su conquista.

- "_¿Por qué no te consigues a una mujer más de tu estatus social?" - _Sugerí.

- "_¿Por qué no te acostaste con una de tu edad?" - _Espetó, casi la abofeteo.

- "_Me estás ofendiendo"_

- "_No más que tú, madre" - _Apretujó los dientes cuando dijo esto último, sus ojos brillaban como si estuvieran a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo con bravura.

- "_Yo no me acosté con Kuga-han" - _ Me sobé las sienes tratando de calmar los ánimos_ - "Son habladurías"_

- "_Todo Ota sabe que te la llevaste a un hotel"_

- "_¿Y?" - _La miré con incredulidad _- "¿Querías que durmiera con ella en el auto?"_

- "_Vamos madre, no tienes que fingir conmigo" - _ Sonrió burlona _- "Todos sabemos de tus flirteos con jóvenes tontas como Natsuki"_

- "_Toda tu universidad piensa que estás de novia con el hijo del primer ministro y no por eso significa que sea cierto"_

- "_Pero a mí nadie me ha visto del brazo con Takamura, mientras que a tí se te ha visto con Natsuki en una reunión muy íntima" - _ Enarqué la ceja _- "¿Continúo o seguirás negando lo innegable?"_

- "_¿Y qué es según tú, lo innegable?"_

- "_Que te has encaprichado con Natsuki, que la quieres porque fijé mis ojos en ella, que haces todo para hacerme enojar porque me odias con todas tus fuerzas"_

- "_¿Cómo te atreves a decir tantas idioteces?" - _ Protesté_ - "¡Lárgate antes de que te haga echar!"_

- "_Anda, niégalo, hazte a la víctima" - _La abofeteé, me arrepentí en cuanto lágrimas comenzaron a brotar del pozo de sus ojos _- "Eso está mejor" - _Se llevó la mano al rostro_ - "Así eres tú"_

- "_Sí" - _Respondí con dignidad_ - "Y así eres tú"_

El duelo de miradas prosiguió por un tiempo indeterminado, Viola respiró profundo, cogió su bolso y se fue de mi oficina. A partir de ese momento, perdimos contacto permanente la una con la otra. Si antes Viola me odiara por revelarle la verdad, ahora me odia por arrebatarle la oportunidad. ¿Qué oportunidad? Claro, la de estar al lado del objeto de sus caprichos, de tener a Natsuki para sí sin importarle sus sentimientos. Ella no sabe o no le importa, pero Kuga Natsuki, sólo puede amarme a mí y más tarde que temprano le comprobaría que yo estaba en lo correcto, que Natsuki era mía.

Cancelé todas mis citas ese día, no quería seguir en la oficina, no me interesaba para nada estar un minuto más en ese lugar escuchando los pretextos de mis subordinados para no tener el trabajo en tiempo, las llamadas telefónicas ya comenzaban a irritarme y ni qué decir de las reuniones de improviso con gente que sólo iba para quejarse. Harta, huí de ahí y me guarecí en casa de Reito, él no había regresado del trabajo así que aprovechando su ausencia, me tomé la libertad de servirme un vaso de whiskey de su alacena en lo que volvía.

Mi teléfono sonó por el resto de la tarde, sin embargo hice caso omiso a la insistencia de las llamadas. La gran mayoría eran de Hitsugi, quien probablemente se preguntaba si volvería a casa, el resto provenían de gente de la oficina quienes seguro desconozcan el significado de la palabra ausente. Albergué la remota posibilidad de que quizás Viola me marcara para que hablemos de lo que ocurrió esta tarde, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no ocurriría nunca, pues es muy orgullosa. Crucé las piernas en el sillón de la sala y no pude evitar ver hacia la mesa de centro, Reito tenía ahí una foto de Himeno y él de recién casados.

Por alguna extraña razón, ni Reito ni yo quisimos abandonar esta casa pese a que Himeno había muerto. Lo único que él atinó a hacer fue a deshacerse del futon que compartía con ella en su recámara, pero fuera de eso, todo estaba como ella lo dejó. La disposición de los muebles, las pertenencias de Himeno, inclusive su cepillo de dientes aún estaba en el baño de la casa. Como si ella nunca hubiera muerto, como si sólo esperáramos su regreso o quizás tan sólo pensemos que algún día la volveríamos a ver deambulando por el lugar cual fantasma. No sé, nunca le he preguntado a Reito si piensa seguir así, pero si él es como yo, lo más seguro es que permanezcamos de esta manera otros cuatro años más haciendo la misma rutina.

- "_Oh, Shizuru, llegas temprano" - _Saludó Reito en cuanto entró_ - "¿No ha llegado Yuuichi?"_

- "_La casa estaba vacía cuando llegué"_

- "_Sí" - _Sonrió con amargura_ - "Así ha estado desde hace mucho"_

Ambos permanecimos en silencio hasta que le serví un vaso del brebaje que degustaba cómodamente sentada en los muebles de su sala. Reito aceptó sin chistar y se sentó a mi lado, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y así nos quedamos hasta que me serví otro vaso del licor. Sin decirnos nada, sin contarnos nada, es como si lo que hubiese acontecido en el día jamás hubiese ocurrido, a mí no me interesaba saber de él y a Reito poco le importaba lo que yo hacía. Lo único que nos unía antes era Himeno y ahora que no está, sólo somos dos extraños en el mismo espacio, en el mismo lugar y esperando que algún día el reloj de pared, detenga su marcha.

- "_¿Sabes?" - _Rompió Reito por vez primera nuestra rutina de muchos años_ - "No he visto a Natsuki-kun últimamente"_

- "_Está en Ota" _

- "_Oh" - _Sorbió su vaso y siguió contemplando a la nada_ - "Supongo que eso explica el por qué Yuuichi ha estado alicaído últimamente"_

- "_¿Tate-kun?"_

- "_Son buenos amigos, a veces me da la impresión de que Natsuki-kun es la mejor amiga de Yuuichi"_

- "_Oh" - _Respondí por cortesía, que escuchar de Natsuki con Tate no me gustaba para nada.

- "_¿Cuánto tiempo estará ahí?"_

- "_Lo menos unos seis meses o más, no es cosa mía"_

- "_Ya veo"_ - Asintió el rostro y se sirvió otro vaso de whiskey, luego prosiguió - _"Es una pena"_ - Le miré de lado - _"Ver a Natsuki me hacía recordar los viejos tiempos"_ - Esbozó una sonrisa tonta y prosiguió - _"Cuando Himeno tenía su edad"_ - Fruncí el ceño y asenté el vaso de golpe a la mesa, causando que la foto donde ellos dos estaban juntos se cayera al piso.

- "_¡Kuga-han no es Himeno!" - _Reito ni siquiera se inmutó, con aquella característica apacibilidad que poseía, levantó el retrato del piso y lo colocó en su sitio.

- "_Claro que no lo es" - _Acarició aquella fotografía como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo _- "Pero tiene sus mismos ojos"_

Y con ese diálogo Reito me calló la boca, pues él sabía, él estaba plenamente consciente de que si sentía algo por Kuga, era precisamente porque al igual que Himeno, poseía aquel tono esmeralda tan bello que sólo había visto en los ojos de mi amada. Natsuki tenía unos ojos hermosos, pero no sólo era eso, toda ella era una belleza. Así, como era, fiera, salvaje, descuidada, tonta, arrogante; todo lo que Himeno no era y nunca sería, esa es Natsuki. Himeno no reviviría para nosotros, pero Natsuki estaba más viva que la vida misma, llena de ese fuero interno que lo quema todo, que lo toma todo y sin pedirlo. Porque no necesitó más que una sola mirada para desnudarme el alma, porque no necesitó más que una palabra para llamar mi atención, porque con un sólo beso suyo sentí por un instante, por tan sólo un breve instante, que mi corazón se resquebrajaba desde adentro. Porque tal vez y sólo tal vez, veo en ella lo que perdí hace mucho tiempo... El amor de una mujer.

* * *

><p>"<em>Maldigo a la luna, maldigo tu vuelo, <em>

_Pues en cada aleteo sólo traes el mal agüero_

_Eres un ave nocturna, eso ya lo sabía, _

_Mas al posarte en mis ramas tu canto anunció_

_Un estridente ritmo de muerte, una partida, un adiós._

_Autillo siniestro que descansas en el viejo arce de luna llena_

_Bríndame tu sabiduría, préstame tus ojos_

_Regálame esta noche, acéptame en tu nocturno vuelo_

_Pues se dice que de todas las aves eres tú la única, _

_Quien lleva en sus alas a mi musa, mi diosa_

_La mujer de mi vida ahora espíritu del bosque"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** ¿Extraño verdad? Se suponía que ahora que ando de enamorada todo debería fluir mucho más fácilmente y al parecer es lo contrario, me bloqueo muy constantemente y me cuesta mucho expresar lo que por mi mente pasa. Para cuando acabé este capítulo la semana ya casi acababa, razón por la que preferí aguantarlo e intentar pulirlo un poco pues siento que no quedó a mi gusto. Pudo ser mejor y tendré tiempo de reinvindicarme, pese a todo, ustedes que pedían un POV de Shizuru helo aquí, aunque quizás no era lo que esperaban..._

_¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba, esa líneas todas locas que están al inicio y al final del capítulo son fragmentos de mitos y leyendas del Crisantemo y de otra cosa que ahora no recuerdo de dónde salió... Uh, no importa, el caso es que sólo busqué lo más representativo, dejé que mi cerebro se quemara y así quedó, horroroso. Pero fue divertido, aprendí que lo mío es la prosa, no hay más. Ahora sí, ja ne!  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**ENTRE NUNCA Y JAMÁS**

**(Neverland)**

_**Capítulo 9.**_

Más cerveza para la cabeza... Ay, cruda otra vez, ¿se puede llevar una vida más miserable que la mía? Caramba, todo me da vueltas, no puedo creer que el cuarto del baño sea mi lugar más recurrente de toda la casa ni que mucho menos sea el de mayor acción. Bueno, éste y la casa de Nina con quien frecuentemente salgo para embriagarnos no menos de dos veces por semana. Pero es que este lugar es tan aburrido que no hay nada mejor qué hacer, debo tener los pulmones negros de tanto fumar, el hígado podrido por las tan altas cantidades de alcohol que he ingerido en los últimos dos meses y las neuronas de mi cerebro han de ser cada día menos.

Todo ha sido tan repentino y tan extraño que pareciera como si un día me acostara dormir y los únicos sueños que se me permitieran tener sean puras pesadillas. Ha sido una tras otra, primero el hecho de que misteriosamente, me adjudiqué un vehículo oficial de la dependencia y todavía más misteriosamente a los dos días me mandaron a Ota para realizar trabajos de campo. Las cosas se han complicado mucho desde eso, tengo que rentar una casa, pagar mis cuentas sola y la comida... Uhgt, es que esto de la cocinada jamás se me ha dado, yo nunca seré una madre de familia porque soy una nulidad para las labores domésticas. Afortunadamente al estar mayormente afuera no tengo que usar ropa formal, así que me evito planchar ropa debido a ello, el problema es que tengo que recurrir a la lavandería pues no poseo una lavadora ni a Mai para que se encargue de ese menester doméstico. Ingiero alimentos dos veces por semana y bebo cinco veces, fumo más de lo que como, duermo más de lo que trabajo, me ha salido una barriga espantosa y no llevo tanto tiempo con este tren de vida.

Alguien me dijo una vez que al estar afuera de la oficina vería cómo se manejan las cosas a la práctica, que el dinero vendría a mí solito y que no me preocuparía por nada. Me pregunto a veces si no soy corrupta o si tan sólo soy muy pendeja para serlo, me inclino por la segunda opción. Lo que sí soy es borracha, pero eso ya lo sabía antes así que no es que haya tenido un momento de iluminación ahora que me encuentro en el exilio. Porque esto más me parece un castigo que otra cosa, estoy sola la mayor parte del tiempo, me fastidio horrores y de no ser porque le llamo a Mai todos los días por la noche ya me hubiese pegado un tiro a la cabeza.

Si al menos Viola estuviera aquí pero no, sólo viene una vez al mes y últimamente no he sabido de ella, supongo que finalmente se cansó de mí o qué se yo. Tal vez por vez primera entendió nuestras diferencias, tal vez al estar aquí y ver cuál sería mi futuro se lo pensó dos veces y decidió hacerse a un lado y continuar con su lujosa vida como la era antes. Sólo fui un capricho y nada más, eso es todo. Ensimismada en mi momento epifánico, tumbada a la cama mientras me rascaba el ombligo, escuché que alguien tocaba a la puerta de mi casa insistentemente, al abrirla me topé con la presencia menos esperada de todas.

- "_Yo, Kuga"_

- "_¿Tate?" - _¿Cómo llegó éste aquí?_ - "¿Qué haces aquí?"_

- "_Vine de visita, Tokiha-san me comentó que cambiaste tu residencia a Ota"_

- "_¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?" - _ Tate sonrió.

- "_Tengo una amigo en este barrio, aquí todos se conocen Kuga" - _Cierto _- "¿Puedo pasar? Traje cervezas"_

- "_Sólo te dejaría pasar si trajeras comida" - _ Respondí atravesada y aún obstruyendo el paso apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- "_Si vamos al súper te compraré algo y lo prepararé"_

- "_¿Sabes cocinar?"_ - Mis ojos brillaron al mismo tiempo que mi estómago rugía.

- "_Trabajé de cocinero en una cantina hace un año" - _Se encogió de hombros _- "Puedo prepararte un ceviche"_

- "_Dame esas cervezas y espera afuera, me cambio, cojo mis llaves y nos vamos de compras"_

- "_Perfecto"_

Vestida con la primera ropa que salió de la bolsa de la lavandería, arranqué el vehículo y me fui con Tate rumbo al supermercado, pues un ofrecimiento como éste no lo tenía todos los días. Con el carrito y toda la cosa, Tate se puso a hablar sobre los diferentes tipos de pescado que habían y cuál era el idóneo para la comida, por mi parte todos se veían igual y me imagino que al estómago le valdría lo mismo un mero a un boquinete. Pese a todo le di la razón para que hablara menos y termináramos las compras rápido, tenía tanta hambre que hasta sentía mareos. Cogió una bolsa de tostadas, los implementos necesarios para su platillo y aparte compró una botella de tequila. Me le quedé viendo medio raro pero él me ignoró, pagó la cuenta y regresamos a casa donde una vez en la cocina se enfrascó en su tarea y sólo me hablaba para pedirme cosas que no tenía en la casa.

Tate me hizo una lista de los ingredientes que le hacían falta para culminar su guiso, mas sin embargo le dije que tenía que ir a ver a unas personas antes de comprar lo que le faltaba. Lo dejé en la cocina y me dirigí a realizar mis cortas tareas laborales, pero en un momento de lucidez me pregunté sobre las mañas de mi visita, así que terminé mis quehaceres lo más rápido posible y regresé a casa. Aparentemente todo estaba como lo dejé y él ya había terminado la comida, sólo le agregó lo que llevé y nos sentamos a la mesa a comer y tomar cerveza.

Encendí mi viejo estéreo para amenizar el ambiente mientras platicábamos de nuestros temas favoritos, claro, estoy hablando de mujeres. Después de gastarnos el six que llevó, quedamos medio picados y le seguimos con el tequila, a la media botella Tate me prestó el baño y fue ahí donde el cheto comenzó a funcionar. Por vez primera miré hacia la ventana y noté que estaba oscuro, fue cuando me pregunté, ¿no se pretende ir este cabrón? En ese momento justo salió del baño y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una alarma se encendió en mi cabeza y entonces todo encajó. A veces soy tan pendeja que me sorprendo.

- "_Hey Tate" - _Le pregunté mientras me servía otro caballito_ - "¿No tienes trabajo hoy?"_

- "_¿No te dije?" - _Obviamente no_ - "Pedí unos días para resolver unos asuntos académicos"_

- "_Ya veo" - _Me rasqué la cabeza_ - "¿A qué hora es tu primera clase?" - _ Aquí Tate entendió que lo que quería saber realmente era, ¿a qué hora te vas?

- "_No hay nada importante para mañana" - _ Fruncí el ceño, eso no era una respuesta válida_ - "Me quedaré contigo si no hay inconveniente y mañana regresaré donde mi tío, ¿te parece?" - _No me parece.

- "_Está bien" - _Tú no aprendes Kuga_ - "Te llevaré mañana temprano a que cojas un autobús"_

- "_Bien" - _Su sonrisa fue tan amplia que entonces me temí lo peor, lo bueno es que no bebí tanto.

- "_Voy a lavar los platos" - _Comencé a recoger las cosas como diciendo, aquí se acabó nuestra _combebencia_.

- "_No, yo lo hago" - _ Se puso atento _- "Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti" - _Enarqué la ceja pero Tate me ignoró, se fue a la cocina y sí, me tomé el último caballito para el valor.

- "_Voy a darme un baño" - _Anuncié.

- "_De acuerdo"_

Desde que vivo en este lugar he perdido totalmente el hábito de pasarle el cerrojo a la puerta, pero ahora, es de sabios tomar precauciones. No me extrañó mucho que Tate hubiese ido preparado pues tenía entre sus pertenencias otra muda de ropa y sus implementos de limpieza personal, mientras él se daba un baño me senté a la orilla de la cama a pensar bien lo que iba a hacer antes de que esto acabara mal. Me llevé el dedo a la boca y lo mordí, maña a la que recurro cuando pongo a funcionar las neuronas. Tate salió del baño y me encontró a la cama con la computadora, pues no cerré la puerta de mi cuarto ya que nunca lo hago.

Al no tener conexión a internet, lo que mayormente hacía era que en la oficina del trabajo, entraba a las páginas que normalmente visitaba y bajaba a mi computadora el contenido para revisarlo cuando estuviera en casa. En otras ocasiones veía películas en el DVD, algunas otras trataba inútilmente de sintonizar un canal decente pero la recepción en este lugar era pésima, por eso siempre dije que esta casa estaba embrujada. Cuando de plano el hastío me ganaba, arrancaba la camioneta para dar un paseo por los alrededores, a veces iba a la playa, a veces dormía, a veces desafinaba la guitarra que me compré cuando intenté aprender a tocarla, a veces nada. Que llevaba una vida de hueva, esa era la verdad, por eso me la pasaba tomando la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo para hacer algo.

Absorta en la inmensidad de mis cavilaciones, no noté que Tate ya estaba junto a mí, podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de mi oreja y aquí fue cuando me dije, ¡ya! Le lancé una mirada agresiva pero su alto grado de alcoholismo no le permitió comprender el peligro en el que se estaba metiendo o quizás era yo quien estaba en una situación peligrosa. No sé. El punto es que a cada página que pasaba en la laptop lo sentía más y más cerca y fue cuando de la nada le puntualicé las cosas.

- "_Tate"_

- "_¿Sí?" - _Preguntó con su mirada de estúpido.

- "_No voy a acostarme contigo" - _Me miró primero decepcionado y luego como ofendido.

- "_¿Quién te dijo que quería dormir contigo?" - _ Por favor, ¿me quieres mentir a mí?

- "_Sólo te digo" - _Regresé mi vista a la computadora _- "Hay otro cuarto si gustas sino ahí en la sala el sillón está muy cómodo también"_

- "_El sillón entonces está bien para mí"_

- "_Pues ve, porque yo voy a dormirme en un rato más" - _Decentemente, ¡fuera de mi cuarto cabrón!

- "_Buenas noches Natsuki"_

Por un momento pensé que armaría un escándalo o un drama pasional pero lejos de eso, Tate me sonrió y se fue a la sala donde después de un rato escuché sus ronquidos. ¿Esto es tener un hombre en casa? Eso explica por qué no soy hetero, simplemente no podría soportar ese escándalo toda la noche. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y comencé a revisar los archivos de mi computadora, luego de un rato apagué la luz y traté de dormir un poco, que mañana sería otro día aburrido en la vida de Kuga Natsuki. Estoy consciente de que me he complicado la vida todavía más de lo que ya estaba, pude haber rentado un cuarto mucho más barato en cualquier lugar pero no quise hacerlo. Estoy acostumbrada a vivir en un hogar, no en un mugroso departamento, así me enseñó mamá y así pretendo vivir aún si muero sola.

La casa de Fuuka es mi inspiración para la vejez, quizás no sea un lugar muy grande pero sí es cómodo, es cálido, sientes desde la entrada que estás en un lugar donde se respira paz y tranquilidad. Cuando me puse a buscar casa en Ota, le pedí de favor a Nina que me consiguiera una lo suficientemente grande como para tener un patio y que no fuese muy cara, le dio trabajo pero la encontró. Lo malo es que está a las afueras de la ciudad pero afortunadamente para mí no es gran problema pues tengo vehículo con qué moverme, aparte está estratégicamente ubicada a la salida de Ota, donde se supone que debería estar yendo y viniendo constantemente.

Estaba amueblada, un juego de sillones desvencijados donde Tate ahora duerme, se encuentran en la entrada de la puerta. Tiene un comedor, una cocina cuya meseta comunica ambas piezas, un pequeño baño y dos cuartos. Era demasiado para una sola persona, pese a todo, era feliz en mi soledad. Como toda casa vieja, tenía sus ruidos en la noche, y la lámpara del otro cuarto se prendía sola, los gatos y los perros armaban fiesta en mi patio durante la noche y hubo una ocasión donde sentí cómo sacudían mi cama cuando dormía. A pesar de contar con una estufa y refrigerador, ninguno servía así que como pude junté para una parrilla y un refrigerador nuevos, que a mí la coca cola caliente me causa repugnancia.

En mi nevera no faltaban nunca tres cosas: agua, cocas y huevos. Las cervezas jamás las compraba pues las bebía siempre fuera de la casa. En alguna ocasión bebí en la casa con Yohko y dormí con ella, pero fue un desastre total. Desde eso no volví a hacerlo y afortunadamente ella no insistió, pero no por eso perdió el contacto conmigo, supongo que estaba preocupada por mí. Yo no sé qué pinta tenía, a mi parecer estaba mucho más repuesta aquí de lo que estaba en Tokio, había subido de peso y mi color era menos pálido, no me enfermaba nunca y mi humor era aparentemente menos amargo. Nadie sabía que me la pasaba vomitando después de beber, nadie sabía que todos los días tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza que mitigaba con cantidades exorbitantes de analgésicos hasta el punto de embrutecerme el cerebro. Nadie supo nunca que a veces hablaba por teléfono con ellos, porque tan sólo quería escuchar la voz de otro ser humano en mi hogar.

Por cierto, el ceviche me cayó como una patada de mula en el estómago pues Tate usó demasiado limón en un estómago que de por sí ya era jodido, lo que causó que me levantara en la madrugada a tomar un antiácido en lo que se me pasaba el malestar. Tate se levantó y se sentó en la otra silla del comedor y así permanecimos hasta que pude dormir nuevamente. El rubio no era la persona con la que quería estar, no eran los ojos que deseaba mirar esa noche, ni mucho menos la compañía que hubiese deseado para el resto de mis días; pero al menos estaba ahí. Nunca olvidaré su gesto, jamás me perdonaría el perderlo.

Nos levantamos muy temprano pese a la cruda, nos cambiamos y salimos a dar un paseo en la ciudad, eso significó que ni me paré por el trabajo. Al ser reubicada de lugar, no tenía que checar entrada ni salida, pues era personal de campo. Eso me daba tanta libertad que a veces me gustaba y otras la odiaba, habían días donde ni me veían y hubo gente que bromeó sobre poner una foto mía en mi escritorio para que pareciera que hay alguien ahí. Pero yo no era uno de ellos, no tenía nada qué hacer en ese lugar, por eso a veces realizaba mis supuestas labores de campo y otras, simplemente regresaba a dormir.

Cuando dejé a Tate en la terminal me puse triste pero no lo demostré, pues esto significaba regresar a mi vida de porquería y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más esta situación continuaría así. Estaba harta. Un buen día me armé de valor y me fui a Todai, no le avisé a Viola porque quería sorprenderla, tenía ganas de saber de ella y no de hablar con ella, sólo quería verla, quería pasar un rato a su lado, tan sólo quería saber si valía la pena el sacrificio. Llegué a la universidad y la vi a la distancia, estaba leyendo un libro a la columna del edificio, iba a llamarle pero un chico se le acercó, le dio un beso a sus labios y se fueron. Yo sólo me quedé ahí mirando como una estúpida por un buen rato, para finalmente sacudir de la cabeza la imagen en mi mente.

Salí corriendo, quería huir lo más pronto posible de ahí, no quería que nadie notara que mis lágrimas se escapaban porque hubiese sido humillante, estaba dolida desde el alma, sólo quería volver a casa. Me subí a la camioneta, la arranqué haciendo gran escándalo y por un momento pensé escuchar mi nombre a la distancia, pero sólo fue por un instante, luego de eso tomé la carretera y manejé en tiempo récord la distancia de Tokio a Ota. Irónicamente a pesar de mis esfuerzos, nada me pasó en esa ocasión.

- "_El amor apesta" - _Mascullé después de medio cartón de cervezas en casa de Nina.

- "_Ni que lo digas"_

- "_Es decir, conoces a una niña, la enamoras, le das todo y en cuanto deja de verte se olvida de ti como si nada y busca a otro" -_ Me revolví el cabello_ - "¡A otro!"_

- "_Al menos tus relaciones homosexuales no tienen consecuencias" - _Sonrió con amargura_ - "En mi caso es diferente" - _Me señaló el cunero donde dormía tranquilamente su vástago.

- "_Lo tuyo pasó por no usar condón"_ - Bromeé, que Nina no era depresiva como yo.

- "_Se suponía que nos casaríamos cuando acabáramos la carrera"_

- "_Y se casaron" - _Pero un pelín antes o mejor dicho, antes de los nueve meses de gestación.

- "_Duramos seis meses"_

- "_Siempre te dije que era mala idea"_

- "_Yo creí que funcionaría" - _ Nina suspiró, le seguí y finalicé nuestro argumento sentimental con el siguiente diálogo telenovelesco.

- "_Yo también"_

Brindamos por nuestras respectivas parejas y seguimos embriagándonos, ahogándonos en alcohol para no seguir pensando en gente que ni la pena valía. Luego de ello llegaron sus hermanas y le seguimos la fiesta, pues en casa de Nina Wong lo que nunca faltaba era cerveza, cerveza y comida. Una vez fui invitada a comer por las Wong y desde eso, soy cliente asiduo a la cocina china, aparte que no me cuesta nada. Les conocía y ellas me conocían, una familia de ocho hermanas donde sus vidas eran tan pasionales como las de los melodramas televisivos, cada hermana era una historia, cada historia con su vida. Tiempo me faltaría para poder narrar sus vidas pero no me dedico a eso, lo mío era la ciencia y no la escritura.

Entrada la madrugada volví a mi hogar, encendí todas las luces para que pareciera que había vida en él, hice escándalo, me desnudé en la sala con las ventanas abiertas, estaba ebria pero no de alcohol. Me encontraba intoxicada, deteriorada en alma y cuerpo, pero sobreviviría, no me educaron para dejarme abatir por tonterías sino para salir hacia adelante, siempre avante. En la mañana me levanté como de costumbre, abrazada al retrete, vomitando mis pedazos y deseando que por vez primera Saeko esté aquí para reprenderme. Ella no tiene por qué saber sobre esto.

Los meses pasaron de forma lenta y tortuosa, de una u otra manera ya me había acostumbrado a la vida en Ota, aunque tal vez la palabra correcta era resignado. Mucha gente del lugar aseguraba que lo que debía hacer era buscar un marido para casarme y establecerme en el lugar, pero esa sí que sería la tontería más grande que pudiese hacer. Si lo que yo quería era escapar de Ota, no vivir en Ota. El problema era que no buscaba alternativa alguna para hacerlo, estando tan lejos de la central, nadie haría algo para ayudarme y estoy segura que para estas alturas todos me han olvidado. Nao me habló un buen día y me presumió que la habían promovido, la felicité pero en el fondo estaba enojada, me sentía tan frustrada que no volví a marcarle nunca más.

Nao no fue la única que pagó el precio de mi derrotismo, Mai también, pues cada día le hablaba menos y si lo hacía no duraba mucho. Con Saeko la cosa era igual siempre, ella sabía que los jueves no podía ni hablar de tan borracha que quedaba así que no esperaba mi llamada en la noche de esos días. El resto de la semana eran conversaciones de 'hola cómo estás y qué comiste', luego de eso cada quien su vida. A veces volvía a casa, pensaba tontamente que ahí encontraría la solución a mis decepciones amorosas y laborales, grave error. Fuuka no alimentaba mi espíritu porque no había tal, aunque fingí que la pasaba bien en casa, salvo que me encerraba en mi antiguo cuarto para no perder la costumbre de Ota.

En un día libre visité Tokio, quería escuchar el ruido suburbano y tropezar con la muchedumbre en la línea Yamanote, añoraba mi ciudad, añoraba mi vida como la era antes. Soñaba con recorrer las calles de Akihabara en búsqueda de nuevos mangas para leer, comprando nuevos accesorios para mi computadora, beber cerveza en mi viejo izakaya de Nippori. Correr, tropezar y gritar; eso quería pero mi alma no tenía fuerzas, simplemente se dejó caer en una banca y mantuve la vista cual espectador en una obra de bajo presupuesto. El teatro de mi vida.

- "_Natsuki-kun, buen día"_

- "_Oh, buen día" - _ Saludé a mi ex vecino.

- "_¿Esperas a alguien?" _- Me sonrió con complicidad, pues en sus manos se encontraba un ramillete de rosas que seguramente eran para ella.

- "_Sólo pasaba el tiempo"_

- "_¿Puedo?" - _Me preguntó si podía sentarse a mi lado, me moví para darle espacio respondiendo así su pregunta _- "Es un día precioso"_

- "_Sí" - _ No, es aburrido como todos.

- "_Yuuichi me comentó que vives en Ota"_

- "_Me transfirieron por el trabajo"_

- "_Debió de ser duro"_

- "_Igual y ya me acostumbré" - _ Jamás, pero no quería hablar de eso así que le cambié el tema_ - "Es un lindo ramo el que traes Kanzaki-san" - _ Las rosas despedían un aroma tan agradable como la colonia que mi vecino usaba, el hombre estaba arreglado lo cual era extraño en él, pues siempre estaba hecho una desgracia. Como yo.

- "_Las compré para mi primera cita"_ - Lo miré desconcertada, él sólo atinó a rascarse la cabeza y se explicó poco después - _ "Conocí a una chica en el gimnasio"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _ Sonreí con picardía, ¿me estaba contando su vida amorosa?

- "_Hace un año que no pasamos de un hola y adiós pero un día, no sé explicar..." - _Caramba_ - "Un día descubrí que ya no podía dejar de ir al gimnasio y no sólo para sudar calorías" - _ Rió como un idiota, pese a todo le comprendí.

- "_¿Tan así?"_

- "_Sí" - _Bajó la cabeza sonrojado, clásica conducta de enamorado viendo a la nada o yendo a la nada.

- "_¿Es bonita?" _- Reito me miró a los ojos, me vio tan profundamente que por un momento me sentí perturbada pero luego sonrió y respondió mi pregunta.

- "_Nadie ocupará el lugar que dejara Himeno" - _ ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? _- "Pero el día en que ella enfermó y desapareció por unos días, sentí que tenía que buscarla para no perder a alguien nuevamente"_

- "_Oh"_

- "_Lo peor que puedes hacer en la vida Natsuki, es no hacer nada"_

Si esto fue para mí o para él no lo puedo saber, lo que sí sé es que en cuanto nuestro corto diálogo terminó, miró su reloj de pulsera y alzó la mirada. Junto con él, me maravillé del encuentro que tuvo con la mujer que ahora era la causante de sus sonrisas, la mujer que había devuelto al mundo de los vivos a un hombre que sólo pensaba en trabajo y casa, un hombre que comía fuera y cuya única actividad extra laboral era precisamente la de ejercitar su cuerpo. La chica le saludó con la mano, él le devolvió el saludo y se paró nervioso, sus manos sudaban y era visible un leve temblor en ellas. Pero nada superaba su sonrisa, esa mueca natural que sale del alma y nunca del cuerpo, esa felicidad que rebosa por los ojos y que contagia a los incrédulos, ese sentir que todos tenemos derecho pero pocos son los afortunados en obtenerlo.

Cuando Reito me dijo que la conoció en el gimnasio me vino a la mente la imagen escultural de una porrista o quizás una entrenadora; estereotipé lo sé, pero así soy. La mujer no era nada de eso, de hecho era regordeta, con unos ojos muy pequeños, de cabello lacio y negro pero tenía ese no se qué, que contagiaba. Tenía alma, tenía carisma, lo supe en cuanto me saludó, su risa inundó el ambiente y no supe por qué le acompañé en ello. El sólo tenerla cerca aliviaba tanto la tensión que hasta me sentía menos agobiada, ¿será por eso Reito? ¿Era eso lo que buscabas? O acaso soy sólo yo quien piensa así pues me encuentro envidiosa de que alguien sea feliz. Ambos eran tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales, que no pude aguantar más el brillo que despedían pues de seguir ahí, seguramente quedaría ciega. Me despedí y seguí mi camino, no sin antes pensar y repensar lo que había presenciado.

Luego recordé que hubo una ocasión donde yo me vi igual, donde aún con la compañía de alguien tan diferente a mí supe encontrar mi punto de equilibrio. No podía negar que a su lado todo era más brillante, a pesar de la oscuridad de nuestras almas. Así fue como decidí intentarlo una vez más, siguiendo el sabio consejo de Reito me fui a Bunkyo, con la llave en mi cartera entré al departamento de Viola, pero ella no estaba ahí. Viola se había mudado e inclusive, no estaba matriculada en Todai.

Sonreí con amargura y me revolví el cabello, fue así como me bajé de la nube a la que me había vendido la idea Reito de abordar, un algodón de azúcar, un gas de la nada. Reí como una loca, me repetí entonces la misma cantaleta de siempre, supongo entonces que el amor no era para mí. Eso suponía el final de mis vacaciones y el retorno a mi vida como la era ahora, un hoyo sin salida. Mis amigos supieron que estaba en Tokio, mi teléfono sonó insistentemente pero ya era muy tarde, yo ya estaba llegando a Ota y no pretendía salir de ahí, nunca.

Me había resignado a llevar entonces una vida de porquería, pero por alguna extraña razón en cuanto volví a Ota decidí cambiar un poco mi estilo de vida. Quizás y la plática con Reito sí me hizo ver el vaso medio lleno y no medio vacío, quizás simplemente sólo fue. Modifiqué mis hábitos alimenticios, me armé de valor y compré comida congelada que si al menos no era buena ya era un cambio. Pese a ser comida preparada terminé arrojándosela al perro, finalmente compré pizza y al menos estaba satisfecha. Aunque no me paraba a la oficina de Ota para nada, lo cual traducido en mi diccionario significa que, de plano no trabajaba; aprovechaba mis largos tiempos de ocio para actividades menos destructivas como lo fuera el beber cerveza.

Insté una rutina que comprendía emprender largas caminatas que culminaban en el zoológico local, me paseaba junto al viejo tigre y fastidiaba a los monos, que esos animales se reían de mí cuando pasaba. A pesar de que las conductas estereotipadas del pobre tigre animaban mi día, era el viejo búho el que inspiraba en mí una gran admiración por sobre todos los demás animales del zoológico. Su mirada penetrante, su semblante inteligente, pareciera más un ser humano que un ave, quizás tanto aislamiento terminó por enloquecerme pero juraría que él me entendía. Llevábamos pues una charla silenciosa todos los días mientras le visitaba, ¡qué bello animal!

Seguía frecuentando a Nina, pero ya no tomaba cervezas con ella, me dispensaba diciéndole que tenía una actividad temprano y que necesitaba las horas sueño para ello. Como salía a caminar frecuentemente, los vecinos comenzaban a ubicarme con facilidad, lo cual facilitó mi búsqueda de una mujer que realizara la limpieza de mi hogar, pues estaba tan sucio que daba vergüenza entrar a él. Nunca he sido ordenada, pero ahora, era peor. Por vez primera en meses la casa olía a limpio e inclusive ya hablábamos de que me lavara mi ropa sucia en vez de llevarla a la lavandería. La estaba convenciendo poco a poco y lo mejor era que no cobraba mucho por sus servicios. Quien sabe, a lo mejor hasta la comida le sacaba. Siempre he pensado que soy la única mujer en la vida que depende de otra para sobrevivir, sola soy una nulidad y tristemente, si alguien no me da un jalón de vez en cuando me pierdo en mi estupidez.

Una tarde que salí a caminar, me detuve un rato para ver a unos niños jugando futbol, platiqué con algunos mientras sus madres me miraban de reojo a la distancia. Me despedí y seguí mi camino hacia el zoológico, ahí donde mis amigos animales esperaban mi visita. Para cuando regresé a casa me topé con la sorpresa de que en mi puerta había una carta, escrita con la característica letra de un niño, se encontraban en ella las palabras de ternura que creí nunca más en mi vida volver a leer en mi vida. Inocencia.

Anduve tras uno de los ingenieros para que me empleara en las tardes y completar mi mísero sueldo, por nuestra cercanía se rumoró que tuvimos un idilio, ¿pero quién no tiene un idilio en un pueblo? Estoy segura que todo hombre, mujer o quimera que ha cruzado por mi puerta debe haber sido observado por todo el vecindario y he de ser la mujer más promiscua de Ota para estas alturas. Realmente eso no me importa, mientras ellos jamás se enteraran de a quién anhelaba en mi cama en los días lluviosos, la mujer con la que hubiese deseado despertar al inicio del día y la última que quería ver al dormir, por mí lo que pensaran o supusieran poco me importaba.

Poco a poco me iba recuperando del duro golpe que me lanzara el destino, pero lo que siguió yo creo que nadie se lo esperaba, pues una noche en la que decidí llenarme de reminiscencias puras, una noche bohemia donde desnudé en la oscuridad de la habitación mi atormentada alma, mi teléfono sonó registrando el último número que quería ver en mi vida entera. Shizuru. Naturalmente no contesté, no quería saber de ella, los rumores decían que había sido una orden directa la que me envió a Ota y no simples ajustes de personal como me habían dicho al inicio. La perpetradora de tal bajeza fue sin duda alguna ella, la ingeniera. Lo que no supe es por qué, qué daño le hice como para que mi presencia le resultara tan desagradable que hasta se tomara la molestia en cambiarme de ubicación. ¿Qué le hice yo para merecerme esto?

Me cuestioné mil y un veces la misma pregunta en cuanto supe que fue ella. Sin embargo, ahora poco me importaba, las cosas estaban como estaban y no tenían más remedio por de pronto. Aguantaría lo que el cuerpo decida y si aún no me acoplaba entonces renunciaría para buscar nuevas y mejores alternativas. Tal vez volviera con mi madre. Tal vez viviera con mi padre. Tal vez nada. Sólo dejé que el aparato repicara hasta que se cansó, luego lo apagué y decidí dormirme pues tenía una actividad en la zona más lejana de Ota al día siguiente por la mañana, la cual debía supervisar. Esa fue la última por cierto, pues regresando del lugar, volqué el auto en una curva y me salí del camino. Sólo así salí de Ota. Y así iniciaba la segunda parte de mi vida.

()()()

- "_¡Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota!" - _ Uh _- "¿Ya estás contenta?"_

- "_Mamá..." - _Hola Natsuki, bienvenida a casa.

- "_Cuando tú la armas te vas a lo grande Natsuki"_

- "_Mamá" - _Maneja y deja de gritar, ¿sí? Gracias.

- "_Despedazaste el pobre vehículo" - _Estoy con vida, me siento bien, gracias por preguntar mamá_ - "Eres una irresponsable"_

- "_Madre, fue un accidente" - _Dobló intempestivamente, que a Saeko le encanta hacer melodrama mientras conduce_ - "¿Acaso crees que un buen día decidí levantarme y salirme de la carretera para intentar matarme?" - _Intentar, porque tan sólo unas cortadas tuve.

- "_Pero es que contigo siempre es lo mismo eres tan..."_

- "_¡Madre!"_

- "_¿Qué?" - _Me miró con furia, pero al ver mis ojos se calmó un poco.

- "_De verdad que este no es el momento para reproches, no me siento tan bien como aparento"_

Afortunadamente Saeko comprendió que aunque tuve un día de porquería donde por un simple descuido mío al conducir, provocó una movilización digna de un político importante, pues mucha gente me auxilió para sacarme del lugar en donde me encontraba y de hecho, muchos ni siquiera me conocían. Es extraño como obtuve la amabilidad y la calidez de desconocidos durante todo el día hasta que conseguí llegar a Fuuka, para llegar a tu propia casa donde tu madre te trata con la punta del pie. Pero así ha sido siempre, esta es pues Saeko y aunque la comprendo perfectamente porque soy igual que ella, eso no le quita el hecho de que es odiosa. He dicho.

- "_¿Qué te dijo el radiólogo?"_

- "_Tienen los resultados mañana, pues ingresé como urgencias, pero al parecer nada se rompió"_

- "_¿Te sacaron placa de la cabeza?"_

- "_Sí" - _Sonreí _- "Tengo un cráneo digno de subir al facebook" - _ Lo sé, idiota hasta el final.

- "_Pero tu mano..." - _Mi mano se estrelló con la portezuela del carro, la tenía hinchada y aunque me la revisé recién accidentada y no dolía, ahora el malestar era insoportable.

- "_No tiene nada"_

- "_Menos mal" - _ Por vez primera desde que regresé a Fuuka, Saeko actuó como una verdadera madre _- "Ten"_ - Me regresó la soguilla que ella me regaló cuando cumplí quince años, hasta ese día no me la había quitado.

- "_Gracias" - _La guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, creo que no la volvería a usar en mi vida.

- "_Es una suerte que ese vehículo esté asegurado, los medicamentos son muy caros"_

- "_Sí"_

- "_Vamos a que descanses"_

Eran las once de la noche cuando me acosté en mi vieja cama a descansar, fue hasta ese momento que pude recordar los eventos que habían acontecido durante todo el día. El ajustador, los policías, los curiosos, todos me preguntaron cómo pasó, pero no pude explicarlo. De hecho, no puedo explicarlo aún, un momento estaba viendo al frente y al otro de lado, pero cuando regresé la vista al camino ya era demasiado tarde. Simplemente me salí. Algunos trajeron la hipótesis de que seguro me dormí, pero yo lo dudaba, pese a todo les dije que sí porque estaba harta.

Recuerdo que en una ocasión alguien me contó que veías tu vida en un par de segundos cuando te encontrabas en peligro de muerte. Tal vez yo nunca lo estuve y por eso no la vi o quizás no hay gran vida que mirar ante mis ojos. Lo que sí recuerdo es que cuando me salí del camino y el auto se volteó, tuve un pensamiento tan nítido que seguramente lo recordaré por el resto de mis días con una gran sonrisa. 'Ya me llevó la v...' Sí, esa majadería fue la que me pasó por la mente, luego el chillido de las llantas, el golpe con la piedra, el árbol y mis manos aferradas al volante. Estuve en shock por espacio de unos minutos, al tener el cinturón de seguridad puesto no salí volando por los aires. Estaba de cabeza, todo lo veía así, me pregunté entonces por vez primera en la vida qué era lo que quería hacer en ese preciso momento. ¿Quieres salir o te quieres quedar ahí encerrada?

-_ "Quiero vivir"_

Y así lo hice. Por vez primera desde que toda esta pesadilla comenzó, decidí aferrarme a la vida y dejarme de tonterías. A la oscuridad de la habitación que solía utilizar en Fuuka, en el silencio nocturno donde sólo la vieja casa podría escucharme, regresé los días hasta antes de que me los arruinaran. Nunca más me dejaría abatir, jamás volvería a amar.


	10. Chapter 10

**ENTRE NUNCA Y JAMÁS**

**(Neverland)**

_**Capítulo 10.**_

Se dice que todo inicio es complicado, mi caso no fue la excepción pues regresar a la dependencia de Tokio después de lo de Ota, mantuvo una horda de especulaciones y rumores que duraron hasta que las mentes de mis compañeros encontraron mejores cosas qué hacer. Para mí eso supuso una eternidad, para ellos fueron exactamente seis meses. Sí, han pasado seis meses desde aquel fatídico día donde mi libertad se vio mesurada por un horrendo y ensordecedor sonido que me levanta a veces por las noches. Sakomizu nunca más me dejó conducir un vehículo desde eso, yo tampoco insistí en ello, me muevo de un lado a otro en mi vieja Kawasaki y si ésta no funciona, me muevo en bus como todos los demás.

He vuelto con Mai pero mi regreso al hogar no ha sido para nada lo que fuera antes de mi partida, si bien sigo dependiendo de sus servicios como antes, su compañía suele resultarme a veces innecesaria; Mikoto es un ente que deambula de vez en cuando por la casa y la pelirroja simplemente es un habitante más en el hogar. Mi rutina ha sido innegablemente la misma desde que volví a Tokio, de la casa al trabajo del trabajo a la casa. ¿Fines de semana? Todos en casa, si bien me va he cogido el hábito de sentarme a leer un buen libro o descargarlo por internet para no tener que salir a comprarlo. Esa es mi vida ahora, así será por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

En el trabajo se han acostumbrado a este nuevo yo o quizás siempre he sido así, pues jamás llego temprano, me quito de primero y ni pensar en volver por las tardes, es como cometer un sacrilegio. Si tengo que salir de práctica me movilizo, pero mi frialdad se ha ido acrecentando en los últimos meses al igual que mi mal genio. Un buen día, no mucho después de mi retorno, uno de los muchachos que laboran con la ingeniera por contrato, se acercó a mí y con una sonrisa burlona me preguntó que si andaba borracha cuando me volqué. Le tomó dos segundos burlarse, diez minutos entrar en pánico al tener el placer de ver mi furia a flor de piel y dos semanas en lo que se me pasaba el coraje lo tuve haciendo méritos para contentarme. Fue un buen intento.

Recuerdo que en mi primer día de trabajo la ingeniera me mandó llamar pero no estuvimos solas, Yamada estaba con ella y ambos se veían nerviosos. Agradecían a todos los dioses que no me hubiese sucedido nada mientras mi mente maquinaba mil y un maneras para asesinarlos. Para mis adentros pensé, ¿y si me hubiera muerto, cómo estarían sus consciencias par de pillos? Es una lástima que de haberme muerto, no hubiese podido ver sus rostros al enterarse de mi deceso, una verdadera pena. Shizuru nunca habló sobre su llamada, yo tampoco pregunté, a partir de ese momento todos se convirtieron en un mundo de extraños. Sí, conocía sus rostros, sabía de quiénes se trataban pero para mí fueron perdiendo uno a uno su valor original. Eran sólo gente con cuerpo y nombre, mas el nombre no tenía ya ningún significado para mí.

Pero mi estado no debe ser mal interpretado por un momento depresivo, mi humor burlesco quedó intacto, mis escapadas nocturnas seguían latentes, mi paciencia aún estaba ahí y mi atención seguía siendo para los que me rodeaban. La única diferencia era que había perdido total interés en continuar con mi vida, mientras que la vida de los demás se había vuelto una prioridad. Por ejemplo, Mai, quien había salido con varios hombres diferentes en los últimos seis meses o Mikoto, quien tenía aparentemente un enamorado pero ella no lo aceptaba pues decía amar a alguien más. Ahí estaba para ellas, pero ellas no estaban para mí.

Saeko era otro boleto también, quizás el temor de perderme le movió una fibra sensible en su instinto maternal y casi no me daba vida. Me invitaba frecuentemente a salir e incluso pasábamos más tiempo juntas que nunca; al principio fue divertido pero luego ya no tanto. Unas veces era de ellas, las demás era sólo para mí misma. Entonces me convertí en un ser inanimado, inofensivo, era casi decorativo o al menos así lo creí. Nao me visitaba frecuentemente pero luego de un tiempo se fastidió, ya nada era igual y no tenía con quién compartir aquellas andanzas que mantenían su vida ocupada, encontró mi reemplazo poco después, lo cual me alegró y entristeció al mismo tiempo. Pero hey, era de esperarse.

Cuando no salía con Saeko salía con Tate pero no es que yo le buscara, de alguna u otra manera él aparecía y me invitaba a salir, le seguí la corriente pero no era la compañía que deseaba a mi lado. En mi periodo vacacional pedí unos días y me di una escapada fantasiosa hacia un lugar no muy perdido pero donde nadie supo a qué me dediqué durante esos tres días de asueto. Hablaba diario a casa, hablaba diario a Mai, pero ella asumió que no dormía sola mientras platicábamos, no podía estar más equivocada. En realidad sólo estaba viendo televisión en una habitación doble, pero para Mai al igual que la mayoría de las personas, el que yo estuviese sola era una idea inconcebible. La verdad es que poco me importaba lo que pensaran, yo sólo quería desaparecer y olvidar.

Volví con las pilas recargadas al trabajo y mi descanso aumentó los rumores de que me habían visto con un hombre mayor. Por mi parte no desmentí ninguno de ellos pero no recuerdo tampoco haberlos afirmado tampoco, total, que pensaran lo que quisieran que igual no me iban a creer. Un buen día Saeko con toda su sapiencia materna me sugirió la idea de emprender alguna actividad vespertina que mantuviera mi mente y mi cuerpo lejos de la rutina. Fue un gran consejo. Me inscribí a un centro deportivo no muy lejos de la casa que compartía con Mai y ahí comencé una rutina de natación que llenaría mis tardes al menos por un par de meses, en lo que me fastidiaba de ello.

Estaba ansiosa, un poco nerviosa pero emocionada al fin de cuentas. Así fue como empecé mi nueva aventura deportiva para romper la rutina, estacioné la moto no muy lejos del lugar y dispuse de las instalaciones a mi antojo gracias a la membresía que por cierto, mami pagó. Llegando al sitio me cambié de ropa y decidí relajarme en la piscina recordando mis días escolares donde fui partícipe de las glorias de Fuuka, en cuanto al buen equipo de natación que poseía del cual curiosamente fui capitana. Tuve que cambiar de lugar puesto que un equipo de nado necesitaba usar la piscina donde yo estuviera, conocí por cierto a la instructora, quien amablemente me preguntó si no quería recibir algunas clases con ella, le dije que no pero quedamos como amigas.

Mi ímpetu inicial de nadar mermó un poco al cambiar a una piscina más pequeña, por lo tanto decidí que era mejor salir de ella para no seguir tragando tanto cloro y mejor regresar a casa por una ropa más caliente. Mucha fue mi sorpresa cuando yo que salía de la piscina, Shizuru que entraba a ella. Nos quedamos viendo la una a la otra, nunca en mi vida pensé ver a la ingeniera en un bañador, creo que ella tampoco pensó encontrarme en ese atuendo tampoco. Aunque pensándolo bien ella me ha visto desnuda, sólo que estaba borracha, pero bueno esa es harina de otro costal.

-_ "Buenas tardes ingeniera"_ - Saludé con cortesía, no sin antes rechequearle las tetas por última vez.

- "_Kuga-han" - _Respondió después de un par de minutos_ - "No tenía idea de que practicaras natación" - _ Somos dos.

- "_Es mi primer día"_

- "_¿Y qué te ha parecido?" - _ ¿La natación o tus tetas? Espera, ella se refiere al lugar, enfoca Kuga.

- "_Me gustaba más la otra alberca, pero está bien, cumple con su objetivo"_

- "_Normalmente es un lugar poco concurrido, pero es la temporada donde el equipo local de natación realiza sus prácticas y este lugar tiene las instalaciones más adecuadas para ello" - _Bla, bla, bla; a quién le importa eso_ - "Pero ya te ibas" - _Si tu humanidad me lo permite, pues has bloqueado mi salida triunfal por la escalera con tu bello y escultural cuerpo.

- "_Demasiado cloro es malo para la piel, debo enjuagarme antes de ir a casa"_

- "_Ya" - _Se hizo a un lado _- "¿Sabes?" - _ Preguntó mientras iba por mi toalla que estaba no muy lejos de nosotras junto con mi mochila_ - "Siempre vengo a la misma hora" _- ¿Huh?

- "_Ajá"_

- "_Sería agradable ver un rostro conocido que comparta mi gusto por el nado aquí"_

- "_Lo tomaré en cuenta"_

Me despedí y me fui huyendo a las regaderas, ¿pero qué carajos fue eso? ¡Está loca! Eso aquí y en la gran China fue un calzonazo descarado y además, autografiado. ¿Pero quién demonios se cree que es Shizuru? No contenta con todo el mal que me ha hecho ahora sí viene y me dice que quiere verme para disfrutar juntas de una erótica actividad acuática, donde no sólo me dejará ver su anatomía ceñida en un traje que de por sí no deja nada a la imaginación, sino también gozar de su grácil compañía por una hora donde nada ni nadie podrá interrumpirnos. ¿Pensó que le diría que sí? Kuga, dime que no es sangre lo que te está brotando por la nariz porque es patético.

- "_Habló tu mamá" - _ Me recibió Mai en cuanto volví a casa.

- "_Qué ahora"_

- "_Quiere saber si ejerciste bien el recurso que te dio para tus clases"_

- "_Supongo que le dijiste que sí fui al poli funcional"_

- "_Le dije que saliste, pero que ignoraba a dónde" - _ La miré con odio _- "Oye, no me veas de ese modo, últimamente pareces más un narco que mi compañera de alquiler"_

- "_¿Un narco?"_

- "_Eres misteriosa, actúas muy raro y nunca se te ve por aquí"_

- "_Los narcos son gente normal" - _Me defendí _- "¿Me estás haciendo una escena marital?" - _Objeté.

- "_Ya no me quieres" - _ Oh, eso fue muy bajo Mai.

- "_Me voy a bañar y luego le hablaré a Saeko" - _Fin de la discusión.

- "_¿Pasó algo?"_

- "_¿Disculpa?"_

- "_Tienes un sonrisa medio rara, por no decir que ya no te la veía"_

- "_Estás loca"_

- "_Mmm, me enteraré tarde o temprano verás que sí"_

No sé quien me asusta más, si Saeko o Mai, pero creo que la pelirroja es peor pues Saeko está muy lejos como para realmente causarme algún dolor de cabeza. Así que una vez calientita y con una barra de pan francés en la boca, le marqué a Saeko para informarle los pormenores de mi travesía diaria; incluyendo mi incursión a la natación. Por supuesto, obvié mencionarle sobre mi encuentro con Shizuru, tampoco le dije que conocí a la entrenadora del equipo de natación del sitio, pues a Saeko le incomoda mucho cuando le hablo sobre mujeres.

Con el cuerpo adolorido pues la falta de actividad física se siente hasta el alma, pisé la oficina exactamente a las nueve con treinta minutos, sí, otro retardo más y me descontarán el día. ¡Hurra! ¡Libertad! Basta de payasadas Kuga, enfoca en el solitario mejor y deja de pensar en tonterías. La ingeniera hizo su entrada triunfal a las instalaciones y se veía tan fresca como una lechuga y ahora sé por qué su cuerpo se mantiene tan bien conservado, ella lo ejercita. Pasó de largo y no me dirigió una sola mirada, no es que lo esperara realmente, a estas alturas del partido ya nada me sorprende, salvo Nao, quien se sentó en mi escritorio después de quince días de no saber nada de nada de ella.

- "_Hola Kuga" - _ Saludó con una retorcida sonrisa.

- "_Hola Nao"_

- "_Me enteré por ahí que has vuelto al mundo de los vivos"_

- "_Sí, me pasé a morir pero ya ves que hierba mala nunca muere"_

- "_No me refería a eso"_

- "_Entonces no comprendo"_

- "_Te vieron ayer con una sexy y curvilínea fémina quien resulta ser una de las promesas del equipo nacional de natación" - _ Carajo, no han pasado ni veinticuatro horas de mi primer día en el deportivo y mi fama ya es legendaria.

- "_¿De qué hablas araña?"_

- "_Niégalo" - _Me retó con esos ojos verdilimas _- "Miéntele a Nao-mamá y dile que no estuviste con Hagino Kanako"_

- "_¿Quién?"_

- "_No puedo creerlo" - _ Me dio un zape_ - "¿Ni siquiera le preguntaste su nombre?"_

- "_Auch" - _Me sobé la cabeza _- "¿De qué hablas araña?"_

- "_¡A Hagino-sama!"_

- "_Hagino... ¡Ah!" -_ Tuve un chispazo de sinapsis en el cheto_ - "La chica del poli de ayer"_

- "_Sí, la medallista olímpica de los juegos pasados en los 200 metros pecho"_

- "_Pues yo la vi muy despechada" - _ Me volvió a dar otro zape_ - "¡Oye!"_

- "_Para ver si dejas de ser tan idiota"_

- "_¿Cómo carajos sabes tú que conocí a la instructora del poli si eso ocurrió todavía anoche?"_

- "_Oh, ya sabes Kuga, soy como un dios, poseo omnipresencia"_

- "_No seas blasfema araña, seguro una de las chicuelas que seculaban a la instructora es uno de tus tantos ligues"_

- "_Jo, me declaro culpable" - _ Se tiró el cabello tras las orejas mientras su sonrisa resplandecía cual sol naciente _- "A poco no está buena"_

- "_¿Quién?"_

- "_Tu mamá Kuga"_

- "_Deja a mi madre fuera de esto"_

- "_Pues enfoca carajo" - _ Trató de golpearme pero esta vez sí esquivé el madrazo_ - "Hagino, la chica que conociste es una atleta en toda la extensión de la palabra"_

- "_¿Ya te la tiraste también?"_

- "_Tristemente no" - _Pose melodramática _- "Cuida mucho su imagen, pero yo sé que es del bando"_

- "_Yo creo que alucinas con tu mundo gay"_

- "_Nuestro"_

- "_Como sea" - _ La empujé fuera de mi escritorio_ - "Sácate, no vaya a ser que nos vea la ingeniera y me la haga" - _ Enarcó la ceja.

- "_¿Y desde cuándo te importa nuevamente lo que esa diga?" - _ La miré con inocencia, pero Nao no se la tragó_ - "¿Hay algo que Nao-mamá deba saber?"_

- "_Sí" - _Me tomó de los hombros y acercó su rostro al mío para escuchar con detalle _- "Tengo mucho trabajo, vete"_

- "_No quieres hablar, bien" - _Se rindió muy fácil_ - "Pero recuerda, un mundo nos vigila"_

Con una señal en donde apuntaba su dedo índice sobre el ojo, Nao se despidió de mí no sin antes recordarme que ella me estaba espiando. Y bien no entiendo esa manía suya de ahondar en mis pasiones más bajas cuando debería enfocarse en las propias. Pero estamos hablando de Nao, para ella su mayor diversión es la de descubrir secretos y contarlos, si no qué chiste. Pero mientras tenga la idea de que la instructora y yo tenemos algo, puedo estar tranquila de que nunca descubra que Shizuru y yo tuvimos algo. Al menos eso me consuela.

Decidí acudir a mi entrenamiento a la misma hora del día anterior, no es que no quisiera ver a Shizuru, es que en realidad no confié que ella cumpliera su palabra y de quedar yo como idiota prefiero mejor esperar a ver cómo se dan las cosas. Para mi sorpresa esta vez no había equipo de natación en la piscina, pero sí estaba la famosa medallista olímpica de la que hablaba Nao. Caramba, mi ignorancia no deja de sorprenderme a veces, soy capaz de tirarme a la princesa imperial sin antes enterarme de quién era. En lo que me alistaba la vi nadar de un lado a otro por la enorme alberca del deportivo, iba a entrar pero supuse que la sacaría de concentración así que decidí mejor ir a la más pequeña aunque no fuera de mi total agrado. En eso estaba cuando ella me habló.

- "_¿No piensas entrar?"_

- "_Oh, iba a la otra"_

- "_¿No te agrada esta piscina?"_

- "_No quería interrumpir tu entrenamiento"_

- "_Hoy no vienen mis pupilas así que podemos usar esta libremente" - _ Me lanzó una sonrisa_ - "Eso si tú quieres, claro"_

- "_¿No hay problema contigo?"_

- "_Para nada" - _Aquí me vio medio rarito pero ignoré el trasfondo que asomaba en esos ojos castaños_ - "Ven"_

Kanako, sí, me pidió que la llamase por su nombre, resultaba ser una ex medallista que actualmente dedicaba su tiempo a instruir a jovencitas para los equipos locales de natación. Ella decía que lo veía más como un pasatiempo que una actividad, pues estaba tomándose un descanso de la ajetreada vida de un atleta. Yo supuse que al ser ella una celebridad sería una persona que gustara de la atención de los demás, que añorara esos días de gloria en el pódium y el vitoreo de su nombre por parte del público que la apoyaba en las gradas. Kanako soltó una risotada y me dijo que todo eso es superficial, que ella se conformaba con escuchar el vitoreo de sus padres, la felicitación de sus maestros y el aplauso de sus compañeras. Nada más. Pero yo no le creí.

Su técnica definitivamente era mil veces mejor que la mía, esa mujer no pareciera que nadara, pareciera que se deslizara en el agua. Se movía y ni siquiera notabas el movimiento del agua, nunca antes había visto nadar a alguien como ella, jamás me había importado tampoco. En cuanto consideró que era un tiempo prudente de salir, me retó a unas carreras en el agua donde la perdedora invitaría a cenar a la ganadora, acepté por puro orgullo pues sabía que no le ganaría ni de broma. Perdí, pobre de mí. Saliendo de la piscina intercambiamos números y ella quedó en decirme dónde y cuándo nos veríamos para que cumpla con mi promesa. Nos despedimos y me fui a casa. Shizuru nunca llegó al poli funcional por cierto, simplemente brilló por su ausencia.

Los siguientes días significaron para mí una penuria total, al parecer la edad comenzaba a jugarme malas pasadas pues tanto el cloro, como el agua fría, como el cambio de temperatura, como el enorme tiempo sin hacer nada más que aplastarme en un escritorio a jugar solitario; habían hecho de mi cuerpo en un caldo de cultivo para todas las enfermedades habidas y por haber. Dicho de otra forma, me dio una neumonía y eso significó no aparecerme por el poli en una semana, tres días de ausencia en el trabajo y veinticuatro horas de afonía total. Un auténtico calvario para quienes me rodearon. A la semana de mi padecimiento tuve una inesperada visita al trabajo, lo supe porque Sakomizu comenzó gritonear desde la entrada mi nombre.

- "_¡Kuga, Kuga!"_

- "_Voy"_

- "_¡Te busca una señorita!"_ - ¿Una señorita?

Pero no sólo yo supe que me buscaba una señorita, toda la oficina volteó con curiosidad para conocer la identidad de la persona que visitaba a la ermitaña de la oficina. Supuse que era Mai o quizás Mikoto o quizás alguna de las tantas personas que suelo atender y cuya identidad me es desconocida y para qué negarlo, que me importa un bledo quienes sean y de dónde vengan. La chica en cuestión era una morena de cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros, con un rostro que se me hizo familiar y cuya indumentaria constaba de chaqueta y jeans.

- "_Hola" - _Saludé por cortesía, ni idea de quién era _- "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"_

- "_¿No me reconoces sin el traje de baño verdad?" - _Aght Kanako, ya identifiqué tu voz.

- "_¿Traje de baño?" - _ Preguntó un intrigado y chismoso Sakomizu.

- "_¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba yendo al poli?" - _El hombre lo entendió al fin y mejor se despidió para dejarnos solas_ - "¿Te importa si salimos de aquí?" - _Es que hay mucho chismoso en esta dependencia.

- "_Para nada"_

- "_Bien, andando" -_ La llevé al arriate no muy lejos de la oficina, pues ese sitio tenía una de las vistas estratégicas más chéveres del edificio, aparte que era difícil que alguien te viera por ese lugar.

- "_Te preguntarás cómo supe dónde encontrarte" - _Comenzó_ - "Me tomé la libertad de pedir la información que llenaste al inscribirte al club"_

- "_Cierto, ahí puse dónde laboraba" - _Yo creí que una de las amiguitas de Nao te dijo.

- "_Sé que fue mucho mi atrevimiento pero es que estaba preocupada" - _ ¿Preocupada?

- "_Sí iba a pagar mi apuesta, lo juro" - _Cuando cobre, claro.

- "_Tonta" - _Me miró medio extraño_ - "Esto no va por lo de la apuesta"_

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_No" - _Frunció el ceño_ - "Bueno un poco" - _Me está confundiendo_ - "Pensé que te había ocurrido algo grave"_

- "_Ah, de hecho me enfermé de gripe toda la semana anterior por eso no me presenté al poli para nada"_

- "_Ya sabía yo que algo malo pasaba" -_ Se encogió de hombros _- "Lo presentí"_

- "_¿Tú también eres adivina?" - _Me miró algo desconcertada pero no pudo seguir hablando, fuimos indebidamente interrumpidas.

- "_¡Kuga!" - _ Nao _- "¡Hagino-sama soy tu fan!" - _ Me empujó la pelirroja descarada_ - "Fírmame en la piel"_

- "_¡En la madre te voy a firmar!" - _La jalé de la blusa _- "No jodas Nao"_

- "_¿Celosa?"_

- "_No friegues, cómo demonios me encontraste" - _ Se suponía que es mi lugar secreto.

- "_Te dije que soy omnipresente" - _Omnipresentes mis nalgas_ - "Yuuki Nao, mejor amiga de Kuga" - _Se presentó por sí sola la araña.

- "_Gusto en conocerte" - _ Respondió la medallista pero ella no se presentó, supongo que estaba de más.

- "_Nao, ¿no tienes trabajo o algo mejor que hacer?"_

- "_No" - _Sucia y pequeña _- "Ah, ¿interrumpí algo?" - P_reguntó con su rostro más inocente pero a la vez más pervertido.

- "_Natsuki-san me estaba invitando a comer" - _ La boca de Nao cayó hasta el piso y ni yo pude disimular mi sorpresa.

- "_¿Es eso cierto?" - _ Preguntó atónita la araña.

- "_Pues sí" - _Sí, como lo viera estaba ensartada en otra de esas relaciones donde yo no me las busco pero ahí están. Viva.

- "_Las dejo, te hablo luego, bye"_ - Así como la araña apareció, así se fue, dejando tras su estela arácnida un silencio sepulcral.

- "_Perdona si te incomodé" - _Sí que lo hiciste_ - "Pero si no actuaba esa chica no se iría y no creo pertinente quitarte más el tiempo" - _Ah _- "No tienes por qué invitarme si no quieres, en realidad sólo vine para saber de ti"_

- "_Oh" _- Hoy estamos muy elocuentes.

- "_¿Te veré hoy entonces?"_

- "_Sí, supongo que estoy bien como para sumergirme en agua fría"_

- "_No está tan fría" - _Me golpeó en el estómago _- "Estás exagerando"_

- "_Ya, entonces nos vemos en el poli"_

- "_¿Así no más?" - _¿Pues qué creías?_ - "¿No me vas a dar un beso?" _- ¡WTF!

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, la mujer me jaló de los hombros, me besó en la mejilla y se fue canturreando mientras mi cheto trataba de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. La conclusión fue que estaba jodida otra vez y que ésta mujer se convertiría en un dolor de muelas seguro. Bien Kuga, sales de una y entras a otra, pero esta vez será diferente, las reglas las pondrás tú, ya nadie te tomará el pelo. No. Ahora tú mandas.

- "_¿Hoy tampoco vas a nadar?" - _ Preguntó la pelirroja cuando me vio echada en el sillón cambiando canales.

- "_Me siento un poquito mal"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _De acuerdo, soy una cobarde_ - "Porque hoy es el día que elegimos Mikoto y yo para cambiar las cortinas de la casa, iremos de compras y creo que es justo que apoquines a la causa" - _Ught.

- "_Recordé que tengo un asunto pendiente por ahí, debo irme"_

- "_No huyas Kuga"_

- "_Bye"_

A toda marcha y sin mirar atrás, decidí refugiarme en el único lugar donde la pelirroja no me alcanzaría, sí, me fui al poli a nadar. Una vez ahí me puse el bañador y me reuní con Kanako y su grupo de estudiantes. Las chicas rondaban entre los quince y los dieciocho máximo, me pregunto cuál se estará tirando Nao, pero daba igual, incluso la mayor parece una lolita, es un crimen tan sólo mirarlas. Nao es terrible.

- "_¿Alguna llama tu atención?" - _Me sacó la ex medallista de mi momento de reflexión.

- "_Oh, me preguntaba tu edad" - _ Enarcó la ceja_ - "Es que no te ves mucho mayor que ellas y les estás dando clases y eso" - _ Y eso, tú sí que eres brillante Kuga.

- "_Aprendí a nadar mucho antes que caminar" - _ Órale _- "Sé lo que hago Kuga, no te preocupes"_

- "_Nomás me preguntaba"_

- "_Tengo veintidós años y..." -_ Me susurró al oído _- "Eres una mala mentirosa" _- Ya sé.

Como sentí que distraía a la entrenadora de sus actividades, decidí entonces retirarme de su campo visual para no seguirle entreteniendo, pero no seguí nadando sino que decidí explorar un poco el sitio. Fue así como llegué a una pequeña alberca para niños, donde un grupo de mocosos jugaban a aprender a nadar con una instructora pecosa. Entre risas y juegos, ellos aprendían a nadar y a perderle el miedo al agua, mientras que a la distancia, las madres más aprehensivas, se mordían las uñas pensando que sus retoños podrían ahogarse en un charco de agua.

Sonreí antes este último pensamiento, recordando mi entrenamiento inicial con Saeko para aprender a nadar. Saeko como toda buena madre, me instruyó debidamente en este deporte como debía ser. Me aventó al agua sin siquiera avisar y tan sólo amarró una cuerda a la mitad del tanque, porque déjenme decirles que esa no era una piscina; para que al salir me agarrara de algo. Total que aprendí por puro instinto a flotar y no fue sino hasta la escuela elemental donde un maestro se las apañó para enseñarme primeramente, a perderle el miedo al agua. De ahí ya todo fue más fácil.

Pero al enfocar mi vista nuevamente al gentío, descubrí una silueta que al inicio pensé que confundía pero no, era Shizuru. Ella estaba de pie observando a los críos con una mirada melancólica, por un momento pensé que alguno de ellos era suyo, pero luego recordé que la ingeniera no tenía hijos. Me sentí entonces como una acosadora al estar ahí viéndola en ese lugar, fue incómodo, así que decidí mejor retirarme de ahí. Pero como maldición, ella volteó en el momento justo en que me iba, nos vimos a los ojos y llamó mi nombre. Y así, con tan sólo eso, Shizuru me tenía nuevamente a sus pies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: ** Pues así como ven, no me he muerto sólo andaba de parranda. Yo no estoy para contarlo ni ustedes para saberlo pero sí, me largué de vacaciones con mi novia y la pasé tan bien que hasta escribir se me olvidó. No es broma. Agarrar el hábito de la escritura fue algo muy complicado pues me había desacostumbrado por completo y la verdad ya me estaba dando flojera. Este capítulo fue milagroso, igual tampoco me gustó mucho pero es una aproximación bastante cercana a lo que iba haciendo anteriormente, a ver qué se me ocurre para el siguiente pero eso sí, tardaré... Ja ne!_


	11. Chapter 11

**ENTRE NUNCA Y JAMÁS**

**(Neverland)**

_"Era un hermoso y bello atardecer, la luz del sol iluminaba sus cabellos castaños mientras éstos ondeaban libre y salvajemente junto con la ventisca veraniega. Esta era la mujer que amaba, esta es la mujer que amaré por siempre. Me sonríe, con aquella hermosa sonrisa que sólo yo puedo verle, que sólo a mí me dirige en forma genuina, no puede haber ser más orgulloso que yo en estos momentos, no creo que nadie sepa lo que la felicidad significa, si no es con ella. Ella. ¿Pero, quién es ella?"_

_**Capítulo 11.**_

- "_Natsuki, levántate"_

- "_De dónde"_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en año nuevo, decidí tomarme unos días en esas fechas y volver a casa, volver al lado materno. Si bien es cierto que eso supuso un poco de estrés tanto para Saeko como para mí, ahora es otro boleto. Pasamos tanto tiempo juntas como pudimos, salimos frecuentemente y por alguna extraña razón, hoy por hoy, siento que comprendo más a mi madre que antes. Nunca antes había notado que en realidad, éramos más parecidas de lo que creí y tampoco pensé que llegaría a decir esto, pero en realidad, soy peligrosamente ignorante.

De alguna u otra manera, nuestras salidas se han vuelto casi citas, me entregó las llaves de su viejo vehículo y en él la llevé a todas partes. Íbamos al cine, luego a cenar, en otras ocasiones simplemente pasamos tiempo juntas. Ella mirando su televisión y yo hurgando en la vida de los demás por internet. Es increíble cómo tengo más comunicación con Mai por el chat que en el mundo real, pero así es, conversábamos casi a diario aunque reconozco que prefiero hablarle por teléfono. Siempre he odiado los programas de mensajería instantánea porque me da flojera escribir, aparte, prefiero escuchar la voz de Mai que leer sus tonterías.

Pero decía que salgo con mi madre, sí, es curioso. De una u otra manera he ocupado el lugar que mi padre dejara cuando se divorciaron, de tal forma que supongo que para ella he de ser más su marido que una hija. Cuando no puede realizar una actividad que requiere de fuerza o agilidad, me la encomienda a mí, siendo recompensada con una lata de cerveza o una buena comida. A veces me pregunto si ella pensará igual que yo, a veces me pregunto si este será mi triste destino.

Cuando mis vacaciones acabaron, mamá me dijo que viajaría conmigo a Tokio para conocer un restaurante que le habían recomendado, después de ello pasaría un par de días conmigo y luego volvería a Fuuka. Traté inútilmente de posponer ese plan pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, Saeko preparó sus cosas y viajamos juntas a Tokio. Llegar hicimos al hogar Kuga-Tokiha-Minami y en poco tiempo se convirtió en el hogar de Saeko. Ninguna de nosotras tuvo corazón, por no decir los ovarios bien puestos, para impedir que mi madre se apropiara de nuestro territorio pero es que tener una mujer adulta en la casa por alguna extraña razón nos sentó bien a todas. En cierto modo fue benéfico, pero en otros fue insufrible. Pero ya había dicho antes que a mí esas cosas ya no me importaban tanto. Estaba resignada.

- "_¿Acaso no quedamos en ir a comer?"_

- "_Ah, cierto"_

Era sábado, Mai tuvo trabajo y Mikoto tenía reunión de estudio con sus amigos de la universidad o al menos eso decía hacer. Con no mucho apetito decidí salir con mamá al famoso restaurante del que hablaba, me cambié de ropa y pedí un taxi. El sitio no era nada sencillo, pero estábamos hablando de Saeko, para ella salir a comer no significaba ir a tragar a una fonda, para ella todo debía ser digno de su clase. Para mí esas cosas eran superfluas, pero si ella quería eso podía consentir.

- "_Entonces ya no vas al club de natación"_

- "_Volveré en cuanto el invierno termine mamá" -_ No pretendo morir en esa fría piscina.

- "_El ejercicio te sentó de maravilla, te ha desaparecido la barriga casi en su totalidad" - _¿Casi?

- "_Tuve una buena instructora"_

- "_Tu amiga la medallista" - _ ¿Mi amiga? ¡Ja! _- "¿No la has vuelto a ver?"_

- "_¿Kanako?" - _Me encanta decir sus nombres frente a mamá, se le frunce el ceño tan bonito.

- "_Esa" - _Sí mamá, esa.

- "_No desde que volvió a su entrenamiento para los próximos juegos"_

- "_Bien" - _¿No se supone que deberías sentir pena por mí?_ - "¡Qué hermosa música!"_

Sentadas a la mesa del restaurante, tenía la idea de que en cuanto llegamos se escuchaba como música de ambiente, una colección de melodías de algún japonés virtuoso del piano, pero de la nada la música cambió y se escuchaba la voz de una mujer cantando melodías antiguas. Mamá comenzó a tararear algunas y de repente, en la mesa contigua, una niña cantaba fuertemente la canción que se escuchaba por las bocinas del lugar.

- "_¡Qué horror!" - _Despotriqué _- "Una niña de nueve años tiene mejor oído musical que yo" - _Mamá simplemente rió ante mi puchero.

- "_Sakai-sama tiene un timbre y un estilo inconfundibles"_

- "_Habla de música con la cría madre, ella parece saber de esto más que yo"_

- "_Ya aprenderás"_

El mesero interrumpió nuestro argumento para tomarnos la orden, ambas ordenamos lo mismo y comprobamos que, nuestro paladar no se hizo para manjares refinados. Saeko no lo aceptó, pero estoy segura que un McDonalds hubiese sido la elección más apropiada para una comida en sábado. Para poder pasar el bolo alimenticio, bebimos a una cerveza y luego de ello, me levanté con rumbo al baño. Tenía ganas de devolver ese asqueroso alimento y sólo me detuvo el hecho de que sería lo más sólido que tendría hoy en el estómago. Pero si no lo expulsé fue de milagro, pues mi encuentro en la puerta del sanitario casi me hace devolverlo del susto.

- "_Ara"_

- "_¡Shi... Ingeniera!"_

- "_¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí Kuga-han!"_

- "_Sí bueno, vine a comer" - _¿En serio?

- "_¿Sola?"_

- "_Vine con mi madre" - _Señalé la mesa donde Saeko se encontraba sentada.

- "_Entonces vamos a saludarla" - _¡Qué! _- "Muero por conocer a la mamá de Natsuki" - _¿Ahora sí soy Natsuki?

- "_Pero..."_

Pero la verdad le valió madres, Shizuru se dirigió con gran seguridad directo hacia donde Saeko se encontraba, se presentó ante ella y se sentó con una familiaridad a su lado que no pude más que quedarme de pie viendo la escena. Esto era lo más insólito que me haya ocurrido, las dos mujeres más importantes para mí sentadas en el mismo espacio y al mismo tiempo. De película. Pero esto era real.

- "_¿Entonces eres la jefa de Natsuki?"_

- "_Así es, soy la jefa del departamento, señora Kuga"_

- "_He oído hablar de ti Shizuru" - _Pausa _- "¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?"_

- "_Por supuesto" - _Carajo, a mamá sí le permites tantas confianzas y a mí no.

- "_¿Vino a comer con la familia?"_

- "_A decir verdad, soy accionista del restaurante y sólo vine para hablar con el contador"_

- "_Le felicito, el servicio es excelente" - _Mentirosa, hace un rato dijiste que la cerveza fue lo único que te gustó de aquí y que no volverías ni de broma.

- "_Se lo agradezco Kuga-han" - _ Shizuru me miró burlona _- "Siéntate Natsuki, no te quedes ahí parada" _- Es verdad, quedé tan nerviosa que me quedé ahí como idiota viéndolas interactuar. No sabía si reír o llorar.

- "_Hace un momento le comentaba a Natsuki que tenían como música de ambiente a Sakai-sama"_

- "_Sí" - _Respondió una Shizuru sonriéndole a Saeko pero me mirándome a mí _- "Es un disco que me gusta oír mucho"_ - ¡Esa sinvergüenza me está coqueteando delante de mamá!

Esta escena fue tan surreal que casi me sentí en una de esas malas comedias americanas, donde tan sólo faltó que Shizuru me tocara la rodilla por debajo de la mesa. No lo hizo, platicó con mamá por lo menos media hora, yo simplemente me dediqué a observarlas mientras pensaba en un plan de escape. ¿Y si mamá se daba cuenta de que Shizuru sólo hacía esto por molestarme? Pero no, Saeko parecía disfrutar de la compañía de Shizuru y la verdad no la culpo. En cierta forma, Shizuru me recordaba a Saeko, con ese porte orgulloso y ese caminar elegante. Saeko siempre tiene un tema de conversación para tí y ni qué decir de Shizuru, hablaba mucho también.

Viéndolo desde un punto de vista más sincero, las dos juntas, se veían bien. Parecieran un par de amigas que recién se encontraron e intercambiaban novedades a la mesa, mientras que yo era la niña que de la vida no sabía nada y que no podía intervenir por miedo a arruinar el momento. Así de insignificante me sentí en ese momento. Ninguna de las dos pudo hacer que me involucrara en la conversación, no pude, mas no sé si fue por nervios o por qué. Fue Saeko quien decidió dar por terminada la tertulia, nos despedimos, Shizuru susurró algo en mi oído y salí como un robot del sitio.

Saeko habló y habló de Shizuru durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa, mientras yo asentía en algunas cosas y en otras, simplemente las guardaba para mí. Ese día llegué a la conclusión de que era demasiado pequeña para el mundo y que tendría que hacer algo o éste me comería viva. Decidí entonces cambiar un poco, modificar mis costumbres, mis gustos, ser otra persona, madurar. Creí que si hacía esto entonces y sólo entonces, Shizuru dejaría de verme como a una niña y encontraría a la mujer en quien gustaría de fijarse. Pero para ello, primero necesitaba de una guía para madurar, necesitaba a Saeko.

Así empezó entonces mi plan para conquistar a Shizuru, decidí pasar más tiempo con Saeko para preguntar y preguntar todo sobre lo que ella sabía y que nunca me había interesado aprender. Romance. Era simple, a mamá le encantaba contar anécdotas de su vida de soltera, de las cosas que hacían sus enamorados para cortejarla, de los artistas que gustaba escuchar en aquella época y que en varias ocasiones escuché decir a mi propio padre que, éstos nunca pasarían de moda. Salíamos muy seguido, la estudié un buen tiempo, su manera de hablar, su tono de voz, su forma de caminar, de vestir; todo. Antes de eso mi apariencia era siempre desaliñada pero ahora, ya no podía seguir en ese camino. Quería a Shizuru y la obtendría a cualquier costo, aún si eso suponía convertirme en otra persona.

Los cambios fueron paulatinos pero notorios, mis compañeros al inicio me hacían mofa pero no podían evitar el quedárseme viendo como idiotas. Algo malo tenía aquello, aunque el hecho de no pasar desapercibida por mis congéneres femeninas no me molestaba del todo. Shizuru tampoco fue la excepción. Había empezado a notarme, lo sé porque la veía pasar más seguido a mi departamento con el pretexto de hablar con Sakomizu. Tenía su atención pero la oportunidad no se daba y es que ella tampoco daba algún indicio de que le agradara el cambio; supuse entonces que habría de esforzarme más. Así empecé a llegar más temprano al trabajo, aunque en realidad no hiciera nada en ese espacio extra que pasaba en la dependencia, pero el caso era estar ahí desde temprano pues ella últimamente llegaba antes que todos.

- "_Oye Kuga" - _ Inició plática la araña un día de tantos.

- "_Qué"_

- "_¿A quién te estás cogiendo?" - _Sutil como de costumbre.

- "_¡Por qué no puedes hablar como la gente normal!"_

- "_Lo hago" - _ Se jugó un mechón de cabellos_ - "Cualquiera se da cuenta de que hasta perfume usas"_

- "_Es crema"_

- "_Lo que sea" - _Prosiguió _- "El punto es que de saber que tienes lo tuyo te invitaba a salir"_

- "_Idiota, salimos todo el tiempo"_

- "_Sí pero yo me refiero a algo más, íntimo" - _Hasta escalofríos me dio cuando dijo esto.

- "_Nao, no jodas"_

- "_En serio" - _Se rascó la mejilla_ - "Te estás poniendo muy buena y debo saber a quién agradecerle el milagro de permitirnos a los mortales, la oportunidad de verte así"_

- "_Vete al diablo" _

- "_Ya veo" - _Sonrisa retorcida, ya se lo olió _- "Es un amor no correspondido"_

- "_Nao, ¿no tienes trabajo en tu departamento?" - _Abrió los ojos como platos.

- "_¿Sigues empecinada en tirarte a la ingeniera?" - _ Si creen que lo dijo en voz baja se equivocan, la araña casi exclamó esto último lo que supuso la mirada atónita de los presentes.

- "_¡Quieres bajar la voz!"_

- "_Lo sabía" - _Aporreó la mesa_ - "Es por ella"_

- "_¡Claro que es por ella! ¿Quieres irte ahora?" - _No vaya a ser que me vea contigo.

- "_Me voy, pero volveré"_

- "_¡Lárgate!"_

Sí, ya era más que obvio que mis intenciones eran conquistar a Shizuru pero la mujer no daba señales de vida y comenzaba a desesperarme. Mi situación era difícil, no podía enamorar a Shizuru como normalmente lo haría, ella lo tenía todo, qué carajos podía yo ofrecerle que ella no tuviese ya. Aparte está el factor de que su mentalidad de mujer madura me dificultaba mucho el saber qué regalarle o cómo llegarle. Un buen día me armé de valor y compré un ramo de rosas y se las dejé en su escritorio con una nota, sólo que no tuve el valor para quedarme a ver su expresión. Me colé con los muchachos para salir de la oficina a un viaje de supervisión de una obra en un lugar retirado de Tokio, volvimos ya entrada la noche.

Sola en mi habitación, me retorcí por el colchón pensando en ella, tratando de imaginar su expresión en cuanto vio mi presente. ¿Le habrá gustado? ¿Lo habrá odiado? Tal vez le haya sido indiferente, esa ha de ser la razón. Abracé mi almohada y ahogué un grito de frustración en ella, esto de enamorar no era lo mío, cansa. Amanecí toda ojerosa, era obvio que no pegué el ojo pensando en el asunto del cortejo toda la noche, pues me debatía entre desistir, faltar al trabajo o fingir demencia. Al final no hice ninguna de las anteriores y me presenté a la oficina tan fresca como una lechuga, pero hecha un manojo de nervios en mi interior.

El día transcurrió su curso normal, Shizuru no dijo nada ni mucho menos buscó mi mirada, estuvo ocupada todo el día y bien yo supuse que esa era la señal que necesitaba; al carajo con esto. Realicé mi día como de costumbre, le mandé mensajes a Yohko, a Mai, hablé con mamá para saber qué iba a preparar para comer, creo que Tate me habló en algún punto del día; en fin nada había cambiado en la vida de Kuga Natsuki. Seguiría siendo una solterona empedernida y borracha de clóset. Era mi destino.

- "_Kuga-kun"_

- "_¿Qué pasa Sakomizu?"_

- "_Hay una reunión con la gente del Ayuntamiento al mediodía" - _Arqueé la ceja en seña de, ¿y eso me interesa? _- "Necesito que le saques fotocopias a este engargolado"_

- "_¿Acaso soy tu secretaria?" - _De acuerdo lo admito, estaba de mal humor.

- "_Por favor Kuga-kun, la ingeniera está esperando esto en su oficina y..." _

Y no necesité escuchar más, ésta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando desde la mañana, así que cogí el mentado engargolado y corrí a sacarle copias. Todo lo hice de la manera más rápida posible, tenía que ver a Shizuru, tenía qué hablar con ella, si las sutilezas no iban con ella entonces me la aventaría así, atrabancada. Me plantaría en su oficina y me le declararía. Posiblemente me mandara por un tubo pero tenía que escucharlo, ya no comía ni dormía, sólo así podría seguir mi vida como la era antes de que todo esto iniciara.

Saqué las copias y a toda prisa, me dirigí a su oficina para entregarle el paquete completo; Natsuki incluida. Ni siquiera le pregunté a Yukino si la ingeniera podría atenderme, simplemente entré por la puerta grande y sin pensar; la mujer no se me escaparía. Pero lo hizo. Ella no estaba en su lugar, me sentí terriblemente decepcionada y aporreé con brusquedad las hojas sobre su escritorio cual niña haciendo rabieta. Eso era, una niña. Resoplé el aire y fue hasta ese momento en que me di cuenta, mis flores estaban ahí, Shizuru las había conservado en un jarrón y se veían tan hermosas como cuando las compré. No las botó. ¿Qué significaba esto?

Me acerqué a la mesa donde ellas estaban y naturalmente la nota no se encontraba por ningún lado. Pero la leyó al menos, la vio y no tiró las flores como pensé que podría hacer. No. La mujer las estaba cuidando y eso alimentó una pequeña esperanza en mi pecho. Tal vez no era nada, pero para mí significó mucho. Entonces ocurrió, la puerta del baño de su oficina se abrió y ella me miró a los ojos con sorpresa.

- "_Sakomizu me mandó" - _Alcancé a explicar mi presencia, aunque ella sabía que yo estaba mirando sus flores.

- "_Me doy cuenta" - _Miró las fotocopias, las cuales se encontraban en mis manos_ - "Se suponía que él me entregaría el informe personalmente"_

- "_Tiene una reunión" - _Expliqué con torpeza.

- "_Por supuesto que la tiene, yo la encabezo"_

- "_Oh" - _No supe qué más decir, así que me di la media vuelta y me dirigí a la salida toda apenada.

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_¿Sí?"_

- "_Las copias" - _Miré hacia mis manos, olvidé dejarlas sobre su escritorio de los puros nervios.

- "_Perdón" - _Me acerqué al escritorio y las asenté sin mirarle a los ojos, no me atrevía a alzar la mirada.

- "_Natsuki"_

Me volvió a llamar, pero aún no tenía el valor de buscar su mirada, sólo me quedé en mi sitio petrificada, asustada, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Mi tormento sólo terminó cuando fuera ella quien me tomara por la espalda, rodeara mi cintura con sus manos y con esa voz dulce y melodiosa, con esa hermosa voz que me traía loca, susurró lo siguiente.

- "_Gracias por las flores"_ - Acto seguido, me besó en la mejilla.

()()()

En uno de esos momentos de esparcimiento obligatorio, o sea que me escapé del trabajo porque ya no aguantaba un minuto más de confinamiento; decidí dar un paseo por una tienda departamental para distraer mis sentidos y alimentar mi cuerpo con el olor de la comida que del restaurante salía. Por supuesto, uno de los puntos de interés no podría ser otro más que la sección de automovilistas, con todos esos accesorios y demás chucherías que llaman la atención de aquellos que compartimos un gusto por nuestros vehículos. En realidad estaba planeando vender la moto y comprarme un compacto, creo que ya iba siendo tiempo de tener un vehículo de mayor tamaño para poder llevar a más de una persona en él a donde me plazca.

Absorta en mi actividad, imaginándome manejando a 150 Km/h en plena avenida y con una patrulla detrás, no me di cuenta de que un hombre me observaba de reojo tras los anaqueles y que no tardó mucho en acercarse hacia donde me encontraba. Era Reito. Se veía más viejo que la última vez y algo más demacrado, pero claro, eso no se lo dije. Me limité a saludarlo con cortesía e igual él pareció no hacer mayor comentario sobre su funesto aspecto.

- "_Natsuki-kun, qué sorpresa encontrarte a esta hora del día"_

- "_Lo sorprendente es que no me hayas atropellado en la calle"_

- "_Cierto" - _ Se rascó la cabeza avergonzado -_ "¿Buscas algún artículo en especial?"_

- "_No, sólo estaba revisando los precios"_

- "_¿Estás ocupada?" - _Claro, ¿qué no ves? _- "De no ser así, ¿te molestaría acompañarme a tomar algo frío en la cafetería?"_

- "_Ya rugiste"_

Lo admito, soy débil ante las invitaciones y todavía más si no tengo que pagar por alimento. Aparte, ya había dicho que tenía hambre, me salí de la oficina porque sería vergonzoso que alguien escuchase a mi estómago pidiendo chatarra. Así que emprendimos el rumbo hacia donde la cafetería se encontraba y me senté con el vecino a tomar un café frío. Él pidió un helado de fresas que a mi parecer, se veía bien gay.

- "_¿Cómo va todo?" - _Preguntó al aire, sin particularizar en nada, sólo para hacer plática.

- "_Como siempre, en el trabajo, a la casa luego el trabajo"_

- "_Ya veo" - _ Sonrió_ - "He notado que hay un nuevo miembro en la casa" - _Chismoso.

- "_Mamá vino de visita por unos días" - _ Gruñí.

- "_Supongo que no serán sólo unos días"_

- "_Supones bien"_

- "_Me saludó esta mañana, parece una mujer muy dulce" - _Sí, no sabes cuánto_ - "Eres una persona afortunada"_

- "_¿Qué dices?"_

- "_Sí" - _Cuchareó su helado_ - "De contar todavía con tu madre"_

- "_Ah" - _Tate me comentó en alguna ocasión que la mamá de Reito murió cuando él era pequeño _- "Lo soy" - _Silencio incómodo, no supe qué decir después de esto.

- "_Te ves mejor que la última vez" - _ Le pegué un golpe al hombro _- "En serio" - _Sonrió jugando_ - "Aquel día en la estación te veías muy triste" - _Tiene razón_ - "Pero ahora te ves mucho más alegre, mucho más Natsuki" - _¿Ja?

- "_Oye, oye" - _Sorbí mi café _- "Ahora vivo en la ciudad, ha de ser por eso"_

- "_Ha de ser por eso"_

- "_¿Cómo vas con tu novia?"_ - Quise cambiar el tema de mi vida por la de él, grave error, su rostro quedó gris y por un momento consideré la idea de cambiar de tema nuevamente.

- "_Me dejó" - _Lo dijo tranquilo pero juro que el hombre casi llora_ - "Teníamos muchos problemas"_

- "_Pero..." - _Intenté preguntar, pero no me atreví.

- "_Está bien, pregunta" - _Sonrió con simpatía_ - "Es un asunto que ya superé" - _Mentiroso.

- "_Se veían felices" - _Comenté viendo hacia mis manos.

- "_Lo éramos" - _Se colocó los lentes de sol, seguro estaba lloriqueando_ - "Pero ella tenía razón en muchas cosas y yo no supe escucharla"_

- "_¿Cosas?" - _Pero si él es el todopoderoso Kanzaki Reito, hombre maduro y exitoso que lo tenía todo. Incluida Shizuru. No me la creo.

- "_Ella quería que viviéramos en otra ciudad" - _Ya veo_ - "Mi trabajo jamás me permitiría eso"_

- "_Entiendo"_

- "_Pero eso fue lo último, el problema fue, el problema es..." - _Se calló por un breve instante y continuó _- "Que nunca pude olvidarla" - _ ¿A quién? _ - "Nunca pude olvidar al amor de mi vida y tampoco pude sacarla por completo" - _Era obvio que yo no entendía nada de nada pero eso a Reito no le importó -_ "Le molestaba que siguiera en la misma casa, que hablara de ella, que no botara nuestra foto de recién casados" - _¡Oh! Habla de su ex mujer, la difunta.

- "_Es una pena" - _Asenté mi mano sobre su hombro _- "Se veían bien juntos"_

- "_Sí es verdad"_

- "_¿Por qué no la buscas?"_

- "_¿Intentarlo otra vez?" - _Se acomodó las gafas y pensó unos instantes_ - "No creo"_

- "_Pero tú la extrañas"_

- "_A veces no estamos dispuestos a dejar ciertas cosas por nadie" - _ Mi rostro ignorante debe haberle causado gracia porque me acarició la cabeza en cuanto me miró_ - "Algún día lo entenderás" -_ Sonrió_ - "Buen día Shizuru" - _¡Gah!

- "_Buenos días Reito, Natsuki" - _Nos miró con frialdad, pero se sentó a la mesa con nosotros_ - "¿Renunciaste y no me acuerdo o simplemente decidiste tomarte el día?" - _Me preguntó irritada.

- "_Yo..." - _ Se me fue la voz, esta mujer me inspiraba terror.

- "_Le pedí que me acompañara a tomar algo frío, se veía pálida y me preocupé por su salud" - _Respondió por mí Reito al notar mi incapacidad de defenderme.

- "_¿Terminaste?" - _Me preguntó, asentí con la cabeza _- "En ese caso, regresemos a la oficina pues hay trabajo qué atender"_

- "_Un gusto saludarles" - _ Se despidió Reito con una reverencia_ - "Salúdame a tu bella madre, Natsuki"_

- "_Sí, gracias por todo"_

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento donde Shizuru me indicó que subiera con ella a su vehículo, nada me dijo durante el trayecto, sin embargo no manejó hacia la delegación. Las calles llevaban hacia la periferia de la ciudad y de momento tuve un mal presentimiento, esta mujer me estaba conduciendo a la zona de placer de Tokio. Busqué su mirada tratando de preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba por la mente en estos momentos, pero Shizuru no respondió, simplemente se enfrascó en su tarea y no habló hasta que paró el motor del auto. Sí, lo detuvo en la cochera de un motel.

- "_Ingeniera, con el debido respeto..."_

- "_Entra, tenemos que hablar"_

Se bajó del vehículo y con eso bloqueó cualquier intento mío por evitar lo que ya me venía imaginando que sucedería. La seguí después de unos segundos de meditación, entré al cuarto del motel y ahí nos sentamos al borde la cama para hablar lo que sea que le haya pasado por la mente a esta mujer. Afortunadamente no tuve que esperar demasiado, ella fue la que inició el diálogo en cuanto tuvo el valor.

- "_Sé que esto es muy extraño, no quiero presionarte a nada Natsuki"_

- "_Hn" - _ Asentí, que no entendía nada de nada.

- "_Creo que este es el único lugar donde podemos aclarar bien las cosas"_

- "_¿Aclarar bien las cosas?" - _¿Qué cosas?

- "_Te gusto" - _Me miró a los ojos con profundidad, casi sentí que me estaba desnudando y ni siquiera me había tocado _- "Dime"_

- "_Ingeniera, yo..."_

- "_Shizuru" - _¿Ah?_ - "Llámame por mi nombre cuando estemos a solas"_

- "_Bien" - _Volteé el rostro tratando de recuperar la compostura_ - "Shizuru tú me gustas mucho" - _Patético, pero fue lo único que se me vino a la mente.

- "_Y qué piensas hacer al respecto" - _Esa no era la respuesta que me esperaba.

- "_Lo que tú decidas"_

- "_¿Lo que yo decida?"_

- "_Si no sientes igual entiendo pero si tengo una remota esperanza, una pequeña posibilidad de intentar algo contigo, la tomo"_

- "_¿Algo?"_

- "_Algo" - _Aseveré _- "Lo que tú pidas"_

- "_¿Qué pasa si no puedo ofrecerte lo que tú esperas?" - _ Me miró con esos ojos fríos otra vez_ - "¿Qué pasa si no soy como crees?"_

- "_Eso no puede ser"_

- "_¿Por qué no?" - _Me respondió con una mueca maliciosa.

- "_Porque para mí no hay nadie como tú"_

No dijo más después de eso, Shizuru se quedó callada. Su sonrisa desapareció para cambiar su semblante en uno de angustia, de temor incluso. Bajé la cara hacia el colchón, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría a este punto, tampoco quería escuchar de los labios de Shizuru que me rechazaba, no lo soportaría. Tuve que apretujar los dientes fuertemente para no gritar, tuve que ejercer presión en mis rodillas para evitar la necesidad de salir huyendo del cuarto; lo que sea pero no escuchar una negativa. Pero la respuesta nunca llegó, Shizuru sólo se limitó a mirarme y después de un rato, comenzó a desabrocharme la blusa.

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_Cállate"_

- "_Pero..."_

- "_Tú también me gustas"_

- "_Shizuru yo..."_

Entonces me besó, tan fuerte que creí que mis labios se desprenderían de su lugar por la fuerza que los de ella ejercieron. Me aventó sin pensar a la cama, me desvistió y luego ella se quitó la ropa. Tan sólo atiné a mirar como idiota el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, el cuerpo que deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, el cuerpo que ahora me tomaba y no en estado de ebriedad. Shizuru era consciente de lo que hacía, me aceptaba cual era, me dijo que le gustaba, que correspondía mis sentimientos. En realidad alguien como yo no aspiraba a más, eso era lo que quería, a ella.

Shizuru en toda su magnificencia, la mujer que había cautivado mi atención desde el momento en que la conocí, aquella a quien todos querían poseer pero sólo a mí se me estaba entregando ahora. Lo hizo. No fue igual a la vez primera sino una mucho mejor, Shizuru me enseñó cosas que no había probado antes, me hizo sentir en el cielo y me sentí privilegiada de tener la oportunidad de probarla, de tenerla. Todo hubiera sido maravilloso si no hubiese sido por un leve detalle, Shizuru nunca dijo que me amaba. Se deleitó escuchándolo de mis labios pero ella nunca correspondió ni siquiera falsamente a mi declaración de amor. No importaba. Algún día sé que lo escucharé de ella, además, lo que me da ahora es suficiente. No podía pedir más.

Así fue de hecho. Nuestros encuentros se convirtieron el algo furtivo, en algo a escondidas, muchas veces ella me citaba en un lugar en específico y ahí nos encontrábamos, de ahí nos íbamos a una ciudad lejana o simplemente directo al motel. El mismo sitio, el mismo cuarto, la misma hora. Pero la mujer era extraña, a veces era muy cariñosa, muy amable, pero otras tantas no era igual. Era fría, distante, me veía con una extraña añoranza y no supe entender en ese momento lo que ocurría. Por eso decía que era peligrosamente ignorante.

Me distancié de todos y de todo, mamá no buscaba cómo llamar mi atención y llegó un momento en donde mejor desistió de la idea. Empacó sus cosas y volvió a Fuuka, prefirió irse antes de seguir mirando el cómo me convertía en otra persona. Pero era feliz. En realidad lo era, aún si Shizuru no podía ofrecerme más de lo que daba era feliz. Cierto, cuando no sabía de ella, cuando no se molestaba en mandarme un mensaje, una llamada, un guiño siquiera; los días eran terriblemente grises. Pero cuando hacía lo contrario, cuando me buscaba, cuando estábamos juntas, todo era diferente.

En uno de esos días donde ella desaparecía, salí de la oficina temprano, ya ni siquiera me molestaba en checar salida. Ese era uno de los privilegios que gozaba al tener la simpatía de la ingeniera o al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban. Me escapé y huí a un parque cercano, no quería saber de nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, quería llorar, eso sí. Sólo me contuvo el hecho de que si empezaba no pararía y sería algo estúpido, pues había quedado en verla en el lugar de siempre en un par de días. ¿Qué eran un par de días cuando se tenía a una mujer como ella?

- "_Yo Kuga"_

- "_¿Tate?"_

- "_Hace mucho que no te veo"_

- "_Y eso que vivimos enfrente"_

- "_Cierto" - _ Se rascó la revuelta cabellera -_ "¿Te molesta si me siento?"_

- "_El parque es libre hombre"_

- "_Bien" - _Se sentó a mi lado y me convidó un cigarro_ - "¿Mucho trabajo, eh?" - _Me carcajeé por su comentario.

- "_Necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas"_

- "_Oh" - _Abrió los ojos_ - "Entonces debería marcharme"_

- "_Quédate" - _Me miró extrañado_ - "No te vayas por favor"_

- "_Me quedo"_

Nos mantuvimos en perfecto silencio por lo que me pareció una eternidad, me fumé un cigarro y luego otro. Tate me acompañó todo el tiempo que permanecimos en el parque; ahí mirando a los autos pasar uno tras otro sin cruzar palabra alguna. Estando con él ya no me sentía sola, pero sabía que lo estaba en lo más profundo de mi alma. Sentí por un momento que una lágrima se me escaparía del ojo, pero como si él lo intuyera comenzó a hacerme plática.

- "_Hoy saludé a la pechugona de tu amiga"_

- "_Vaya, al fin has decidido hacer algo"_

- "_Es que ella es muy esquiva" - _Farfulló _- "Me evita como la peste bubónica"_

- "_Pues es que tienes mal aspecto Tate"_

- "_¿Cómo te atreves?" - _Bramó_ - "Soy un hombre que trabaja y estudia, no tengo tiempo para_ _arreglarme"_

- "_A Mai le gustan los hombres refinados" - _Pensé unos segundos_ - "Como tu tío"_

- "_Ah" - _Se encogió de hombros_ - "Le gustan afeminados"_

- "_¡Qué malo eres!" - _ Eché a reír, Tate sonrió cuando me vio.

- "_Creí que no escucharía eso de ti nunca más"_

- "_¿Qué te diga malo?"_

- "_No" - _Negó con la cabeza_ - "Tu risa Natsuki" - _ Oh _- "Ya casi no reías"_

- "_Tate"_

Le iba a confiar mi secreto, pero no pude, mi teléfono sonó y era Shizuru la que me llamaba. Decía que me estaba esperando en nuestro lugar secreto y que sólo tenía un par de horas antes de que regresara a sus ocupaciones. Nerviosa, me despedí de Tate quien no preguntó nada pero tampoco se veía muy contento que digamos. Salí corriendo. A toda prisa decidí encontrarme con ella, tenía que aprovechar esos escasos momentos que me regalaba y si esta era la única manera, entonces que así sea. Shizuru era así, yo la amaba como era.

- "_Llegas justa" - _Dijo sonriente.

- "_Vine corriendo"_

- "_Vamos, no tenemos tiempo"_

En verdad no lo teníamos, en verdad no lo podíamos perder con palabras, lo mejor era aprovecharlo al máximo y seguir de esta manera el tiempo que ella considere. El tiempo que esto durara, lo pasaría con ella. La mujer de ojos carmesí que era dueña de mi alma, mi tiempo y mi vida. Esa era ella. Esa era Shizuru.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Les dije que me demoraría, pero ya está, al fin lo conseguí. Y bien para como yo veo las cosas esto no durará mucho más, porque si lo sigo prolongando tal vez me tarde hasta el otro año y eso sí sería demasiado cansado. Hasta entonces, ja ne!_


	12. Chapter 12

**ENTRE NUNCA Y JAMÁS**

**(Neverland)**

_**Capítulo 12.**_

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde la última vez que nos vimos Natsuki? ¿Ha sido un año? ¿Dos? Siento que en realidad el tiempo ha transcurrido lentamente y es probable que ni siquiera hayan pasado más de un par de meses. Sin embargo, que no te haya visto no significa que no supiera nada de ti, que no me haya enterado que mi madre... Mi madre, esa mujer que funge como progenitora en todos mis papeles pero que en su vida ha sabido lo que siquiera maternidad significa. Ella. Shizuru Fujino. La que goza de tu piel, de tus atenciones, quien se ha llevado lo que más anhelaba en esta vida y eso Natsuki, no era otra cosa sino tú.

Te amaba como eras, por lo que eras, pero supongo que no fui suficiente, no tardó mucho en que ella usara sus artimañas para llevarte a la cama o quizás le estoy dando mucho crédito. Siempre he sabido que para ti no hay más mujer que mi tía, tu amada Shizuru. Sé que cuando estábamos juntas pensabas que estabas con ella, sé que cuando tomabas mi mano lo hacías pensando en las de ella, pero ¡oh decepción! En cuanto veías mis ojos el encanto terminaba y sólo quedaba tu triste realidad. No estabas con la madre sino con la hija y entonces, tu tormento comenzaba. Pasabas horas interminables de debate mental cuestionándote sobre el por qué de tu destino, el por qué estabas conmigo y nunca con ella. Nunca con tu amada, tan sólo conmigo.

Sí Natsuki lo sé todo. Siempre supe que al quitarme del camino correrías a sus brazos como la niña idiota que eras, que no perderías más el tiempo y dormirías con mi tía. Shizuru entonces se jactaría de tenerte, de haber ganado esta batalla, de haberte conquistado, de haberme arrebatado a quien pudo ser la mujer de mi vida. Lo hizo de la manera más baja posible, lo hizo como era ella, con trampa. La abominable mujer convenció a papá de que formalizara mi compromiso con Takamura, arregló todo para que no pudiera negarme y siendo mi padre el blandengue que siempre ha sido, accedió. Tontamente pensé que estando tú lejos jamás te enterarías Natsuki, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, pero para mi sorpresa te enteraste, ya no podía hacer más. Sin ti no quería nada y nada fue lo que obtuve.

Supe de tu accidente mucho después de que ocurriera, lo lamento, perdóname por no haber estado contigo cuando eso ocurrió. De verdad. Si me hubiera enterado antes te hubiera buscado como una loca, como una desesperada, lo hice mujer; pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando regresé a Tokio ya no eras mía sino de Shizuru. Te habías convertido en otra triste marioneta del teatro de Shizuru, dejaste de ser quien eras y te convertiste en una pobre imitación de la chica de la que me enamoré. Me decepcionaste Kuga, me rompiste el corazón.

Por eso regresé a Kioto donde decidí continuar la universidad y olvidarme de todo y de todos. Mi padre se encargó de los trámites, ni siquiera esa mujer supo en dónde me encuentro, ni siquiera Takamura está enterado. Posiblemente él como los demás piense que en cuanto termine mi carrera volveré para casarme, a cumplir con mis deberes para la sociedad. Jamás. Eso nadie lo verá. Si vuelvo será para hacer mi vida con quien yo quiera, pero no seguiré el camino que me han trazado porque no es el mío, no me pertenece. Si quieren brincar que brinquen, que bramen, que a mí no me maneja nadie. Ni siquiera tú Shizuru, ni tú, ni mi padre, ni nadie.

Aún me faltan un par de semestres para concluir con mi carrera, pese a todo no pude evitar el regresar a Tokio. Una amiga mía se casa este mes, soy su dama de honor, no pude negarme. Hemos sido amigas desde la escuela elemental, si alguien me conoce es ella. Sólo ella conoce mi triste pasado y sólo ella estuvo cuando me pasaba las horas gritando y llorando, al tratar de entender por qué mi propia madre no tenía para mí ni un gesto amoroso, ni una sola caricia, unas palabras de aliento. Nada. Shizuru con esa impenetrable mirada marrón, esos ojos rojos como la sangre, fríos como la nada; nunca me vieron siquiera con simpatía. Para Shizuru sólo era una carga y catorce años después tuve mi respuesta. Claro. ¿Cómo podría amarme si ni siquiera era mi madre? ¿Cómo podría amar a la criatura que supuso su presunta desgracia?

Mujer egoísta, se pasó todos los años de mi vida haciendo drama, haciéndose a la sacrificada, a la víctima; pero todo lo que ha obtenido ha sido gracias a mí. Así es. Sin mí ella no sería nadie. ¿Acaso cree que le iría mejor de no haberme aceptado a su cargo? Por supuesto que no. Sería una más en el sistema, nadie importante, nadie especial. Todo lo ha obtenido gracias a los Fujino, a la fortuna de mi padre a quien también ha tenido en su puño cuanto quiso. ¿Mala yo? Mala ella. Tal vez somos iguales.

Pero hoy después de varios años, vuelvo más fría que nunca, más madura incluso. ¿Resignada? No, todo menos eso. Conozco mi valor al igual que mis capacidades; ¿cree Shizuru que es la única mañosa? No me conoce. Yo sé que si en realidad lo quisiera le quitaría a Natsuki sin chistar, pero eso no es lo que quiero, no es lo que deseo ahora. Esa Natsuki que yo amaba ya no hay más, por lo tanto no. Sin embargo no pude evitar el regresar mis pasos e ir a visitar a mi amada madre a su oficina, ahí donde sabría que me encontraría a Kuga, ahí donde les vería juntas. Tenía que ser así, tenía que desengañarme para dejar de pensar en el asunto y darle vuelta a la página para seguir con mi vida. Han sido demasiados años para atormentarme con el clásico: si yo hubiera.

- "_Hola madre" - _Saludé en cuanto entré a su oficina.

- "_Viola"_

- "_Tiempo sin vernos"_

- "_Sí..." - _Respondió pensativa_ - "Siéntate por favor"_

Shizuru se veía nerviosa, no esperaba verme pero aún así había perdido demasiado la compostura. ¿Tendría miedo de que alguien nos viera juntas? ¿Algún superior? ¿Natsuki tal vez? Lo que pasaba por la mente de esta mujer era desconocido para mí, sin embargo el saber que podía provocar tal efecto en ella, me era suficiente.

- "_¿Quieres té?" - _Me preguntó mientras se servía una taza.

- "_Sólo pasé por unos minutos a saludar, no gracias"_

- "_¿Estás en Tokio por algún trámite escolar?"_

- "_Nada de eso" - _Respondí serena_ - "Sari se casa la semana que viene"_

- "_Ya" - _Se acomodó en su sillón _- "Ustedes siempre han sido muy unidas" - _Y a mí me sorprende que lo sepas_ - "¿Te quedarás en la casa?"_

- "_No" - _ Miré mi reloj de pulsera_ - "Estaré en su casa hasta el día de la boda, luego volveré a Kioto"_

- "_¿Ya fuiste a saludar a tu padre?"_

- "_¿Debería?" - _Respondí con frialdad.

- "_No si no quieres" - _Remiró los papeles que tenía en su mano tratando de indicar que hasta aquí llegaba nuestra charla.

- "_Me enteré que te estás lanzando al mundo de la política" -_ Dije para llamar su atención, funcionó bien porque me miró con un leve asombro.

- "_No es algo seguro, pero sí, es parte de mis planes" - _ Tus planes_ - "¿Cómo supiste?"_

- "_Takamura" - _Respondí sin dar más explicaciones_ - "¿No te parece arriesgado?"_

- "_Así es la vida" - _Me miró fijamente_ - "Llena de sorpresas"_

- "_Cierto" - _ Sonreí con algo de ironía_ - "No tienes idea, madre"_

Shizuru me despidió y salí de su oficina con la misma altivez con la que entré, aquellos que me conocían me saludaron con efusividad, mucha más de la que podía esperar de ella. Nunca vi a Natsuki, pero sí tuve un encuentro con una pelirroja al dirigirme hacia el estacionamiento, era Nao, la mejor amiga de Kuga quien no tardó mucho en divisarme y acercarse a saludar.

- "_¡Viola, tiempo sin vernos!"_

- "_Hola Nao" _

- "_Supe que te matriculaste en otra universidad y nunca más se te volvió a ver por estos lares"_

- "_Sí, tuve una proposición inevitable por ahí"_

- "_Lo supimos" - _ ¿Supimos? _ - "Tu compromiso con el joven Takamura"_

- "_Ah" - _Respondí con sequedad _- "Eso"_

- "_¿Vienes de visita?"_

- "_A una boda" - _Expliqué sin más detalles_ - "Sólo serán unos días"_

- "_Debiste avisar, te hubiésemos preparado algo"_

- "_No, estoy en casa de una amiga" - _Tartamudeé_ - "Nao me dio gusto saludarte debo irme"_

- "_No vas a preguntar, ¿verdad?" - _Fingí demencia a esta pregunta_ - "Lo sabes"_

- "_Adiós Nao"_

Salí casi huyendo, casi corriendo, tenía que irme a toda prisa, no quería saber de ella, no quería siquiera escuchar la mención de su nombre porque si lo hacía perdería totalmente la compostura, perdería el control y eso no podía ocurrir por ningún motivo. Kuga no tiene por qué verme en tal estado, no se lo merece. Pero como maldición o qué se yo, en una de esas jugarretas sucias del destino, la susodicha chocó de frente conmigo. Como siempre no estaba en su área de trabajo sino fuera, se encontraba en la puerta y entró corriendo. Sólo me reconoció cuando al levantarnos del piso cruzamos nuestras miradas.

- "_Natsuki"_

Pero al alzar mi vista, al buscar su mirada, no encontré aquel bello tono esmeralda que en ellos imperaba. No encontré el calor, no vi el brillo, sólo un par de ojos fríos que me miraban como si nunca antes me hubiesen visto en su vida. Mucho peor, me ofreció su mano para que me apoyara en ella e intentara incorporarme del suelo, pero lo hizo como si yo fuese cualquiera. Por simple impulso le cogí la mano, aquella que antes tomara tantas veces y encontrara el calor de su ser emanando de su piel. Aquella que antes fuera mía y que ahora...

- "_Perdón" - _Se disculpó en cuanto estuvimos de frente_ - "Fue una imprudencia de mi parte entrar así"_

- "_Descuida" - _Contesté en automático _- "Estoy bien"_

- "_Me alegro"_

Nuestro diálogo tuvo todo el protocolo de un encuentro entre dos personas que tuvieron la mala fortuna de estrellarse la una con la otra, dos desconocidas que chocaron sus caminos y que nunca más volverán a encontrarse nuevamente en esta gran ciudad. Natsuki no me llamó por mi nombre, ni siquiera pareció reconocer a la mujer con quien antes compartiera su vida. Para ella, yo era una perfecta extraña y me pregunto por qué. Oh. Recuerdo que fui yo quien se alejó poco a poco de ella hasta que un buen día me fui sin avisar, sólo desaparecí del mapa.

- "_Si te encuentras bien entonces me retiro"_

Pero yo no quería que se vaya, aún si eso suponía saber de su vida con mi tía no quería que ella se fuera sólo así. Tenía tantas cosas que explicarle, tantas cosas que contarle, pero no buscaba cómo, no tuve el valor para abrir la boca. Antes lo hubiese hecho sin temor, con la misma confianza que me inspiró en nuestro primer encuentro, pero aquella Kuga no es la misma que ahora me avisa que se va, Natsuki ya no está más.

Me sentí triste, pero no podía hacer nada, así que sin mirarla asentí con el rostro y de reojo le vi cruzar dándome la espalda sin siquiera voltearme a ver. Sentí un golpe en el estómago cuando esto ocurrió, me sentí miserable y quizá hubiera llorado de no ser porque una voz inconfundible paró la escena montada en un sólo segundo.

- "_¡Ah Kuga! Veo que has encontrado a nuestra amiga perdida"_

- "_Araña" - _No podía ver el rostro de Natsuki pero su voz me indicaba que su intromisión no era bienvenida.

- "_Ya que estamos las tres reunidas ¿por qué no nos escapamos a un café para ponernos al día?"_

- "_No tengo tiempo" - _Espetó Kuga.

- "_Pero sí lo tuviste para ir a sentarte al parque, vamos será divertido"_

- "_¿Divertido?" - _Gruñó, aquí tuve que intervenir antes de que la situación empeorara.

- "_Nao" - _ Llamé a la pelirroja_ - "No puedo ir con ustedes"_

- "_¿Por qué no?" _

- "_Quedé con una amiga para ver los preparativos de su boda"_

- "_Pero..." _

- "_No presiones araña" - _ Interrumpió Kuga_ - "La niña tiene cosas qué hacer" - _¿Qué demonios?

- "_Y supongo que los adultos no se mezclan con los niños" - _ Natsuki no respondió, seguía dándome la espalda_ - "Aunque ambas sabemos que eso a Shizuru no le importó del todo, no veo por qué a ti sí" - _Aquí obtuve toda su atención, me miró con furia, con arrojo, muy distinto a como me viera segundos antes_ - "¿Qué?" - _Volví a retarla_ - "¿Me lo vas a negar?"_

- "_A Shizuru no la metas en esto" - _ La defendió.

- "_¿Shizuru?" - _Me burlé_ - "¿Ya no la ingeniera sino Shizuru?"_

- "_¿Qué demonios quieres Viola?"_

- "_Es bueno saber que todavía recuerdas mi nombre"_

- "_Al menos una de las dos tiene buena memoria" - _Ouch_ - "Nao si tú quieres salir con esta mujer hazlo, pero conmigo no cuentes"_

Terminado de decir esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue despotricando improperios todo su recorrido hacia su área de trabajo. Por mi parte estaba un tanto eufórica, hacía años que no me peleaba de esta manera con nadie y debo confesar que mi encuentro con Natsuki fue bastante relajador, pese a todo. Pero me llamó por mi nombre. Ella lo hizo. Estaba segura de que no conseguiría una sola reacción de su parte pero lo hice, se enojó y de repente esos ojos verdes brillaron con tanto fulgor que sentí que me quemaban. Entonces Natsuki, no me olvidaste.

- "_Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar tú y yo"_

- "_Por favor, ilústrame Nao"_

Nao siempre ha sido una mujer diplomática, no tomó partido a favor de Natsuki pero tampoco parecía darme su apoyo en esta situación. Simplemente platicamos como una hora para ponernos al día de lo que había sido de mi vida en estos dos últimos años. Le expliqué los pormenores de mi compromiso, lo que he hecho desde que partí de Tokio y fue ella quien casi al final, comenzó a hablarme de la vida de Kuga. No fueron buenas noticias, no me las esperaba y eso explica el por qué del repentino cambio de actitud de Natsuki hacia la vida, hacia todo.

La pelirroja me contó que en los últimos años Natsuki se ha convertido en la pareja no oficial de Shizuru, pero igual la ojiverde tampoco mantiene la misma admiración y devoción por su ingeniera como lo hacía tiempo atrás. Todo lo contrario, Natsuki se había envejecido, amargado desde adentro, poco le interesaba lo que hacía y mucho menos lo que le rodeaba. Para Nao, Natsuki murió el día que dejé Tokio, para mí Natsuki murió el día en que se arrojó a los brazos de mi madre.

- "_¿Entonces vienes a una boda?"_

- "_Mi amiga se casa la semana que viene"_

- "_¿Dónde será la recepción?"_

- "_En el Otani"_

- "_¿En viernes?"_

- "_Sí" - _Sorbí mi taza _- "Sólo familiares y amigos cercanos"_

- "_Ah, lo sé" - _Agitó su mano con indiferencia _- "Yo también voy"_

- "_¿Eres amiga de Okayama Sari?"_

- "_No, del novio" - _ Pensó un momento_ - "Jun" - _La miré extrañada_ - "En realidad fui novia de su mejor amigo, larga historia" - _Bostezó con indiferencia.

- "_Qué pequeño es el mundo"_

- "_Ni que lo digas" - _Cuchareó su helado_ - "Kuga va conmigo"_

- "_¿Natsuki pretende acudir a una fiesta de etiqueta?"_

- "_Me debe un gran favor" - _Miró su celular para checar la hora _- "¿No quieres que vaya?"_

- "_Yo..."_

- "_Es tarde, tengo una cita en cinco minutos" - _Se levantó y cogió su bolso_ - "Me dio gusto saludarte" _- Me besó en la mejilla y sin más preámbulo, se fue.

Okayama Sari es mi mejor amiga de la niñez, hemos compartido tantas cosas juntas que a veces suelo olvidar que soy una Fujino y no una Okayama. La familia de Sari es una de las más ricas de Tokio, pero no poseen un apellido con el abolengo de los Fujino, no con todo ese gran peso que mi clan poseía sino más bien de las familias que han sacado adelante la economía del Japón con sus grandes ideas como inversionistas. Si algo hacen bien los Okayama, eso es contar el 1, 2 y 3. Los números son lo suyo, Sari tampoco es la excepción, salvo que a ella le falló la cuenta más importante y ese es el gran motivo por el que se casa. Claro, eso sólo Jun y yo lo sabemos, pero ese es otro boleto.

Sari siempre fue un gran apoyo para mí en mis días más tiernos, en los días donde pensé que había hecho algo mal para que mi madre me castigara con su desprecio, con su poca o nula atención a para mis cosas. Siempre la justifiqué porque era una mujer que trabajaba mucho, todos lo decían, que Shizuru era una mujer excepcional, en algún punto yo creí esto también. Aún así, su apatía congelaba mi corazón y de no ser por la cálida presencia de Sari, probablemente me hubiese amargado como ella.

A los trece me enamoré de una compañera de instituto, aunque en aquel entonces no sabía lo que el amor era. Ella era mayor que yo, ella sabía lo que hacía pero yo no. No tenía idea de lo que aquello era, inexplicable, fuerte, perverso, pero también bueno. Entonces un día en la azotea del colegio grité desesperada, no sabía lo que pasaba conmigo y no tenía a quién recurrir, tenía miedo. Así fue como Sari me encontró, asustada, temblando como un cachorrito que lloraba bajo la inclemente lluvia de una tarde de verano. Ella no dijo nada, sólo me abrazó y me dijo que pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre me apoyaría. Nadie nunca me había dicho algo como eso, nadie de mi familia al menos. La amé.

La calidez de su familia hizo que mis días de rebeldía aminoraran o tal vez que no tuvieran tantas consecuencias, pues a pesar de ser uno de los promedios más altos de la clase, era también la reina de las ausencias escolares, un fantasma en los clubes deportivos o sociales y un ente virtual en las actividades artísticas del instituto. Eso sí, a las fiestas iba a todas. Me desenvolvía en los grupos de mis condiscípulas superiores, andaba un día con una y luego con la otra. Hasta que me descubrieron, el director no tardó mucho en mandar a llamar a mi madre para tener una plática de suma importancia sobre la educación de Viola-chan. Claro, nunca le llamaron por mi conducta pero sí por mis tendencias lésbicas, que no eran ya tendencias, sino despliegues públicos de chica busca chica.

Shizuru no pareció escandalizada con la noticia, no al menos delante del director. Se disculpó por mí y aseguró que esto no volvería a ocurrir, que era una etapa de rebeldía pasajera pero que yo sería severamente castigada para regresar al buen sendero. Como no, tú de toda le gente iba a corregirme. Sin embargo y aunque lo duden, el que ella hubiese acudido a esa junta con el maestro significaba mucho para mí, aún si era para regañarme, eso se suponía era lo que debía hacer una madre. Shizuru cumplía por vez primera con su papel de tutora, finalmente después de catorce años la vería en acción. Qué tonta fui.

Viajamos en silencio y entramos a la mansión para tener una charla de mujer a mujer, no de madre e hija, sino de mujer a mujer. De Shizuru para Viola, de la mayor a la menor. No hubo reclamos, cosa que en ese entonces me pareció extraño y entendí años después. Aunque en ese momento no pensé mucho en el asunto, debo admitir con franca honestidad que tampoco me pareció importante. Mi madre habló sobre tener más cuidado con el apellido, con la imagen, las apariencias; no me dijo estás bien, menos si estaba mal. Terminó con una amenaza, eso sí. De seguir así me enviaría a estudiar a un internado en el extranjero, así si causaba problemas al menos nadie se enteraría de ello.

En ese momento brinqué, exploté y dejé salir todos esos años de odio reprimido contra ella. La reté le dije que si hacía eso era una prueba más de su incapacidad para actuar como una madre, recuerdo haber gritado muchas cosas más pero en este momento no me vienen con claridad a la mente. Lo único que sé es que sus ojos se encendieron levemente, para después enfriar mi actitud con una bofetada. No contenta con eso, Shizuru clavó la última estocada que me hacía falta para acabar con mi vida.

- "_No soy tu madre, nunca lo fui y no lo seré jamás"_

Fueron los gritos los que despertaron a papá, quien se encontraba durmiendo la siesta en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso de la mansión Fujino. Estaba histérica, me lancé sobre Shizuru quien sólo alcanzaba a defenderse, me le fui encima, le grité, le lloré, le reclamé todos esos años de engaño que ellos dos hicieron conmigo. Sí. A papá tampoco le fue bien, aunque él como todo padre no intervino mucho en el asunto, sólo bajó la cabeza y pidió perdón. Al día siguiente me dijo que me daría todo lo que yo le pidiera para compensar el daño que me había causado. Todo lo que yo quería dijo. Idiotas, todo lo que yo quería era una familia y no la tuve nunca.

Pasaba largas jornadas en casa de los Okayama desde eso, en las faldas de Sari quedaron mis pedazos, ella los armó de nuevo para mí y sólo así pude seguir viviendo. Es por eso que para mí Sari es la mujer más importante de mi vida, pues si alguien me supo entender, si alguien en esta vida me ha amado ha sido ella. Nadie más. Hasta que Kuga apareció en mi vida. Kuga con su estupidez innata, su poco tacto, su indecisión enfermiza y su obsesión por quien se declarara mi enemiga más odiada en la vida. Yo no sé qué fue lo que vi en ella, pero desde el primer instante me propuse conquistarla, no pararía hasta obtenerla. ¿Un capricho tal vez? Quizá al inicio, pero después ya no lo era más. Me enamoré de ella pero Natsuki no me amaba igual; siempre era ella, siempre su sombra entre nosotras, la tenía muy adentro.

- "_¿Cómo me veo?" - _ Preguntó Sari mientras lucía su traje de novia frente al espejo.

- "_Luces hermosa" _

- "_Te ves pálida" - _ Frunció el ceño _- "¿Estás bien?"_

- "_Estoy bien Sari, no pasa nada"_

- "_A mí tú no me vienes con eso" - _Protestó _- "¿Qué ocurre?"_

- "_Sari" - _ Suspiré_ - "Vas a casarte, sé un poco egoísta por una vez en tu vida y piensa en ti"_

- "_Me preocupas"_

- "_Sari"_

- "_En serio me preocupas" - _Se cruzó de brazos _- "¿Crees que podré casarme e irme a mi luna de miel sabiendo que tú estás tristeando en la recepción?" - _Sonreí con amargura_ - "¿Esto va por Kuga, cierto?"_

- "_Algo hay de eso" - _Bajé la cabeza.

- "_¿Las viste juntas?" - _Se sentó al borde de la cama conmigo _- "Anda, puedes contarme"_

- "_Juntas no, pero las vi" - _ Apretó mi mano para animarme a continuar_ - "Cuando vi a Natsuki yo..."_

- "_¿Qué?" - _ Buscó mi mirada la cual oculté tras mis cabellos.

- "_Nada Sari" - _Disfracé mi inconformidad_ - "Estoy bien"_

Ella iba a protestar, pero su mamá entró muy oportunamente para preguntarle sobre el número telefónico de los organizadores del banquete, acto que supuso mi escape de la escena del crimen. Quería llorar, pero no era el momento más indicado, este era un momento especial, este era el momento de Sari; yo no podía arruinárselo con mis tonterías. Sari siempre ha estado para mí, lo menos que podía hacer era apoyarla ahora. Aunque el corazón se me rompiera en pedazos cuando en la fiesta le vea llegar y encuentre sus ojos mirando los míos con la misma indiferencia del día de hoy. No. No hay tiempo para gimoteos, así somos los Fujino.

El fatídico día llegó, la ceremonia se realizó al estilo occidental por lo que tanto el vestuario del novio como la novia, fueron acorde a la tradición cristiana. Jun era más bajito que Sari, pero ese día tenía el pecho tan inflado que se veía más alto, pese a las circunstancias en que se estaban enlazando, él estaba más que feliz de asumir el compromiso. Sari siempre ha sido menudita, de cabello corto y negro, de ojos rasgados como todos los japoneses y con un tono más avellana que café. Su piel era casi tan blanca como la mía y su sonrisa venía del alma. Yo no podía sentirme más orgullosa en la vida, estaba viendo a mi mejor amiga encontrando su felicidad.

Alcé mi copa al aire cuando el brindis llegó, la estrellé a un ente imaginario a mi lado y me la tomé de un sólo sorbo. Nao no fue a la boda, mucho menos Kuga estuvo ahí, no entendí por qué sentí un golpe en el pecho nuevamente, tal vez albergaba la esperanza de mirar esos ojos antes de irme, de verla antes de partir y no volver nunca más. Recuerdo haber bailado con muchas personas en la fiesta, Sari ya no estaba, había partido rumbo al aeropuerto para coger el avión que la llevaría a París, lugar donde pasaría su luna de miel con Jun. Takamura, mi prometido, desapareció en algún punto de la fiesta también, dijo tener compromisos y fue mejor así, tampoco yo quería estar con él más tiempo.

No lo voy a negar, me emborraché, tomé tanto que ya veía hasta doble, así que cuando supuse que era demasiado peligroso el estar en tales condiciones y sola, me despedí de los Okayama y salí en busca de un taxi que me llevara a un hotel. No quería que los Okayama me escucharan llorar, así que decidí no volver a la casa de ellos, no esa noche al menos. Pero el taxi no pasaba y la noche era muy fría, estuve a punto de marcarle a Takamura pero una voz ronca me lo impidió.

- "_Es peligroso estar sola en la ciudad a esta hora"_

- "_Kuga" - _Alcancé a balbucear en medio del entumecimiento de mi lengua.

- "_¿No tienes quien te regrese a casa?"_

- "_No voy a casa"_

- "_Oh"_

- "_Dormiré en un hotel, regresaré por la tarde a casa de los Okayama para hacer mis maletas a Kioto" - _Di demasiada información, pero tanto alcohol no me permitía pensar racionalmente.

- "_¿Sola?" - _Aquí miré estupefacta a Natsuki, quien se notaba incómoda al preguntar pero su curiosidad fue mucha más.

- "_Sola" _- Alcancé a responder, un taxi pasó de largo ante mi llamado y mi molestia se acrecentó - _ "Caminaré"_

- "_¿Estás loca?"_

- "_En realidad estoy borracha" - _ Emprendí mi camino rumbo a la nada, Kuga me siguió muy de cerca.

- "_Te estás cayendo" - _Me tomó del brazo, pero me solté de golpe.

- "_No es tu problema" - _ Espeté_ - "Para tu información no soy una niña"_

- "_Pues no actúes como tal" - _Vociferó, la ignoré y seguí caminando.

- "_No tienes por qué seguirme"_

- "_Tienes razón" - _ Pero continuó caminando a mi lado.

- "_¿Cuánto más pretendes seguirme?"_

- "_Hasta que te canses y me obedezcas" - _Sonrió burlona_ - "Como toda buena niña debe hacer"_

- "_¡Vete al diablo!" _- Pero como si Natsuki tuviera boca de profeta, las náuseas me ganaron y vomité en el camellón todo lo que bebí.

- "_Ven, si nos encuentra la policía nos llevará detenidas" - _Me jaló del brazo y me dirigió a unos arbustos donde terminé mi actividad gástrica con dignidad o lo que me quedaba de ella _- "¿Mejor?" - _Me ofreció un pañuelo _- "Este es mío" - _Sonrió burlona de nuevo.

- "_Me da igual" - _ Lo tomé para limpiarme la boca.

- "_Vamos, te llevaré a casa" - _Me tomó de la mano mientras me llevaba fuera de nuestro escondite.

- "_¿Cuál casa?" - _Me volví a soltar_ - "¿A dónde me llevas?"_

- "_Con Mai, dormirás con nosotras hasta que estés en condiciones de volver a la tuya" - _ Me volvió a asir mientras caminaba con rapidez_ - "Iremos por mi auto"_

- "_¿Tienes auto?"_

- "_No lo vayas a vomitar" - _Se rió al decir esto.

- "_No lo haré" - _ No creo que haya algo que expulsar de todas formas_ - "Natsuki" - _ Murmuré mientras me aparragaba en el asiento del copiloto del compacto.

- "_Dime"_

- "_Gracias"_

- "_Duerme, te despierto en cuanto lleguemos"_

Pero no lo hizo o simplemente no lo recuerdo, lo único que sé es que cuando desperté me encontraba en la cama de Natsuki con una camiseta holgada y envuelta entre sus sábanas. Kuga no se veía por ningún lado y yo estaba más que desorientada, estaba ida. Estiré ambos brazos en lo que disfrutaba la fresca ventisca que por la ventana entraba, pero la sensación de placidez fue corta, pues una terrible jaqueca me golpeó las sienes hasta recordarme todo lo que bebí. Traté inútilmente de calmar la sensación con un masaje pero fue inútil, el dolor no aminoró y el chillido de la puerta de la habitación me pareció abominable.

- "_Despertaste" - _Una voz melosa con una bandeja de comida entró por la puerta_ - "¿Resaca?"_

- "_Mai, buenos días"_

- "_Ten" - _Me ofreció de comer_ - "Natsuki salió un momento pero me dijo que volvería pronto"_

- "_Perdón, no tengo hambre" - _ Decliné el ofrecimiento_ - "Debo irme, tengo que volver a Kioto"_

- "_Come, luego harás lo que tengas que hacer" - _ Iba a protestar pero esta mujer no aceptaba un no por respuesta_ - "Con el estómago vacío no llegarás muy lejos"_

- "_Gracias por la comida" - _Acepté con resignación.

- "_Así me gusta" - _Sonrió la pelirroja ampliamente.

- "_¿Alguna idea de dónde está Natsuki?" - _ Me miró con curiosidad _- "Mis ropas"_

- "_Ah" _- Ahora lo hizo con picardía - _"Debe haberlas lavado, la vi esta mañana peleándose con la máquina"_

- "_Rayos" - _Seguro las vomité, qué vergüenza.

- "_No tenía idea de que ustedes dos..."_

- "_No" - _La interrumpí de golpe_ - "Nos encontramos por casualidad en una boda" - _Expliqué _- "Lo que pasó fue..." - _Pero una figura no me dejó terminar mi relato.

- "_Mai-chan, ¿dónde acostumbra Natsuki a guardar su ropa?" - _Una mujer ojiverde, por no mencionar que era la bola de cristal de Natsuki pero con veinte años más, entró al cuarto y me miró como bicho raro _- "¿Quién podrá ser esta señorita?" - _ Uy, me vio en la cama de Kuga.

- "_Saeko-san" -_ Intentó aminorar el impacto Mai _- "Ella es Viola-chan, una amiga de nosotras que llegó anoche"_

- "_Buenos días" - _Saludé algo incómoda_ - "Disculpe la intromisión"_

- "_¿Vienes de kansai?" - _Me sonrió con simpatía_ - "¿Compañera de Mikoto-chan, tal vez?"_

- "_No" - _Giré la cabeza con rapidez_ - "Es decir, crecí en Kioto pero he vivido gran parte de mi vida en Tokio" - _ Quise incorporarme pero recordé mi estado de desnudez _- "Soy amiga de Natsuki y Nao"_

- "_Nao" - _Su ceño se frunció en una mueca idéntica a la de Kuga, sí, su bola de cristal_ - "¿Compañeras de instituto?"_

- "_En realidad soy estudiante de Ciencias Políticas" - _Enarcó una ceja escéptica_ - "Estudio en la universidad de Kioto y conozco a Nao de cuando vivía en Tokio"_

- "_¿Y cómo llegaste a la cama de Natsuki?" - _Aquí hasta Mai dejó de respirar.

- "_Perdón Kuga-san" - _ Ofrecí una reverencia de disculpa _- "Una amiga en común se casó anoche y creo que me pasé de copas" - _ Me rasqué la mejilla nerviosa _- "Natsuki debe haberme dejado en su cama sin que me diera cuenta" - _Aquí oportunamente intervino Mai.

- "_Natsuki durmió en el cuarto de Mikoto, Kuga-san" _- Juraría que la mujer respiró muy profundo en este punto.

- "_¿Una boda?" - _Preguntó intrigada.

- "_Una amiga de la infancia"_

- "_¡Ah, me encantan las bodas!" - _Su rostro se iluminó por uno de esperanza_ - "Tantas veces le he dicho a Natsuki que se deje de tonterías y que siente cabeza, pero no" - _ Se agarró la cara a manera melodramática_ - "La vida se va en un suspiro"_

- "_Ni que lo diga señora Kuga" - _ Se cruzó de brazos una pensativa pelirroja.

- "_¿No han visto por aquí a Reito-san?" - _ ¿A Kanzaki? _- "Ese es el hombre que me gustaría para mi hija" - _¿Ese anciano? _- "Hombre maduro, económicamente estable, guapo y bien portado"_

- "_Y un pelmazo mamá" - _Interrumpió Natsuki la proposición matrimonial materna con mi ropa en manos_ - "Un hombre que no tiene el carácter para pelear por su mujer no vale ni un duro"_

- "_Qué conveniente para ti que no lo haga" - _Sonrió Saeko con complicidad_ - "¿Acaso crees que no he visto cómo te mira?" _- Genial, no sólo se ha tirado a Shizuru sino que también quiere a mi Natsuki.

- "_Madre, hemos discutido esto infinidad de veces"_

- "_Natsuki, tienes veintisiete años" - _ Sentenció_ - "A este paso serás abuela y no madre"_

- "_¡Mamá!"_

- "_¿Qué?"_

- "_No enfrente de extraños"_

- "_Viola-chan dijo que es amiga tuya y de la pelirroja vulgarzona Nao" - _Uy_ - "Estamos en confianza" - _ Los ojos de Natsuki cambiaron a una forma felina y no miraba a Saeko, sino a mí.

- "_Creo que mi amiga Viola necesita darse una ducha y ponerse ropa limpia" - _ Masculló a Saeko la menor de las Kuga_ - "Creo que deberíamos darle espacio"_

- "_Oh cierto, perdón Viola-chan" - _Se disculpó la mayor _- "Natsuki guarda tu ropa" - _ Asentó sobre la cama las camisas que tenía en la mano_ - "Un gusto" - _Se despidió y Mai me guiñó el ojo en cuanto salieron de la habitación, dejándonos por vez primera solas a Kuga y a mí.

- "_No te he agradecido lo de ayer"_

- "_No nos hemos visto" - _ Me respondió mientras asentaba un par de aspirinas en la cómoda.

- "_¿Hiciste...?" - _No buscaba cómo preguntar esto _- "¿Algo?"_

- "_¿Algo?" - _El rostro de Natsuki fue uno de incógnita total.

- "_Ya sabes, anoche tú y yo..." - _ Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y respondió demasiado atrabancada para mi gusto.

- "_No, no" - _Negó hasta con las manos _- "No te toqué lo juro"_

- "_Oh" - _Miré hacia las sábanas _- "Ya veo"_

- "_El agua está caliente, usa mi baño para asearte"_

- "_¿Por qué?"_

- "_Porque necesitas un baño" - _Explicó lo obvio.

- "_Sabes lo que te estoy preguntando Kuga" - _ Natsuki gruñó en cuanto escuchó mi respuesta, se dio la media vuelta y se iba a escapar pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino.

- "_Porque no era lo correcto" - _Agarró el pomo de la cerradura _- "Estabas ebria, eso no se hace"_

- "_¿Estás segura?"_

- "_Tonta" - _Bramó _- "No voy a hacer contigo las tonterías que hicieron conmigo" - _ Volteó para verme a los ojos_ - "¿Te puedes bañar? Saeko no creerá por mucho tiempo el cuento de nuestro encuentro casual en la boda"_

- "_Pero así fue"_

- "_Sí, pero ella me conoce" - _ ¿Pero qué demonios fue de la Kuga que conocí?_ - "Date prisa, seguro querrá que te quedes a comer también"_

- "_Natsuki" - _ Me incorporé como un resorte.

- "_¿Sí?"_

- "_Gracias" _- Y le besé la mejilla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Llevo tanto tiempo sin entrar al FFnet que ya hasta mi contraseña se me había olvidado... Recuerdo cuando empecé en esta página, revisaba constantemente el tráfico de mi historia de aquel entonces, eran tiempos felices; luego si mal no me equivoco sufrí un revés muy cabrón para casi el final de la historia y creí que no la acabaría nunca. Afortunadamente pude concluirla y no sólo eso, continué escribiendo más tonterías. Llevo tres años relatando casi todo lo que he vivido, visto o me han contado; pero todo inicio tiene un fin y al igual que esta historia, HauR está cada vez más cerca de su desaparición._

_Aunque soy egocéntrica por naturaleza, mi intención al escribir nunca fue la de ser leída a pesar de que en teoría, escribes para eso. En realidad yo sólo quería contar una historia, no importaba si alguien le prestaba atención o no, nunca en realidad me ha preocupado tener público si no sólo escupir lo que mi cerebro arroja. Es agobiante tener tantas cosas en la cabeza, ¿saben? Por eso siempre he tenido problemas para dormir, hasta que descubrí que si dibujaba o escribía lo que en mi mente pasaba, descansaba mejor. Esa es la verdadera razón de mi devoción a la escritura, ya lo saben ahora. Igual si alguien lee estas letras se lo agradezco infinitamente (y si manda reviews se lo agradezco todavía más, ¿eh?)  
><em>

_ Pasando a otra cosa hoy es martes 13, espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto o igual que yo. Y como dicen las malas lenguas: "Martes trece, todo lo que crece..." Ok muy vulgar, hasta entonces, ja ne!_


	13. Chapter 13

**ENTRE NUNCA Y JAMÁS**

**(Neverland)**

_**Capítulo 13.**_

¿Alguien alguna vez en su vida ha pensado que es dos personas al mismo tiempo? Hay ciertas ocasiones donde siento que mientras actúo en automático, mi otro yo se acomoda en el sillón, coge una bolsa de palomitas y se desparrama a ver la tele. En el mencionado aparato, se proyecta un melodrama patético y estúpido cuyo título por cierto, llevaría mi nombre. Pregúntome yo si en verdad ese melodrama se llevara a la pantalla, alguien lo vería, alguien que no sea yo claro está. Caramba, me duele el pecho desde hace varios días, sólo falta que me vaya a dar un infarto; dramático giro para la novela.

- "_Pero qué gusto me da el ver a mi cachorra favorita" - _ Una olorosa figura a la puerta saludó con una gran sonrisa.

- "_Yohko, mi madre está en la casa, respeta" - _Advertí a la veterana figura que contoneaba sus caderas a la entrada del hogar.

- "_Oh, la suegra llegó" - _ La suegra que es casi de tu edad por cierto _- "Pero ya me ha visto aquí en otras ocasiones"_

- "_Y sigue sin creer tu desinteresada presencia en el hogar"_

- "_Soy una buena amiga de la casa" - _Se quitó las gafas y sonrió con coquetería_ - "Ella lo sabe"_

- "_Te detesta, no quiero problemas con ella"_

- "_Miedosa" - _ Me acarició la cabeza_ - "Oh" - _Me miró fijo.

- "_¿Qué ahora?"_

- "_Mi cachorra se ha puesto madura" - _Aquí mi rostro enrojeció un tanto de cólera y otro por vergüenza, que entendí bien lo que quiso decir esta mujerzuela.

- "_¡Yohko!"_

- "_¿Qué?" - _Se encogió de hombros _- "Es la verdad" - _ Resopló el aire con eleganci_a - "Los años te están poniendo muy guapa y bien parecida" - _Se llevó el dedo a la barbilla, pensativa_ - "Has dejado de ser mi cachorrita favorita" - _ ¿Favorita?

- "_Deja de decir sandeces por favor, mejor siéntate a la mesa" - _ Pues esta mujer sólo viene a gorrear el almuerzo desde que le redujeron las horas al aire_ - "¿Cómo está Midori?"_

- "_Vieja y fastidiosa, como toda mujer a su edad" - _¿Qué no tienen la misma edad?

- "_¿Problemas en el paraíso?" - _ Sonreí con burla.

- "_Esa mujer me está volviendo loca"_

- "_¿Tanto así?" - _ Le serví de comer mientras despotricaba sobre su mujer.

- "_Como toda ariana es egocéntrica, infantil, caprichosa y manirrota" - _ Y supongo que esto último ha de ser lo que te exaspera.

- "_Natsuki, ¿no has visto dónde...?" - _ Saeko mamá al ataque, qué raro_ - "Yohko-san" - _La miró fijamente_ - "¿De nuevo por aquí?"_

- "_He salido temprano del trabajo y pasé a saludar a las amigas" - _ Respondió una sonriente astrolocutora a una madre que todo lo ve, por ejemplo, los platos a la mesa_ - "¿No le gustaría una lectura del tarot Saeko-san?" - _Mamá la vio con sigilo, casi como a una presa antes de responder un contundente no.

- "_A estas alturas del partido, el futuro no me preocupa" - _Aquí me volteó a ver _- "Pero con gusto escucharía el futuro de Natsuki"_

- "_¿Qué?" - _Pregunté sorprendida_ - "¿De cuándo acá crees en estas tonterías madre?"_

- "_Desde que me hago vieja y quiero nietos"_

- "_Oh" - _ Se disculpó la vidente -_ "Perdón Natsuki pero no he traído mis cartas especiales, sólo tengo las de uso regular" - _ ¿Me está jodiendo o en realidad eso existe?

- "_¿No puedes leerle la mano entonces?" - _ Insistió Saeko, quien más bien preguntó esto último a manera de burla.

- "_Por supuesto" - _Ándale -_ "Soy una auténtica gitana en mi interior" - _ Eres una charlatana, habladora y mentirosa, eso es lo que eres _- "Acércate Natsuki"_

- "_No voy a participar en este juego" - _Me crucé de brazos y me negué a lo inevitable.

- "_Deja la arrogancia para tus ligues que a mí no me niegas nada" - _Aght, juraría que Saeko me vio con odio.

- "_Ya, ya; si te doy la mano dejarás de molestar, ¿cierto?"_

- "_Prepárate para recibir la mejor quiromancia de tu vida" - _ Enarqué la ceja y le vi la cara con ese rostro que dice, ¡vete al diablo idiota!

- "_Buenas tardes" - _Lo que me faltaba, público.

- "_¡Oh Viola-chan, llegas a tiempo!" - _Le saludó una eufórica Saeko. Sí, resulta que sin proponérselo Viola ha conquistado a mi madre y yo me pregunto qué droga le dio para ello_ - "Yohko-san leerá el futuro de mi Natsuki"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _ Nos vio medio feo a las dos y preferí mirar mi mano para evitar sentirme acuchillada.

- "_¿Podemos empezar?" - _Presioné, pero vi los ojos de Yohko y presentí, sin ser yo una vidente ni nada, que esto iba a ser una falacia de aquellas...

- "_Natsuki en tu línea de la vida veo que has tenido una serie de accidentes pero que has sabido sobrellevarlos con entereza" - _ ¿Vas a decirme algo que no sepa o lo que todos conocemos?

- "_Aburrido" - _Me burlé _- "Eso cualquiera que haya estado conmigo en los últimos cinco años te lo puede decir también"_

- "_¡Ah!" - _Me soltó la mano en señal de indignación _- "Dudas de mis poderes psíquicos"_

- "_Natsuki" - _ Interrumpió nuestro argumento mi madre_ - "Deja que la adivina haga su trabajo" - _Imploré misericordia con mi mirada más inocente_ - "Pero Natsuki tiene razón" - _ Al fin _- "¿Se va a casar o se quedará a vestir santos?"_

- "_¡Madre!"_

- "_Tienes razón Natsuki, el matrimonio no es importante" - _Vaya_ - "Me conformo con saber si veré a mis nietos antes de morir" - _Dramática la mujer.

- "_Veo cosas interesantes en el futuro de Natsuki" - _Respondió la astrolocutora con su voz de Temis-sama, juraría que hasta Viola prestó atención al circo que esta mujer estaba armando.

- "_Dinos" - _ Incitó una extasiada Saeko, la magia de Yohko ha comenzado.

- "_Definitivamente, veo niños en el futuro de Natsuki" -_ Saeko se llevó las manos al rostro y con emoción de madre preguntó lo siguiente.

- "_¡Serán de Reito-san!" - _ No jodas mamá.

- "_En realidad no son niños..." - _ ¿Es mi idea o sonrió con maldad? _- "Una niña" - _O-oh.

- "_¡Natsuki, tendrás una hija!" - _Me palmeó Saeko la espalda como si lo creyera en realidad_ - "Ahora sabrás lo que es lidiar con una Kuga" - _Se plantó orgullosa_ - "¿Cómo será, Yohko-san?"_

- "_Veo que es una niña muy bella, muy fina y que traerá a Natsuki la felicidad que está buscando" - _ ¿Alguien además de mí, notó que dijo es y no, será?

- "_Suficiente" - _ Me levanté de golpe_ - "Embute tu boca de comida y deja de decir tonterías"_

- "_Pero todavía no te he dicho la mejor parte"_

- "_Ni quiero seguir oyendo" - _Me di la media vuelta y me topé de cara con Viola, quien estaba sonrojada. Sabía que no fui la única que entendió la maldad de Yohko.

- "_¿No quieres una lectura Viola-chan?" - _ Le preguntó la adivina a la joven Fujino.

- "_Gracias Yohko-san, pero estoy bien así" - _Aunque ella sí que supo disimular la comprometida situación.

- "_Natsuki" - _ Llamado materno_ - "¿Por qué no le ofreces de comer a Viola-chan?"_

- "_No es necesario señora Kuga, de verdad" - _Declinó el ofrecimiento aún avergonzada por lo anterior _- "Sólo he venido a platicar con Natsuki"_

- "_Ya veo"_

- "_Pero no tenía idea de que tenían visitas, será mejor que vuelva en otro momento"_

- "_Nadie te está sacando" - _ Vociferé_ - "Podemos hablar ahora"_

- "_Preferiría que estuviésemos a solas, ahora me retiro" - _Se acercó a Yohko después de despedirse de mamá -_ "Un placer como siempre, Temis-sama" - _Juraría que había en esos ojos un rayo fulminante.

- "_De nada, Viola-chan"_

Y en realidad que fue un día por demás extraño, pues Viola no volvió para nada, no llamó y simplemente no supe más de la mujer. Yohko tragó la comida y se despidió argumentando compromisos laborales inevitables, noticia que trajo la felicidad de Saeko pues ver a la dama de los horóscopos en la casa no le causaba ni la menor gracia a mi señora madre. Sin embargo para Saeko la presencia de Shizuru era otro boleto, en los últimos años la mujer ha sabido engatusarla para que comprara la idea de que ella y yo sólo somos dos buenas amigas que salen a tomar el café, cuando la realidad es muy distinta. Yo no sé si mamá lo cree o simplemente nos hace creer que lo cree, ¿tuvo sentido? Me da igual.

- "_Hola Kuga"_

- "_Tate" - _ Saludé a mi vecino mientras revisaba el aceite del carro _- "Tiempo sin vernos"_

- "_Estuve en una comunidad haciendo mi servicio, ya sabes el cole"_

- "_¿Ya terminaste?"_

- "_Eso quisiera" - _Se llevó las manos a la cabeza _- "Pero en realidad estoy en periodo de vacaciones"_

- "_Hace cuánto que llegaste"_

- "_Recién vine esta mañana"_

- "_Eso explica por qué Reito no me dijo nada" - _Ahora revisé el líquido de frenos, mientras ignoraba el rostro de inconformidad de Tate al mencionar tan casualmente el nombre de su tío.

- "_¿Te gustaría salir a recordar los viejos tiempos?"_

- "_¿Quieres decir ir de juerga y ligar viejas?" - _ Sonreí _- "No, gracias"_

- "_¿Ya no te gustan las mujeres?" -_ Deliberadamente dejé caer el capirote sobre su cabeza.

- "_¡Hey!" -_ Protestó el animal_ - "¡Eso dolió!"_

- "_Eso responde tu pregunta" - _ Me limpié las manos en lo que él gimoteaba _- "Tengo una situación sentimental complicada pero sigo con Shizuru"_

- "_Oh, ya" - _Guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos _- "Te pegan, lo entiendo"_

- "_No me pegan" - _ Gruñí -_ "Si tanto quieres salir vamos al izakaya de siempre, para que dejes de fastidiar"_

- "_Bien"_

Entre litros de sake, kilogramos de nicotina y poca vianda; Tate me dio una actualización de su vida en los últimos seis meses. En la mía no había gran cosa qué contar, salvo que Viola había entrado y aún no sé muy bien para qué. Es extraño, se suponía que ella volvería a Kioto la semana pasada pero sigue por aquí dando lata, argumentando que está realizando trámites escolares en su antigua alma mater. Tate no preguntó más de ella, ni siquiera me habló de Shizuru, simplemente nos limitamos a beber y despotricar sobre todo lo que nos disgustaba. Sí. Yuuichi es mi amigo incondicional, le pese a quien le pese.

Un chiste aquí otro allá y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos ebrios; pero eso no fue lo raro pues nuestras excursiones a los bares suelen generalmente acabar en los table dance de Tokio. Aquí lo curioso fue que antes de pedir la cuenta una figura alta, plantada, de sonrisa estudiada, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grises y una ridícula piocha; se sentó a la mesa y nos invitó otra ronda de sake. Cierto, hablo de Reito.

- "_¿Qué te trae por aquí Reito?" - _Pregunté mientras tomaba su primer vaso de sake, el yerno de mamá.

- "_Vengo de cerrar una negociación con un inversionista que me llevó todo el día concluir" - _Dramatizó llevándose la mano al cabello que cada día lo veo más alborotado y escaso_ - "Apenas voy a comer algo"_

- "_Traga tío" - _Casi me reí pero supe disimular el desinterés de Tate en la vida de su patrocinador oficial_ - "Mientras menos hables más comida te entra"_

- "_Y me pregunto qué clase de maestro serás en el futuro"_

- "_Uno con el estómago lleno" - _ Se burló, cosa que no pareció gustarle al tío.

- "_Natsuki" - _Trató de disimular su descontento haciéndome plática_ - "No deberías juntarte con este malcriado, sobre todo si tienes trabajo mañana"_

- "_Eso no es problema" - _ Sorbí el sake_ - "Seguro Shizuru me perdonará el desfalco, ya sabes, las ventajas de ser su favorita" - _Aquí fue Tate quien escupió su sake a la mesa.

- "_¿Qué pensará la señora Kuga en que no has regresado a tu casa?" - _Ahí sí tienes un punto_ - "Mesero la cuenta"_

- "_No tío, yo pago"_

- "_Tate" - _ Tono de hombre mayor_ - "Deja que yo me encargue, tú apenas tienes para tus gastos" - _ Eso fue humillante, pero mejor ni meterse _- "Un placer como siempre Natsuki"_

- "_¿Te vas?" - _Pregunté como si de verdad me importara que el pelmazo nos dejara solos.

- "_Es tarde y debo descansar" - _ Se levantó para retirarse_ - "A ver si un día de estos aceptas una invitación a cenar"_

- "_Lo pensaré" _- Ni de jodida broma.

Trastabillantes en la penumbra de las solitarias calles de Tokio, dos siluetas realizaban el duro regreso a casa a pie. Es ahora cuando nos preguntamos el por qué no le pedimos a Reito que nos diera el aventón si de todas maneras vivimos en el mismo lugar. ¿Mi auto? No tiene gasolina, por eso venimos en metro. Después de quince minutos de vano intento de conseguir taxi, Tate y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que era la manera de Reito de vengarse de nosotros por no tratarlo bien. A cada paso que daba el dolor en mi pecho aumentaba, mientras Tate hablaba cosas incoherentes, me preguntaba si había realizado algún esfuerzo físico que me estuviera causando el malestar, pues pareciera más un dolor muscular que otra cosa.

- "_Hey Tate" - _ Pregunté después de caminar cuatro bloques_ - "¿Crees que nuestras vidas seguirán como hasta ahora?"_

- "_¿A qué te refieres?" - _Sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y me convidó a fumar_ - "¿A salir de juerga, emborracharnos y volver a pie?" - _Rió de esto último_ - "Pretendo mejorar un poco, ¿sabes?"_

- "_No" - _Negué con la cabeza_ - "Estar solos y eso"_

- "_Tú no estás sola" - _Me miró con seguridad_ - "Tienes a tu madre, a tus amigas y a..." - _ A Shizuru quiso decir, pero mejor calló que ese tema le disgusta todavía más que hablar de su tío.

- "_A veces me pregunto si así será siempre"_

- "_Oh"_ - Se llevó la lengua a los labios para saborear la nicotina que le quedaba ahí, era su vicio - _"A mí me gustaría casarme y formar una familia un día"_

- "_¿Con Mai?" _

- "_Con una buena mujer" - _Se encogió de hombros, que ambos sabemos que Mai no lo pelará nunca _- "Tener hijos y eso..."_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Lo miré con incredulidad, que siempre he pensado que Tate es el hombre que yo hubiese sido.

- "_¿Por qué no?" - Miró_ a la nada mientras esperábamos el cambio de luces del semáforo _- "Un hogar al que llegar, una familia que sea la propia..."_

- "_Una esposa que te pida un auto nuevo" - _Lo interrumpí para bromear _- "Y la ex llamándote por la pensión" - _Aquí echó una sonora carcajada, que él entendió muy bien lo que impliqué. Él no era hombre de una sola mujer.

- "_Pero muchos hijos con quien jugar" - _Me guiñó el ojo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, cínico _- "¿Te gustaría eso verdad?"_

- "_Lo de la ex no" _- Evadí la pregunta con una broma.

- "_Shizuru-san no se me hace ese tipo de persona"_

- "_¿Cuál?"_

- "_La persona que forme un hogar" - _ Oh _- "Pero siendo honestos, tampoco creo que Viola-chan lo sea"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _ Cruzamos la calle mientras él continuaba hablando con el cigarro en la boca.

- "_Me gustaba más la deportista" - _Me acarició la cabeza juguetón _- "Aunque ella..." - _Susurró en mi oído lo siguiente_ - "Sí me da el tipo de mujer que te pide un auto nuevo"_

- "_¡Tate!" -_ Lo empujé con violencia y luego corrimos como niños hacia la casa.

Como era de esperarse, mamá pasó en vela toda la noche hasta que la hija pródiga llegó a casa, que por cierto eran como las cinco de la mañana cuando eso ocurrió. Apenas alcancé a bañarme, cambiarme de ropa, meterme a la boca un bolo de goma de mascar para el aliento y salir corriendo a pescar el autobús que me llevaría a la parada del metro más próximo para no llegar tarde al trabajo. A medio camino recibí un mensaje de Shizuru, quien me daba instrucciones precisas del lugar donde nos encontraríamos a la salida para tener un encuentro furtivo más.

Respiré profundo y descubrí que el pecho me dolía más que ayer, creo que ya era hora de consultarle a un médico, pues esto no me parecía nada bien. Seguí mi camino al trabajo, llegué tarde, no hice nada; o sea lo normal, la rutina de siempre. A la hora de la comida quedé con Nao en salir en la noche para acompañarla a comprar un regalo para su novia, creo que es la décima que le conozco en lo que va del año. La mujer es bien activa en realidad, estoy convencida de que su relación más estable he sido yo.

Puntual como siempre, a las tres con treinta minutos de la tarde, acudí al llamado de la ingeniera quien me esperaba en el motel de costumbre. Hicimos lo habitual, a veces me pregunto si queda algo de la ilusión de mi juventud o es ya un hábito el que nos acostemos. Aunque debo confesar que estar con ella ha sido lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida, a pesar de todo, lo que siento por esa mujer no tiene comparación.

- "_Natsuki" - _Habló por vez primera desde que entramos al cuarto, por lo general nunca hablamos de nosotras pero este día era diferente, sería diferente.

- "_¿Qué pasa?" _

- "_Debemos dejar de vernos" - _¿Ya te fastidiaste Shizuru?_ - "Ven" - _ Me pidió que me acercara a su lado de la cama.

- "_Estoy bien así, continúa" - _Pero la mujer no aceptó un no por respuesta y me abrazó, cosa que me causó extrañeza.

- "_Te quiero" - _ Aquí vamos de nuevo.

- "_¿Por cuánto tiempo?"_ - No es la primera vez que me lo pide, separarnos también se ha convertido en parte de la rutina.

- "_Mucho" - _Me apretó con fuerza_ - "Las elecciones están próximas y yo..." - _Ahora comprendo.

- "_No quieres que perjudique tu buen nombre, ya" - _ Jugarás la carta de la esposa Fujino en las fotografías de la prensa, no me sorprende para nada.

- "_Lo estás tomando bien"_

- "_¿Qué esperabas?" - _Me separé de su abrazo_ - "No es la primera vez que me pides algo como esto" - _Me levanté para buscar mi ropa_ - "Entiendo bien mi lugar en esta relación Shizuru"_

- "_Sabes que esto no es lo que quiero para ti"_

- "_Y bien, tampoco haces nada por ello"_

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Ya" - _ Pedí calma con las manos_ - "Ve y haz lo tuyo, si para cuando termines aún te quedan ganas de estar conmigo búscame"_

- "_¿Qué harás mientras tanto?"_

- "_Lloraré tu partida" - _ Respondí con ironía, Shizuru frunció el ceño al oír esto último.

- "_Volverás con Viola" - _Me paré en seco, que a Shizuru le encanta echarle sal a la herida en cuanto tiene la oportunidad.

- "_Mamá está en la casa, debo volver antes de que empiece a sospechar más, de nuestras urgencias de salir a tomar café" - _Le di un beso y me di la media vuelta.

- "_Ella no es para ti" - _ Promulgó antes de que saliera por la puerta.

- "_Tú tampoco lo eres Shizuru" - _La miré con tristeza _- "Tú tampoco"_

No volví a verla en mucho tiempo, ese diálogo fue el último que intercambiamos y ahora me arrepiento de haber sido tan fría en ese momento. No debí. La ingeniera Fujino pidió una licencia para comenzar su campaña al mundo de la política, respaldada por su fiel esposo, Fujino Hitsugi y su amada hija, Fujino Viola. Los tres aparecían en los periódicos como la familia modelo de Japón, juntos, felices, perfectos. No los comprendo. Cómo tres personas que no tienen nada ya en común, pueden permanecer juntos y pretender algo que nunca fueron ante el ojo público, cómo permitir que eso se siga dando si eso los hace infelices. Hasta la misma Viola participó en la charada familiar, los rumores de su matrimonio con Takemura-kun, eran cada vez más fuertes aunque aún no tenían fecha para ello.

La vida pues seguía su curso y a veces me pregunto a dónde iré a parar al final de mis días. ¿Continuaré siendo partícipe de esta fastidiosa charada con Shizuru? ¿Regresaré con Viola para estar bien un día sí y al otro no? O tal vez mi futuro sea como Saeko dice sabiamente, a vestir santos. Confieso que esa idea me sigue causando gracia, pero cada día me convenzo de que ese será mi destino.

()()()

- "_Feliz cumpleaños mamá"_

- "_Gracias Natsuki, pensé que no te acordarías"_

- "_Casi, por eso programé mi teléfono para que me lo recordara" _

- "_Yo no necesito un teléfono para recordar cuándo parí a mi ingrata hija"_

- "_Yo no te parí" - _Bromeé _- "Tengo un pretexto"_

- "_Lo que no tienes es madre" - _Se llevó la mano al pecho cuando dijo esto.

- "_¿Qué te pasa?" - _Pregunté con la sonrisa fuera.

- "_Me duele el pecho" - _Esto como que me suena _- "Ocurre de vez en cuando pero me he acostumbrado"_

- "_Ah, deberías consultar" - _ Sí, miren quien habla.

- "_No es nada grave, lo he tenido toda mi vida"_

- "_Aún así..."_

- "_Ya, ya, ya" - _ Cortó mi argumento _- "¿A dónde vamos a comer?"_

- "_¿A comer?"_

- "_¿Tienes algún compromiso con tu amiga?" - _ Se refiere a Shizuru.

- "_No" - _Sonreí con amargura_ - "Está en campaña, no tiene tiempo para salir"_

- "_Entonces salgamos juntas a algún sitio Natsuki" - _¿Contigo? _- "Vístete no seas así"_

Llevé a Saeko a comer a uno de esos lugares caros que gusta de frecuentar, mi bolsillo lo lloró amargamente pero el feliz semblante materno lo compensa todo. No es cierto, pero ya estoy resignada a que mientras ella esté aquí el gasto se vuelve doble. Disfrutamos de una comida tranquila hasta que en una de las pantallas del restaurante, proyectaron el reportaje de un chico tailandés que se hizo famoso por aparecer en un programa de talentos haciéndose pasar por mujer. Debo confesar que su voz masculina era mucho mejor que la femenina pero realmente si eras despistado como yo, el cabrón te engañaba.

El reportero entrevistó al chico o chica, que en estos tiempos todo se vale y el rostro de mamá cambió a uno de reprobación total. Ni bien habían pasado un par de minutos y la mujer pidió la cuenta, estaba indignada por lo que acababa de presenciar y de esta manera, comenzaría el punto crítico de mi historia.

- "_¿Qué ocurre mamá?" - _Pregunté lo obvio pero era necesario.

- "_Es asqueroso lo que le ha ocurrido al mundo hoy en día"_

- "_¿Lo dices por el reportaje de la tele?" - _Saqué mi billetera _- "Normal"_

- "_En Tailandia será normal el cambio de género pero aquí eso no se ve bien"_

- "_Cada quien su vida ma'"_

- "_¿Qué nos ha pasado Natsuki?" - _Oh no, melodrama _- "¿Dónde quedaron los valores universales, la familia, el matrimonio" - _Eso último lo dijo entre dientes.

- "_Mamá, es un cambio de sexo, el mundo no se va acabar por eso"_

- "_Pero es que si hombre nació..." - _Pero fuimos interrumpidas, una guapa camarera se acercó con la cuenta y me coqueteó frente a mamá, quien ahora enfocó sus energías en mí_ - "Natsuki"_

- "_¡Qué caro está esto!" - _Intenté hacerme a la misma, no funcionó.

- "_¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"_

- "_Este es tu regalo mamá" - _Traté de bromear, pero Saeko no estaba para juegos.

- "_Cuando me divorcié de tu padre el mundo se me vino encima"_

- "_Lo sé mamá, estuve ahí" - _ ¿A qué viene todo esto?

- "_¿Entiendes que estar sola no es sano, verdad?"_

- "_Tú lo hiciste muy bien" -_ Evadí la implicación a todo lo que pude.

- "_Te tenía a ti"_

- "_Mamá ya hemos hablado de esto antes..."_

- "_Reito es un buen hombre" - _Dale con eso _- "Si te esforzaras un poco tal vez..."_

- "_Sé que es un buen hombre, sé que sería el marido perfecto" -_ Me levanté irritada_ - "Pero no me gusta"_

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Madre" - _ Le indiqué que saliéramos antes de que comenzara a decir improperios _- "No insistas"_

- "_Porque estás con ella, ¿cierto?" _

Me quedé helada después de esto, no supe qué decir, no supe cómo reaccionar. Lo único que me pasó por la mente fue salir huyendo para no tener que enfrentar esta incómoda situación que estaba teniendo, pero para mi fortuna, Saeko no insistió. Se levantó, caminó a la salida y le seguí obediente, ya no había nada más que decir. El problema era que ese fue el último diálogo que tuvimos y ahora me arrepiento de no haber salido antes con ella, de haber perdido tanto tiempo con Shizuru en el estúpido motel en vez de haber pasado más tiempo con Saeko. Lamento también haberla expuesto a mis tonterías y mis majaderías de llevarle otras mujeres a la casa, pero ahora es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón.

Esa misma noche, en la noche de su cumpleaños, Saeko sufrió un infarto fulminante. No tuve tiempo de nada, sólo la escuché quejarse, corrí a su lado, Mai llamó al número de emergencias, Mikoto salió rápidamente a la casa de Reito para pedir ayuda, pero para cuando la ayuda llegó, Saeko ya no respiraba. Mi madre había muerto frente a mis ojos, no es que una como hija, no supiera que esto ocurriría, pero nadie en la vida te prepara para el duro trago de perder a un ser amado. A un ser irreemplazable, un ser único cuyo vacío no podrá ser llenado por nadie jamás. Nunca, jamás.

()()()

Recuerdo aquel día en la playa, cuando era una puberta, mamá sacó el viejo automóvil y consiguió que una amiga le rentara un cuarto en un hotel barato de la bahía. Fue un fin de semana corto pero lo pasamos bien. Ella dijo, ven, báñate conmigo que la marea está baja y el agua está tibia Natsuki. Con gran temor, pues a pesar de saber nadar mi respeto a la naturaleza siempre ha sido muy alto, me acerqué donde ella estaba remojada en el agua. Era de noche, supuse que el agua estaba fría pero Saeko no me mintió, estaba tibia y llena de pequeños peces que chocaban entre nuestras piernas.

Por alguna extraña razón, ese recuerdo se ha mantenido fijo en mi memoria por muchos años, tal vez en parte sea porque fue de los pocos momentos felices que tuvimos, de las pocas veces en que sentí que tenía una familia. Papá no estaba, nunca estuvo ni cuando ellos aún vivían bajo el mismo techo. Mas en ese momento, no nos hizo falta, de hecho, no nos hacía falta nadie porque nos teníamos las dos. Pero ahora...

- "_Era una gran mujer"_ - Comenzó su discurso un hombre de cabello oscuro y canoso - _"Una buena madre, una excelente esposa..."_

Sí. Mi padre tuvo la osadía de ir al velorio de Saeko, quien debe estarse revolcando en su ataúd pues uno de sus deseos era precisamente el de no ser velada sino cremada al momento de su deceso. Papá se opuso, argumentando que las leyes así lo indicaban, pero yo sabía bien que sólo lo hacía para lavar su conciencia ante el resto de la gente. Evitar las habladurías entre la disque familia que teníamos. Gente que no había visto desde el divorcio por cierto, gente que no quiero ver ni en pintura ahora. No aguanté, me salí del lugar y corrí hacia la nada, corrí buscando un lugar dónde guarecerme, pero no encontré ninguno. No lo había en realidad, el que se supone fue mi hogar desapareció hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Las lágrimas se me escapaban del rostro pero no podía llorar, no ahora, no antes de encontrar un buen lugar donde pudiera desahogar con furia todo lo que tenía guardado adentro. Pero el nudo en la garganta cada vez era mayor, mi vista se nublaba más y más y yo ya no podía dar un sólo paso. No quería nada, sólo echarme en algún rincón y llorar en el regazo de mi madre. Ella me reprendería, me diría que llorar no sirve de nada y que aguantara el dolor con altivez, que el orgullo me levantaría al final. Pero mamá... Ahora eso no me funciona, ahora mi orgullo no me sirve de nada y yo no sé qué tengo que hacer para no llorar, si no estás tú.

Una copiosa lluvia dio inicio en Tokio, para muchos significaba la época de lluvias que indicaba el cambio de estación. Para mí, significaba una vida de duelo donde no habría sol que calentara el frío invierno que Saeko dejara en mi interior, el cual estaba más helado que su piel cuando la vida le dejó. No pensaba estar presente en todo el circo que papá armó para el funeral, pero Saeko me había nombrado su albacea y responsable de los trámites correspondientes en caso de que lo peor ocurriera. Sus instrucciones estaban debidamente señaladas en una carpeta que guardaba en el último cajón del archivero que jamás abrí, ni siquiera por mórbida curiosidad. Fue Mai quien me leyó paso por paso lo que tenía que hacer cuando ese momento llegó. Fue ella también la que pronunció en sus labios, la última voluntad de Saeko. Su último deseo. Lo cumpliría entonces si con eso purgaba mi alma el peso de no haber pasado con ella más tiempo, por no haber sido la hija que ella hubiese deseado. Sí. Puedo hacerlo.

- "_¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida?"_

- "_Es lo que mamá hubiera querido"_

- "_Por mucho que me duela decirte esto Natsuki, pero ella no podrá verte"_

- "_Tal vez" - _Bajé la cabeza _- "Pero al menos me sentiré mejor conmigo misma"_

- "_A Shizuru no le va a parecer cuando vuelva"_

- "_Que se joda" - _Vociferé_ - "Bastante mal me ha hecho esa mujer como para ponerme a pensar en ella ahora" _

- "_Recapacita" - _Me tomó por los hombros_ - "Entiendo que te duela la pérdida pero esta no es la solución" - _ La miré a los ojos con indiferencia _- "Piensa en tu futuro"_

- "_Está decidido Yohko, no insistas" - _Respiré profundo_ - "Ya renuncié"_

- "_¿A dónde irás?"_

- "_No lo sé" - _Me revolví la cabellera _- "Donde sea"_

- "_Al menos espera unos días a que el dolor pase" - _Como si eso fuera posible.

- "_No puedo estar un minuto más aquí" - _Mi voz se quebró sin que me lo propusiera, Yohko suavizó su mirada tratando de animarme pero no se lo permití _- "Estoy bien" - _ Aseguré _- "Despídeme de Midori, de Mai, de Mikoto..."_

- "_¿Es que acaso no piensas decirle a nadie?"_

- "_Te lo he dicho a ti"_

- "_No" - _ Respondió irritada_ - "Nao me llamó para intentar hacerte recapacitar pero veo que a ti no se te puede convencer con ningún argumento"_

- "_Soy más terca que una mula Yohko"- _Sonreí con amargura_ - "Mamá siempre lo decía"_

- "_Natsuki" - _ Me abrazó _- "Si necesitas ayuda pídela, yo estaré aquí para ti, para ayudarte en lo que necesites"_

- "_Yohko" - _Me separé y cogí mi maleta _- "No existe nadie para mí"_

- "_¿Ni siquiera yo Natsuki?"_ - Tú...

- "_Viola"_

- "_¿Es que acaso piensas irte sin siquiera despedirte de mí?" - _Me sacudió del cuello de la camisa_ - "¿Por qué no me avisaste, por qué te callaste?"_

- "_¿Qué hubieses hecho de haberlo sabido antes Viola?"_

- "_Estar a tu lado Natsuki" - _Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras se explicaba, pero yo no oía nada.

- "_No estuviste antes" - _Me separé de sus brazos, muy similar a lo que le hice a Shizuru meses atrás_ - "¿Qué me hacía pensar que estarías ahora?"_

Aquellos hermosos ojos, negros como la noche, me miraron con verdadera aflicción, con pena, con lamento, con dolor. Se llenaron de lágrimas a pesar de que su dueña parecía no percatarse de que su rostro estaba empapado. Tal vez la lluvia que había empezado a caer le confundió y le hizo pensar que las gotas en sus mejillas, eran por la precipitación y no de tristeza. Con la yema de los dedos, acaricié esa tersa piel que tantas veces tuviera entre mis manos en el pasado, detuve el recorrido de una lágrima con mis dedos e instintivamente me lo llevé a la boca. Amargo y dulce. Así me supo el amor con Viola, muy distinto al sabor de Shizuru. Al final, pude distinguir la diferencia entre una y la otra, lo malo fue que no me quedé con ninguna. Curioso es que, aquel dolor que solía tener en el pecho; desapareció en cuanto me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Antes de que me linchen déjenme decirles una cosa, este no es el final o hubiesen encontrado en el desarrollo de la historia el estado de Completo. Todavía me faltan dos puntos de vista muy importantes antes de que este fic llegue a su final, el cual sí les advierto que, si bien no puedo terminarlo en el siguiente no pasarán de dos más para finalizarlo._

_Pasando a otra cosa, espero que se hayan divertido en este fin de semana que a mí en lo personal, me pareció el más largo de toda mi vida. Miren que levantarme hoy y pensar que era domingo y no lunes... Pero bien, cuando me acordé decidí editar el capítulo el cual estaba listo a las cuatro de la mañana y subirlo. Es curioso como una copiosa lluvia dio inicio cuando estaba escribiendo algunas partes claves de la historia, ¿acaso mi estado de ánimo inspiró a la madre naturaleza? ¡Qué va! Pero bien les confieso también que el legendario dolor de cabeza de HauR ha vuelto, noches de insomnio, cerveza y demasiado tiempo libre son malos para mi salud, pero irónicamente me inspiran a escribir tonterías. Pensar que todavía tengo una semana de vacaciones más..._


	14. Chapter 14

**ENTRE NUNCA Y JAMÁS**

**(Neverland)**

Entre luces, algarabía, la sociedad, la pompa y toda la parafernalia que conlleva un evento como lo fuese mi postulación e inminente victoria para incursionar al mundo de la política; mi alma se sintió más vacía que nunca.

_**Capítulo 14.**_

- "_Felicidades Fujino-sama" - _Vitoreaban mis subordinados ante mi entrada triunfal a la oficina después de una larga jornada electoral.

- "_Gracias" - _Agradecí el acto montado por todos ellos, quienes rompían sus palmas entre aplausos y chiflidos.

- "_Fujino-san, la oficina no será igual sin usted"_

- "_Sí que no lo será, Yamada" - _Respondí con diplomacia, que esa sonrisa en el rostro del hombre indicaba que mi puesto sería ahora suyo _- "Sólo he venido a recuperar mis pertenencias"_

- "_Comprendo, tómese su tiempo"_

- "_No será mucho" _

Entré a mi vieja oficina por última vez en mi vida, este lugar que se convirtió en mi nicho de fuga personal, el único sitio donde podía ser yo. Acaricié el fino material del escritorio e involuntariamente mis ojos cayeron en la fotografía que lo adornaba. Por supuesto, en la imagen aparecen tres personas que se supone conforman mi familia. Hitsugi, Viola y yo. Los tres unidos en un destino incierto, protagonistas de un melodrama cuyo final no se ve cercano. Esto es lo último que tomaría de mi oficina, lo último que quisiera ver en mi vida.

Ahora que la campaña culminó, no necesitamos seguir con la charada de la familia feliz un minuto más. En cuanto el dictamen oficial se dio a conocer, los tres dejamos de ser la familia modelo para regresar a nuestro papel de perfectos desconocidos. Es insólito que, a pesar de todo lo vivido, a pesar de los años, aún nos quede estómago para continuar con la farsa. Ni siquiera la orgullosa y caprichosa Viola fue incapaz de resistirse al encanto de posar ante la sociedad como toda una Fujino. Hitsugi no podía sentirse más orgulloso, su mujer y su hija, juntas en una actividad de las que tanto le gustan. Actividad por cierto, que nos beneficia a todos.

Hastiada, dejé caer mi humanidad en mi cómodo sillón por última vez en mi vida. Un ciclo había concluido, era tiempo de moverse y seguir hacia adelante. Era lo mejor. Las cosas no podían ser de otra manera, durante todo este tiempo he vivido con la sombra de Himeno a mi lado, no podía seguir así, la tortura era ya mucha. Cerré mis ojos. Me dejé llevar nuevamente a Arashiyama, mi hogar, el lugar que vio florecer mi amor e igualmente lo vio marchitarse. Mi juventud, mi inocencia, todo desapareció al igual que el intenso brillar de los ojos esmeralda de mi amada. Mi amada.

- "_¿Necesita ayuda Fujino-sama?" - _Me ofreció su asistencia por última vez mi secretaria.

- "_No Kikukawa-han, tengo todo lo que necesito" - _ Señalando una pequeña caja entre mis brazos donde deposité algunas pertenencias_ - "Puedes decirle a Yamada que si algo de la decoración no le gusta que la cambie" - _ Sonreí con cinismo, Yukino se encogió de hombros incómoda.

- "_Le voy a extrañar Fujino-sama" - _Yo no.

- "_¿Has visto a Kuga-han?" - _ La mujer me miró atónita, como si supiera algo que yo no y esto me inquietó un poco_ - "¿Pasa algo?"_

- "_¿No lo supo cierto?"_ - Esto no me gusta.

- "_¿Le ocurrió algo malo a Kuga-han?" - _Pregunté alarmada_ - "¡Habla niña!"_

- "_Kuga-san ya no labora con nosotros" - _ ¿Se fue?_ - "Renunció poco después del fallecimiento de su madre" - _ ¿Saeko-han murió?

- "_¿Cuándo?" - _Alcancé a preguntar y casi tiro la caja de entre mis brazos por el asombro.

- "_Tiene más de dos meses Fujino-sama"_

- "_Pero" - _Sentí que todo me daba vueltas_ - "¿A dónde fue?"_

Y esa pregunta me la repetí en la mente una y mil veces, rebotaba en los recónditos pasillos de mi cerebro, mas cuando el eco dejaba de escucharse, nunca alcancé a escuchar la respuesta. Natsuki se fue sin avisar, sin dejar rastro, nadie supo a dónde, ni siquiera Yohko me supo dar razón de su paradero. La ojiverde se había marchado.

~ o ~

A dos meses de nuestra inminente separación, decidí continuar con mi vida aquí en Kioto, tal cual era antes de que te volviera a ver en Tokio y pensara, tontamente, que lo nuestro tendría solución. Estaba decidida a dejarlo todo por ti, pero fiel a tu costumbre, decidiste actuar por ti misma sin pensar en nadie más. ¿Crees tú que eres la única que sufre Natsuki? Me has herido a mí también y tampoco te importó, simplemente desapareciste de mi vida y ni siquiera pensabas decirme adiós.

- "_Una verdadera idiota"_

- "_¿Qué pasa?" - _Me distrajo la voz de Sari de mis funestos pensamientos_ - "¿Sigues pensando en ella?"_

- "_¿En quién?" - _Fingí que nada pasaba y me concentré en el álbum fotográfico que veía hasta hace tan sólo unos minutos.

- "_¡Ah!" - _Se sentó a mi lado de la cama _- "¿Quieres tratar de engañar a tu hermana sobre lo que te ocurre?" - _ Me jaló de la mejilla _- "Fracasaste"_

- "_Sari" - _Fruncí el ceño.

- "_Tus notas han bajado considerablemente ¿eh?" - _Comentó al mirar mis notas de curso en el monitor de la computadora _- "Tienes que avisparte un poco"_

- "_Saldré de viaje en cuanto pueda"_

- "_¿A dónde irás?"_

Pero el destino que elegiría sería muy distinto al que antes tanto buscara, no me iría a Europa, no viajaría a América. En realidad ni siquiera saldría de Japón, es más, me quedaría en Kioto pero no en la zona urbana sino en la rural. Estaba decidido, buscaría incansable mis raíces. Así es, viajaría a Arashiyama, la tierra que vio crecer a mi madre, mi verdadera madre. Tal vez estando ahí encontraría la paz y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba, las respuestas a las preguntas que inundaban mis pensamientos. El calor que nunca tuve.

No sé por qué ahora es que se me ocurre ir a ese lugar. Es decir, conozco la triste historia de mi madre desde los catorce, pero nunca antes me interesó saber más de su vida, quizá tanto odio reprimido me obligó a obviarlo todo, a no querer saber nada de nada. Nada de ella, nada de nadie. Decidí conformarme con fragmentos que mi padre me contara, con lo poco que Shizuru me relatara. Y nada. Seguí con la farsa familiar durante muchos años más sin caer en cuenta que, eso no me traería nada bueno.

Cada que cierro mis ojos mi memoria me lleva al momento exacto en donde me despedí de Natsuki o más bien, donde ella se despidió de mí. ¿Cómo me enteré? En cuanto la campaña de Shizuru terminó, decidí volver lo más pronto posible al lado de Natsuki, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantos planes para con ella... Pero ninguno fue posible. Al llegar a su casa Mai me lo contó todo, la agonía, la desesperación, la soledad que reinó en el mundo de Natsuki al quedarse sola. Ni Shizuru ni yo estuvimos a su lado en ese momento, aunque ella tampoco le dio aviso a ninguna. ¿Acaso no confió en que la apoyaríamos? Tal vez esa era su manera de decirnos que hasta ahí llegaba su paciencia.

Aún así tenía que escucharlo de sus labios, de su viva voz que ya no quería nada conmigo, que se marchaba para no volver y no quería ser encontrada. Entonces corrí, corrí desesperada, tenía que alcanzarla antes de que partiera y la encontré en la estación de autobuses, no estaba sola pero eso poco me importó. Este era el momento crítico y esa fue mi última oportunidad. Las cosas acabaron como me lo esperaba y desde entonces nadie ha sabido darme razón del paradero de Natsuki.

- "_¿Arashiyama?" - _Cuestionó mi descabellada elección para unas vacaciones de primavera, mi mejor amiga.

- "_Pasaré unos días en la casa de campo que tenemos ahí"_

- "_¿Sola?"_

- "_Totalmente" - _Asentí pensativa_ - "Necesito unos días de soledad para pensar bien qué hacer con mi vida en cuanto acabe la carrera"_

- "_Eso significa que no te casarás con Takemura-kun"_

- "_Eso significa que no sé qué será de mí" - _Ahora que no estás tú.

- "_Viola" - _Me abrazó por la espalda_ - "Pase lo que pase, siempre podrás contar conmigo"_

- "_Lo sé" - _Le cogí una de sus manos y la besé _- "Lo sé"_

~o~

Cuando era niña, me pasaba los días imaginando las criaturas mitológicas de las que mi abuela tantas veces mencionara en sus historias. La abuela tenía una enorme imaginación para recrear relatos, que entremezclados con el folclore y los mitos de nuestra aldea; hacían de mi niñez un bello y tibio céfiro de invierno. Cuentos los hubo de todo tipo. Desde los terroríficos mitos de las criaturas del bosque, hasta las deidades que dormían al pie de las montañas. La abuela sí que sabía aminorar lo cruel del mundo real, perdiéndonos a Viola y a mí en un mundo de fantasía.

Crecer fue algo que me negué a aceptar por muchos años, pero a la falta del soporte de mi dulce abuela, de mi fuerte hermana mayor y de mi amada; tuve que hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. Abandoné todos esos juegos y me convertí en la persona que se esperaba que fuera, que la sociedad me imponía ser. Una esposa abnegada, una madre modelo, una dictadora impune; eso fui y lo seguiría siendo por quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Pero ahora no. Ahora no tengo que fingir, ahora estoy en casa, puesto que mi periodo en la Cámara de Consejeros finalmente culminó, dándome ahora el tiempo para recargar mis energías y dedicarme a actividades menos mundanas. De vuelta a Arashiyama.

A muchos les sorprendió que después de veintiocho años de un aparente enlace matrimonial fuerte y estable, haya decidido separarme de quien fuera mi compañero sentimental y fiel esposo, Fujino Hitsugi. ¿Fue justo? Poco me importó, creo haberle dedicado más tiempo del que debiera a una familia de cristal, cuya fragilidad era tanta que sus pedazos siguen causando heridas y heridas que nunca cerrarán. Para mi sorpresa él no se quejó, simple como era firmó los papeles y desde ese entonces ninguno sabe de la vida del otro. Que no es como si de todas maneras en verdad estuviésemos enterados de nuestras actividades particulares.

Hitsugi me dio las gracias por todo y salió de mi vida para nunca jamás volver. El eco de la vieja casona Fujino comenzaba a asfixiarme, así que la vendí y no fue sino hasta ese entonces que decidí regresar a Kioto. Volver a los hermosos rojizos tonos de Arashiyama, al murmullo del viento que se estrella entre sus montañas, a intentar una vez más el rehacer una vida que no tiene remedio ya. Una vida destruida por mi ambición y poca visión del futuro, una vida que no pedí pero que sí acepté, una familia que nunca fue mía sino que era prestada, un amor que no pudo ser porque jamás hice nada para mantenerlo ardiendo en mi corazón.

Ese es pues el recuento de los daños, de mis daños. Llevo poco más de una semana aquí y he decidido regresar mis pasos uno a uno por los lugares que más recuerdos me traen a la mente. Debo hacerlo aún si eso significa torturar mi cabeza con los dolorosos momentos de lo que todo ello significó en mi vida. Desde el río Oi, hasta el parque de Iwatayama, desde los árboles desnudos de cerezo hasta los templos cuyas escalinatas, dificultaban mi ascensión. Con cuarenta y seis años, el mundo no es tan sencillo como cuando corría por él en mi juventud. Pero supongo que será el tiempo mi verdugo al desperdiciar en la ciudad, lo que pude haber construido en la provincia.

Fui arrogante, fui prepotente, obtuve todo lo que me propuse pero olvidé lo más importante; me olvidé del amor. Por mucho que me gustaría culpar a los dioses, a las circunstancias, a la gente; nadie más que yo ha sido el auténtico artífice de su destino. Yo. Shizuru. Pero eso ahora no tiene caso ni traerlo a la vida de nuevo, lo hecho, hecho está y llorando no obtendré solución alguna.

Estamos en temporada de lluvias por cierto, tiempo de tormentas. ¿Saben lo que Arashiyama significa en español? La Montaña Tormenta. Créanme que mejor nombre no pudieron darle a mi pueblo natal y me atrevo a aseverar sin temor a equivocarme, que soy una digna hija del lugar. Vida más tormentosa que la mía no habrá y decidida estoy a culminarla en este, mi hogar. Las ventiscas en Arashiyama, se escuchan como el soplido de un dragón, el cual trae a mi mente el mito de aquella criatura de ocho cabezas de la que tanto le gustaba hablar a mi abuela. Yamata no Orochi. La serpiente de ojos rojos.

Según la vieja abuela, Orochi pedía el sacrificio año tras año, de las jóvenes y vírgenes hijas, de una familia de Izumo. Así fue durante siete años, hasta que en el octavo, una deidad caída del cielo, un rebelde e impulsivo joven, dios de los mares, de las tormentas y del inframundo; derrotó con su poderosa espada a la serpiente y liberó a Izumo de su cruel destino. Este joven era Susanoo, hermano de la diosa del sol y de la luna; el dios nacido en el mes de Agosto. Susanoo, en recompensa por derrotar al dragón, tomó a la hija de la familia de Izumo y la convirtió en su esposa.

Si llevamos este mito a la vida real, creo que tuve la oportunidad de vivir una épica lucha como la de Orochi años atrás. La tuve con Natsuki. La mujer cuyos ojos esmeralda me recordaban al bello tono del mar, quien con su aire rebelde hizo que un frío escalofrío recorriera mi espalda cuando me miraba, pero sobre todo, la extraña mezcla de pasión y ternura que emanaba de su cuerpo, armas tan poderosas que hicieron que al igual que Orochi, me embriagara en ellas y perdiera la batalla entre una diosa y un demonio. Nunca antes me sentí tan vulnerable en mi vida, dudo que exista ser igual.

Tampoco supe que fue de ella, pues en Tokio no vivía, no volvió a Fuuka como creí que haría en algún punto de sus andanzas. A pesar de ser una figura pública, nunca intentó contactarme, lo cual me indicaba que para ella lo nuestro había concluido y para siempre. Me rompió el corazón, me desarmó por completo y a veces me pregunto, ¿quién será la joven mujer que goce de tu protección ahora? Será alguien muy afortunada, pues encontrar una mujer como Natsuki no es una empresa fácil en la vida. Es una aguja en un pajar. Una entre millones de habitantes, una, que dejé atrás.

Es verdad, Himeno, a ella también la amé profundamente pero ese era un amor de juventud, a ella la recuerdo con la inocencia del primer beso y la primera vez. En cambio con Natsuki todo fue distinto, fue más maduro, pese a que ella era más inexperta, pese a que ella era menor. Aún así, poseía la entereza, el carácter y todo aquello con lo que consiguió sin proponérselo, seducirme. Si ella era el amor de mi vida eso jamás lo sabré, después de todo no creo en esas cosas, pero de que es y será la mujer que más huella ha dejado en mi proceder, eso sí lo creo. Eso es. Dudo que alguien pueda ocupar su lugar y no es tampoco que ahora esté interesada en buscar a alguien. A todos nos llega un momento en donde estamos satisfechos o cansados de lo que tenemos y hemos obtenido. Siendo yo una persona negligente, me aferré al recuerdo de Himeno, cuando debí aferrarme a la presencia en mi vida de Natsuki. Ese fue mi verdadero error en la vida.

Y heme aquí, con el alma en un hilo, el del fino hilo del destino. Y heme aquí en mi hogar, con el espanta ánimas de la abuela en la puerta. Y heme aquí, padre, con tu revólver cargado y una copa de vino tinto para despedir una vida que pudo ser, pero que no fue. Entre sueños perdidos, entre ilusiones robadas y promesas no cumplidas, he venido de entre todos los sitios del mundo a terminar con una vida de reminiscencias puras en el sitio donde todo empezó. Si la vida me diera fuerzas sé que podría ponerme nuevamente en pie, pero ahora, a mi edad, en mi situación, sé que eso no será jamás. Nunca, jamás.

- "_Salud Himeno, pronto estaremos juntas nuevamente"_

- "_¿Es así como piensas terminar con tu vida, madre?" -_ Interrumpió mi momento dramático, una melodiosa voz que por un momento confundí con la de mi amada hermana mayor.

- "_Viola" - _ Mas sin embargo, a pesar de su parecido, no era ella._  
><em>

- "_Dame ese revólver" _

- "_No" - _Lo miré con melancolía _- "Es un recuerdo familiar, no te lo entregaré"_

- "_Entonces no permitiré que manches con tu sucia sangre el hogar de la mía"_

- "_¿Y cómo vas a evitarlo, Viola?"_

- "_A como de lugar" - _Me retó con esos intensos ojos negros, pero yo no me iba amedrentar por la amenaza de una joven tonta como ella.

- "_No podrás" - _Sonreí _- "Está decidido" - _Me llevé la pistola a las sienes _- "No hay marcha atrás"_

- "_¿Acaso la gran Shizuru, se ha dado por vencida en la vida?" - _ Exclamó_ - "¡No seas cobarde!"_

- "_He llegado hasta donde he querido Viola, estoy satisfecha" - _Sorbí el último trago de vino de la copa_ - "Por lo que a mí respecta, he tenido suficiente de la vida, merezco un descanso"_

- "_Lárgate a París entonces"_

- "_Te repito, ya no hay más por hacer"_

- "_¿Y yo qué?" - _Enarqué una ceja escéptica_ - "¿Piensas irte así sin arreglar las cosas?"_

- "_No hay nada que arreglar entre nosotras" - _Bajé la copa de mi mano y la asenté a un lado de la silleta en donde descansaba mi entumecido cuerpo_ - "Lo que nos teníamos que decir, fue dicho"_

- "_No es verdad"_

- "_Obstinada" - _Forcé una sonrisa -_ "Pero hace mucho que dejó de importarme tu educación" - _Suspiré _- "Eres ya una mujer hecha y derecha, con o sin mí"_

- "_Shizuru te lo imploro, por lo que más quieras, dame esa pistola"_

- "_¿Qué interés el tuyo para que yo cumpla tus caprichos eh?" - _ La apunté con el revólver, acto que provocó que ella diera un paso hacia atrás _- "A mí tú no me manejas"_

- "_A mí tú, no me amenazas" - _Avanzó hacia mí, sólo deteniendo su paso cuando le quité el seguro al arma _- "Shizuru"_ - Protestó cansada, más que asustada.

- "_Deja que yo termine aquí"_

- "_Esto no es algo que mi madre te hubiese permitido" - _ Intentó por última vez hacerme entrar en razón, hablándome sobre mi hermana mayor.

- "_Claro que no" - _Vociferé _- "A ella le convenía que yo viva para cuidar de su progenie"_

- "_Ella no podía hacerlo" - _Susurró_ - "Sé que si mi madre viviera todo hubiera sido diferente"_

- "_Eso lo sé bien" - _ Contesté llena de amargura -_ "Pero ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar con esta existencia tan inútil" - _Ahora apunté nuevamente hacia mi sien el arma _- "No soy tan fuerte"_

- "_Eres más que esto" - _Continuó avanzando_ - "Por favor"_

- "_Viola, vete o presenciarás el último acto de la obra más terrorífica de tu vida"_

- "_Eso ya lo vi" -_ Respondió con la voz quebrada _- "El día que yo nací"_

- "_Sí"_

- "_Y desde ese día, tú te convertiste en mi madre"_ - Viola - _"Has sido tú a quien mis ojos reconocieron como la figura materna y has sido tú a quien he amado todo este tiempo" _- Se arrodilló entre mis piernas - _ "Viola es mi madre de sangre" _- Se recostó en mi regazo - _"Pero __tú eres mi verdadera madre"_

Y ahí, como una niña, Viola se puso a llorar entre mis piernas, provocando que de manera involuntaria pasara una de mis manos sobre sus cabellos y los acariciara con la misma ternura que solía tener mi difunta abuela para conmigo. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, el sonido resquebrajante del hielo que se fragmenta se escuchó en mi pecho, un armónico silbido a las afueras de la casa y el tierno y dulce llanto de un crío, retumbaba en mis oídos.

- "_Por favor, no te vayas"_

Siempre fuiste tú, la razón por la que continué con la vida como la era antes, siempre fuiste tú Viola. Tenía que aguantar todo lo que pasé porque quería que tuvieras una vida cómoda, llena de lujos. Una vida fácil y no el triste y gris panorama que llenó nuestra infancia. No quería que fueras infeliz, así que dediqué todo mi esfuerzo para hacer de ti, la mujer que mi hermana hubiese querido ser también.

- "_No me dejes"_

Entonces ocurrió, exactamente igual que hace tantos años, tiré el arma a un costado y decidí seguir viviendo. Me agarré de los cabellos de mi niña, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas y de nuevo, me aferré a la vida. Ninguna dijo nada mientras nuestro momento duró, ¿qué habría qué decir? Nada. Simplemente nos mantuvimos ahí en el piso, disfrutando del crujido de la madera de la vieja casa, el silbido del viento que atravesaba los campos de bambú, el sonido del espanta ánimas en el dintel de la puerta y el cálido ambiente de un verano en Arashiyama.

Por un momento sentí que ahí, en el viejo piso de la casa, alguien me acariciaba con ternura los cabellos a mí también. Aunque creo que eso fue simplemente mi imaginación, ya que en esa habitación sólo habíamos dos personas. Mi hija Viola y yo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más corto de todos, pero es que en realidad tenía que poner aparte la historia de las Fujino con la de Natsuki. Era poco lo que faltaba de ellas y en realidad sólo me queda ya concluir una historia que ha abarcado prácticamente una vida por personaje. El siguiente capítulo inicia seis años después de la muerte de Saeko en la vida de Natsuki, por lo tanto, su desenlace es algo que confieso no he decidido todavía. Calma, no voy a abandonar el fic, pero debo terminarlo antes de marzo o ya de plano no lo podré culminar._

_Oye chica colombiana, sí, tú sabes de quién hablo. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y el próximo capítulo será como quedé contigo, no te vayas a echar para atrás luego y desperdicies la oportunidad que se te presentará en bandeja de plata. Después de todo, sólo se vive una vez, ¿no?_


	15. Chapter 15

**ENTRE NUNCA Y JAMÁS**

**(Neverland)**

No suelo ser creyente de los sueños proféticos ni nada parecido, pues en mis ensoñaciones más recurrentes siempre he tenido pesadillas. Hubo un tiempo en el pasado, donde odiaba cerrar los ojos porque cuando lograba partir a la dimensión desconocida de ese plano no explorado aún por el hombre, que es el sueño profundo, la oscuridad imperaba a mi alrededor, cambiando los colores del mundo real por tonalidades grises y rojas. Si debí necesitar un psicólogo no lo sé, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que durante muchos años dormí con un gato a mi costado para espantar tan infernales pesadillas.

Pero anoche fue diferente, anoche me vi rodeada de miles de flores, de miles de colores, fue un sueño muy placentero a decir verdad. Los tonos que imperaban en mi mundo fantasioso, eran amarillos, pareciera un campo o quizá un invernadero, donde cientos o miles de flores de color leonado se hallaban frescas y bellas para mi deleite personal. Igual sabía que era un sueño, pues de algún modo yo caminaba sobre las flores sin hacerles ningún daño, era como si flotara sobre ellas, pues estaba buscando una flor en especial. Todas eran hermosas, pero yo buscaba una especie única en su tipo.

¿Pero cual tipo? Me preguntaba en mi sueño, mas yo sabía que al verla la reconocería como la más bella de todas, la que yo quería para mí. Seguí buscando entonces, maravillada por ese hermoso espectáculo de colores y olores, que lejos de asustarme me tranquilizaba. Hasta que finalmente di con ella. Me detuve un momento para contemplarla, ahí entre las otras, resaltaba por su diferencia, por su belleza, por su color y su olor, pero sobre todo, por su retoño. Sí, la flor que tanto buscaba aún era un capullo, una bella planta de color violeta que inesperadamente retoñó ante mis ojos. Sonreí complacida, no sólo estaba orgullosa de que mi búsqueda haya tenido su recompensa, sino también por la oportunidad de ver frente a mis ojos, el cómo ella abrió sus pétalos para mí, indicándome de esa manera que ella era mía.

No era yo la única en ese jardín de flores, a mi lado una persona buscaba la suya también, escogiendo no muy lejos de donde yo estaba, una para sí. Cogí la flor entonces, mientras mi acompañante igual hacía lo mismo con la suya; la contemplé largamente, feliz por tenerla entre mis manos para ser luego interrumpida por la voz de aquel personaje. Con voz melódica, me preguntó si esa flor no se sentiría menos sola con otra a su lado. Le miré a la cara pero ignoro quién era aquella persona, pues su rostro se encontraba borroso, mas tampoco le presté importancia, después de todo esto era un sueño. Entonces la difusa figura me mostró que, no muy lejos de donde había cortado mi bella flor, se encontraban unos claveles rojos. Escogí el menos bonito, curiosamente, uno ya más maduro y me tomé mi tiempo para contemplarles juntos. Sabía que ese clavel no opacaría nunca la belleza de mi pequeña, nadie lo haría, nunca jamás.

_**Capítulo 15.**_

- "_¡Yo Kuga, estoy en casa!" - _Interrumpió mi momento de inspiración, un desagradable y abominable ser a la puerta del hogar.

- "_¡Voy!" - _Cerré la laptop y acudí a su llamado_ - "¿Qué tal el trabajo?" - _Pregunté mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

- "_Asqueroso como siempre" - _Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada de la casa en lo que me dirigía a la cocina a calentarle la comida _- "La educación cada vez está peor, estos pequeños son terribles"_

- "_No te quejes Yuuichi, cuando menos son niños sin tanta malicia"_

- "_Oh no te creas, que con estos videojuegos tan violentos los niños ahora son unos psicópatas en potencia" - _ Ándale _- "¿Y la niña?"_

- "_Tuvo actividad en el colegio" _- Abrí la cacerola y probé el guisado, asqueroso por cierto - _"Debe estar aquí en un rato más"_

- "_¿Estás loca?"_

- "_¿Y ahora?" - _Ya se histerizó, qué horror.

- "_¡Cómo puedes permitir que una niña de siete años venga sola a la casa!"_

- "_Relájate papá, no viene sola, Hikari la va a pasar a buscar al cole y la trae a la casa" - _Aporreé la mesa de la cocina _- "Siéntate a comer, tengo clases más tarde"_

- "_¿Hikari?" - _ Frunció el ceño_ - "¿Tu ex-alumna?"_

- "_Come Yuuichi" - _ Se sentó malhumorado _- "Hikari está haciendo sus prácticas en la escuela de Yomi-chan" - _ Le serví un vaso de sake para que calmara su paranoia_ - "Me la encontré un día en una junta de padres de familia" - _ Aquí le di un zape _- "Por cierto, deja de decir que..."_

- "_Buenas tardes Kuga-sensei" - _ Se escuchó en la puerta de la casa.

- "_Es ella" - _ Sonreí con picardía_ - "¿Ves que no hay nada qué temer?"_

- "_Pronto entrará el invierno, ábreles la puerta, no quiero que mi Yomi se enferme por tu culpa"_

- "_Claro papá" - _ Este tipo_ - "Adelante Hikari, Yomi-chan bienvenidas a casa" - _Saludé a las recién llegadas.

- "_Estoy en casa mamá" - _Respondió con su voz infantil la pequeña del hogar.

- "_Ya, ya, ya; vete a lavar para que comas con tu padre" - _Ordené mientras le quitaba el abrigo que seguro el idiota de Yuuichi le obligó a usar en pleno verano.

- "_Con permiso" - _Con educación la chiquilla se dirigió al baño para asearse, en lo que yo le indicaba a Hikari que entrara.

- "_¿Tienes hambre?" - _Convidé a la recién llegada a sentarse a la mesa con la familia_ - "A Yuuichi no le molestará la compañía femenina joven" - _ Desde aquí escuché el cómo escupió su sake a la mesa.

- "_Sensei, no quiero molestar"_

- "_No molestas, vamos" - _Caminamos hacia la mesa y cuando se sentó le serví una taza de té.

- "_Buenas tardes" - _Saludó Yuuichi _- "Entiendo que tú estás en el colegio de Yomi-chan._

- "_Sí" - _Sorbió nerviosa su té _- "Realizo mis prácticas profesionales"_

- "_¿Música?" - _ Negó con la cabeza y respondió.

- "_Psicología" _

- "_Ah" - _ Se rascó la barbilla sorprendido _- "Como Natsuki te dio clases de piano yo creí..."_

- "_Ah no" - _ Rió nerviosa _- "Eso fue porque quería impresionar a alguien" - _ Tate sonrió con complicidad en este punto.

- "_¿Y funcionó?"_

- "_No" - _Se rascó la cabeza nerviosa_ - "A ella le gustaba más la guitarra" - _ Pero dándose cuenta de su resbalón, se tapó la boca avergonzada mientras Tate se aguantaba la risa.

- "_Ten consideración Yuuichi" - _Le jalé la oreja_ - "La mujer trajo a tu pequeña sana y salva"_

- "_No me regañes" - _Protestó_ - "Es sólo que me llamó la atención, es todo"_

- "_Sensei, ¿la vas a ver?" _- Me preguntó esperanzada mi joven pupila.

- "_Sí, iré a la universidad en una hora para poner exámenes" - _Miré hacia el reloj de la cocina_ - "Por cierto creo que se me está haciendo tarde y el decano nos citó a una junta importante"_

- "_¿A quién vas a ver?" - _ Preguntó el entrometido de Tate, pero en ese momento Yomi se sentó a la mesa.

- "_¿Puedes atenderla?" - _Le pregunté al rubio_ - "Debo irme ya"_

- "_Creo que sé cómo lidiar con niños"_

- "_Perfecto" - _Acaricié su cabeza y le indiqué a Hikari que me siguiera _- "Creo que yo también sé lidiar con ellos"_

- "_¡Hey!" - _Torció la boca en protesta _- "¡No soy un niño!"_

- "_Pero cómo te gusta hacerlos" - _Bromeé y con la misma me dirigí a la puerta con Hikari a mis espaldas _- "Nos vemos en la noche"_

- "_No te tardes" - _Respondió apenado_ - "Hoy es noche de box"_

- "_Cierto" - _Exclamé emocionada_ - "Tenemos una cita entonces" _- Le guiñé el ojo, cogí mis llaves y me fui.

Me excusé con Hikari de no poder acercarla a su casa, pero al menos la llevé al paradero de autobús más cercano para que no caminara sola por las oscuras calles del barrio de Osaka. A pesar de sus protestas, conseguí persuadirla para que acepte mi aventón a cambio del favor de llevarme a la casa a la pequeña Yomi. Manejé en perfecto silencio, hasta que encendí la radio del auto, una emisora que se transmitía a nivel nacional con una voz que conocía desde años atrás. Sí. El programa vespertino de Temis-sama, quien sin duda se había consolidado como uno de los personajes más emblemáticos de la NHK.

- "_¿Crees en eso, Kuga-sensei?"_

- "_No pero me entretiene" - _Sonreí para mis adentros_ - "¿Y tú?"_

- "_Fuera de las tonterías esotéricas, Temis-sama tiene un buen programa" - _Yo pienso igual_ - "¿Serán ciertos los rumores?"_

- "_¿Cuales?" - _ ¿Que le gustan las menores? Sí.

- "_Nada" - _ Bajó la cabeza_ - "¿Sensei?"_

- "_Ya" - _ Detuve el auto al llegar al paradero _- "Le daré tus saludos"_

- "_Gracias"_

- "_Deberías decirle"_

- "_Nos hemos distanciado un poco" - _ Respondió pensativa_ - "La universidad y eso"_

- "_Igual y un día podrías pasar por ahí y saludarla"_

- "_Lo pensaré" - _ Salió del automóvil _- "Gracias sensei"_

Yohko me acompañó todo el camino a Osaka daigaku, la universidad donde imparto cátedra en la materia de ingeniería química. Sabía que esa especialización me serviría de algo, puesto que en esta universidad no existe la facultad de agricultura, aún así, pude colarme para impartir con un cupo completo a la semana. Por supuesto que no fue sencillo, tuve que picar piedra al inicio, para empezar romper el hielo con los osaquenses, cuyo dialecto es por demás tequioso y molesto. Tan molesto como Tate, pero si pude lidiar con el rubio, podría lidiar con los casi diez millones de habitantes restantes también.

Fueron tiempos difíciles, pero gracias al rubio y a su familia pude superarlos; ellos fueron un buen apoyo y confieso que en aquellos días yo no estaba nada bien. No encontraba ni mi esquina y sencillamente no sabía qué hacer con mi vida. Afortunadamente una vez que las aguas alcanzaron su nivel, pude pararme y seguir mi camino. Ahora me dedico en cuerpo y alma a lo que hago, le dedico algo de mi tiempo a Tate y a Yomi y lo demás simplemente lo dejo fluir. La vida pasa, pero de momento no estoy interesada en buscar problemas, sino tan sólo mi tranquilidad.

- "_Buenas tardes sensei" - _ Saludaron mis alumnos con cierto temor y simpatía, pues en mis manos se encontraban sus exámenes.

- "_Buenas tardes" - _Respondí con cortesía_ - "Karime-san" - _ Me dirigí a la jefa de grupo_ - "Ayúdeme a repartir esta serie"_

- "_Sí sensei" - _Solícita como de costumbre, mi estudiante realizó la enmienda encomendada dándome tiempo de ajustar mi cronómetro.

- "_Es una prueba sencilla, tienen una hora y retiro los exámenes" - _Esto causó una serie de abucheos de inconformidad entre la clase _- "Jóvenes calma, son tres preguntas fáciles de resolver" - _Expliqué_ - "Además todos los maestros tenemos junta con el decano, no puedo esperar más tiempo"_

Una vez terminado de decir esto, las agujas del reloj comenzaron a correr, marcando así que en sesenta minutos se les terminaría el tiempo y recogería sus pruebas. En lo que esto ocurría, decidí pasearme en los alrededores del salón, haciéndome de la vista gorda cuando alguno le pasaba las respuestas a su compañero en un papel, en un borrador, en una calculadora y por qué no, hasta verbalmente. Miré hacia la ventanilla que daba a una de las canchas del campus, donde algunos estudiantes practicaban mi deporte favorito. ¿Cuál más? El rey de los deportes, el béisbol. Por cierto, estamos en temporada y creo sin temor a equivocarme, que los Giants de Yomiuri vienen a retar a los Tigres de Hanshin, el equipo local de Osaka.

Me pregunto si conseguiré que Tate me acompañe al juego, aunque lo dudo. Ese fulano ya está viejo y entre sus alumnos, sus actividades escolares, su hija y sus pagos; no creo que tenga humor para acompañarme a un sólo juego de la temporada. Qué lástima. Mientras mis cavilaciones me llevan a pensamientos ociosos, mi rostro permanece sereno e impávido, donde mis alumnos nunca sabrán que su maestra ni siquiera les está prestando el más mínimo de atención. En realidad estoy contemplando mi reflejo en la ventana del salón; a mis casi treinta y tres años, se ve con claridad la imagen de una mujer madura. Mis rasgos cada vez más parecidos a los de mamá, si a eso le sumamos mis lentes para la miopía endemoniada que tengo, casi soy su viva imagen.

Los días donde llorara como una niña su ausencia pareciera que los he dejado muy atrás, aunque debo confesar que a veces una lágrima traicionera se me escapa nuevamente. La extraño y me hace falta, pero afortunadamente todo pasa y hoy puedo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de haber tenido una madre como ella. De igual forma, sé que Saeko también donde quiera que esté, siente lo mismo por mí. Pero dejemos los pensamientos funestos para otra ocasión, que hoy, estamos de fiesta.

- "_Joven Yoshida, ¿está seguro que esa es la respuesta correcta?" - _Le he metido miedo al soplón de la clase, pues si cree que no me di cuenta que le ha pasado su examen como a cinco de sus compañeros, es que no conoce a Kuga Natsuki.

- "_¡Sensei!" - _Pegó un brinco del susto, mientras que sus camaradas, palidecieron de terror. Sí. Amo mi trabajo.

- "_Cinco minutos más" - _Reí para mis adentros, pues torturarlos es al menos un consuelo al tener un sueldo de porquería y mucho trabajo_ - "Bien, denme sus pruebas"_

Uno a uno fueron pasando a mi escritorio para dejarme sus papeletas, en sus rostros podías ver desde apatía hasta total consternación. Igual era un parcial, si les iba mal tendrían chance de recuperarse en el próximo. Todos salieron del salón excepto la jefa de grupo, quien se dedicó a acomodar las sillas del aula y a ponerle seguro a las ventanas antes de salir de ahí.

- "_Tú siempre tan diligente"_

- "_Es mi responsabilidad"_

- "_Ya veo" - _ Miré su examen_ - "¿No estudiaste verdad?"_

- "_Leí un poco en el descanso" - _Me miró preocupada _- "¿Así de mal?"_

- "_No" - _ Sonreí _- "Regular"_

- "_Kuga perversa" - _Aquí ambas nos echamos a reír_ - "¿Vas al salón de maestros?"_

- "_Sí" - _ Abrí la puerta del salón_ - "Dejaré las pruebas en mi escritorio y ahí me deben estar esperando los demás para la dichosa junta"_

- "_Ah ya" - _Me miró inquieta.

- "_¿Ocurre algo?"_

- "_Escribí un poema anoche" - _ Enarqué la ceja_ - "Me gustaría que lo leyeras"_

- "_Claro, mándalo a mi correo" - _Me miró con felicidad _- "Aunque ya te dije que no te fíes mucho de mi juicio, sólo escribo por mero pasatiempo"_

- "_Igual me gusta lo que sensei hace"_

- "_Ya" - _Esta niña_ - "Nos vemos mañana Karime-san"_

- "_Hasta mañana, Kuga-sensei"_

Pareciera como si yo tuviera un imán para las menores o un atractivo hacia mis kouhai, como Yohko solía decir años atrás, pero no es eso. Al menos con mi alumna no va la cosa de esa manera. Lo que pasa es que en estos últimos años me la he dedicado a subir por internet todas las historias que he vivido, que he sabido o que se me han ocurrido, en una página para aficionados a la ficción. Me di de alta con un nombre falso, naturalmente para esconder mi identidad de los demás, esto fue porque no quería que nadie supiera de esta afición mía a la escritura. Teniendo el carácter que yo tengo, es difícil pensar que una mujer como yo sea esa otra personalidad de la red, la cual es mucho más sensible y mucho más humana.

Pocas personas saben de mi pasión secreta, Karime-san es una de ellas. Se enteró por casualidad, creo que fue el año pasado, en un examen precisamente. En lo que ellos hacían cálculos moleculares, yo me entretuve con mi laptop en el escritorio, sin darme cuenta de que mi astuta y silenciosa alumna, se encontraba a mis espaldas leyendo atentamente lo que ponía en el monitor. Cuando alcé la vista era muy tarde, ella lo vio todo, pero no dijo nada, al menos no en ese momento. Meses después me escribió a mi correo de la página con su nick de la cuenta, revelándome de esa manera, que ella era una de mis seguidoras. ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo no?

Karime a veces me recuerda un poco a mí, pues posee una personalidad muy contrastante. Es aparentemente, una chica rebelde que no le presta atención a nada, pero en más de una ocasión le he visto esa tendencia a ser extremadamente responsable en lo que hace. Aparte está el hecho de que gusta de la lectura tanto como yo, lo cual nos une un poco. Ah, pero no hay que confundir que ella es y será siempre mi alumna, nada más. Además es el objeto del deseo de una buena amiga mía.

- "_Kuga-sensei, sólo usted faltaba" - _ Intentó carajearme el decano a mi entrada tardía a la cita.

- "_¿En serio?" - _ Me mofé _- "Y yo que pensaba entrar diez minutos después, digo, me encantan las juntas de improviso y cuando tengo exámenes que poner"_

- "_Siéntese por favor Kuga-sensei" - _ Su vena casi le estalla pero a estas alturas el hombre ha aprendido a ignorar mi sarcasmo.

- "_¿Dónde quedó tu respeto?" - _Susurró entre risas una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

- "_Es que me encabrona que me esté jodiendo este ojete"_

- "_Miss Steinberg, Kuga-sensei, pongan atención por favor"_ - Nos regañó el decano.

- "_Sí"_ - Respondimos como niñas mientras nos aguantábamos la risa.

- "_Debo informarles que debido a un cambio administrativo de la mesa directiva, tendremos nuevo presidente" - _¿Me voy a perder del box por esto? ¡A mí qué más me da!_ - "Por favor Fujino-sama, adelante"_

- "_Oye, ¿ya viste a esa chica?" - _Susurró a mi oído mi buena amiga, la maestra de lenguas extranjeras de la universidad _- "Nos han puesto a una cría como jefa"_

Fujino Viola, para presidente. Joder. Tantos años huyendo de mi pasado como para tenerlo ahora enfrente, hablando como toda una diplomática, ejerciendo su poder como alta directiva y por si fuera poco, convertida en mi jefa. De alguna u otra manera estoy entendiendo que la de abajo, siempre he de ser yo. Al menos eso es lo que la vida me está restregando a la cara con descaro. Pero bien tener a Viola de cara al frente de nueva cuenta, no ha sido una experiencia del todo desagradable. En los días en donde solíamos cortejarnos la una a la otra, siempre me preguntaba qué clase de mujer sería a la madurez. Hoy he tenido mi respuesta. Si ella era hermosa cuando la conocí, ahora, a sus veintisiete años está muy buena.

Con el hermoso kiotoben en sus labios que definitivamente, es mucho más agradable que el dialecto de estos majaderos osaquenses, su discurso de presentación me pareció equiparable a una refrescante mañana de primavera. Era definitivamente, un oasis en el desierto, pues en todo este tiempo mis ojos no han visto mujer más bella que ella. Así que tenerla aquí, parada, pretendiendo como que nunca en su vida me ha visto, es algo que aunque duele, me alegra mucho.

En cuanto la mujer terminó con su presentación, nos pidió uno a uno que nos introdujéramos para que pudiera conocernos a todos. Así fue como el personal completo de la facultad de Ciencias de la Ingeniería, se presentó ante la nueva cabeza de la universidad de Osaka. Aplausos por favor. Oh, es mi turno.

- "_Kuga Natsuki, ingeniera agrónoma, imparto las materias de ingeniería química y laboratorio" - _Le miré a los ojos_ - "Fujino-sama un placer" - _Poder verte a los ojos nuevamente.

- "_Gracias Kuga-sensei"_ - Respondió con frialdad pero algo en su voz le delató, algo que hizo que mi sonrisa fuera más ancha todavía.

Si piensan que hubo un reencuentro de esos como los libros pasionales, se equivocaron, muy a mi pesar en cuanto la sesión terminó, todos nos marchamos y Viola no hizo el menor intento por contactarme. Igual y la comprendo, aunque algo en el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que lo hiciera. Lejos de aquello, llegué a casa, donde Tate me esperaba con una cerveza en la mano, sentado al sillón y viendo la tele. Con su mano me indicó que me sentara a su lado y cuando lo hice me convidó de su cerveza en lo que veíamos el box.

- "_¿Mal día no?" - _Preguntó sin apartar la vista del aparato.

- "_Han habido peores" - _ Mentí, pero igual mis pensamientos serán algo que siempre mantendré ocultos de los demás.

- "_Papá no puedo domir" - _Se apareció de repente la pequeña Yomi con su cobija en la mano.

- "_¿Qué pasa princesa, tienes pesadillas?" - _Se incorporó Tate con rumbo a donde ella se encontraba _- "Voy a acostarla, ¿te quedas?"_

- "_Subiré en un rato más"_

- "_De acuerdo"_

En realidad estaba cansada, tenía mucho sueño, el día había sido realmente exhaustivo, pero tantas cosas sucedieran que sabía perfectamente que, en cuanto cerrara los ojos, la penumbra de la noche me traería recuerdos de un pasado que no quiero revivir ahora. Tomé un trago de cerveza saboreando el amargo licor que entumecía mi lengua, esperando que de alguna manera mi mente también resintiera el efecto y así poder conciliar el sueño, una noche más.

()()()

Como el preámbulo de una serie de acontecimientos que se avecinaban, pasé la noche entera ensimismada en reflexiones que no me llevaron a ningún lado. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que no podía conciliar el sueño, de ahí comencé un autoanálisis del por qué se estaba dando este fenómeno, para finalmente llegar a la misma conclusión de siempre. No duermes porque hay demasiado espacio en la cama.

- "_¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!" - _Unos gritos infantiles amenizaron mi mañana un día de tantos.

- "_Dije que no"_

- "_Pero..."_

- "_Tengo que entregar calificaciones en la universidad, no puedo llevar a Yomi conmigo" - _Me crucé de brazos_ - "¿No puede tu mamá cuidarla?"_

- "_Mamá está fuera de la ciudad, ninguna de mis hermanas me habla porque a todas les debo dinero" - _ Me sorprende que no te hayan demandado_ - "Sólo será esta tarde, te prometo que te compensaré por ello"_

- "_¡No quisiste acompañarme a un sólo juego de béisbol y sí tengo que consecuentar tu parranda!"_

- "_No es una parranda" - _ Bufó el rubio _- "Es una fiesta de maestros"_

- "_La misma cosa"_

- "_Oye" - _ Se puso de rodillas el zoquete _- "Haré lo que sea para retribuirte el favor"_

- "_Muy bien Yuuichi" -_ Lo miré con frialdad -_ "Luego no vayas a llorar"_

- "_Eres la mejor"_

Y esa fue la forma en la que terminé con Yomi-chan andando conmigo por todo el campus. No es la primera vez que se me ve en la facultad con la hija de Tate deambulando por los pasillos y salones del edificio, mas sin embargo siempre me ha incomodado esta situación. En fin, que por ahora no hay más remedio que torear los rumores que esto conlleva, al menos por un tiempo más.

- "_Buenas tardes sensei" - _Saludó mi alumna Karime-san, quien recién entraba al salón de maestros _- "Oh" -_ Exclamó al notar la pequeña presencia de Yomi-chan en la sala_ - "¿Quién podrá ser esta pequeñita?"_

- "_Yomi" - _ Respondió con timidez.

- "_¿Es su hija Kuga-sensei?"_

- "_En realidad..."_

- "_Ara" - _ Carajo, qué hace aquí _- "Kuga-han, no tenía idea de que estuviera casada"_

- "_No lo estoy" - _ Respondí con brusquedad, a lo que Viola sólo me miró con incredulidad.

- "_Ya" _- En ese momento, el decano entró al salón de maestros y los dos se fueron a la oficina del hombre para hablar en privado.

- "_¿Quién era ella?" - _Preguntó Karime_ - "Nunca antes la había visto por aquí"_

- "_Sustituye a Hirano-san"_

- "_¿El Presidente?" - _ Asentí con la cabeza_ - "Vaya" - _ Se echó el cabello detrás de los hombros_ - "Por un momento pensé que ustedes dos se conocían"_

- "_¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?" - _Sonreí internamente ante su astucia, fingiendo total desinterés sobre el tema en lo que calificaba una prueba.

- "_No lo sé" - _ Me miró con extrañeza _- "Algo en su mirada en cuanto vio a la niña" - _ Yo no noté nada, pero en fin _- "¿Entonces?"_

- "_Es hija de Tate" - _ Expliqué con sequedad _- "Pero técnicamente yo la he criado, ¿no es así Yomi?"_

- "_Mamá tengo hambre"_

- "_Hay frituras grasosas en mi bolso, coge una"_

- "_¡Bien!" - _Respondió con emoción y ante la mirada atónita de Karime.

- "_¡Le estás dando chatarra a una niña!" - _Me reclamó_ - "De ser tu hija no harías eso" - _Hasta crees que no_ - "Natsuki"_

- "_Dime"_

- "_¿Leíste lo que te pedí?" -_ Preguntó nerviosa, a lo que no pude evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa ante su timidez.

- "_¿La carta de amor?" _

- "_¡No es una carta de amor!" _

- "_Si tú lo dices"_ - Bajé la vista de nuevo a las pruebas, que el tiempo pasaba rápido y yo no veía para cuando acabar con aquello.

- "_Bueno" - _ Le dio la vuelta al escritorio nerviosa_ - "Es algo que se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, para una amiga"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Pregunté con el mismo interés que le pongo a alguien que dice algo que no me interesa.

- "_Ella me gustaba mucho"_

- "_¿Y qué pasó?" - _Cuestioné sin dejar de hacer mi labor.

- "_Ella amaba a alguien más y nuestros caminos se separaron" - _Mmm, esto ya lo oí antes_ - "La universidad y todo"_

- "_¿La has vuelto a ver?"_

- "_No" - _ Se sentó de golpe en la silla frente a mi escritorio del salón de maestros_ - "Me atrasé un poco en la escuela y ella ya debe haber terminado" - _Alcé la mirada_ - "Ya te expliqué por qué no pude seguir estudiando Kuga"_

- "_Continúa" - _Seguí con lo mío pero prestando algo de atención a su historia.

- "_Es dos años menor que yo" - _Ajá_ - "Solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntas y..." - _Nunca escuché la siguiente parte, pues fuimos abruptamente interrumpidas por una presencia siniestra.

- "_Ara" - _Ex al ataque _- "¿Kuga-han sigues aquí?"_

- "_Aquí trabajo, ¿no?" _

- "_¿Y esta muchacha igual?" - _Le vio tan feo que logró incomodarla un poco.

- "_Kuga-sensei, creo que es mejor retirarme, no fue mi intención causarle problemas" - _ Se excusó y se dio la media vuelta.

- "_Karime" - _ Le llamé por su primer nombre, cosa que no pareció agradarle a mi jefa para nada _- "¿Te importaría llevar a Yomi-chan a comer algo?" _

- "_No sensei" - _ Respondió solícita.

- "_Bien" - _Sonreí complacida_ - "Yomi, ve con ella y pórtate bien"_

- "_Sí mamá" - _ Pegó un brinco del escritorio y se dirigió hacia Viola_ - "Mucho gusto" - _Acto que le sorprendió a la susodicha que no pudo más que maravillarse ante los buenos modales de la niña.

- "_Vamos Yomi-chan" _

Karime-san le ofreció su mano a Yomi para que salieran de la oficina y nos dieran la tan ansiada privacidad a Viola y a mí. En cuanto ambas desaparecieron del campo de acción, saqué mi celular y le hablé a Hikari, a quien le pedí de favor que viniera al campus lo más pronto posible pues necesitaba de sus servicios como niñera. Viola no dijo nada después de eso, sólo se quedó mirándome con cierta suspicacia hasta que su curiosidad le ganó y me habló por vez primera desde que la nombraron Presidente.

- "_Veo que te siguen gustando las mocosas"_

- "_No tanto" - _ Le miré a los ojos_ - "Soy una adulta responsable ahora"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Se rió con ironía_ - "¿Mamá?" - _Aquí me contempló esperando alguna reacción de mi parte, aunque ignoro cual _- "Esa niña no se te parece en nada"_

- "_Claro" - _Miré la prueba en mis manos para proseguir con mi retrasada tarea_ - "No es mía"_

- "_¿La adoptaste?"_

- "_No" - _ Escribí una calificación al azar, que ya me había fastidiado de mi ardua labor_ - "Ellos me adoptaron a mí"_

- "_Ya"_

- "_Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos" - _Proseguí inventando calificaciones_ - "¿Tomarías un café conmigo?" _- Aunque Viola lo disimuló, casi se cae al piso a pesar de que estaba bien parada.

- "_Odio el café" - _Vociferó, que mi proposición no le cayó del todo bien.

- "_Un té entonces" - _Insistí con una sonrisa.

- "_Olvídalo Kuga, tengo cosas que hacer" - _ Caminó con velocidad hacia la puerta y antes de que saliera le grité lo siguiente.

- "_Mi ofrecimiento queda abierto para cuando quieras Viola-chan"_

Mi jefa no respondió, simplemente aporreó la puerta con brusquedad indicándome así, que no quería nada conmigo. En el fondo de mi corazón, algo caliente circulaba y sonreí para mis adentros pensando lo siguiente. _Sí, a mí también me dio mucho gusto poder cruzar al menos unas cuantas palabras con ella._ Suspiré como colegiala y me revolví el cabello en lo que mordisqueaba mi pluma, que tenía mucho trabajo y pocas ganas de hacerlo. Fácil. Todos aprobados.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió entre lo que entregaba calificaciones en la dirección y deambulaba por los pasillos de la facultad, pero supongo que fue mucho. Me apoyé en el barandal de uno de los pasillos cuando a la distancia divisé a Karime, quien entretenía como podía a una inquieta Yomi-chan que correteaba entre los árboles que flanqueaban la explanada de la universidad. En eso estaba cuando la voz de Hikari me hizo volver a la realidad.

- "_Sensei"_

- "_Hola" - _ Saludé amistosa _- "Creí que no llegarías"_

- "_El transporte en esta ciudad es malo" - _ Protestó -_ "¿Dónde está Yomi?"_

- "_Ahí" - _ Señalé hacia donde Karime se encontraba, ante la mirada atónita de Hikari.

- "_¡Karime!" - _ Me miró con sorpresa_ - "¿Qué hace aquí?"_

- "_Estudia aquí" - _Respondí lo obvio.

- "_Sí pero por qué ella está con..." - _Entonces comprendió lo que pretendía y me miró entre irritada, apenada y temerosa _- "Me has timado"_

- "_¿Te quedarás aquí a reclamarme o vas a cumplir con la tarea que te encomendé?" - _ Encendí un cigarro mientras presionaba a mi tarada estudiante_ - "Anda antes de que se arruine el factor sorpresa"_

- "_Pero..."_

_- ¡Ve, carajo!" _

Hikari soltó a reír nerviosa, me dio las gracias y corrió para alcanzar al objeto de sus afectos. Resoplé el humo del tabaco en mi boca y continué mi tarea de observar a Yomi y a Karime a la distancia, esperando el momento justo en el que Hikari llegue y ellas se encuentren, dándome así, la oportunidad de ver sus expresiones de asombro. Sí. Soy ociosa, qué se le va a hacer.

- "_No sabía que te gustaba hacerla de Celestina también" - _ Dijo una dulce voz a mis espaldas.

- "_Viola" - _Me sorprendió, estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta en qué momento apareció detrás mío.

- "_¿Cuándo se te va a quitar el vicio de espiar a las personas?"_

- "_No estoy espiando" - _ Me excusé _- "Sólo pongo atención"_

- "_Apaga esa cosa Kuga, soy alérgica al cigarro" _

- "_Creí que estabas muy ocupada" - _ Cambié el tópico mientras apachurraba mi cigarro en el barandal ante la incrédula mirada de Viola.

- "_Sólo doy una inspección de rutina en los salones" _- Mintió descaradamente, pues todos están vacíos a esta hora.

- "_Y yo que pensé que habías reconsiderado mi ofrecimiento"_

- "_En tus sueños" - _Miró hacia la explanada -_ "Ah" - _Ante su exclamación no pude menos que seguir el sitio exacto hacia donde miraba _- "Parece que tu plan funcionó"_

- "_Así parece" - _ Respondí taciturna _- "¿Entonces?"_

- "_¿Entonces qué?" - _Miré a Viola con ternura pidiéndole con los ojos, que aceptara mi invitación_ - "¡Vete al diablo Kuga!"_

_()()()  
><em>

Esa misma noche volví a soñar con mi campo de flores, sólo que ahora me veía caminando con aquellas que elegí en el sueño anterior, acompañada por la silueta de aquella persona misteriosa que eligiera la otra flor violeta del invernadero. Sólo que su flor a diferencia de la mía, era un botón púrpura. En este sueño, ya podía reconocer el rostro de mi acompañante, sabía de quién se trataba perfectamente, por eso mismo le pregunté por qué eligió aquel pequeño botón. La mujer me respondió que para ella esa flor representaba el amor. Luego le pregunté como la cosa más natural del mundo, por qué si fue ella quien me sugirió el seleccionar otra especie que acompañe a la mía, no hizo lo mismo. Ante mi pregunta, la castaña simplemente me respondió que así estaba bien.

- "_Eres muy amable Natsuki" - _Fue el saludo que recibí de mi mejor amiga al subirse al auto.

- "_Al parecer la edad me ha ablandado mucho" - _Vociferé.

- "_Sabía que tenías tu lado humanitario" - _ Se burló de mí Yukariko Steinberg, la maestra de lenguas extranjeras de la universidad.

- "_Ponte el cinturón de seguridad y no jodas"_

Yukariko es en realidad hija de una japonesa con un inversionista alemán, por lo que habla ambos idiomas con facilidad, aparte domina el inglés y el francés como si nada. Es un estuche de monerías esta tipa, tiene unos treinta y siete años, nunca se ha casado y ha dedicado su vida al servicio de los demás. De alguna manera logró convencerme para que la acompañase a un acto de caridad que un estúpido club de mujeres de esas que se reúnen los fines de semana a jugar canasta, ha organizado. Uno de esos clubes de damas ricachonas que le tiran un hueso a los menos afortunados una vez por mes.

¿Qué hago yo participando en esta farsa? Una vez al año no hace daño y era esto o quedarme en casa con la familia de Tate. Por cierto, el rubio últimamente me está pidiendo muchos favores, se me hace que ya tiene novia lo cual me indica que tarde o temprano he de abandonar el nido. Hasta ahora la hemos llevado bien, porque él en realidad nunca se casó. La casa donde ahora vivimos es en realidad la casa de sus papás, pero nos la rentaron para vivir en lo que cada uno hacía su vida. De eso han pasado muchos años, por cierto.

Pero les decía que en un día de tantos, se apareció a la puerta una de sus ex novias con una niña en brazos, le dijo que no podía ni quería mantenerla, se dio la media vuelta y nunca más supimos de la mujer. Yuuichi al principio fue escéptico, no creía que la niña fuese suya, aunque con una prueba de paternidad la sospecha se convirtió en realidad y de realidad, pasó a convertirse en pesadilla. Yomi tenía dos años cuando mucho, desde eso, la hemos cuidado esperando que un día la madre se arrepienta y vuelva por ella. Lo dudo, pero allá ella y su consciencia.

De vuelta al presente, este acto de beneficencia es para una casa de niños huérfanos de alguna congregación religiosa, no importa cuál. El punto es que pensando en los niños que se encuentran en la situación en la que conocí a Yomi, fue que acepté colaborar en la actividad social de mi amiga gaijin. Para mi sorpresa, al entrar al teatro donde se montó el evento, una enorme manta me reveló el nombre del patrocinador oficial de la obra. Fujino Shizuru.

- "_¿Ya viste el programa Natsuki? La Orquesta Sinfónica de Osaka amenizará nuestra tertulia con un programa de valses rusos donde nos deleitaremos con El Lago de los Cisnes, Cenicienta y El Cascanueces" - _ Star Wars estaba bien para mí, gracias.

- "_Excitante"_

- "_Oye" - _Me golpeó el hombro _- "Al menos quita esa cara"_

- "_Voy por una cerveza"_

- "_Aquí no hay" - _ Se rió de mi ocurrencia la desgraciada_ - "Sólo bocadillos en el otro salón al finalizar el concierto" - _ Esto va a ser largo y doloroso.

- "_Tímbrame cuando esto acabe, voy a fumar un cigarro afuera"_

- "_¡Kuga!" - _Pero para cuando me llamó yo ya tenía un pie en la calle y el cigarrillo a medio encender. ¡Ah! Dulce nicotina.

- "_A pesar de ser una adulta, Natsuki no se cuida ni un poquito" - _ ¡Shizuru! _- "Tiempo sin vernos"_

- "_Ah" - _Me quedé parada como una estúpida y con el cigarro en la boca, no sé cómo no se me cayó en que la tenía abierta.

- "_Te ayudo" - _Shizuru cogió el cigarrillo que estaba pegado a mi labio y lo apagó en un basurero que se encontraba cerca de nosotras.

- "_Perdón" - _ Me disculpé ante mi momento de estupidez_ - "Otra vez" - _ Me abofeteé la cara para salir de mi letargo emocional _- "Gusto en saludarte Shizuru"_

- "_¿De verdad?" - _ Preguntó con timidez, cosa que me extrañó bastante_ - "¿De verdad te da gusto verme Natsuki?"_

- "_Claro" - _ Asentí con el rostro_ - "Estaba segura de que no te volvería a ver en mi vida"_

- "_Yo igual"_

Si mis cálculos no me fallan, Shizuru ha de rondar los cincuenta ahora, aunque debo confesar que para ser una mujer que casi tiene el tostón de edad, se ve mejor que cualquier otra que presuma los cuarenta. Los años no pasan en balde, pero para mí ella será siempre la mujer por la que perdí la cabeza en mis años de juventud. El castaño que yo recordaba de su cabello no hay más, pues el tono se ve un poco diferente, probablemente se deba al tinte que lleva puesto. Su rostro perfectamente maquillado para ocultar esas líneas de expresión que están más marcadas ahora que antes, aún así, la combinación exacta de tonalidades, el punto perfecto de matices, la fragancia adecuada a su cuerpo y sin olvidar ese estilo que aunado a su elegante porte, maneja con maestría; hacen de Shizuru la mujer que todas desearíamos ser a su edad y que cualquier hombre querría como compañera siempre. Ella era perfecta.

- "_Y..." - _Traté de iniciar una conversación antes de que la mujer notara que estaba por demás nerviosa_ - "¿Qué te trae a esta arteria de Kansai?"_

- "_Una vieja amiga del colegio me invitó a participar en el evento de caridad de la ciudad" - _Trató de mantener mi mirada pero la apartó abruptamente mientras prosiguió con su explicación -_ "Actualmente vivo en Kioto"_

- "_Ah" - _ ¡Ah idiota! ¿Es todo lo que sabes decir? _- "Entonces te dedicas a la beneficencia"_

- "_Sí" - _Intentó una última vez mirarme_ - "Estoy retirada del mundo de la política pero tengo algunas acciones aún que me mantienen a flote"_

- "_Supe lo de tu divorcio" - _ Comenté con cautela.

- "_Un tremendo escándalo" - _ Rió por lo bajo_ - "Muchos atribuyeron mi separación a un problema hormonal, ¿puedes creerlo?" - _Habla de la menopausia_ - "Lo bueno es que Hitsugi lo tomó bien"_

- "_¿Valía la pena?" - _Pregunté con curiosidad _- "Después de tantos años viviendo así..."_

- "_Era un infierno y tú lo sabes" - _Sí, un infierno del que no querías salir_ - "Mejor háblame de ti"_

- "_¿De mí?" -_ Pregunta idiota como de costumbre, pues con Shizuru siempre la cago_ - "No hay gran cosa qué decir" - _ Dirigí mi mirada al cielo como pensando bien las palabras a utilizar con esta mujer_ - "Doy clases en las tardes"_

- "_Te has dedicado al magisterio entonces" - _ Sonrió feliz_ - "Te ves bien"_

- "_Bien vieja" - _ Bromeé, pero a Shizuru no le pareció gracioso.

- "_Ahora te ves como debieras, antes era cuando estabas vieja" - _No comprendo, ¿fue crítica o halago?_ - "A diferencia mía que sí debo verme como una anciana"_

- "_Estás hermosa" - _ Y eso juro que se me escapó de los labios sin pensar, acto seguido me ruboricé.

- "_Gracias Natsuki" - _Me cogió de las manos_ - "Tú siempre fuiste una niña muy linda conmigo"_

- "_Shizuru" - _Me calló asentando un dedo sobre mis labios.

- "_Adiós Natsuki, me dio gusto verte nuevamente" - _ Shizuru me besó en la mejilla y me dio la espalda para regresar al interior del teatro.

- "_¿Alguna vez me amaste?" - _ Mi corazón volvió a traicionarme, pero mi mente esta vez estaba en automático, ambos querían saber la respuesta. Shizuru detuvo su caminar y después de un par de segundos respondió mi pregunta.

- "_Sí" - _En este punto mi corazón latía tan fuerte que no podía escuchar nada más que lo que ella pronunciara _- "Mas sin embargo nuestro amor jamás floreció"_

Casi inmediatamente después de su declaración final, la orquesta inició su concierto en beneficio de los niños huérfanos de Osaka. El bullicio de los autos en la calle, el murmullo de las voces de los más de ocho millones de osaquenses que habitaban en la ciudad, la fragante brisa de verano que revolvió nuestros cabellos en una cálida pero agradable tarde; fueron testigos del final de una historia que empezó muchos años atrás. La historia de una niña, ahora mujer, que atravesó el largo y doloroso camino hacia la madurez, tratando al mismo tiempo de encontrar la felicidad.

La obertura de la sinfónica disfrazó el sollozo que mi cuerpo emitió en ese momento, mientras mis ojos se preguntaban a dónde había ido a parar el tabaco que hasta hacía unos minutos, se encontraba en mi boca. Con los ojos enrojecidos, con el alma en la boca y Shizuru fuera de mi alcance, tan sólo pude lanzar mi declaración de amor al aire, quien fuera mi único testigo.

- "_Yo sí te quería"_

Me enjugué las lágrimas y decidí buscar a Yukariko, de momento como que la caridad no me importaba mucho y me llamaba más la borrachera. Entre uno de los pasillos del teatro, divisé la bella silueta de Shizuru, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que la vi del brazo de Viola. Me escondí tras una columna, sintiéndome culpable de espiarlas, pero es que el cuadro era tan bonito que por un instante pensé que si yo aparecía en él, tan sólo lo arruinaría.

Ambas damas estaban bien acompañadas déjenme decirles, acto que aminoró todavía más mis deseos de permanecer un segundo más en el lugar. Así que le mandé un mensaje de texto a mi amiga, avisándole que tenía una emergencia doméstica urgente y que no podía quedarme hasta el final del evento. Le pedí disculpas de antemano y le prometí que al siguiente no le fallaría de nuevo, aunque dudo que me vuelva a invitar, eso sí.

Todo el camino a casa me la pasé recapitulando cada segundo pasado con Shizuru, cada instante y todo lo que ella significó en mi vida. Sería una larga noche, mas lo peor aún no empezaba, pues al llegar a la casa Tate me esperaba en la puerta nervioso. Estacioné el auto en la acera y me dirigí a él con cautela, que el ver un total de quince colillas de cigarro a sus pies, era una mala señal, según mi diccionario de interpretación de conductas animales.

- "_Buenas noches Natsuki"_

- "_Buenas noches Yuuichi"_

- "_Llegas temprano" - _Se llevó la lengua a los labios, saboreando los residuos de nicotina que en él habían - _ "Creí que vendrías mucho después"_

- "_Sucedieron cosas" - _ Y creo que no sólo a mí _- "¿Qué tienes?"_

- "_Yumi" - _ La madre de Yomi _- "Se llevó a la niña"_

- "_¿Qué?" - _Mi boca cayó hasta el piso_ - "¡Cómo carajos fuiste a permitir eso!" - _Lo regañé.

- "_Espera" - _Me cogió por los hombros_ - "Yo se lo he pedido"_

- "_Explica" - _Me puse seria.

- "_Dijo que estaba arrepentida" - _Sí claro_ - "Que todos estos años fueron un infierno para ella"_

- "_Y supongo que con un par de lágrimas te convenció"_

- "_Hablamos mucho" - _Me ignoró_ - "Llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor para Yomi era estar con su verdadera madre" - _Auch.

- "_¿Cómo pudiste permitir que te lavara el cerebro así como así?" -_ Imbécil_ - "¿Pensaste siquiera en lo que tu propia hija quería?"_

- "_Estaba asustada" - _Claro que sí -_ "Pero le dije que sólo serían unos días"_

- "_¿Qué demonios estás pensando Tate?"_

- "_Viviremos juntos los tres"_

Y de esa manera finalizó otro ciclo en mi vida, que si bien no fue maravilloso, tampoco fue tan malo. No sé si yo haya vivido mucho, no sé si haya vivido poco, pero si algo la vida me ha enseñado es que todo gira alrededor de círculos. La vida es un ciclo, uno que avanza lentamente hasta que llega a un punto en donde se cierra. Erróneamente para muchos, el que el círculo llegue a su fin, significa el ocaso de sus vidas. Permítanme explicarles que para mí esa es una aseveración totalmente incorrecta, más bien yo creo que cuando un ciclo termina, otro comienza. Así pues es el largo ciclo de la vida. Una vida llena de círculos, hasta que sí, un buen día llegue el ocaso, pero para que esto ocurra habrás de recorrer más de uno. Dos, tres, cuatro; ¿quién sabe? Yo no. Tan sólo puedo decirles que ahora comienzo el tercero y no sé si sea el último o existan en mi vida, muchos más.

No estoy diciendo con esto que no me duela, que he llegado a un punto donde no siento nada y me he resignado a volver a empezar desde cero. No soy tan fuerte. Pero no me gusta rendirme, soy obstinada y terca como las mulas; tal cual mamá solía describirme desde la niñez. Mientras la poderosa flama de la vida arda en mi pecho, me mantendré firme en memoria de aquellos que ya no se encuentran a mi lado, pero que vivirán en mi corazón hasta el último aliento vital que yo expire. Hasta ese entonces, aún si han perdido la vida, para mí estarán conmigo siempre.

()()()

- "_Felicidades Karime-san"_

- "_Gracias sensei"_

- "_¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que terminaste la carrera?"_

- "_Regresaré a Tokio, pasaré unos días con la familia"_

- "_¿Y después?"_

- "_Ni idea" - _Se rascó la cabeza.

- "_¿No piensas volver a Osaka?" - _¿Por Hikari?

- "_Eso... no lo sé" - _Se mordió el labio nerviosa_ - "En realidad me gustaría más un trabajo en la capital, odio este lugar, lo sabes" - _ Pero ella se estableció aquí y no en Tokio mujer.

- "_Lo sé"_

- "_¿Tienes cita con el médico verdad?" - _Cambió abruptamente el tópico, chamaca inteligente.

- "_Sí, si me apuro llegaré con tiempo" -_ Miré la hora por el celular.

- "_No creo que sea conveniente que te vayas en taxi, con lo peligroso de la ciudad y todo" - _La miré con incredulidad _- "Te llevo"_

- "_Oi" - _ Esa no me la esperaba_ - "¿Tienes auto?" - _¿Por no mencionar, licencia?

- "_Fue un regalo de mis padres" -_ Declaró orgullosa _- "Vamos, te llevo"_

- "_Ya, deja que coja mi bolso"_

Como podrán ver sigo en la universidad de Osaka, de hecho esta es la primera generación de egresados que me toca coordinar, siendo precisamente la de Karime-san con la que me estreno. Debo confesar que la experiencia de trabajar en el magisterio ha sido grata, aunque no fue sencillo empezar otra vez, al menos no ha sido desde cero. Renté un apartamento cercano para no tener que gastar mucho en combustible, a diferencia de antes que recorría casi media ciudad para llegar al trabajo. Como ya estaba amueblado fueron pocas las cosas que tuve que aportar, pues cuando salí de la casa de Tate lo hice con la ropa con la que llegué.

¿Dramático? Para nada, digamos que todos esos años de vivir a costa de la familia los pagué al final. Por cierto, el tramposo está esperando su segundo hijo, pero no es de Yumi, se los aseguro. Tanto circo para que meta la pata fuera del matrimonio, pero en fin, así es él. Afortunadamente su esposa tiene un carácter muy flexible, le permite todo siempre y cuando ella sea la oficial. A mí no me vean, esas cosas no van conmigo.

Karime me acompañó a mi cita con el doctor y cuando salí le invité a cenar en agradecimiento a sus servicios de ruletero. Después de la comida, quedamos en que ella se comunicaría conmigo cuando llegara a Tokio y si volvía algún día a Osaka, le ofrecí mi hogar para que se quedara un tiempo en lo que ordenaba sus ideas. Me dejó a la puerta de la casa y esa fue la última vez que tuve contacto con ella o al menos, esa fue la última vez que perteneció a mi círculo. Arrastrando mi alma, abrí la puerta de la casa, donde al entrar encendí la luz que daba a la cochera mientras al mismo tiempo aventaba mis llaves en la mesita del recibidor.

- "_Bienvenida a casa" - _Me recibió una voz que provenía de la sala.

- "_Estoy en casa" - _Contesté, mientras contemplaba sonriente las dos flores que se encontraban frescas en la misma mesita, adornando nuestro portarretratos.

- "_¿Fuiste al doctor, qué te dijo?" - _ Preguntó mi compañera al mismo tiempo que cerraba su laptop para recibirme.

- "_Dijo que es un bebé sano" - _La mujer me miró con un rostro entre alivio y exasperación.

- "_¿Y?" - _ No aguantó más, lo sabía _- "¿Qué fue?"_

- "_¿Huele a comida o es mi idea?" - _Fingí demencia, cosa que exasperó a la mujer_ - "Ay no, tengo hambre otra vez"_

- "_¡Kuga!" - _Exclamó furiosa -_ "¿Niño o niña?" - _Casi me sacude por el cuello de la camisa pero recordó mi estado de embarazo y se aguantó las ganas.

- "_¿Es importante el sexo del crío?"_

- "_¡Por supuesto!" - _ Ándale _- "¿Cómo voy a saber de qué color pintar el cuarto?" - _Oh, aquí viene_ - "Tengo en mente la decoración para cada género, pero para realizarla he esperado cuatro largos meses de insufrible embarazo contigo para conocer el sexo del bebé"_

- "_¡Oye!" - _Y los que te faltan mamita.

- "_Es la verdad" - _ Se cruzó de brazos.

- "_Es nuestro aniversario" - _ Protesté _- "Trátame bien al menos el día de hoy, ya mañana me regañas si quieres" - _Abrió la boca como para reclamar, pero lo pensó dos veces y se calló.

- "_De acuerdo" - _ ¡Yupi!_ - "Lávate, vamos a cenar" _

Con un corto y rápido beso, susurré el dictamen del médico en su oído y me dirigí hacia el baño para asearme y finalmente comer de nueva cuenta, que el apetito es algo que ahora, no pierdo. Hubo una vez en mi vida que tuve un sueño, como toda señorita me casaría, formaría un hogar y todos seríamos muy felices por siempre. De una u otra forma lo he conseguido, aunque no de la manera como me vendieron la historia, pues en este cuento el príncipe no era un hombre.

Mi príncipe en realidad, tiene un cuchillo de cocina en la mano, todos los días se pregunta si es verdad cuando le digo que no he bebido una sola gota de alcohol desde que inició el embarazo. A veces también llora, porque nos peleamos continuamente, pero al final siempre logramos salir adelante. Aunque no posee espada y escudo, su nobleza lo ha mantenido erguido y orgulloso, pues allá afuera existen seres abominables disfrazados de amigos, que suelen tirarte piedras en el camino para que te caigas. Lo bueno de ello es, que aunque las piedras cada vez son más grandes, nuestra resistencia es todavía mayor.

A pesar de que la fragilidad de las relaciones es comparable a la delicadeza de una flor, he de admitir que aún en su aparente, débil condición, las plantas son más fuertes de lo que parecen. Resisten los embistes del tiempo, son flexibles ante el viento y a pesar de permanecer inmóviles en su lugar, florecen con tal belleza que no existe ser animal que se resista a su encanto. Pero yo sé bien que esas flores en el recibidor tarde o temprano se marchitarán indicando así el final de su existencia, pero, ¿no lo he dicho antes? Cuando un ciclo finaliza, siempre, siempre, otro inicia. ¿Que por qué el nombre de Nunca, Jamás? Ah, para responder esa pregunta habrás de leer todas las veces que le he mencionado y notarás entonces que todo gira alrededor, de entre el orgullo y el amor.

**FIN**

21-I-12

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ _¿Largo verdad? Pero con este último capítulo me reivindico por todos los anteriores, que más bien parecieron el guión de una mala novela o un intento de tal. Como les dije anteriormente, esta es la última historia que subo a la página y aunque estoy segura que no será la última que yo escriba en mi vida, sí les garantizo que al menos el día de hoy, HauR, se tomará un largo y merecido descanso, después de años de trabajo no redituado, pero sí satisfactorio. No sé ustedes pero yo me divertí muchísimo en todo este tiempo, con mis altas y mis bajas, con mis giros impredecibles y mis cambios de humor, creo que esta etapa de mi vida la disfruté mucho._

_La cuenta siempre estará abierta, las historias quedarán ahí para la posteridad o al menos hasta que la web decida desaparecerlas un día de tantos. Por mi parte sólo me queda felicitarles, humildemente, por haber permanecido como mis clientes cautivos en todo este tiempo. Que nunca les mencione o les dedique unas líneas al final de mis historias, no significa que no me importaran o que no prestara atención a sus comentarios. Los leí todos, siempre lo hago. Sé quienes son, sé quienes han seguido fielmente mis historias desde que HauR nació. Tal vez no siempre son las mismas, a veces son unas o a veces son otras, a veces hay nuevas y las hay anónimas. A todos y todas, muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo y apoyar mis desvaríos que sin duda, han sido eso y nada más. _

_Le dedico también un espacio muy importante a mi novia, quien sin duda ha hecho por mí lo que nadie antes y me ha enseñado la lección más importante en la vida. Me enseñó a amar. Con ella aprendí que una persona nunca deja de aprender sin importar qué edad tengas y miren que mis años no son pocos. También aprendí que cuando se ama de verdad, ni el tiempo, ni el espacio puede aminorar ese sentimiento; ahora mantenlo cabrona... Ejem, bueno eso era lo que quería compartirles._

_Se despide afectuosamente su humilde servidora y hasta entonces, ja ne!  
><em>

_Laura._

_**PD:** ¿Con quién se quedó Natsuki al final? Jajajaja, esa es fácil, pues con_


End file.
